


Holiday

by imagine_that_100



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Adorable, Beaches, Best Friends, Bets, Cute, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Gossip, Holidays, Los Angeles, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 120,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_100/pseuds/imagine_that_100
Summary: Alex Turner x Reader (Female) | You’ve been friends with Alex Turner and the other boys from Arctic Monkeys since you were 13. You never for a second thought that Alex would release a song about you though. From late night phone calls and almost constant texting and teasing, you’ve managed to stay close with him over the years. When a pact is established and a holiday is arranged, life seems to be treating you very well. But a month in LA will either make or break you.
Relationships: Alex Turner (Musician)/Original Female Character(s), Alex Turner (Musician)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an 18 part series so updates are going to be every Monday! Really hope you all enjoy and I'd love to know what you think! Thank you so much for reading x
> 
> A/N: Most of this series is going to be set in 2015.

  


You’d been good friends with Alex Turner since you were 13 years old. Being stuck in school and then doing the same boring GCSE’s made it really easy to become friends with people in your school that you never really spoke to before.

Becoming friends with him was an easy process. You both got on with each other like a house on fire and your friendship groups also mixed really well, meaning that in school and after, you spent a lot of time together.

You’d say you started to fancy him during your Music lessons in school. Especially in Year 10 when he came back after Christmas dedicated to learning how to play the guitar and it seemed like literally nothing else mattered. You, being a naive teenager, put it down to you fancying musicians and not that it was anything to do with Alex himself.

Well, that was what you told yourself multiple times to get over it but it sort of just stuck. Your crush came and never really went away. Especially when you started attending parties with him and you fell deeper and deeper down the rabbit hole.

The laughs and the innocent looks and the dirty jokes just made him perfect and you found yourself wanting to hang around with him, Matt, Andy, and Jamie more and more.

So, when you had the excuse to start seeing them more at their gigs, you rarely passed up the chance. The first time you went to one of their shows, you were apprehensive to say the least. Just because you had no clue if Alex could sing or not.

He would always refuse to sing in school and to be fair, you didn’t blame him. You rarely sang in front of anyone. Not even your friends. You only sang properly at home, in the shower, or at concerts.

So, when you got to The Grapes to watch Arctic Monkeys’ first gig, you were anxious.

You knew their music would be good because you’d heard Alex play the guitar and over the years, he’d become amazing at it, but you’d never heard him sing. So, when he started singing up on the stage, you were blown away.

His voice was heavenly to say the least. 

It was innocent and gruff at the same time and their music was honestly something you wish you could listen to all the time and no that wasn’t just so you could listen to Alex’s voice all day. Well that was part of it, but you actually enjoyed the music as well.

You supported their music every step of the way and you became really good friends with the boys because you were always there watching them. You were there from when it was just a room with a few friends and family, and you were there when there were real crowds attending just for them.

You were there for everything.

This meant that when you attended various house parties with them, it was never weird when you were spotted in their presence instead of your other friends. If you were honest, they were easier to get on with than your group of girls. There was no bitching with the boys, and you found them much easier to party with.

No drama, just the drinking and it was great.

The parties with them were some of your fondest memories from your younger years and you loved thinking back to them. One of your favourite memories was at a house party a week or two after their first album had been released.

This particular party was memorable because you’d finally persuaded Andy to take part in a drinking game with you and the other boys. Andy was usually never one for games but you’d managed to twist his arm this time.

You were in some guy from high school house and he’d got a drinking game out, which you and the boys took over. It was one of those games where you had to throw a magnetic bottle top at a board and wherever it landed, you had to complete the task it said.

The options were like, ‘Down your Drink’, ‘Take a Shot’, ‘Drink with a Buddy’, ‘Assign a Shot’, ‘Everybody Drinks’, ‘Pass’, and ’Throw Again’. So needless to say, you were pissed by the end of the game, let alone the night.

When you got drunk, you became clingy. So, whilst with your friends it meant that you hugged the boys a lot and didn’t stop chatting. You were by far the drunkest out of your little group because they kept using you as the ‘drink with a buddy’ and ‘assign a shot’.

You vaguely remembered hugging Matt for ages that night until he passed you over to Alex where you would didn’t stop chatting his ear off. Thankfully he was fucked as well and chatted to you a lot too.

“Alex I’m so proud of you” You said as you flung your arms around his neck and pulled him into you for a hug.

Alex chuckled at your words before asking, “Why?”

You furrowed your eyebrows at him and moved yourself back a bit so you could see him again. ‘God he was tall’ You drunkenly thought.

“Because you’ve got like a number one album and you never stop. You’re just so good” You smile.

“Nice to know you only think were ‘good’ Y/N/N” Alex chuckled at your drunken truths.

You pouted at him, “You know I didn’t mean it like that”

Alex laughed at you before motioning for you to jump on the kitchen counter, so you’d be a similar height to him. You did so with his help, your head spinning a bit before your eyes settled back on Alex who now stood in front of you in the busy kitchen.

“You know you’re like my best friend, don’t you Al?” You asked him.

“Yeah I know. You know you’re one of mine, right?” Alex asked you with a smile, looking at your drunk eyes trying their best to stay focused.

“Am I actually?” You asked him and the shocked voice surprised Alex.

“Course you are. Can’t forget my music buddy, can I?” He asked you, referring to what you called each other back in high school.

You again threw your arms around him and pulled him towards you. You started chatting pure shit with each other after that and Alex stayed with you and entertained you.

He stood close, still in-between your legs with his hands resting down on the counter either side of you.

You chatted like that for at least an hour and you ordered Alex to make you more drinks, which he happily got you before returning back to his previous position. You both completely occupied the others attention and it wasn’t long before you were back to talking shit.

“So, you ever gunna write a song about me Al?” You grinned before taking a sip of your drink, leaning back against the cupboard behind you.

“How do you know I already haven’t?” Alex smiled cheekily at you before taking a sip of his own drink.

Your eyes went wide and you quickly swallowed your drink so you could ask, “Oh my god, have you really?”

“Maybe” Alex smirked at you before keeping his lips pressed tightly together so you couldn’t see his smile. But you didn’t have to see a smile to know the truth, you could see the amusement in his eyes.

You lent forward and put your hands on his shoulders. “Come on, you have to tell me”

“No, I don’t” Alex chuckled, shaking his head before taking another drink.

You weren’t having any of that though. “Nah come on. Which one is it off the album?” You pressed on.

“It’s not on the album” Alex told you.

“The EP then?” You tried again but you just made Alex laugh.

“Not on there either” He grinned.

“So is a new one?” You asked getting excited.

Alex shook his head smiling and told you, “No, I wrote it about a year ago”

“So you’re just never gunna let me or anyone else hear it then?” You pouted and tried not to laugh upon seeing Alex’s drunken gaze try and stay focused.

“No one” Alex grinned before picking up your drink and pushing it to your mouth to make you forget about the subject. But you never did.

The boys had taken off around the UK which was amazing for both them and you. You never imagined at the age of 20 that they would take you on tour with them, but they did.

You didn’t think they were being serious when they initially asked you. But you, Alex, and Matt had become so close the past 7 years that they just said they still wanted you there at every gig.

You remembered them asking you just after Whatever People Say I Am came out and you couldn’t really believe it. It was about a month after that party and you were honestly shell shocked by their offer.

“So, Y/N, you coming with us or what?” Matt asked you, putting a hand on your shoulder.

“Coming where?” You asked with furrowed eyebrows and watched as he took a seat next to you in your lounge.

“Around the country?” Alex smiled at you from his seat opposite you.

“On tour” Matt confirmed, and you looked between them in complete shock.

“Don’t even joke about that. It’s not funny, don’t rub it in my face that you get to go places” You pouted.

Alex smiled at you with a cheeky grin and said, “Good thing we aren’t joking then, ain’t it?”

“You’re actually being serious?” You asked looking into Alex’s eyes. You could usually tell when he was lying and this time you really hoped it wasn’t a joke.

“Yeah. There’s a spare bed on the bus and we want you to come with us” Alex smiled at you genuinely.

“Really?” You asked, your eyes getting brighter by the second.

“Yeah. Why’s it so hard to believe? You’ve literally been to every gig the past four years so can’t leave you behind for this” Matt said pulling you into a hug from the side.

“I’d love to come” You smile at them and then moved over to your other sofa to hug Alex when Matt released you.

You were so lucky that their heads hadn’t grown too big since they’d become really popular and you were glad you got to experience their first UK tour with them.

The only difficult bit about it was watching Alex slowly slip away from you and fall into the arms of a few different girls. But that was okay it was bound to happen, because you weren’t going to tell him how you felt.

Despite the flirty jokes that went on between you and the boys, you wouldn’t act on anything with Alex because you valued their friendship so much. You also didn’t say anything because if you said that you liked him on tour with him, it would have been really awkward when he rejected you to get with the celebrities he could now get.

But that was okay. And when he started going out with Alexa the following year, that was okay too. In fact, you were happy for them, really happy.

You moved on with your life and watched the boys grow bigger from a bit of a distance. Not because of your feelings towards Alex, but because you didn’t want to be known as the Arctic Monkeys groupie all your life.

After the first UK tour, you’d gone back home and got yourself a job that you loved before you went back and finished uni. You were happy and had even settled down yourself with someone you’d met at a pub one evening out with the girls.

You’d obviously kept in contact with the boys as they toured everywhere and saw them whenever you could. But unfortunately, they weren’t home often so it was a rare occasion when you saw them.

You always bought tickets to see them in Sheffield and every single time you got scolded by the boys because they didn’t want you paying for your tickets when your name would always be on the guest list. But you were happy just being on their PR list, where you got free copies of their music in the post the day that something new was released.

You never wanted to scrounge off their fame and you never would. No matter how famous they became.

You loved Favourite Worst Nightmare and Humbug when they came out and you also loved Suck It And See. To be honest you knew you’d love anything they would ever do because you loved your boys and would support their music until the day you died.

And despite both of you being in relationships, you would always find Alex attractive. Not that you would do anything to act on it when you were with someone or if he was, but you could still admire from a far and you don’t think your friendship with them would ever die.

That’s why you didn’t think it would matter when you phoned Alex up just after AM dropped.

It was 00:34 when you called him up. You couldn’t not do. You were so shocked and just needed to quickly chat to him, just to tease him if nothing else.

You smiled as the phone rang because you knew what you were going to say as when he picked up the phone. You also knew that his reaction was hilarious because it always was when he got embarrassed.

“Y/N?” You heard Alex answer and your smile immediately came back to your face.

“Hey Al, you good?” You asked him in a very happy tone.

“Yeah I’m fine… Are you…?” He trailed off and you let out a little giggle.

“I’m great thanks… I just wanted to ask you a quick question” You asked then put a hand over your mouth to stop you from laughing.

“Right…” You heard him say and you could tell he knew what was about to come.

“Do you like writing songs about me?” You laughed.

“Fuck sake” Alex groaned.

You let out a small laugh at that before you carried on teasing “No I love it. I’m just wondering, did I happen to forget that we shagged, or do you just want the boys to think that we did?”

You couldn’t believe it when you heard Knee Socks.

You literally had to play it over again a few times because you knew it was about you. Or the knee socks bit definitely was anyway.

You giggled thinking about it. That used to be your look. You always wore knee high socks around your house and all of the boys had seen you in them multiple times.

From the age of 16 to 19 you dressed like that all the time. Knee socks, skirt or shorts and a top of your choice. That was you and no one from school could say otherwise.

Yeah other girls wore them in school, but they would change out of them immediately when they got home. You however would keep them on and make outfits to go with them.

You even went as far as getting different coloured ones for when school finished so you didn’t have boring black ones on all the time. It was your style and you’d made it your own.

Friends would even shout you over in the street because they knew it was you because no one else wore them, or they rarely did.

The knee socks were once upon a time your defining feature.

In the summer you often went out like that and you literally knew the day Alex was referencing in the song. You’d all gone to the park for drinks with your big group of friends and one of them tipped your drink down your front.

Obviously younger you couldn’t have a stain on your top, so you bothered Alex to let you borrow one of his tops because you knew he lived the closest to the park. And he did actually let you and so he should have because he was one of your best friends. 

You remembered walking with him to his house and he gave you his sky-blue Lacoste top to wear because nothing else was clean. You remember you keeping it for quite a while afterwards too, until one particular day when you invited a few friends round and Alex called you out about wearing it until you gave it him back.

“Y/N can you not?” Alex sighed down the phone and you could practically see him holding the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed as you spoke to him.

“No Alex I love it. I’m just wondering how long you’ve wanted to shag me because I tell you what Al, you can grab the scruff of my knee socks whenever you’re back home” You teased him and it was allowed because you were both single again now.

About 4 months ago he’d called you and told you the news that him and Arielle has split up. And whilst you were sad to hear about his breakup, you were excited you could once again exchange the flirty banter with him that you used to do all the time.

“Don’t tempt me Y/N, I’m only a few hours away” Alex called your bluff.

You smiled at hearing him saying that. “Ooo Baby come and get me” You groan down the phone.

“Y/N” You heard him say and you could tell he was torn whether to try to joke with you or start a normal conversation.

“Al I’m just joking… It cute. It’s a really good song. I’m glad I’m still a muse” You smile remembering back when he teased you saying another song was about you, but he never told you which one it was.

And you knew it wasn’t this song because after Suck It And See came out you asked him about it again and he said he’d already put it out. So, you knew it was either on Favourite Worst Nightmare, Humbug, or Suck It And See but you never found out the exact track.

You heard him chuckle down the phone at you and you joined in. You thought you would take the conversation away from you joking and said, “Alex in all honesty I fucking love this album so much. I can’t wait for my copy”

“Do you actually?” Alex asked you like he genuinely didn’t believe what you were telling him.

“I really really love it Alex. I think it might be my favourite one” You told him honestly.

“Well if you think that, we’ve smashed it then, haven’t we?” He said and you could practically hear his smile.

“You really have Al, it’s so good. I’ve been waiting for it all day” You spoke candidly.

“You could have rung me earlier I’d have sent you a CD or something a few weeks ago, instead of it coming tomorrow. I never even thought” Alex told you, but you cut him off

“No, no, no. You know how much I like the build-up for your music. You know I love it when you release new content and I’m still privileged I’m on your mailing list” You told him.

“Do you really like it that much?” Alex again had to ask still not quite believing you.

“Yeah I love each and every song. They’re so good… Well I haven’t listened to the last one yet but I’m sure it’s great”

“I Wanna Be Yours?” He questioned.

“Yeah that one. I sorta just had to skip Knee Socks back to the beginning a few times and wait for my jaw to peel itself off the ground” You grinned.

“I’m sorry. I should have pre-warned you or asked if it was okay” Alex sighed worriedly.

You shook your head, even though he couldn’t see you.

“No, you don’t. You can sing about whatever you want. I was just confused because I swear, I wouldn’t have forgot shagging you of all people” You teased again.

“Yeah, no, that was something we never got around to doing Y/N” Alex confirmed down the phone.

“Disappointing” You sighed with a smile. 

You heard Alex’s chuckle before he said, “There’s always time Y/N/N”

“Very true Al. I’ll go and buy some knee socks for you, let that kink of yours resurface” You carried on, your grin never wavering.

“Don’t get me excited Y/N, I’ve gotta go sleep soon” Alex attempted to match your humour, but you were too shocked by what he said to carry on the joke.

“What do you mean you’ve gotta go sleep soon? You’ve just released a fucking album you should be out partying” You asked very worriedly.

You used to be out till morning light on album release nights. You were both getting older but Jesus, you at least thought he’d still go out for that.

“Y/N/N I’m twenty-seven. I’m an old man now and besides I’d get fucking mobbed” He told you.

Since he’d cut his hair, the band we’re getting a lot more attention and you were fairly certain that they would be getting a lot more after this album. Alex had been telling you about the crazy fan encounters that he’d been getting on the build-up to the album drop and you were honestly scared for him sometimes.

But that didn’t mean he shouldn’t celebrate the release of his new album. So, you shook your head as if he could see you and said, “No you wouldn’t they will all be at home listening to AM”

“That’s a shout actually Y/N but if I’m honest I’d rather just chat to you and get in bed” Alex told you and it made you smile.

“Ooo Al, getting me into bed was easier than you thought then. Wasn’t it?” You played with him.

“Fuck off” He chuckled again.

“I’m just joking Baby, you can get that sweet spot whenever you want” You giggled to him, your sultry tone coming through though.

“Y/N/N” He sighed at you. It was more of a groan really though. 

“Alex” You say grinning.

“You’re not getting away from this one. You wrote another song about me, and I’m fucking, buzzing. And the fact you wanna fuck me… Alex get yourself back home now” You continued on to say, the smile never leaving your face.

“Can you not?” Alex chuckled.

“Why? You getting all excited? You wanna know what I’m wearing?” You tease.

“What was your favourite song Y/N? Apart from Knee Socks” Alex promptly changed the topic of conversation but you could hear the smile in his voice.

You giggled and said “Smooth” before you continued on to having a really nice conversation with him about the new album.

“Can I be honest with you” You asked him.

“Course you can” Alex told you.

You drew patterns on your blanket as you said, “It will probably change but, I think my favourite song wasn’t on the album”

“So it was a B side?” He asked.

You nodded, when though he couldn’t see you, “Yep. You wanna guess which one?”

“Nah I’ll just let you tell me”

“Boring” You giggled before you told him the song, “Stop The World I Wanna Get Off With You”

“Thought you’d like that one” Alex said, and you could almost hear his teasing smile through the phone.

You smile and say, “You know me well”

He then told you about how he came up with the ideas of a few different songs and some of the funny stuff that happened whilst recording. You chatted for ages about all different things to do with the album and about how you were excited to see them on their tour.

But obviously, the conversation went back to Knee Socks on a few occasions.

“What are you doing?” Alex asked because you’d ignored his last question and he could tell you’d gone on speaker phone.

“I’m just looking at the lyrics of Knee Socks” You grinned trying not to laugh.

“For fucks sake Y/N/N” Alex sighed.

“Sorry Al, I’m just intrigued” You told him as you read over the lyrics.

“Just ask me then you don’t have to google it” he tells you.

“Nah this is more fun…” You trailed off as you carried on reading the second verse.

You read over the lyrics with a smile on your face as you heard Alex groan through the phone.

“Oh right. Thanks Al” You say sarcastically, rereading some of the lyrics hidden in the verse.

“Oh no, what now?” Alex asks you.

“I was a stranger in your phonebook you were acting like you knew, ey?” You asked him about it.

You would have never classed yourselves as strangers, even when you did lose touch for a year.

“I meant that I hadn’t spoken to you in ages. It was literally over a year Y/N, you can’t deny that” Alex said, and it was unfortunately the truth.

Both of your lives took over and you didn’t really speak to each other apart from the obligatory Happy Birthday text. Both of your lives took over. You with your job and Alex with touring and then writing Suck It And See.

Messaging and managing calls with differing time zones proved to be difficult and the fact that they didn’t have any social media meant that you lost touch. But thankfully you got back in contact with each other at the beginning of 2011 and your friendship became a closer one.

“Alright then fair enough but… What do you mean that you had nothing to lose?” You asked him but then it was just stereo silence from the other end of the phone.

That was until it all suddenly clicked into place in your mind.

“Oh” You said in shock.

“Oh Alex” You said in a flattered tone with a grin on your face the entire time. You only noticed that he wanted to shag you from the chorus lyrics, but this was a great new find.

“Correct me if I’m wrong but back in like 2011 when you randomly phoned me in the middle of the night for the first time in a year… I was your booty call wasn’t I…?” You smiled as you heard silence on the other end of the phone.

“I remember phoning you back the next day and you were back here” You start to explain remembering the day well. He was back in Sheffield and you were so excited.

“You were back home, and we met up despite you being horrendously hungover… That was when we started chatting again… But all this time you were just back in town and you wanted to shag me, didn’t you Alex?” You explained and questioned, all whilst having a big grin on your face.

“Y/N” Alex said in a gruff voice, trying to stop you from going on.

“Don’t Y/N me, answer me question” You said in an amused voice.

“Maybe” Alex reluctantly said, and you could tell he wanted to die.

You lay back in bed and closed your eyes in disappointment at yourself. You sighed, “I’m never putting my phone on silent again”

“Why?” Alex asked you with furrowed eyebrows.

“I could have shagged you Alex and I missed the fucking call” You said getting annoyed at yourself and you accidentally let that annoyance slip into your voice.

“What, you would have actually said yes?” Alex asked you in disbelief.

“Erm yeah. Next time phone me until I pick up please” You smiled. If he was once open to it, you didn’t need to hide it as much now.

“Y/N I was sad and alone. You wouldn’t have wanted to shag freshly dumped me” Alex told you in a sombre voice, but you flipped it back around.

“Aw Al, if you were offering how could I have said no?” You cooed him.

“Y/N I can be at yours in a matter of hours say the word and I’m on my way. I’m at the top of my game now” Alex says sitting up in his bed.

“As tempting as that is, you literally told me ten minutes ago that you had a dozen interviews tomorrow and I’m sorry, but I need this album to do well because I want more albums in the future” You said reluctantly.

In all honestly you couldn’t believe you were turning Alex Turner down. The guy that you’d fancied since you were 15.

“Next time then?” Alex asked you optimistically.

“Next time” You giggled.

You probably stayed up chatting to him till around half two. At which point you were eager to listen to the last song on the album and you could tell Alex was tired.

You said your goodbyes and promised to text each other soon.

The next few days you obviously had the album on repeat. Trying to learn all of the different lyrics and the vibes each song gave off to see which one was truly your favourite.

You were out walking around Sheffield town centre with your earphones in when you decided you wanted to do a bit of shopping. You hadn’t treated yourself in a while, so you thought you’d have a browse and see if anything took your fancy.

And needless to say, when you saw a certain item of clothing you stopped dead and knew you had to buy it.

They were white knee-high socks that had two blue rings around the top of them. You immediately picked it up and then went on the hunt for a sky-blue top that you could wear just to take the piss further.

Thankfully after the millionth shop you found a long body one in Primark. You couldn’t afford a Lacoste one despite you really wanting to buy one, but you couldn’t justify it just for the joke and unfortunately you did give Alex his back all those years ago.

You then went home to try on what you once would have worn all the time. The top was a lovely colour and came down to just above your mid-thigh which you loved.

The socks though. You had forgot why you loved these types of socks so much. They were so comfy and just from being in that outfit you were warm. And extremely comfortable.

You thought you’d take a picture of yourself just for the sake of it. But you then decided you were going to post it on Instagram, so you wanted it to look good. And you already knew you were going to send it to Alex, so you wanted it to be funny anyway.

You sat on your bedroom floor which you made sure was tidy before posing for the camera set on timer in front of you. You thought you might as well pose for it too despite half your face definitely being cut off because of the camera angle.

You tilted your head up and bit your lip in a seductive way just to take the piss out of Alex further. You bent your knees up so you were almost hugging them but angled them to the side so your blue top could still be seen by the camera.

You made sure that the scruff of the socks could be clearly seen, and you even decided to pretend to put them down. You pulled the blue top over your booty shorts, so it looked like you were just wearing the top as a dress and it looked like you were wearing nothing underneath.

This obviously meant that your thighs could be seen too, and you made sure that they looked what you deemed to be good before you settled on one picture in particular.

The picture left just enough to the imagination. The socks looked amazing and if you were honest with yourself you thought your thighs did too before the sky-blue top covered the rest of you.

The top was baggy, but you still loved the way it looked in the picture. You were also biting your lip in a way that drew the attention of whoever would look at the picture and your hair was messily around your shoulders, and it looked as if you’d been up to no good.

When you were happy you put it on Instagram with a slightly edited caption. You thought you’d be smart and change the lyrics a bit just to tease Alex a bit more.

**I’d have never stopped you getting hold of the sweet spot by the scruff of my knee socks.**

It was risky but you loved it. You didn’t care what the fans thought. They had been speculating about you and Alex since the early days of the Arctic Monkeys because you attended loads of their gigs and obviously hung around with them before and after.

They thought you were going out with Alex for a good year before he went public with Alexa. You and Alex just laughed and joked about the whole thing though despite you secretly wishing it was true.

There had been multiple times in between then and now when people speculated about the both of you online again. You and Alex just ignored it and had a laugh about it.

When Alex was single Matt always used to refer to you as Alex’s girlfriend which made the whole group laugh. More speculation had even happened at a Last Shadow Puppets gig a few years back and you knew it was about to happen again but you didn’t care.

You really couldn’t be arsed anymore. Once you even told a paparazzi that you were going out with him just to make the guy piss off. Thankfully Alex didn’t care and just laughed about it because you were both single at the time and no publishing ever came out about it.

All the speculation and the fact that you used to post about them a lot meant that you gained a lot of followers on your social media which you didn’t really mind about anymore. It used to bug you that you felt like you needed to make everything perfect. But at one point you just posted whatever you wanted, not caring what people thought anymore.

You’d become sick of thinking that every picture needed to be perfect before it went up and you’d grown tired of wondering if your pictures would get more or less likes than the last. At the age of 25 you thought ‘fuck it’. The likes didn’t matter.

Especially now at 27 you just didn’t care.

You were ready for the speculation to hit again as you clicked post. Alex had broken up with Arielle about 4 months ago and this was bound to get some people talking but despite still fancying him you just wanted to tease him. The newfound information that he fancied you, or at least at one point he thought that you were good enough to shag, had given you a confidence boost.

You received a fair few hundred likes in the space of half an hour and some of the comments made you giggle. It still felt weird getting that many likes despite the fact you’ve been getting them for years.

However, you heard nothing from Alex when the picture had been up a while. So, you decided to copy the link to the picture and send it him.

You sent the link with a message following which said:

**Just gunna leave this here for you Turner, enjoy xx**

Alex saw the message later on that day. He could see that it was an Instagram link and he got curious.

When he clicked the link, it opened up the Monkeys Instagram as that was the only profile he currently had on his phone. The image opened up after a few seconds and Alex’s jaw fell open.

He was glad no one was around him and that he’d finally reached his hotel room. He was sat down on the end of his bed and studied the image for a few minutes.

Alex thought you looked fucking stunning. And stunning was putting it nicely, he thought you looked fit as fuck. The picture was one of the sexiest things he’d seen.

From your ruffled-up sex hair to you biting your lip. To the way you were teasingly pulling on the scruff of the socks and the way the long top covered what Alex was itching to see.

He thought you looked good back in the day wearing his top but fuck, you looked amazing now. Even better than he remembered.

He couldn’t stop looking at your thighs which he wanted to grab and pull you towards him. If only you were dressed like that in front of him.

Needless to say, Alex liked the picture and he didn’t care that people would see that he’d done it on the Monkeys account. They didn’t need to know he’d done it because he thought you looked beautiful, most of the fans knew you were friends anyway.

But he wished that he hadn’t just flew back to America.

~*~*~*~*~*~

After that night you and Alex started chatting properly. Alex obviously joked with you about the Knee Socks picture you posted, and you couldn’t help but laugh about it from time to time.

You came to see the boys on their AM tour and because they didn’t have a home gig on this tour, you went to their Manchester show. But it was one of their best gigs you’d ever been to, so you didn’t mind having to travel.

Alex and the lads had invited you out for drinks with them after the show which you of course agreed to. The night was filled with laughs and a good catch up until about 4am when they had to be back at the bus to go on to wherever else they were touring.

When you got back to the bus to send them on their way you gave each of them a huge hug. You hugged your Cookie first and he gave you the biggest hug.

“You guys were amazing tonight. I’m gutted I didn’t get the time off to follow you down to London” You said as you hugged Jamie goodbye.

Once you let go, Nick took your attention up. “Well you’ll have to spend more time with us another time” Nick said before hugging you from behind and picking you up off the ground.

You squealed laughing as he span you around. Your mind already dizzy from the alcohol, meaning that this just made it worse.

Nick put you down and let you go before your mind caught up. You knew you were headed for the ground, so you reached out to the leather jacketed man in front of you.

You grabbed onto the front of his jacket to keep yourself up right and Alex’s arms immediately went around you to steady yourself.

“Steady on” Alex smirked down at you.

“Sorry Al” You giggled in your tipsy state.

“I know I’m good lookin and all but there’s no need to faint” Alex said before securing his arms tighter around you and pulling you into a big hug.

“Fuck off” You chucked, hitting him over the back of his head as your arms circle his neck.

You gave him the biggest hug and savoured the feeling of his arms tight around you. “You’ll have to come and stay with us up in LA sometime” Alex said before letting you go.

“Oh my god I’d love that. I bet you’ve got a big house haven’t yous” You said looking between Alex and Matt.

“Big’s an understatement” Jamie chuckled.

“Try a massive fuck off mansion with a pool” Nick added, and your eyes went wide.

“You have your own pools?” You asked and both Alex and Matt nodded.

“Fuck yes I’m coming. Holiday at Helders house” You said as you jumped into Matts arms.

“Yesssss” Matt grinned as he hugged you tightly.

And that was the holiday planned. The AM tour was finishing globally near the end of 2014, so the trip was decided for the summer of 2015.

You’d seen the boys at a Leeds festival in between and you and Alex had started speaking to each other even more frequently. Whilst on tour, you spoke on the phone at least twice a week as you really didn’t want to bother him but when the tour finished you spoke more often.

But there was always constant texting between the two of you.

It was March 2015 when you and Alex were on the phone to each other and you received the most amazing news.

“So Y/N/N, looks like you’ll be staying at mine instead of Helder’s this summer” Alex tells you.

“What? Why?” You asked completely confused.

“Jeez you don’t need to sound so pleased” Alex said in a sarcastic tone.

You scoffed at that and scorned him, “Shut up I’m still excited, I’m just wondering what changed?”

“Well I’ve just had some news… And what the hell Matt told me to tell you anyway…” Alex said leaving you hanging.

“Alex spit it out your scaring me. Is Matt okay?” You asked him, your voice full of concern.

“Oh yeah he’s brilliant, in-fact he’s having a baby” Alex told you.

You gasped, “You’re joking?”

“Nope it’s due in October” Alex chuckled.

“Oh my fucking god” You say getting all excited. But then the tears started forming.

“Why the fuck am I crying?” You chuckle wiping the happy tears from your eyes.

“Awh Y/N. You feeling a bit broody” Alex cooed and teased.

You wipe away a stray tear as you say, “Shut it Alex, I’m just so happy for him”

“Yeah same” Alex admitted, and you chatted about Matt and just life in general for a while.

The conversation later travelled onto the both of your love lives and you both told each other openly. Since you’d last seen him, you’d had a 5-month relationship that didn’t end on the best of terms and Alex told you about different people he’d been seeing.

He told you that after his split with Arielle back in May 2013 he just couldn’t really be bothered to find someone else and be hounded by the press again. Despite that, Alex did have a few shorter relationships with people who weren’t in the public eye.

But Alex told you he was starting to get tired of looking for people who liked him for him, and not his status.

You smiled sadly at that. “Same Al… I feel for you though. Everyone knowing who you are and watching your every move. I don’t know how you do it”

Alex let out a laugh at that. “What do you mean? We’re still going out with each other, aren’t we? Especially after the Knee Socks photo way back when” He chuckled.

“Oh yeah I forgot about that. We’re like 9 years deep now aren’t we and 3 scandals later. Both so us having serious relationships whilst still with each other” You laughed.

“Yeah that’s the one. Maybe we should just throw a curveball and do it, considering we’re both hopeless on our own” Alex suggested.

You shrugged your shoulders despite him not being able to see you. “I’d be down for that. Been trying to get someone to do that pact with me for years” You admitted.

“What pact?” Alex asked and you could hear the curiosity in his voice.

“You know the one that if your both single at thirty, you get together and eventually get married and all that jazz” You explain to him in brief terms.

“I mean yeah let’s do it” Alex says and you’re pleasantly surprised. He continues on, “I could see you over here making me my dinner every night”

“What makes you think I’d come over there and I wouldn’t make you come back home” You tease.

“The fact that we both hate the rain at home and it’s always warm and sunny here. And you know… the fact that I’ve got a pool” Alex argues, and you smile. He knew you too well.

“Good point, well-made Turner” You chuckle. “Yours it is. But you can fuck off if you think I’m making the food every night” You laugh.

“Fine I’ll make it Monday to Wednesday, and you can do Thursday to Sunday” Alex purposes and you smile.

“Fine by me, because Saturday is takeout night and I can make a mean Sunday Roast” You chuckle.

Alex chuckles too, “I’m liking the sound of this already” and you giggle.

“I love how we’re planning this already” You admit.

Alex agreed with a laugh, “Same”

“So, you up for it then? If we’re not with anyone when I turn thirty, we just fuck it and get with each other” You purpose.

You only said when you turn 30 because you knew Alex was older than you. You’d allow him a bit more time to escape a future with you, despite you craving one with him. 

“I’m in” Alex confirmed down the phone and you smiled.

“We’re so funny” You giggle.

“We are”

“Ah well at least I know you can take care of me Al… You can sing me to sleep” You smile.

Alex chuckled at that. “I thought you were going to make a joke about money but if all you want me to do is sing to you Y/N/N, that should be easy”

“I’m offended you think I’d be with you for the money” You scoff. “I remember letting you have twenty quid back in the day because you wanted a takeout and I never saw any change. Don’t even think you gave me a chip”

“Well I’ll make it up to you. I’ll buy you a takeout when you come over” Alex says, and you giggle.

“Thanks Al” you chuckle. “Do you want me to bring my knee socks with me too? Get you excited for me being your wife in a years time” You tease.

“Please do. God I’ll pay for you to fly out today if you bring yourself in some knee socks” Alex teases.

You let out a loud laugh at that. “You know I’ve got meetings all this week. You can’t be tempting me with offers like that”

“I just want you out here sooner rather than later Y/N/N” Alex tells you and you can hear the smile in his voice.

You chuckle and say, “I’ll be out there before you know it. In my knee socks. I promise”

~*~*~*~

And because you think your hilarious, you actually do get on the plane to LA in knee socks.

You got on the plane in some plain black knee socks with your black and white converse on. You also wore dark blue denim shorts because you knew it would be really warm over there.

On your top half, you wore a black and white stripped baggy top that you knew you wouldn’t get too warm in and you wore a black and green flannel top open as a jacket over the top. You would more than likely remove it when you got off the plane and tie it round your waist.

Your flight took off early afternoon in the UK and you knew the time difference would be a problem so you deprived yourself of sleep the night before so you could sleep on the plane. You were hoping to get your body into gear for LA’s time zone.

And you were thankful that you did before you spent all but 2 hours of the 14-hour flight sleeping. Which was over double what you usually slept each night. When you got to LAX the time was 7pm and you couldn’t wait to see Alex and Matt.

Alex was going to be picking you up from the airport thankfully, so you didn’t have to get a taxi to his house that you had no idea if it was right or wrong. As soon as you stepped foot off the plane the heat hit you and you immediately took your flannel shirt off and tied it around your waist.

You texted Alex saying you landed and that you were headed to boarder control. You got a text back saying that he would be ready and waiting for you which made you smile.

When you got your suitcase, you made your way out to where everyone was being greeted by people. You looked around the impressive airport in hopes to find one of your closest friends.

And he wasn’t difficult to spot in the busy airport. In fact, he stood out like a sore thumb.

Your man was wearing a white top with his leather jacket over the top with blue skinny jeans. He also had on some boots that you had no doubt costed a bomb and he wore those iconic Aviators.

His hair was jelled up like it was the 50s and if you weren’t so excited to see him you would have probably admired him for longer. He looked gorgeous but you just wanted your old friend back in your arms.

When you saw him, you started jogging over to him and you saw the smile on his face as you made your way over. Alex knew how excited you were, and he was actually surprised you weren’t fully running his way.

The real surprise came when you reached him and jumped into his arms. Your legs wrapped around his waist and your arms wrapped around his neck.

The speed at which you came at Alex threw him a little which almost caused him to lose his balance. So, to save the both of you his arms went around you to keep you upright and against him and once steady he gave you the biggest hug. 

“Hey” You greeted him in an ecstatic voice that rang down his ear.

“Hey Y/N/N” Alex said into your ear in an equally happy tone and he hugged you the tiniest bit tighter. He’s missed you so much.

You stayed in his arms for a minute longer as you pulled back a bit to see his face. You smiled when you saw his glasses were slightly wonky because of your greeting and you corrected them for him before placing your hands back on his shoulders.

“I love the glasses” You smirked at him, knowing he would get your little joke.

You made jokes on the phone about him probably wearing them to bed, because he wore them inside all the time. You’d seen his interviews so you knew he couldn’t escape the truth of your statements.

You felt Alex’s grip on you move to underneath your legs to keep you up, but you smiled when his finger quickly ran over the top of your socks.

“I like these” Alex smiled at you and you giggled.

“I thought you might” You smiled at him before returning back down to the ground again.

You grabbed your suitcase that you had previously abandoned and started following Alex to wherever you needed to go. You were clueless.

You had no idea where you were headed. Even after you dealt with leaving the airport, you had no idea where Alex’s house was or what it looked like, but he assured you it was nice.

You followed Alex through the busy airport and you both made small talk as you made your way to the car park. He took your suitcase from you as you got to the carpark and you thanked him as he pulled it towards the black Range Rover that you assumed to be his car.

“This one yours?” You asked him smiling.

“Yep” Alex confirmed, and you chuckled.

“I remember you always wanting one of these” You smile as you watch him unlock the car and open the huge boot.

Alex smiles at you. “Well you know me. Creature of habit” He said as he lifted your case into the boot like there was nothing in it. He’d definitely been going to the gym. The Alex you once knew complained about PE but he’d just made that fucking heavy suitcase look like it was empty.

“You brought everything you own?” Alex asks you as he shuts the boot.

“No” You pout as you walk around to the door and Alex follows you. “I left the settee at home” You joke and Alex laughs.

You look to the car door your about to open and get into but then realise you’re in America.

“Fuck” You say, and Alex laughs again as you make your way around to the other side of the car.

“You sure you don’t wanna drive?” Alex teases you.

You smile but flip him your middle finger and he grins as you get into the car next to him. You look around the expensive car and your staggered by how much room there is.

“This is amazing” You say looking at everything and running your fingers over all the buttons near the door handle.

“Sick innit?” Alex smiles looking at you getting all excited before he connects his phone to the car and immediately The Strokes start playing.

You aren’t shocked at all by this and smile. “Glad to see you’re still you Al” You smile as Alex starts to pull out of the parking space.

On the drive Alex asks you all sorts of things like what your flight was like and he wanted to know everything from back home. You of course tell him, but you’ve got questions of your own for him.

You ask about the rumours about him and Miles because you just can’t help yourself despite knowing they weren’t true.

“No, you bitch, you’re causing more shit because your sending tweets out saying we’re cute all the time” Alex scorns you but his smile shows that he’s not actually bothered.

“It’s not my fault you’re horrendously cute and close with each other. I ship it Alex, I would’ve been happy if it was all true” You tell him honestly.

“Well it’s not so you can chill about the whole Milex thing or whatever you called us” He chuckled as he drove.

“Okay okay” You laugh but after a minute you realise something.

“Wait how did you know I tweeted about you? You don’t have twitter” You asked him with furrowed eyebrows.

Alex laughs at that before saying, “You really think I don’t have twitter Y/N? That’s adorable”

“Oh my god, what’s your handle? Let me follow you right now” You say getting your phone out of your pocket.

“Nope” He shakes his head. “It’s a secret one for a reason. Don’t want anyone finding me on it and I know what your like. You tag Matt in everything” Alex says, and you gasp.

“Wow. And I thought we were friends” You shake your head with a laugh.

“We are. But you don’t need my Twitter or my Instagram to be my friend” Alex says but you just gasp.

“You’ve got Instagram too?!”

After the shocking revelations wore off and him not telling you anything, you were finally excited to see where he lived. When you were about 5 minutes away Alex told you and you got yourself all excited.

He’d been keeping it a secret from you for months so you could experience the excitement when you got here. He already knew you would love it, but he knew you were going to be completely shocked.

Alex always was himself when he came back. He had to remind himself that it was all real and that it was actually his.

“You ready?” Alex asked you as he turned a corner and he had to stop at a barrier, and he said ‘Hey’ to the guy in the booth.

You were so confused but the guy let the barrier up and you were once again driving down the road.

“Do you live in an army base or something?” You asked him.

Alex immediately laughed and shook his head, “I believe they call it a gated community”

“Fucking hell Alex how big’s your fucking house if you have guards for all the houses here?” You asked.

“You’ll see” Alex chuckled, and you looked at the houses you passed as you moved further down the road.

“This one coming up is Miles’” Alex points in front of you and you look around and your completely shocked.

It was huge and that was an understatement. It looked like a 5-bedroom house at least and as far as you were aware Miles didn’t have a girlfriend or anything, so it was baffling that he had a house that big all to himself.

But you shouldn’t have been so shocked because when Alex pulled up outside his own house a few minutes later, your jaw was on the ground.

Alex stopped the car in front of the house so you could still see it and you were in complete awe. It looked like the houses that you saw in films where all the mega rich people lived.

It was mind-blowing to you that your Alex Turner, from high school, lived in a house like this. But if you could afford it, you definitely would be living in this sort of lifestyle too.

You honestly couldn’t believe he lived in a house like this all alone. It was stunning.

You could see that the house was one of a modern style. The different stories of the house could clearly be seen from the entrance and it looked like it was at least 3 stories high and it seemed to have loads of balconies. Everywhere you looked there was something new and something that you wanted to explore. 

“Fucking hell” You said breathlessly.

Alex chuckled looking at you. You looked like he must have looked when he first saw it. Jaw agape and in complete shock.

“Do you actually live here?” You turned your head to look at him with wide eyes.

Alex laughs and nods at you and you slap his arm. “And you haven’t invited me over before?! Alex I could live here and never see you it’s that big!” You say and Alex nods.

“I told you that you could come whenever you wanted” He reminds you.

“I didn’t want to interrupt you, but I didn’t know you lived in a modern castle. I can’t believe you didn’t show me this place” You said as your eyes were still fixed on the huge house.

“Do you wanna have a look around?” Alex asks grinning at you and you nod very enthusiastically.

“Right let me put the car away first and then I’ll give you the grand tour” Alex says as he grabs the fob that opens one of three garage doors.

When he drives into the garage though you’re once again shook. He has a convertible white Audi in there and a fancy looking red sports car. 3 more cars could easily fit into the room though.

Your jaw is once again on the ground as you ask, “Are these both yours too?”

Alex nods to you and you very cheekily ask, “How much money do you actually have?”

“Too much” Alex tells you before you both get out of the car.

You are still astounded by the other cars and looking around the garage whilst Alex gets your turquoise suitcase out of the boot for you. You walked to meet Alex at the back of the car and grabbed your case from him.

“I’ll get it” He insists but you shake your head.

“Nah it’s okay I’ll feel like I’m going into the Love Island villa” You laugh.

“You been watching it?” Alex asks you and you nod.

“Yeah have you?” You question, very intrigued by his answer.

“Course. Do you not remember watching it years ago? We were all at yours watching it. That’s when I got my Lacoste top back” Alex recalls.

“Still fuming you wanted it back” You laugh. “But I got a banging tune out of it so I can’t really complain”

“Right come on. We will go in the front way so you can get the full experience” Alex smiles before pressing a button on the garage wall and the door starts to slowly close.

You both walk up to the door and Alex gets his key out and opens the door for you. He allows you to walk in first and the whole place astounds you. As he shows you around your flabbergasted by everything you see.

It was all modern and open plan with really nice furniture, and everything was mesmerising. There were so many things he showed you and each room that you went in left you in awe.

It turns out it was a 6-bedroom house with 4 different floors. In the basement was a cinema room that could easily fit about 20 people on the huge but comfortable sofas in there. In the basement Alex also showed you a room where he kept most of his guitars.

He had explained that it had originally been a huge wine cellar, but he would have never filled it so to make a better use of the space he had the room converted. In there was at least 30 guitars in there which were all stunning to look at and you definitely wanted to play a few of them whilst you were here.

On the ground floor were all the usual things, except they weren’t usual, they were huge. The kitchen was massive and had two of everything. You saw no need for Alex to have 2 fridges, 2 freezers, and 2 ovens when he lived on his own.

Through an archway the kitchen led to the lounge and dining area, which was all open plan. The lounge had 2 three-seater settees which were at a right angle towards each other. They both looked towards the 60-inch Smart TV which was just as lovely as the rest of the place.

The other side of the sofas was a pretty big dining table with an abundance of chairs around it. It looked like something you could have a massive dinner party at, but you were more about eating in comfort, so you usually ate your tea on the settee.

The wall of the entire back of the house was sliding glass doors which showed off a beautiful view of LA and a massive pool. When Alex took you outside you were actually astounded.

The pool was amazing and even though it wasn’t really dark yet, you could see the lights were already illuminating the water. Around the pool was a really nice stone patio with a few sun loungers on either side of the pool. There was some really expensive looking garden furniture on the patio too.

There was a really nice BBQ area and Alex also pointed out to you what land was his. The whole thing shocked you. So much of it was his.

The garden was huge, and it was beautiful. Everything looked so fresh and the pool looked really modern. The view of LA from the house was also incredible.

Alex showed you the other rooms that filled out the ground floor. There was a laundry room that was probably the size of your bedroom back home and a downstairs toilet too. Other smaller rooms filled out the floor too and you were just shocked by how beautiful everything was.

Just in-between the lounge and the dining table were some sleek marble stairs which led upstairs to the second floor. Up there were all the bedrooms and a few bathrooms. Alex showed you his room and you loved it.

It was very him. He had loads of vinyl and books on shelves, a record player and a few guitars lay around. There was also a desk in there, and he had a king-sized bed which had really nice navy blue covers on.

But he then showed you his en-suite and you were once again shocked. The shower was fucking huge and so was the bath. The bath could probably fit 3 or 4 people in it if you tried hard enough.

You said that you weren’t staying on the whole other side of the house to him, so you put your suitcase in the room down the hall from his. You didn’t have an en-suite, but you had a bathroom just across the hall.

Alex then showed you the third floor which was just as impressive as the rest of the house. The third floor was split into 3 different sections. The largest was the music room which was to be expected. In there was everything any musician could possibly want.

There were a few more guitars that you recognised from the various times you’d see him on stage. There was a drum kit, a few bases, some recording equipment and a lovely black grand piano.

You had to sit down and play a quick tune on it. You loved playing the piano and you always had. Ever since you were taught how to play in high school you carried on teaching yourself after school too and you were pretty good.

One of the other sections was a home gym which you of course knew Alex now loved doing. Almost every time you spoke to him on the phone, you’d interrupted his gym session or even stopped him from doing it.

One wall was purely glass which had a stunning view of LA and you could see the lights of the city sparkling in the distance as the light faded. You didn’t particularly like going to gyms back home because you didn’t like to exercise in front of a load of people but with a view like that you could easily see yourself getting lost in your work out.

The final room Alex showed you was his office. You thought it was more of a library really though because of one of the walls was entirely a bookshelf.

The whole house was stunning, and you felt the need to lie down after it was all done. However, Alex kept you busy.

“Your surprise is downstairs” Alex informed you as he put his phone away.

“My surprise?” You questioned with a smile.

“Yep just for you” Alex told you and he led you back down to the ground floor.

As you came down the stairs into the lounge and dining area, you saw someone else you’d not seen for a very long time.

You hurried past Alex and jumped into the arms of another one of your long-lost best friends.

“Matt” You said throwing your arms around his neck.

“Hey Y/N” You could practically hear him smile as you both started swaying into the hug because you didn’t want to let each other go.

You then thought about his baby and started to tear up because you were a complete softie. “I’m so happy for you Matt” You said trying not to fully cry.

“Awh thank you Y/N/N” Matt said understanding what you were talking about.

You squeezed him tighter and said, “I’ve missed you so much as well”

“I’ve missed you too” He chuckled.

“I’m so happy for you both though. What date is Breana due?” You asked.

He told you the date and you hugged him even tighter. “Y/N are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m just so happy for you” You said before letting him go.

“You’re gunna be a daddy” You said almost crying.

“I know” Matt chuckled putting his hands on your shoulders making sure you were okay.

“Are you excited?” You asked.

Matt nodded, “Yeah, and scared and nervous but I’m so excited”

“Good you should be. I’m a little bit jealous of you I won’t lie” You told him honestly.

“You want a baby?” He asked you. It’s not something you’d ever really chatted about before, but he was intrigued and so was Alex who was listening in.

“More than anything in the world, why do you think you’ve got me crying?” You said wiping yours tears away.

“Awh Y/N/N” Matt cooed you and hugged you again. “I didn’t know you wanted kids that much”

You got your emotions under control again and told him, “Yeah I really do. That’s why I get morbidly depressed after every breakup because the chance of kids gets further away”

“Aw don’t worry. Everything will sort itself out. You know I didn’t know Bre until all the videos and look at where we are now” Matt recalled, and you nodded as you let go of him.

“Yeah that’s true. I’m still so happy for you both though” Hopefully life would sort itself out for you.

Matt was about to say something to you until the sound of a phone loudly rang and took up his attention.

He pulled the phone out of his pocket and says, “Speaking of” and he shows you Breana’s caller ID on his phone.

“I’ll be 5 minutes” He informs you and you nod before you turn around and see that Alex is sat down on the settee that’s facing the wall of windows.

He’s sat with one arm across the back of the sofa and you take a seat about a foot away from him. You sit so you are looking towards him and you start asking him questions about the house that he happily answers.

You were asking him really boring things and he told you the equally boring answers that were interesting to you. He told you things like he had cleaners come in every 2 weeks to clean the place because he still couldn’t stand doing housework. He washed his clothes and cooked and that was about it.

But Alex moved the conversation back onto you.

“Your hair’s so long now” Alex noticed as he picked up a strand that lay near his hand and twirled it round his finger.

You smiled at his action and nodded, “Yeah I thought I’d grow it out. I just kept on looking at our old school pictures and I was like I want my hair like that again”

“It looks good. Suits you” Alex complimented with a smile before letting your strand of hair fall back over your shoulder and onto your chest.

“Are you saying I didn’t suit my short hair Al?” You teased.

“What? No, it looked great. All I’m saying is-“ Alex started stumbling over his words.

You giggled to yourself but quickly saved him, “Alex, chill out I’m just joking. Thank you”

“It’s alright” He said calming himself down a bit.

You smiled and asked him, “You know what I miss though?”

He looked to you and raised his head slightly waiting for you to tell him.

“I miss your long hair” You almost pouted at the thought of your friend with his long, wild hair. The fringe really was something back in its day.

Alex let out a laugh at your comment and you smiled at him.

“It’s never going back like that. It was awful” He shook his head at you before running his other hand that wasn’t resting on the sofa through his hair.

“Aw no it wasn’t. It was dead cute” You giggled.

“I do like what you’ve got going on now though” You carried on to tell him.

“Very Clark Kent” You smirked trying not to laugh as you reached up to twirl the small curl that hung over his forehead.

“Fuck off” Alex smiled pulling his head back and pushing your hand away.

You thought you’d annoy him further like you used to. You got on your knees on the sofa quickly leaning closer to him and both of your hands found his perfect hair and you hastily messed it up.

“You bitch” You heard Alex say in an annoyed tone but when you looked down you could see the smile on his face.

When you looked at him though Alex made the most of you temporarily being distracted and he grabbed your wrists and pulled them down from his head.

You grinned at each other, you waiting to see how he was going to retaliate. After a second of stillness Alex brought both of your wrists into one of his hands and with his other, he aimed for your hair.

You hastily pulled yourself backward trying to return to your seat on his large sofa, but he was having none of it. The now messy haired man pulled your wrists towards him and you almost fell against his chest with a small yelp escaping your lips.

His fingers ran through the roots of your hair and messed it up completely dragging it over your face, almost like he was trying to suffocate you with it. When he stopped, you laughed and shook your head trying to pull free from him, but it proved difficult with his tight grip on your wrists.

“Alex” You screeched giggling and his laugh could be heard too.

You blew the hair out of your face and shook your head as you lent back away from his free hand. You managed to get your hair to part again and you could finally see and breathe.

“You’re annoying” You chuckled at him.

Alex laughed “Now you know how annoying you’ve been for fifteen years”

“Fuck you” You said pushing against his chest, but he just laughed at you.

“You can if you want” He smirked in a playful way that you were now only used to down the phone.

“I would but I don’t know how I feel about this newfound kink of yours of holding people down. And besides Matt’s in the other room” You joke with a grin.

“Well we’ll have to wait until he goes home then won’t we” Alex returned with a playful smile tugging you slightly closer.

“Alex” You squeaked with wide eyes.

You never expected him to be this forward with you in real life. You fucking loved it though.

“What? You’re the one that’s all sexual with me on the phone” He chuckled and pushed your bound hands against his chest.

“Fame has changed you Turner” You smile shaking your head slightly at him. You hadn’t flirted with him like this in real life since like 2006.

“You haven’t changed a bit” Alex smiled and once you smiled back at him, he released your wrists from his grasp.

“Jesus you dug my watch into my skin” You said before you eased your watch up your wrist a bit more.

“Look I’ve got a red mark now” You said showing him the skin that had been pressed down underneath your watch. It was quite funny because a circle had been pressed into your skin and its outline was pretty clear.

Alex took your wrist again, you thought to inspect the damage, but he said, “What’s this?” He traced the small black line that ran the whole was around your wrist.

“One of my tattoos and your gunna shoot me for it” You tell him before taking your watch off.

You rubbed the slightly red skin and then showed him the inside of your wrist which was the main part of the tattoo. You’d gotten the AM that came up at the end of the Do I Wanna Know video tattooed onto your wrist about 3 months ago.

You’d saw someone else do it online and loved it, but you decided to make the line go all the way around your wrist which sort of made it look like a bracelet. You got it because AM was your favourite album and the boys were a huge part of your life and you never wanted to forget that.

Alex took hold of your wrist again and gasped, “You didn’t”

You giggled and said, “I did”

“Why?” Alex chuckled shaking his head as he traced the AM line on your wrist.

His actions tickled slightly as you said “Well it’s my favourite album and your music means a lot to me. And I’ve wanted one for a while and this one was perfect”

“You’re crazy” Alex smiled as he carried on inspecting your wrist.

You laughed at that and shook your head, “Do you like it?”

“Yeah it’s lovely I just can’t believe you’ve done it” Alex told you smiling looking back to you.

“Well you make really good music and you’re my favourite band, so a little fan dedication can’t hurt” You added to try and validate your actions.

“It’s on your wrist I bet it hurt” Alex smiles your wrist still in his.

You laughed at that and nodded, “Tickled a little but it was worth it”

You then added, “Now I can be reminded of you all the time Al”

“Don’t know whether to say lucky or unlucky you” Alex chuckled looking back down at your wrist. Still tracing the line.

You smile, “Definitely lucky. My best friends aren’t too far away now”

“That’s a cute thought” Alex chuckled.

“I am cute. What can I say?” You joke and Alex laughs just as Matt comes back in and smiles when he makes eye contact with you again. 

As Matt walks back over to you, Alex asks him, “Have you seen what she’s done?”

“What’ve you done now?” Matt chuckles looking towards you before you show him your wrist.

He looks from your wrist back up to you and says, “You didn’t”

“I did” You chuckle.

Matt laughs and shakes his head before saying “You’re an idiot” as he sits himself down on the other sofa.

“No, I’m not, I just like your music Matthew” You whine with a smile.

“We know you like our music; you didn’t need to get a tattoo of it” He tells you shaking his head at you.

“Oh, sorry Dad” You chuckle. “Getting into the role already I see”

At that Alex burst out laughing and Matt shot you both his middle finger.

You spend the next hour chatting away and you make them fill you in on everything. You loved a bit of gossip and the fact that theirs sometimes included other famous people was something you lived for.

Alex had kept you up to date on most things over the years on your various phone calls, but nothing beat a good face to face catch up. You’d really missed the boys you’d grown up with and you were beyond happy you could spend more time with them whilst you were over.

And you ended up having a great evening with them to. A perfect way to start off a holiday you’d never forget.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyyyyy!!! Thank you for reading x

  


Your first evening in LA with Matt and Alex was a bit all over the place.

You’d obviously not got used to the weather over here yet as you’d only landed a matter of hours ago. Matt was almost constantly on the phone to Breana in the kitchen and Alex was taking ages to order your food.

“Come on are you ordering my food or what? Thought I needed to try this take out you never stop going on about” You patronise Alex.

“I’m waiting for Matt” He tells you pointing behind you both to where the opening to the kitchen is and you can faintly hear him on the phone.

“You’re telling me that you don’t order the same thing every time?” You call him out.

Alex furrows his eyebrows at you and you know you caught him out, “Fair play, but we usually have Miles round too so I can’t remember which one has what”

“Why don’t you just invite Miles round too then we don’t have to wait for Matt?”

“Good idea, but I thought you wanted me all to yourself” Alex says recalling a previous phone call where you said that you couldn’t wait to have him all to yourself whilst you were over.

“Well I’ve gotta share you with Matt for a while anyway so might as well” You tell him, smiling cheekily.

Alex says, “Only if you’re sure”

You nod, “Yeah, go for it”

You remembered the first time you were introduced to Miles. It had been a pretty cute interaction for you. Probably a bit of a funny one for Miles.

You met him just after a one night only The Last Shadow Puppet concerts back in 2011. You remembered going to the show and at the start you didn’t realise how weird it would be to see Alex on stage with another band other than the boys you’d grown up with. 

You’d unfortunately missed all of their touring of Age of the Understatement due to you not being well enough to attend their Glastonbury set.

You were forced to work in August when they did Reading and Leeds, and you’d already had your 2-week holiday booked for that October when they toured in the UK.

Yet as you watch them on stage, you saw how effortlessly they fit together. They were really good. But you had no doubt about that because Alex was singing.

You didn’t tell Alex that you were coming to one of his new gigs but because you were at the very front, he spotted you. You saw the smile brighten up his face immediately when his eyes found yours.

Alex obviously let you enjoy the concert with loads of smiles being sent your way throughout. You loved watching him on stage and he loved seeing you enjoy yourself singing along in the crowd.

His presence drew everyone in and with the help of Miles they made an excellent lead. Supergroup was definitely the correct word for them. They were amazing.

As the show finished Alex jumped down to the bottom of the stage and gave you a massive hug as the crowd around you screamed. You felt yourself be pressed impossibly close to the barrier as the people surrounded you were pushing into you grabbing onto Alex.

You don’t know whether you let out a noise or something because the next thing you heard was Alex telling people to get back as he, and now a security guard, helped you over the barrier.

Alex steadied you when you were on your feet on the other side of the barrier and he placed his hand over yours that was holding your side.

“Are you okay?” He asked looking down at you worriedly.

You took a deep breath and looked up at him nodding cautiously. You genuinely for a second thought you were going to get squeezed to death and that had scared you for a minute.

Fans were fucking crazy.

You felt Alex’s thumb rub across the back of your hand that held your side before he took your other hand and pulled you towards the side of the stage.

You let him take the lead as you still held your side and his hand. With Alex’s free hand, you saw him turn towards the crowd and wave to them, no doubt showing them his toothy grin. You smiled at his interaction with them despite your discomfort and you watch the happy smiling faces of the fans near the barrier shouting after him.

Before you could fully appreciate the moment though Alex pulled you up onto the stage before he turned quickly pulling the both of you round the curtain.

Alex led you down the short hallway to the dressing rooms. Your eyes looked at his sweaty hair bobbing up and down as he walked with purpose obviously trying to get you somewhere.

Alex seemed to find what he was looking for and pulled you into what you assumed to be his dressing room as it had his name on the door. Once inside and the door was closed, Alex turned to you and gave you a smile.

“I can’t believe you’re here” Alex said before he pulled you into a hug.

You chuckled as your arms went around his back and he hugged your head and shoulders into him. Your smaller frame becoming consumed by his.

“I wouldn’t have missed it. I’ve missed you too much” You smiled into his chest.

“I’ve missed you too” Alex admitted as he hugged you tighter to him.

You tighten your grip on him before you hiss and pull away from the hug to hold your hip again. Your previous injury had been forgotten because of Alex’s presence but it was starting to hurt again.

“Shit, are you alright?” Alex asked you his fingers gently grazing your hand once more.

“I’ll be fine, just sore” You say brushing it off and dropping your hand from your hip to draw less attention to it.

“You’re clearly not. I can see it on your face” Alex said before his fingers grazed the bottom of your top.

He lifted it up slightly looking down at the skin that was starting to show. You tried to look down and see how bad the damage was yourself.

You could already see the outline of a bruise starting to form, skin looked red and slightly swollen. As the top was pulled further up to show more of your reddened skin, Miles walked into the room and his eyes went wide.

You were confused as to why he might have reacted like that until you realised that it looked like Alex was about to take your top off.

“Sorry Al didn’t know you were busy” Miles smirked before turning around to head back out.

“Miles” Alex calls after him. His hand falls from your skin letting your top fall back down around your hips.

Alex tells him, “Miles, this is my friend Y/N”

“Y/N, Miles” Alex introduces you.

“Hey” You smile.

“Hey. It’s so good to finally meet you” Miles says with a grin before walking to you and giving you a quick hug.

He must see your look of confusion as you lean into his hug and he says as he releases you, “I’ve heard a lot about you”

“Really?” You smirk looking back to Alex.

He gives you a playful look back before you see his eyes look back to Miles’. You take after him and look back towards the famous Miles Kane next to you.

“All good things I hope” You grin as you meet his eyes again.

“Oh, I don’t think you’d wanna know what things he’s been saying about you” Miles smirks down at you, sending you a knowing look.

Your eyes widen in amusement and you can’t help but play up to the obvious joking inuendo that Miles had started.

You look back to Alex and he’s sending Miles a death stare. However, as he looks back to you, he can’t help the smile that comes to his face.

You played in that joke for the remainder of the day and it was horrendously funny. Especially when Miles went on twitter and saw everything about you and Alex being together again.

There had been a few more articles about the both of you again. One claiming that Alex had seemed to get over Alex really quickly and was reverting back to his ‘old relationship’ immediately which was pure bullshit.

This was the second time you’d been put together with Alex by the papers, and it was nothing new at that point. You both joked and got over it pretty quickly.

Thankfully, since then you’d met Miles a few more times since then and were alright friends with him. 2013 Glastonbury had been a night to remember and Miles was so funny getting leathered afterwards. You ended up getting on with him really well.

Meaning that when Alex invited him round to come and see you and have a takeout, he accepted straight away. You however just couldn’t wait to see Alex and him interact once more.

They were an odd pair of friends together, but you loved their relationship a lot. You loved how they always did stupid voices to each other. It was odd but it definitely made you giggle.

Alex ordered your food and soon after Miles arrived which passed the time pretty quickly before your food arrived. Thankfully the wait wasn’t too long and before you knew it, you were tucking into your meal.

As you all sat on the three-seater settees and ate, the TV was on in the background, but all of your conversations kept your attentions. You and Alex shared the same sofa as earlier and Matt and Miles shared the other one.

Matt has just started talking about The Who’s Glastonbury set, and you got all excited about it as you ate your food. You obviously got a bit too excited because your words were definitely incoherent with a mouthful of food.

All three of the lads look at you like you’ve gone insane which makes you laugh. That, however, proves difficult because you’ve still got a mouthful of food.

Alex takes your attention from the seat next to you laughing, “Swallow and start again”.

You had such a dirty mind and put your hand over your mouth. You can’t help but say, “Yes Daddy” to him before you do as you were instructed.

Matt burst out laughing at your line which causes you too as well once you’ve got rid of the food in your mouth. Alex looks at you like you’ve just killed his pet or something, he looks disgusted at you. Miles is just cackling away.

“Wasn’t the set amazing?” You turn back to Matt and say, wanting to get back on topic because of how much you enjoyed the show.

Alex stops the conversation from going further though, “Sorry but you can’t just go from what you just said to talking about your love for The Who”

You watch as he takes a bite of his food as he shakes his head at you. You shrug and again you can’t help yourself but say, “Sorry Daddy” as innocently as you can.

Alex immediately starts choking on his food, not expecting you to say that and partly because you’d made him laugh. He literally had to spit it out because he thought he was going to inhale it.

You giggle at his reaction saying, “Looks like Alex spits rather than swallows” which leads to Matt to laugh a hell of a lot louder than he already was and Miles was cackling away that much that tears were leaving his eyes.

You all have a right good giggle at that one and Alex shakes his head at you disapprovingly. But the rest of the night is filled with jokes too and unfortunately your first night in LA comes to an end at about midnight when Alex starts yawning and Matt and Miles head home.

Both you and Alex go upstairs, and you hug him again thanking him for everything he’s doing for you whilst you’re staying here. He reminds you that it’s no problem to him and that he’s really glad you’re over.

You bid each other goodnight and once in your room, you change into your pyjamas which consists of some shorts and a baggy top. You definitely chose correctly because you were so warm it was unreal.

You tried to get settled in bed but after an hour of waiting for sleep to come to you, you knew you weren’t getting any for a while longer. It would be pointless just being lay in bed staring at the ceiling, so you opted for a better view. 

You headed out of your room, quietly making your way back down the stairs trying not to wake Alex up. Once downstairs, you go to the French door windows and open the first one just enough for you to slip through.

Once outside you flick the switch that Alex showed you earlier that turns on the pool’s smaller lights, so the water is slightly illuminated. Once that’s done you take a seat on the side of the pool and let your feet dangle into the water.

The relief is immediate. It was really humid over here and you’d not quite got used to it yet, but you could instantly feel this helping. You certainly hoped that this combined with some fresh air would make you more tired.

So, you sat quietly and looked out to the view around you. Everything was amazing and you honestly couldn’t believe that your best and oldest friends owned the place. The real beauty was looking out at LA’s city lights flickering in the distance though.

It really was magical over here and you stayed in that peaceful setting until you were temporarily startled out of it.

“What are you doing up?” You hear Alex ask from behind you.

You turn to look at him and he’s stood leaning again the open glass door, dressed in some shorts but shirtless, with a smile on his face.

“Can’t sleep” You smile.

“Same” Alex said coming to sit himself down next to you. He also puts his feet in the pool just to the side of yours.

“What time is it?” You ask.

Alex ponders for a second before saying, “Around three I think”

You chuckled at that.

You whisper sing to him, “Now it’s three in the morning and I’m tryna change your mind”

Alex chucked at you nudging your shoulder. You ask him curiously, “How’d you know I was down here?”

“Went for a fag on the balcony. Thought the lights timer on the pool had broken, but then I saw you sat here” Alex told you and you nodded.

Your feet were slowly swirling the cool water in the pool around and you felt the need to explain yourself to him.

“Sorry it’s just horrendously warm over here, I needed to cool down” You try and validate yourself using his pool without his knowledge.

“It’s fine. I told you, whilst your here, what’s mine is yours” Alex tells you. 

“Thank you” You say with a smile looking down at the lights in the pool.

You then smile at Alex and lean you’re head against his shoulder as you both look at the city lights in front of you.

You both stay like that for a good few minutes before you ask, “How do you do it Al?”

You felt him turn his head toward you more. His cheek brushing against the top of your head as he asked, “Do what?”

“Live out here on your own?” You ask and then a silence once again takes over.

“Like, I understand that it’s beautiful… It’s literally the best place I’ve ever seen but how do you do it? The big house all to yourself?” You ask getting the sense that it could just be really lonely in a house so big with no one to share it with.

He takes a moment before answering you, “I don’t know”

“I guess I’ve just got used to being on my own again” Alex says after a minute. You could almost guarantee that if you picked you head up to look at him, a sad smile would be on his face.

“It’s actually quite nice compared to how my life usually goes” He says and then it makes sense.

The quiet of his house is probably the only peace he gets compared to the gigs that he does.

You let out a little giggle a few seconds later and you can feel him turn to try and look at you again. This time you pick your head up and Alex looks at you with interest. He wanted to know what was going on whilst you were in your own little world.

“What?” He questioned you with a smile.

You smile back and say “For a second I forgot that you were famous and have people hounding you all the time”

Alex chuckles at that. “Yeah I can never get a moments rest. They even come in my house and get in my pool without asking” He laughs before nudging your shoulder.

You giggle and let yourself be pushed to the side with his shoulder before bumping him back. You quietly chuckle with each other before you settle into silence again.

“I know I keep saying it Al, but I really love your house. I wish I could live somewhere like this” You tell him.

And it was the truth, you did love the house. You just didn’t think you could deal with it all alone.

Alex then says seriously, “I told you, you can stay here as long as you like”

“Oh yeah and just intrude on your life constantly. You’ll be glad to see the back of me after this holiday” You assure him.

You had no doubt he’d love the peace again once you’d gone.

“You wouldn’t be intruding. I’ve known you far too long for you to be intruding” Alex tells you and that makes you smile. You were so lucky to have such good friends.

“Okay whatever then roomie” You grin and nudge him with your shoulder.

“Remember when we used to say that we were all gunna share a flat back in the day” Alex reminded you with a grin.

“Oh yeah” You smile at the memory. You always joked about it with them because you said living with them would forever be a blast.

“Well we were gunna be flat mates at Uni anyway until you deferred” You recall which a gutted smile.

Alex smiled at the memory of that decision, “Oh yeah. We were fully gunna do it, weren’t we?”

“Yeah before you ditched me” You joked.

“Ey, you deferred the year after so you could come on tour with me” He points out.

You grin and tease him a bit, “That’s because you were a bad influence and I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to come on tour with you”

“Bad influence, me?” Alex asks, pointing to himself. He was pretending to be offended which made you laugh.

“You were” you smile.

“Well that was back before you became big and famous and now you’ve all got your mansions and are millionaires” You smile at him cheekily.

Alex chuckles, you always joke over the phone about his lifestyle and how it must have changed over the years. You just never realised that his life was this grand.

“I would murder for a house like this” You joke which makes Alex let out a lough.

“Don’t suppose you want any female backing vocals?” You carry on joking and Alex’s laugh turns towards you.

“With your voice. Absolutely not” Alex said, and your jaw dropped.

“You cheeky fucker” You scoffed before pushing his shoulder.

Alex laughed at your actions and then you said, “I know for a fact you’ve not heard me sing properly. So don’t start”

“What about back home when we all went up to Manchester for the day. You were singing in the car” Alex said.

He remembered the day quite well considering it was so long ago. He remembered driving up and you were sat in the back seat behind him. He could see you singing along from the rear-view mirror.

“I would have been whispering or mouthing along. I didn’t like singing in front of yous. And you can’t judge my singing at your concerts because no one in the crowd sings good. Everyone sounds tone deaf” You defend yourself hoping he’d understand the concert bit because it was true. No one in the crowd ever sounded good at concerts.

“Why’d don’t you like singin in front of us?” Alex asked confused.

You sighed closing your eyes, “Why was that the only thing you took from the what I just said?”

“Because I wanna know why” Alex said and you open your eyes to him grinning at you waiting for an answer.

You stayed silent for a second unsure if you should tell him or not. But you decided he was one of your closest friends so you might as well. You were in his LA mansion.

“I just always felt embarrassed singing in front of you lot” You told him honestly.

“Why?” Alex asked curiously with furrowed eyebrows.

“‘Cause you’re amazing. You’re all amazing, and I’m not awful I don’t think but I’m nowhere near as good as you” You explain.

“I’m not great” Alex says, and you frown at him.

“Alex you have the sexiest singing voice I’ve ever heard and have however many awards. Can you stop putting yourself down please?” You almost plead.

Alex grins at that. “You think I’ve got a sexy voice?” He questions.

You push his shoulder again, “Don’t act like that’s news to you. I know for a fact you’ve heard me say that before” You chuckle but then you go serious again, “But yeah I thought you’d just all laugh at me if I sang in front of you”

“Y/N we’re your friends. We would have bullied you once about it if you were that bad and then got over it. You’re not meant to hide parts of yourself from your friends” Alex try to make you understand but you’re having none of it.

“Well it’s not gunna happen. Unless you get in the shower with me and that’s not happening is it?” You chuckle.

Alex raises his eyebrows at you suggestively, “Don’t tempt me Y/N. Why do you think I got a place with that fucking huge bathroom?”

You laugh at that. “Alex you could have an orgy in that shower it’s that big”

“Plenty of space for us two to get up to no good then” He smirked and winked at you and you giggled.

“Don’t even tempt me Al. I’ve not had sex in so long” You laugh at his offer.

“How long?” He asks and you don’t mind telling him.

You told each other loads of personal stuff over the phone usually and this wasn’t the first time this question had been asked between the two of you.

You tell him honestly, “Since the rebound after Ross”

“Four months?” Alex almost gasps and you scoff at his reaction.

You scorn him, “I’ve been busy. Unlike you I can’t just go out and pick one that will fall at my feet. I have to do some grafting and I don’t have the time for that when I’ve got work the next day”

“I don’t just pick them off the street Y/N” Alex tells you and you chuckle.

“Do you just invite them up to your fancy mansion and show off them your huge shower and they are dripping wet for you already?” You teasingly joke.

“It’s not the huge shower that makes them wet Y/N/N, it’s something else” Alex winks at you again.

You chuckle but then nudge him with your shoulder, “Alex stop trying to turn me on because it’s working”

He let out a loud laugh at that and you joined in with it. You both sat there giggling for a long while until the conversation turned back to normal again. 

“Maybe we should go out on the pull… See if LA brings me any luck” You say as you look back out at the view.

The illuminated pool and then in the distance the lights of the city could be seen. It really was magical.

“Can if you want? There’s a few good places round here” Alex says, and you nod.

“Yeah if you’re up for it?” You ask and Alex nods.

“We can have a race see which of us pulls first” He grins at you.

You sigh and say in a deflated tone, “Well I’m gunna lose at that then, aren’t I?”

Alex looks at you with furrowed eyebrows as if he’s confused by what you’ve just said.

You feel the need to explain so you tell him, “You’re gunna go out in your skinny jeans and leather jacket with your hair jelled perfectly and I’ll still be looking for someone the rest of the night, you’ll have already gone home with her and I’ll be sad and alone again. Only this time I’ll be in a different country”

“You really think I’d leave you on your own out here?” Alex asks you with a slightly hurt tone.

“Alex If there was a possibility of you getting a shag out of it, I wouldn’t expect you to stay with me. I don’t expect it from friends back home” You tell him honestly.

“Y/N/N I’m not gunna leave you. I can’t believe you get left back home. Surely you’d be the one whisked away first” Alex says with a grin.

He looks so adorable with bed hair, it was everywhere. His hair had gotten so long since you’d last seen him. It was quite long all the way around now. Obviously not getting the sides cut short anymore but the look definitely worked for him.

“That’s a funny joke. Nope it’s never me” You sigh.

Alex shakes his head at that and says, “Well the guys back home are just blind then, aren’t they?”

“You’re cute Al. Why’d you leave again?” You ask him. In your heart you really did wish that he never left but you understood why he did.

Alex chuckled and told you honestly, “I don’t like the rain”

“Wow me” You laugh. “Maybe I will stay”

“Well you’ll be over here in a year. Making me my tea” Alex chuckles.

“Oh yeah” You smile, remembering the pact. “I can’t wait. We should trial it now. Making dinner on the days we said we would, see if we can live together” You purpose.

“Maybe we could trial more than just making the food” Alex said with suggestive eyebrows and a cheeky grin.

You can feel your cheeks heating up at that. “Alex stop. Don’t talk dirty because I would let you take me here and now” You play.

“First time for everything” Alex says as he taps the side of the pool.

“Maybe for you” You say in a serious tone and Alex smiles at you but with his jaw dropped. You couldn’t keep your composure for longer than that.

“I’m jokinngggggggg” You giggle. “I haven’t shagged on the side of a pool. But that would be cool”

“Definitely trial that one out then” Alex smiled at you and you giggled again.

After a minute or two you settle into a comfortable silence again with each other.

This time as you both look back to the view Alex rests his head on your shoulder and you smile before leaning your head against his. You stay like that for a long while. You both just sit enjoying the peace that the company and the beautiful view gives you.

You’re not quite sure how long passes before your eyes start falling shut. You’re awoken, you don’t know how many minutes later, by Alex lifting his head up off your shoulder.

You quickly lift your head up too and your heavy eyes make contact with his. You were both tired now and you both knew it as you tiredly smiled at each other.

“Come on Y/N/N” Alex yawned before slowly picking himself up and holding his hands out to yours. You happily accept his offer and take his hands.

Your grip tightens on his hands as you remove your legs from the cool water before pulling on his strong arms to help you stand. He helps you with ease and he smiles at you once you’re up.

From your sudden movement though your head goes dizzy and you start getting black spots in your vision. Thankfully Alex notices before it’s too late and he pulls you towards him with his hands that still held yours.

“Careful now” Alex smirked before making sure you were steady on your feet.

When you smiled up at him your grins matched, as did your heavy eyes, before he released one of your hands but started to pull you into the pristine modern villa with his other hand.

He flicks the pool lights off and once your inside he locks the door.

You don’t complain as Alex drags you up the marble stairs and helps you to your room. He paused his movements outside your open door, and he lets go of your hand before bringing you into a hug.

Your arms wrap around his back and he wraps his around your shoulders. You held each other so tightly in your tired embrace that you forgot you weren’t wearing a bra under the baggy top that you wore.

“Thanks for having me Al” you say as you hold him.

“Anytime” He replies before kissing your cheek and letting you go.

Alex stood by your door as you wondered over to the bed making sure you actually got there without falling over. He watches as the moonlight hit your body at the perfect angle that accentuates your features perfectly.

It highlighted your long legs that Alex was almost hypnotised by as you walked. You looked stunning in just your pyjamas these days. You were just a sight to see.

Alex watched as you lazily threw yourself down onto one of his many spare queen-sized beds. You didn’t get under the covers, obviously still too warm, but at least he knew you were tired enough to drift off to sleep.

You’d turned to face him, and you saw him still stood in the doorway. You smiled at him as you got yourself comfy and hugged your pillow closer to you.

“Wanna get in Turner?” You hum with a smile as your eyes start fluttering close.

“Maybe tomorrow Y/N/N you look tired” Alex smiled.

“Your loss” You giggle. “Night Al”

“Night love” Alex says looking at the curve of yours legs that the moonlight’s illuminating, and it took all of his willpower to stop looking and go back to his own room.

~*~*~*~

After your first few days in LA you’d finally gotten used to the temperature during the day and you felt like you weren’t just coming over to see one of your closest friends. You just felt like you were on an extremely expensive holiday.

The first few days you lounged by the pool a lot which helped with you achieving a tan you were happy with within the first few days. You expertly made sure that you didn’t get burnt too as you applied suncream all the time and got Alex to make sure that your back was fully covered too.

Something you definitely wouldn’t get tired of doing because who wouldn’t want his hands on their skin practically giving them a massage upon their request.

You and Alex also spent a lot of time together just messing about like you were teenagers again. Whether that was having water fights in the pool or messing around with his instruments in his music room.

You just liked that you’d gotten your old friend back for a while and you were seeing him in a normal environment. There was no doubt that Alex was born to be performing on stage but for once it was great to see him in his own environment doing his own things.

Matt and Miles also came around a lot to see you which you were pleased about. There was never a dull moment with them, especially when they all threw you in the pool on your third day before they jumped in alongside you.

You’d missed Matt loads too and you were really happy to be spending time with him before he’d change in a completely different way when his baby came along.

Miles on the other hand was one that you needed to get your head around. Sometimes he’d be great with you and others he’d be a bit off with you.

You didn’t look too much into it though because for all you knew he may have just been having an off day. You loved the guy a lot and his music’s amazing, so you didn’t have that much to complain about. Maybe it was because he sometimes came across as an annoying brother instead of a friend being stupid.

Despite all of that though, you first few days in LA had been amazing. You’d loved every second of pretending to live the extravagant life that your boys led.

And when Alex brought up going out on the pull on your first Friday over there you jumped at the chance. Miles and Matt were obviously invited, both of them being made aware of the bet that you and Alex had arranged to try and encourage them both to come with you.

Miles immediately agreed but unfortunately Matt and Bre already had plans so he couldn’t make it.

So, on Friday afternoon you showered and shaved early so you could make yourself look attractive enough in hopes to get yourself an American boy for the night.

You dried yourself off and then proceed dried your hair, having to borrow Alex’s hairdryer to do so. Once that job was ticked off the list, you then pulled out your hair straighteners from your suitcase and you gave yourself some light beach curls with them.

You ended up doing your eye makeup how you usually did when you were going out. You created a smoky eye look but you were going to wear a blood red pleated skirt, so you added a touch of red into the smoky eye look. A touch which you think made you look sultrier and that could definitely help you out tonight.

You skipped on the foundation thinking that for once your skin actually looked decent enough to go out without it. The only other thing you added to your face was a blood red matte lipstick which you adored.

It was like your prized possession. You’d paid quite a lot of money for it and it always shocked you that it never seemed to smudge. Especially the times when you’d kissed lads in clubs back home and neither yours or his face was bright red afterwards.

You just loved it. And it definitely brought attention to your lips so that would really help you out for this bet with Alex tonight. You then got yourself dressed for the evening.

You were sporting black lacy underwear underneath your high waisted blood red pleated skirt that came to your mid-thigh. And you had to skip on the black bra to match because you taped your boobs into your black off the shoulder long-sleeved top.

You tucked it into your skirt and made sure your boobs were secure. You’d initially been worried about wearing it because it curved around your boobs into being slightly low cut at the middle to show off your cleavage. But you were happy to find that you’d packed the boob tape that Y/B/F suggested you do in case you needed to wear the top.

You finished your entire look off with some black lace up ankle boots and when you looked in the mirror you liked what was looking back at you.

You looked like you weren’t making too much effort, yet you thought you looked really good at the same time. The only thing you needed now was to get your leather jacket out of your temporary wardrobe.

You were so happy you’d brought it. You just knew that you’d end up going out drinking even though Alex assured you there would be lots of alcohol for you to drink in his home.

Needless to say, you were definitely pleased you’d packed it. It made you look ten times better.

Once you ruffled up your hair a bit and took a few pictures in the mirror and some selfies you thought it was finally the time to go back downstairs. You were honestly so excited to go out, you really couldn’t wait.

Not because of the prospect of getting a pull or a shag but because you were finally going out drinking in LA. Something you’d wanted to do since the holiday was first mentioned. 

When you descended down the stairs, you could hear Alex and Miles chatting away in the kitchen and you turned the corner into the room just after they had let out a laugh.

You walk into the room and grin at the boys. They looked so cute joking around with each other. You definitely didn’t need to change yours and Y/B/F’s nickname for them. They really were lovebirds.

And the pair both looked extremely good. All three of you seemed to have the same idea to sport leather jackets which made you smile.

Both men wore black jeans with black shoes on and it was only their tops that differed. Miles bore a black top which read CELIN in a white font on the front, whilst Alex seemed to have decided to go with just a plain white top. They both looked great.

You noted that they had drinks in proximities, and you were definitely keen to see if there was alcohol involved already. You walked towards them and picked up Alex’s drink off the island before asking, “What we drinkin?”

You noted that both men seemed to drink in your appearance as you look a sip of Alex’s drink. Whisky and coke. Not your favourite.

“Fucking hell Y/N. You look fit as fuck” Miles said with wide eyes as he shamelessly looked you up and down.

You smiled at him chuckling a, “Well thanks”

You then looked to Alex, whose opinion you wanted most. He seemed to be in a daze as he fully turned to you and took in your appearance.

“You didn’t come to play games did you” Alex lips twitch into a smirk as his eyes drink you in.

You chuckle at him and you want to groan when you see him absentmindedly draw his tongue over his bottom lip. He obviously didn’t know he was doing it, but wow it was hot.

“I never play. I go big or go home” You smile.

“Well if you don’t get some tonight Y/N, I’ll be very shocked” Miles tells you.

You just laugh thinking he’s joking, but then Alex agrees with him saying, “I know yeah, and you said you’d get left alone. No one’s gunna be leaving you alone”

“Shut up” You shake your head before moving round the island towards the alcohol that was on the counter near the fridge.

“Can I open the vodka” You ask, waving the Smirnoff at him.

“It’s all yours” Alex smiles at you.

You grin back and pour yourself a generous amount for pre drinks. After the first drink though you asked Alex if he would take a picture of you which he agrees to.

As he does, he jokes about how many likes you’d get on it. You think he was trying to boost your confidence a bit more but then Miles agrees, and you then just think they are being genuine with you.

After you make Alex take a few pictures of you, he makes Miles get some of the both of you. You’re very happy with this because you could finally get a decent picture of you both together instead of you looking like lunatics all the time.

“You look like a biker couple” Miles says as Alex comes and stands next to you.

“Ooo hot” You smirk as Alex comes and wraps his arms around you.

Alex looks down at you and shakes his head. You look to him and smile before you both chuckle and look towards Miles. You smile as he takes a few pictures for you before Alex tells him to wait a second.

You look to Al and noticed him rooting in his pocket and you shouldn’t have been surprised when he pulled out his sunglasses. You couldn’t hold back your small giggle before you shake your head at him as you watch him put them on.

“Alright Danny Zuko” You can’t help but joke as you look back to Miles ready for another picture to be taken.

He really did look like him today. With the leather jacket and the jelled back hair, there was no escaping the nickname really. You were certain John Travolta would approve.

Miles, however, starts laughing took much to even be able to take a picture and Alex traps you in a hug from behind not letting you escape his grip.

“Why do you constantly have to hate on my glasses?” Alex asks you in a disapproving tone.

“I’m not hating” You tell him. “It’s just dark outside so you don’t need them”

“Maybe I want them on”

You counter his argument, “Maybe I want them off”

“You want anything else off” Alex flirts with you, whispering in your ear which makes you chuckle.

“Oh, don’t tempt me” You tell him, and Alex laughs down your ear.

Miles seemed to get your attention again by your camera’s flash going off. You take a few pictures like that and with Alex’s arm back around you with his glasses on this time before he swaps himself with Miles.

You and Miles get a few pictures before you insist that the two of them get a picture together, which you absolutely adore. And once your pre-drinks are all finished you all head off to the bar.

It takes you about 20 minutes to get there in a taxi and Miles seems to enjoy chatting to the driver in the front of the car whilst you and Alex sit in the back. Alex watches you as you post a photo of the both of you on twitter and to your Instagram.

Thankfully he didn’t seem to mind and even asked you to send the photos over to him which you happily did. The best one by far was the one where he was smirking into your ear and you’d just started laughing as you were trapped in his arms.

You even changed it to your home screen from the one you’d taken of you and Matt when you got here on the first day. But before you knew it you were out of the taxi and making your way into the bar.

“Awh it’s dead cute in here” You smile as you look around.

It’s quite a large bar but the way it’s set out with the booths and the separate tables makes it feel roomy. It’s also quite full of a large mix of people who look like they are enjoying themselves.

You make your way over to the bar and you turn back to Alex when you hear him say, “Like you then?”

“Stop practicing on me, you dickhead” You say before facing the bar to try and get the attention of a bartender.

“Why? Is it working?” Alex said coming up behind you and holding your hips.

He pulls you back into him so your fully pressed against him and you can’t help but inhale needing the extra oxygen.

“Stop it” You nudge him in the side playfully before moving out of his grip towards the bartender over to the middle of the bar.

“Can I get vodka lemonade please” You ask the guy.

You felt a hand go around your waist and land on your hip before he asked the bartender for two pints as well. Once the bartender started making the drinks Alex then said with his lips brushing your ear, “I’ll get these”

“Can you stop please” You murmur, despite really enjoying the feeling of him holding you against him. 

“I’m just giving you some pointers since you were so worried” Alex tells you and you turn to look at him.

You look into his brown eyes and sigh, “I don’t need the pointers Al”

“Show me then” Alex smiles at you cheekily.

“You want me to flirt with you?” You ask him with furrowed eyebrows.

“Well it’s not that different to usual, is it?” Alex said raising his eyebrows at you.

You smile at him not having a defence for that comment before you say, “Alright then”

The bartender comes back with your drinks and Alex hands him his card.

“Awh thank you” You coo with a smile and touch his arm for a lingering second before you.

“It’s no problem love” Alex said before handing Miles his drink.

As he does that you grab a straw from just in front of him and put it in your drink. As you pick your drink up you take a sip of it.

Just as Alex turns back to look at you, you look down his body in a very obvious way. He does look good tonight, so you smile slightly before your eyes go back up to his.

You drink him in with your eyes. His black jeans hugging him in all the right places, and you had to force your eyes to move up. His white top, that was tucked into his jeans, also looked great underneath his leather jacket.

His jelled hair and the sunglasses hanging off the collar of his top also made him look extra appealing.

Alex looks at you with a smile nodding. “Very good” He comments before taking a sip of his drink.

You smile and shake your head at him a bit embarrassed before you put your drink down. You look around the bar for a minute and look to see if there are any decent looking people around and a few people stand out.

A few people catch your eye but none of them really compared to what you were just looking at.

“So, is that how you play it? You look for someone better to make them chase you?” Alex asks you and you turn back to him and laugh.

“No” You giggle. “I’m just looking at what’s out there”

“Oh right, I thought that was a different way of flirting” Alex smiles with raised eyebrows.

“Aw hun, did you want me to flirt with you some more?” You asked taking a step closer to him.

“I mean it doesn’t hurt to practice” Alex said as he put his hand on your side for a fair few seconds before then dropping his hand.

“Do you just leave lingering touches to keep them occupied” You ask him as you fix the lapel on his leather jacket, so it’s not folded the wrong way.

“It works though doesn’t it?” Alex smirked down at you.

You roll your eyes at that before picking up your drink again. But you fail to hide your smile. You take a sip before turning your back to him so you could see the bar from his perspective.

You turn your head slightly and ask him, “So is anyone looking good to you?”

“You mean apart from the obvious?” He asks you as his chest presses into your back and his hands find your hips again.

You turn your head to talk to him again and say, “Stop flirting with me Al, we’re meant to be rivals”

“That’s a good point. What are we aiming for here by the way? A pull or a shag?” Alex asks but his grip on you doesn’t move.

“I mean of course aim for the shag, but I say pulling them means you win, and the rivalry is over” You say, and you look around the bar and notice a group of girls sitting down in a booth.

They all look really pretty. Very stereotypically LA girls from how they dress and how they all seem to be having an amazing time.

One of them was bound to go for Alex. Well, Alex was more than likely going to go for one of them but make it seem like it was the other way around.

“Okay” Alex confirms with you and you wish you could just stay in his embrace like that all night.

But the game was on.

~*~*~*~

“For fuck sake Miles. I’m gunna lose” You whine.

You were sat at a table with Miles and you had the full view of the bar. To be more specific you had the full view of Alex laying it on someone at the bar and you were lowkey jealous.

“Not necessarily” Miles tells you. You’re both sat on the comfier booth like seats near the wall and watching Alex making his moves on a brunette that looked very pretty. 

“Well by the looks of that and me over here I’m not winning anytime soon, am I?” You point out.

Miles laughs and says “I don’t know what you want me to say Y/N. Get up. Show them legs off, the guys will be looking then”

“Well I was stood up for an hour before and no one came then” You sigh before taking another sip of your drink.

Miles makes a point by saying, “To be fair you were stood with me and Al then. That might have been why”

“Yeah maybe… Fuck my life, he’s gunna win. Look at him he proper knows what he’s doing” You say gesturing towards the leather jacketed man.

Just as you finish saying that though, you watch as Alex dips his head towards the girl and your heart stopped a second.

“Oh oh oh” Miles says and you both watch Alex like he’s a TV.

Thankfully though Alex just says something into the girl’s ear and didn’t go for the kiss. You could breathe easy again for at least another minute.

You really didn’t want to lose. But you couldn’t see any chance of winning now.

“I really thought he was gunna go for it then” Miles says before picking up his drink and taking another mouthful.

“Same” You agree with Miles but silently thankful that he’d only whispered in her ear.

“Fuck sake, he’s took his glasses off now. That means he’s going to go for it” You saw as Alex hooks his sunglasses onto his white top, like they were earlier.

“Yeah, won’t lie Y/N/N, you’re gonna have to do something soon because he’s gunna win in the next few minutes if you don’t” Miles tells you honestly and you sigh annoyed.

“Miles I’m not gunna find anyo-“ You start but he interrupts you.

“I’m not saying win. I’m just saying don’t lose” Miles tells you and you furrowed your eyebrows at him confused.

You studied him for a moment until it clicked. Your eyes widened and Miles nodded at you before taking another drink.

“Good idea” You smiled at Miles and you got yourself up from your seat.

You made your way over to Alex and the girl he was working so hard on. You made eye contact with her and smiled innocently for a second and you said “I’m sorry I just need him for one minute”

“Y/N wha-“ Alex said turning to look at you but you cut him off.

“Sorry Al, but I’m not losing” You said before you brought your hands up to his freshly shaven face and pulled his lips down onto yours.

Your eyes were closed so you didn’t see the shock on Alex’s features as you took control of him. You gave him a few second for the shock to wear off and see if he would pull away in disgust or carry it on.

Thankfully after a second you felt Alex’s hands find your hips and his lips moved in sync with yours. It felt odd yet good in the way that you always imagined it too. If you were honest you couldn’t believe that your one fantasy had just come true, and you had initiated it.

It wasn’t long before you opened your mouths slightly wider and your tongue passed into Alex’s mouth. The kiss then became something you’d only dreamt of.

It was hot and everything you’d ever wanted out of a kiss with him.

Your hand went up into his jelled hair and you pulled on it a bit until you heard and felt the small groan come from the back of his throat. You felt his fingers dig into your hips then and you couldn’t help but smile that you’d caused that reaction in him.

All in all, the kiss lasted about 30 seconds before you pulled away with a victorious smirk on your face. You looked down at his lips when you pulled away to make sure you didn’t leave your lipstick on his face.

Thankfully it wasn’t everywhere, and you let your thumb go across his now swollen lip getting rid of the red shade you wore. After that you looked up into his eyes which were solely focused on you.

His brown eyes looked darker than usual. They were laced with intrigue and maybe even the tiniest little bit of lust.

They were something you wished you could experience all the time, but you knew that wasn’t really an option. So, you made the most of them as you now looked into them.

You smiled at him before biting your bottom lip and letting your hands fall onto his chest. You patted his chest twice before smirking again and pulling yourself out of his grip and you headed back over to Miles.

You didn’t dare look at the girl that Alex was chatting to as you left but you knew if looks could kill, you would be very dead. You walked back over to Miles with a smile on your face and he was still in his seat now laughing as you walked towards him.

You let out a giggle too as you sat down now opposite him, so your back was to the bar. Miles quietly applauds you as you sit there trying to contain your giggles.

You couldn’t believe you’d just done that.

“That was fucking perfect Y/N” Miles carried on chuckling, his smile huge.

Miles carried on and said, “You should have seen his face. No, you should have seen her face”

“Was she pissed?” You asked trying to contain your laugh but failing.

Miles laughed loudly and said to you, “Let’s say I’m surprised she didn’t stab you”

“For fucks sake. I can’t believe I actually did that” You laughed and looked down to the table embarrassed.

You brought your hand up to your cheek and you felt so warm it was unreal.

“Aw love don’t get all hot and bothered you’re fine” Miles waved you off.

“Fuck off Miles” You laughed again.

Miles also laughed before saying, “You might wanna sort your lipstick out though. If you wanna pull anyone else”

“Shit yeah… I’ll be back in a minute” You say before getting back up and heading to the bathrooms that were near the entrance.

When you got in there you had to take a moment. You couldn’t believe that you’d actually just kissed Alex Turner. Especially in public.

Who were you? And what has you done with the real Y/N Y/L/N?

You couldn’t stop smiling. And you couldn’t stop biting your swollen lip to stop yourself from grinning.

You took a deep breath before actually looking in the mirror to see the damage that the kiss had done to your lipstick. Thankfully Miles was exaggerating at how bad it was because it had only worn slightly and smudged a tiny bit.

It was an easy fix and you applied another layer so if anyone else wanted a pull they would be none the wiser. Unless they’d just seen the show you’d put on.

After that and you’d cooled down, you actually went to the toilet before heading back out to Miles.

And you shouldn’t have been surprised when you saw that Alex was sat in the seat you’d just previously occupied opposite Miles.

You made eye contact with Miles first who gave you a grin as you came back over.

This obviously caused Alex to turn around and look at you too which made you try and hide your grin. He had a smile on his face, and you could see the amusement in his eyes as you brushed past him to sit yourself back down beside Miles.

“You alright Al?” You asked him, trying and failing to hold back your smile.

“Yeah” He nodded back at you with amusement clear on his features. His eyes showed the smile he was attempting to hide on his lips.

You shared a look before you looked back to Miles and let out a little laugh. You held it together and looked to Alex again before asking “Where’d your bird go?”

Alex let out a laugh at that question before answering, “Funnily enough Y/N/N, she left”

“Aw gutting, I wonder why?” You shrugged playing innocent before looking back to Miles and smiling.

At that Miles snorted which caused you all to laugh to release the tension around you.

You could see that Alex’s lips were still swollen from your attack and you had to stop yourself from looking at them. It was like now you’d had a taste you wanted them even more than you already did.

“Sorry Al, but I didn’t wanna lose and I was very close to losing” You shrugged as innocently as you could before taking a sip of your drink.

“I’ll let you off” Alex grinned at you before running a hand through his gelled hair.

Miles spluttered and almost choked on his drink then which caused you and Alex to divert your attention to him. You looked on with furrowed eyebrows, both of you making no attempt to help him as he caught his breath back.

“What’s up with you?” Alex asked him.

Miles managed to return to normal and stop coughing enough to say, “I thought you just said ‘I’ll get you off’”

A giggle immediately left your lips as he said that, and you grinned, “Well he can do that too if he wants”

This again causes Miles to cough and you just look back around at Alex who was now looking at you with raised eyebrows and a very cute smile.

You bit you bottom lip before offering him your own smile in return and raising your eyebrows suggestively back at him. Amusement could be seen on Alex face and he looked so cute yet so attractive at the same time.

This caused you both to keep your eyes on each other until Miles regained the ability to speak normally and he interrupted you both by saying, “Can you both put the sex eyes away, I’m trying to have a quiet drink here”

This caused you both to look away from each other and look back to Miles. You were thankful that Miles was acting like the comic relief because you don’t think that you could control yourself around Alex any further tonight.

You chuckled at his comment and rested your head down on his shoulder. “Jealousy doesn’t look good on you Miles” You smile.

After that you all just chat about normal topics again. Obviously music was one of them, and when they both started talking shop about their new secret album you tuned out during bits that you didn’t understand.

You looked around the room again as you sipped on your drink. You could hear Alex and Miles chatting as you did so, but you couldn’t really spot anyone from your position so far away.

You looked down at the table and noted that Miles and Alex were okay for new drinks, so you got yourself up to get yourself a new one. But before you managed to leave the table Miles asked you where you were going.

“Oh, just getting a drink. Possibly find someone to shag me on the way” You smiles down at him before turning back around toward the direction of the bar.

When you got to the bar you waited patiently for someone to serve you and after a little while you lent on the bar because there was nothing else to do.

Thankfully it wasn’t too much longer until you were being served but as you gave the bartender your order, a guy with a cute American accent came next to you and said, “Make that two”

You looked round towards him. He was surprisingly cute. He had dirty blonde hair that was styled like Alex’s but without the gel and it was shorter at the sides.

“Hey” The guy smiles at you and you say a hello back.

“Weren’t you working before?” You asked with furrowed eyebrows because you swear, he was about to serve you earlier but got interrupted by someone else who was impatient.

“Yeah I was. Finished now though thank god” He said. His accent was so attractive it was unreal.

“What’s your name?” He asks.

“Y/N” You smile, “What’s yours?”

“I’m Sam. And I’m glad I’ve finished early so I can chat with an attractive English girl”

“Ah you caught the accent” You smile before tucking your hair behind your ear.

Sam grins at you as he says, “Yeah it’s great. Where are you from exactly?”

“Sheffield”

“Ah right that’s cool” He nods.

“Yeah, I guess it’s alright over there” You smile.

Just then the guy serving you brings you both your drinks back and Sam handed you yours.

“Put it them both on my tab” Sam tells the guy behind the bar and you smile at him.

“Awh, are you sure?” You feel the need to ask.

“Yeah sure” Sam smiles.

“Thank you so much” You say touching his arm a few times like you did to Alex before.

“It’s cool, I co-own the place so buying you a drink or two won’t break me” Sam tells you.

“Oh, wow, that’s amazing” You say and then continue to ask him questions about the place as flirty comments were flown back and forth.

You pull a few of your moves on him though. At one point you get closer to him your stood right against him as you reach past him to get yourself a straw from the holder.

As you do that you take your time and you know he’s game when his hand rests on your lower back and he keeps it there when you’ve returned to normal. The flirting is pretty constant after that and you end up chatting for a good 10 minutes.

However, you notice that Sam keeps looking past you. You’d noticed him do it a few times but in the last couple of minutes he’d been doing it more frequently.

You saw Sam’s eyes dart to something behind you which made you curious again, so you started to turn around.

“What’s so in-“ You started asking but you were interrupted.

Your words caught in your throat as Alex walked up to you and his dark eyes connected with yours. You didn’t have time to stop him before he pressed his lips down onto yours.

You kissed him back because you weren’t going to turn down a kiss from him. Joke or not.

You felt Alex’s hands cupping the back of your neck and you could feel his thumbs on both of your cheeks. He really was keeping you in place.

It was easy to tell that Alex was in charge of this one as his tongue almost immediately found its way into your mouth. You could feel him pressing his body into yours which you weren’t going to complain about. You even brought your hands to his top and took a handfuls of it to keep him where he was.

Despite the kiss being intense you could tell that Alex wanted a reaction out of you as one of his hands knotted into your hair and pulled on the back of it a little bit. You smiled into the kiss as he did that but that only caused Alex to pull the tiniest bit harder which did cause an involuntary noise to escape your lips.

Thankfully the noisy bar drowned it out, but you definitely knew Alex heard and felt it. Which you believe to be why Alex then ended the kiss by taking your bottom lip between his teeth and slowly dragging it out until it returned back to where it should be.

You let out a heavy breath and looked up into his eyes. You could see the mischief in them as he mimicked your actions from early and ran a thumb over your lips before releasing you from his gaze and headed back over to Miles.

You could practically see the smirk though the back of his head as he walked back over to Miles, but you couldn’t help but stare after him. That was one of the best kisses of your life and he’d just walked away from you when all you really wanted to do was beg him to stay and do it over and over again.

But then you remembered why when you turned back to the bar and noticed Sam stood there with an awkwardly amused look on his face. You cleared your throat and wet your lips with your tongue before you started talking again.

“I’m sorry” You said once you’d regained the ability to speak.

Sam smiled at you before waving you off. He shook his head and then said in his cute accent, “It’s okay. Protective boyfriend I understand” 

“No actually” You smile. “Believe it or not he’s just a close friend” You tell him, hearing just how stupid it sounded after that kiss.

Sam looked at you curiously before asking, “That’s how close friends behave back in England?”

You laugh at Sam’s comment then because you could only imagine what life would be like back home if that was normal.

You laugh “No he only did that because I did it to him before when he was attempting to get with someone. We had a bet and I didn’t wanna lose so…” You trailed off not knowing how to finish your sentence. 

Sam smiled and asked you, “What was the bet?”

“To see who could get with someone first” You told him honestly.

“And that’s what this was?” Sam questioned pointing between you and himself, but you immediately shook your head.

“No, I thought it was finished with but apparently not” You said, your eyes going a bit wide again before you looked back around to where Alex and Miles were sitting. You smiled at them just chatting away like they were normal people.

“Well if that’s not what this was, and you were actually interested…” Sam said taking up your attention again and you smiled when his eyes once again met yours. “Do you want to go somewhere a bit quieter?”

You heart rate started to increase as he said that. You think your words would betray you if you opened your mouth, so you nodded your head instead and his hand slipped into yours.

Miles eyes flicked back up to you to made sure you were alright before he watched as you started moving somewhere with the guy and his jaw almost dropped.

“She’s done it Al” Miles said, his eyes fixed on you as you manoeuvre through the people in the bar.

“Surely not” Alex says before turning around and starting to try and find you in the crowd of people.

And that’s when his eyes fixed on you, you were holding that guys hand and he was leading you to a door.

If Alex squinted, he could just about see that the door had a sign on it saying, ‘Staff Only’. And just before you followed the guy in you looked back over and both of your eyes met.

You gave him a cheeky look with raised eyebrows and Alex couldn’t help but smile back at you. You weren’t his, he couldn’t control what you did and to be fair to you, you’d played the game well. You’d won.

After another drink was consumed, Miles noticed you come back through the staff door on your own and you made your way back towards your boys. You pulled the chair back that was next to Alex’s and sat yourself down on it promptly.

Miles lent forward and rested his elbows on the table before asking “So, how was that?”

You tried your best not to laugh. You felt giddy yet embarrassed that you were telling Alex and Miles of all people how your shag had just been.

“Was good” You gave him with an embarrassed grin before looking at Alex who was smiling at you. You smiled back but you could feel your cheeks getting hotter as your embarrassment grew.

Alex was about to pry until an arm came between the both of you and set a drink down in front of you on the table. Alex looked up and saw it was the guy who you’d just been upstairs with.

“Your replacement” The guy said, and Alex watched as you looked up at him and gave him a smile.

A ‘thank you’ left your lips before Alex could practically feel your cheeks growing hotter by the second. You looked flustered.

You only got worse when the guy whispered something in your ear that Alex desperately tried to hear but he missed it. But after that when he saw your eyes again, they weren’t the same as they were moments before.

A few seconds after the guy left, you closed your eyes purely embarrassed and then you lent to the side and used Alex as a pillow. Your head rested on his shoulder and you tried your best to calm down, but you could just feel yourself getting worse.

“Can we go for a fag please?” You asked with your eyes still closed and you continued to lean on him.

“Yeah come on” Alex said and he silently asked Miles if he would stay with the drinks. Miles agreed not minding at all before you picked your head up off of Alex and stood up.

You smiled at Miles and he raised his glass at you before he took a swig. You stood up and waited for Alex to shrug on his leather jacket. Once he had it on, you made your way to the front with your drink in your hand.

You were too warm for your coat and you just needed to cool down. That was the only reason you were promoting Alex to smoke on this occasion.

You got to the door and the bouncer said, “No drinks outside”

You weren’t in the mood, so you just lied and told him, “Sam said it was fine”

The bouncer then gave you a weary look before letting you and Alex past, and you let out a sigh of relief as the cool evening breeze ran over your skin.

You heard Alex light up his cigarette and you turned back to him. You sent him a smile as he put the cigarette between his lips.

He took a drag before asking “You okay?”

“Yeah… I’m just really warm” You nodded before putting your drink down on the floor. You then lean back against the cool bricks that housed the bar inside.

You lent back and tilted your head up and closed your eyes. You just needed to take a minute.

Alex watched your actions for a bit. Obviously giving you the peace that you craved for the moment. And with that time, he used it to admire you.

You looked stunning in the evening light. Your legs literally looked like they were glowing. From the black heeled lace up boots you wore to your blood red skirt that was blowing slightly in the breeze.

The fact that it came up above your mid-thigh made Alex a little more excited than he should have been. But Alex was mostly focused on your slightly exposed chest.

You were wearing a black long sleeve off the shoulder top that curved around your chest until it came down at the middle. It showed off just the right amount of cleavage that made Alex want to see more.

You were insanely beautiful, and Alex never failed to appreciate you. Not in a creepy way though, you were just stunning to him. Alex had been taking longing looks like he was doing now all week.

Your bikinis had looked stunning on you and even your pyjamas did, but tonight you looked amazing. You looked so effortlessly pretty, and he didn’t understand how you did it.

You just amazed him.

He thought you looked like a goddess with not a care in the world. Or he did until he noticed you clenching your fists by your side.

He walked up to you and lent on the wall next to you before asking “What’s up?”

The scent of his cigarette lingered in the air around you which for some unknown reason calmed you down a little bit.

You kept your eyes closed and took a deep breath before you said, “Nothin”

You heard Alex take another puff of his cigarette before he sighed saying, “I know you well enough to know when you’re lying Y/N. Come on, what’s up?”

You stayed silent for a little while before Alex tried again and said, “Come on you should be buzzin’. You won remember”

You smiled at that before opening your eyes. Alex could practically see the inner conflict in your eyes, and it made him slightly worried.

He took your hand that was closest to him in his own and held it tightly. “Come on. What’s up?”

“It doesn’t matter Al” You said, your voice a bit shaky and he could see your eyes welling up slightly.

“It does if you’re upset and I can see that you are… Did he do something?” Alex asked and you could see the worry in his eyes.

“Y/N, did he do something because I will fucki-“ Alex pressed on until you interrupted him. You could see how angry he was getting.

You shook your head immediately and said, “No no no, nothing like that”

“Then tell me please” Alex said, calming down a little bit but he was still worried about you.

“It’s stupid. And you’ll just tell Miles, so it doesn’t matter” You said before looked away from him and taking a long drink of your drink.

“Hey. You know you can talk to me about anything and I haven’t told Miles anything that we’ve ever talked about apart from you figuring out Knee Socks was about you” Alex told you as you finished off your drink and you put your glass on the ground.

“Come on what’s wrong you know you can trust me” He says once more, and it was true. You did trust him.

“I…” You tried but you didn’t know where to start with what you were feeling. God it was so much easier explaining your feelings to the girls back home.

“I just feel dirty” You said rather quietly, and you didn’t even know if Alex heard you.

“I feel embarrassed and dirty and I think that you and Miles think I’m a slut when I’m really not. Well I think you think I am I don’t really care what Miles thinks” You tell him honestly.

“Like I know I pretend to be one and if I’m honest I’d really like to not care who I sleep with, but every time I do this, I just feel like a tramp afterwards. And I know I have no reason to but when they say shit like they do afterwards I just feel dirty” You finish your rant and look to the ground completely embarrassed.

You never shared these feeling you had with anyone but your best friend back home.

“Right okay. For a start, you have no reason to be embarrassed. You can have sex with whoever you want to god knows the rest of us have done” Alex says as he gives your hand another reassuring squeeze.

“I wish I was like that though. I wish I could just go out and not feel disgusting afterwards. Like I’d somehow let myself down or something. I hate it Al and…” You pause. Your mind convincing you that there was no way he wanted to hear about you ranting your feelings.

“I’m sorry, I really know you don’t care. I’ll just ring Y/B/F, you don’t wanna deal with me like this” You said before you started getting your phone out of the waist band of your skirt.

“Hey, no. Y/N/N talk to me. I’m here, I’m listening” Alex said stopping you from taking your phone out. He keeps his hand on your hip over your phone so you can’t get it.

“It’s stupid though Alex” You whined really not wanting to bother him with your insecurities.

Alex catches your gaze and he says seriously, “Your feelings aren’t stupid Y/N. If you feel a certain way that’s perfectly fine. I’m not going to judge you”

And he squeezes your hand as he said, “And I know you can’t turn off your feelings and just tell me if I’m going to far or whatever, but you shouldn’t feel embarrassed at all”

Alex continues to tell you, “I could never think any less of you no matter what you did Y/N/N… and I understand your thinking, but you really don’t ever have to feel embarrassed. Especially in front of me”

Alex smiles as you then, in a soft warm way, “We’ve known each other long enough to not be embarrassed around each other”

You nod trying not to let the tears pool in your eyes. You smile back at him the best you can.

“And as far as you feeling dirty or whatever after getting with someone… You really don’t have to” Alex tells you and then gestures to you before adding, “I can literally see nothing dirty about you right now. You look amazing for a start and you should never feel like that. You really don’t have to because no one is judging you for anything. Especially me”

“I know it’s stupid” You said trying to stop yourself from getting worked up.

“Well it’s not stupid because you’re far from stupid Y/N… I understand why you feel that way but you really don’t have to. Not ever” Alex said before brushing your hair back behind your ear, so the wind wasn’t blowing it across your face.

You send Alex a genuine smile at that point. Not because of his action but because he was telling you everything that Y/B/F usually said, and it was making you feel better. And you even believed it a little more this time because it was coming from someone different.

“I wish I just didn’t care; I wish I could just be like you guys and go about and get whoever I wanted and not feel completely worthless afterwards” You told him truthfully.

“Why do you feel worthless?” Alex questioned. Still not really understanding that but fully.

“Just what he said when he brought that drink back over. Made me feel cheap” You looked to the ground again.

“What did he say?” Alex asked, already holding his temper back.

“He said that I could have all the drinks I wanted on the house” You look back up and catch Alex’s eyes again and you feel the need to continue.

“But that just makes me feel like I can be bought. I didn’t do it because of that. Yeah knew he worked here but I didn’t shag him because I wanted a free drink” You tell him getting everything off your chest and you felt so much better for it.

“That makes a bit more sense now. What a wanker” Alex said before stubbing his cigarette out then pulling you into a hug.

You place your head on his chest and wrap your arms around his body. He was warm and he had definitely helped calm you down and that would mean more than he could ever know.

You felt him rest his chin on the top of your head and you smiled into his chest. You took a deep breath and let out a sigh of relief. You let all of what you’d been feeling go because Alex was right. You didn’t need to feel the way you did.

You sighed again before you started talking again “It’s sad, ain’t it? I go on the way I do, but I can literally count how many people I’ve been with on two hands”

That news actually shocked Alex slightly. Not in the way that he thought it would be a load of people, but he definitely thought you’d be on a higher number than that. “It’s not sad Y/N”

“It is because I wish I was actually slut and didn’t care. Least I wouldn’t be so frustrated all the time” You chuckle. Your frustration something you both joked about on the phone sometimes.

Alex smiles and continues on to chuckle and say, “Well maybe whoever’s next will be just right and won’t have to count on more than two hands”

“Well whoever next is gunna be lucky number eleven so either way it’s gunna be on more than two hands” You tell him.

Alex then started chuckling at that and he carried on to joke, “Well see, then you’ll be the slut you wanna be”

You let out your own little laugh at that before pulling out of Alex’s hug to look up at him chuckling. You knew he was joking so it was really no harm done.

“Thank you Al” You smiled up at him before you went in to hug him again but this time you put your hands on the inside of his leather jacket as the breeze was started to make you cold.

Alex chuckled before again placing his chin on top of your head. “It’s alright. You a bit chilly Love?” He questioned with a smile even though you couldn’t see it.

You nodded into his chest and laughed a bit saying, “Yeah, can you not feel how cold my hands are?”

You asked placing your hands flat on his clothed back.

“Nah” Alex answered, shaking his head.

“Ah right then” You smiled before you pulled up his top a bit at the back until your hands could slip underneath it so your cold hands could attack his warm body.

“Ah Y/N/N” Alex jumped at your actions.

This made Alex arch his back to try and escape your touch, but he just nearly made the both of you fall over which made you laugh.

“Hey. Be nice and warm me up” You chuckle before letting his top fall down over your hands, so they were inside his top permanently for now.

You rubbed them up and down his smooth back a few times to see if he jumped again and you giggled when you heard his breath hitch.

“How are you so cold?” He asked you.

“How are you so warm?” You countered.

Alex chuckled “Because I’m sensible and bring a jacket”

“Mine’s inside” You tell him as you carry on running your hands up and down his back.

“What use is it inside?” Alex asked as he mimicked you actions and rubbed you back to try and keep you warm.

“You’re my jacket now” You smile into his chest as you kept on trailing your cold fingers up and down his back.

“Okay” Alex chuckles and you both stay silent for a little bit just savouring the others company.

“Hey maybe you could get that wanker back by getting a shitload of drinks. Make the most of it and make him wish he never said it” Alex purposes and you laugh.

You smiled and looked up at Alex. He looked down at you with his adorable smile when you said, “I like where your heads at. But I’m still not warm yet”

“Fuck sake” Alex laughed as you hugged yourself back into him.

He felt you turn your hands the other way around and it sent another chill up his spine. He was so focused on the feeling of your hands that he almost missed you say “Thank you Alex”

He smiled hearing how genuine you were actually meant what you were saying. You were so refreshing to Alex that he just kept being surprised by you.

He took a deep breath before saying, “It’s alright. It’s a bit of a relief to know you aren’t as kinky as you go on about. Was worried about next year”

At that both of you laughed. You smiled up at him and said, “Oh no that’s all true… I just wish I could be like that outside of a relationship or someone that I trusted. But I trust you, so don’t worry Al, you’ll be in for some fun”

You raise your eyebrows suggestively at him which makes the both of you laugh. You let your hands slip out from under his top

“Come on let’s go drink that dickhead out of house and home” Alex says before walking you back inside.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	3. Chapter 3

  


After quickly grabbing your drink you both went back inside the bar and you ended up having a really fun night. The night was filled with stories and lots of laughs between the three of you.

You and Alex fall back into your flirty banter that you always did over the phone as well, but it just made it funnier that you were actually face to face for it. When you both came back inside you ordered a round of drinks for the three of you to go on Sam’s tab and proceeded to do that with the rest of the drinks the whole night.

Round after round, it all went on his tab.

When you made it back to the table you sat down next to Alex again. And the flirting started soon after that.

By 11 you were absolutely plastered. You hadn’t been this level of drunk for a long time, but you still had your head on. You knew what was going on around you.

Your emotions were just a bit all over the place. Which would be why the following scene unfolded.

“Stop it” You say, drunkenly holding your hand up to block Alex from your view.

“Stop what” Alex asked, batting your hand away. He was confused by your actions.

“Just for five minutes please just stop” You plead.

“Stop what? Are you okay?” Alex laughed completely confused.

He looked to Miles to see if he knew what you were on about, but Miles was just as confused as him.

“Just stop being attractive for five minutes please” You beg him which causes Alex to laugh.

After a few minutes of another few jokes being thrown about the table you catch Alex looking at you in a particular way again. And the way he’s looking at you makes your body ache for him.

“Alex I’m being serious stop with them eyes” You say seriously.

“What eyes?” He laughs a smirk of mischief on his face.

“You know what eyes” You give him a serious look, trying to warn him to stop.

“I don’t think I do” Alex smiled at you before he did it again.

The look where he’s basically checking you out by looking you up and down like he’s hungry.

“Stop making me try and shag you” You close your eyes almost pleading this time.

“Why you tempted?” Alex asks teasingly.

At that comment you smile and attempt to tease back in your drunk state, “Always tempted around you Alex. Sing me something and I’m yours”

“Baby I’m yours” He quietly sang, and you died inside at how fucking amazing his low voice was now.

“Awh I fucking love that songggg” You whine and both boys smile at you.

“Stop it though” You start again with a grin.

“Stop what?” Alex laughs with wide eyes.

“Being attractive”

Alex smiles and looks you up and down again before saying, “When you do”

You’re about to continue the banter until Miles interiors saying, “Can you two stop with the flirting already?”

You look to Miles and laugh. Bless the poor guy having to watch you drunkenly interact with the guy you’d been hiding your feeling from for years.

“Milesss stop being so jealous. I said if I needed you, I’d booty call you” Which you did tell him earlier.

You thought you’d lost your phone and you asked him to call it for you because Alex had gone to the toilet. That was when the booty call joke came about.

“Oh yeah, after you get off with him twice and then shag some other bloke” Miles points out.

“Don’t bring that up and lower the tone… But I think you’ll find I gave Alex the best pull of his life” You tell him before taking another mouthful of you drink.

“Best pull of his life, ey? Do you agree with that Al?” Miles grins and looks to Alex.

Alex scrunched his face up and shrugged his shoulders. He said to Miles as if you weren’t there, “I mean she’s good but she’s not quite the best”

You scoffed at that and furrowed your eyebrows at him. Miles laughed at your reaction to his statement and said “You’re gunna have to do better Y/N”

You tut before saying, “I fucking will”

And you lean back into Alex and kiss him again. You cup his face once again and you love the way his lips felt against yours. 

This kiss wasn’t quite as intense as it was the first two times and it wasn’t a rushed either. In no way did that mean that it didn’t affect you though, because it really did.

From just the kiss alone it gave you that excited feeling inside your stomach. You felt like you were doing something dangerous yet you never wanted to stop.

You started teasing him with your tongue again but this time at a slower pace. You knew he was enjoying it because you felt him place a hand on your thigh and at certain points you felt his grip tighten.

You only pull away when you hear Miles tapping on the table near you.

Miles starts to tease you as you turn back around to look at him which you take very light heartedly. You knew he was only joking though.

You all slip back into conversation surprisingly easily considering your tongue was just down Alex’s throat. But no one seemed bothered by it, you’re all very invested in your new conversation.

After 5 minutes, Miles gets a phone call which leads you and Alex to have your own conversation for a few minutes. You start reminiscing about high school and all the different stuff you got up to way back when.

You couldn’t believe how much had changed.

You were both that invested in the conversation though that you’d not noticed Miles get up and put his jacket on. That was until he put his hand on Alex back and said that he was “gunna head off”

“Everything okay?” Alex asked him and Miles nodded the phone still to his ear.

“Yeah all good. I’ll see you both tomorrow” He nodded and smiled at you before he rushed out.

Neither you or Alex looked into his behaviour any further as you slipped back into your old conversation.

“Yes, I remember because you pulled her at that party didn’t you” You smiled, remembering the night he was on about.

Alex chuckles at that, “Yeah I think did actually. She was alright from what I can remember”

“Shame that the memory’s been overshadowed by my amazing gifts now” You joke with him sending him a knowing smile.

“Yeah yeah yeah” Alex smiles at you.

“What, the last one not any better for you?” You asked him with a grin.

Alex lent closer to you before saying, “Little bit. Maybe you should try again”

You smile at that before bringing your hand up and lacing it into the side of his hair before pulling him back towards you.

You feel Alex rest his hand down on your thigh again as you continue the kiss and you enjoy everything that’s happening. You let Alex take over his one and as his tongue finds yours you pull on his hair a bit more so he’s closer to you.

Your heart was beating rapidly, and you felt so excited. You loved this feeling. You don’t think you’d ever been this excited to kiss someone in your life.

Alex coaxes a little groan out of you that he feels against your tongue and you feel him smile into the kiss a bit. You don’t even care though because you’re actually loving your life at this moment in time.

You feel Alex hand brush further up your leg a bit and you get more excited than you should about a kiss that’s literally just trying to prove a point. It was all a big joke, but your heart was beating so fast you could hear it.

You forced yourself to pull away because after all it was for a joke. It would be a completely different story if you were kissing and you weren’t trying to prove a point.

After a lot more drinks, you realise that the time is now 1:30am and you both decide it’s time to call it quits.

You both end up in a taxi back to Alex’s and your stay close to him. His arms around you and your resting your head on his shoulder. You’re fairly certain that at one point you both fall asleep.

You open your eyes back up though and see that the meter hasn’t gone up by that much though so you mustn’t have been asleep for long. Alex arm was still tightly around you and you turned into face his neck a bit more.

When you did that though your lips grazed his neck and you drunkenly pushed the boundaries a bit far. You then lightly placed a few kisses up Alex neck until you felt his arm tighten around you.

You moved back a bit knowing you needed to stop. You looked up at Alex to apologise but as you did so he dipped his head down to kiss your lips again.

That resulted in lazily getting off with him in the back of the taxi until the driver had stopped outside Alex’s house. You got out of the taxi in giggles when Alex kept his arms around you as you walked to the door of his house.

You both joked about whilst you got in the house and when you sat down, in your spot, on Alex’s settee you started to calm down.

“I’ve had such a good night” You smile as you slip your boots off.

“Good. Told you LA’s good” Alex says shrugging off his leather jacket and sitting down next to you.

“You look knackered” You giggle looking into his brown eyes. He looked so sleepy and he had a lob sided grin.

“You know me. I’m always tired” Alex says, and you giggle knowing it was true.

You rest your head on his shoulder and sigh. You felt Alex rest his head on yours and you start dozing for a minute or two before you start to feel disgusting.

That’s when you know what time of the night it is.

You pick your head up off Alex shoulder and you feel him lift his head too. You both look around at each other with sleepy eyes and share a smile.

“Thank you for a good night Al” You say with a smile but then shuffle forward to stand up as you say “Imma go make myself be sick now”

“Y/N no” Alex says furrowing his eyebrows and holding your hand, so you don’t move further away.

You turn back and look at him with a smile. It’s adorable that he’s trying to stop you, but you have to go, “I’m going Alex”

“You’re not” Alex says as he pulls you back into his side.

“I am cause if I don’t, I’ll feel angin’ tomorrow” You tell him sitting yourself up again.

“It’s not good to make yourself be sick Y/N/N” Alex protests with a worried look on his face.

“It’s very cute of you to worry, but if I wanna see daylight at all tomorrow I need to do it. So, thanks again” You say before you kiss him on his cheek.

Thankfully that distracts him enough to loosen his grip on you.

“But I’m going” You declare getting up and quickly making your way to the stairs.

“Don’t” Alex says as he starts to get up, but you’re already making your way up the stairs.

Once you get to your bathroom upstairs, you lock the door and you feel sick as soon as you get in there anyway from running up the stairs. So, when you stick your fingers down your throat you immediately start to throw up.

You can hear knocking on the bathroom door in the background, but you weren’t currently that fussed as your head was in the toilet.

“Y/N” You hear Alex say from outside when you stop being sick for a second. 

“Y/N/N let me in” he insists as you rest your head in your hands for a second whilst the vomiting stops for the moment.

You pick your head up and say, “Absolutely not Alex. You’re not witnessing this”

“Y/N” He practically barks at you, but you start to heave again and more of the disgusting coloured liquid leaves your mouth.

This time tears start coming down your eyes too and you’re having trouble wiping them away as you keep your hair back too. But a second later, you feel hands take the hair from the side of your face and you can feel it being held at the back of your head.

You forgot that he had those safety locks on his doors that could be opened with a coin on the other side of the door. In your head you cursed that he’d got in, but you can feel that he’s here to stay. He’d sat himself down on the floor behind you and he was slowly rubbing your back, whilst holding your hair.

You stopped spewing for a few seconds and said “What are you doing in here Alex? I don’t want you to see me like this”

“I’m not leaving you on your own like this” He says, as he continues to rub your back.

“I’m sorry” You say wiping the stray tears from your face.

“Shhhh it’s okay” Alex says as he continued to sooth you.

You just continue to take deep breaths and when you think nothing else is going to come up for a minute or so you flush the toilet and lean back into Alex’s chest.

You close your eyes and you lean your head back against his shoulder. You bring your hands up and wipe your face with the sleeves of your top.

You then hide behind your hands for a second and you hate the fact that Alex has seen you like this.

“Fuck me” You say into your hands.

Alex chuckles at that and says, “I would have done but you’ve just been sick”

You let out a loud giggle at that.

“Well shit I’ve blown it again” You continue to laugh.

“We’ve got the rest of the holiday don’t worry” Alex chuckles before gently kissing the side of your head.

You laugh at that before you take a few deep breaths again. You can feel your heart thudding in your chest really fast and you think your hangover is already starting.

“Give me your hand a sec?” You ask him and when he brings his hand up to yours, you take it and put it on your chest above your heart.

“Am I gunna have a heart attack?” You ask him, pressing his palm down so he’ll feel your heartbeat.

Alex chuckles at your question and you feel him shake his head behind you. “You’ll be fine, you just need to take some deep breaths”

You do as your told and soon enough your heartbeat starts getting a bit slower. You feel loads better than you did before already, but you still didn’t feel right.

“Do you think you’re gunna be sick again or can we move” Alex asks you, his voice soft as if trying to sooth you with his voice too.

“I can feel that there’s more there but I’m getting too warm. Could you grab me a vest top please? There’s loads in my room” You ask him.

The long sleeve top that you had on was starting to feel like a second skin and you just wanted it off.

“Course. I’ll be back in a minute” Alex said before comfortingly kissing your head again and getting up as you again leaned against the toilet.

Alex went into his room to grab a bottle of water that he knew was in the mini fridge he had in there. As he got it out, he cracked it open and had a sip of it first to get rid of his dry mouth.

Alex felt near enough sober again now after comforting you. He’d panicked when you ran up the stairs. He didn’t want you being ill, especially if it was partly his fault that you were so drunk.

As he was about to leave his room, he noticed he already had a vest top out that was clean. It was his old vans one that was still ridiculously comfy to wear. He didn’t mind you wearing it though.

Alex went back to the bathroom and noticed you were once again heaving into the toilet, trying to hold your hair out of your face. He quickly ran back in and held your hair out of your face after throwing the other stuff he brought in on the floor.

You were more important.

When you catch a breath, you’re able to say ‘thank you’ again and Alex smiles and just rubs your back as his reply. He knew how awful it felt to try and speak when you were being sick.

He could feel how warm you were through your top and he knew in that top you must have felt suffocated with the long sleeves.

“You need to cool down love, do you think you can change your top?” Alex said as he kneeled on the floor behind you.

You slowly nodded and Alex let go of your hair so he could get you his top. He heard you flush the toilet as he moved.

He got the top with ease and gave it you. You immediately put it on over to top of your other top which confused Alex immensely.

You then, after some manoeuvres, pulled your other top off from underneath your new one. As you turned to throw the top into the washing basket you noticed Alex’s confusion.

“Not got a bra on, didn’t think you’d wanna see my tits” You tell him.

‘Oh how wrong you were’ Alex thought.

Alex half smiled and watched as you took a couple more deep breaths with your eyes closed.

“Do you hate me yet?” You asked him quietly, your eyes still closed.

“Can you stop?” Alex said sitting behind you again and pulling you against him and he hands you the cool bottle of water.

“I’ve never hated you and I never will. This happens to the best of us” You hear him say as you feel the cold liquid ease your burning throat.

“Why are you so fucking cute?” You say bringing one arm up around to run your fingers through the hair on the back of his head.

“It’s the High Green in me, what can I say?” Alex smiles at your words and the feeling of you playing with his hair.

His comment made you laugh though. Really laugh.

“Okay, like every other guy from high green is like you. You’re the nicest and the best-looking thing to ever come out of High Green Alex. The rest are all fucking angin’” You tell him truthfully.

“Ey, that can’t be true… You grew up there too” Alex tells you and you can’t help but giggle.

“Oh yeah and look at me. Spewing up into your toilet” You say sarcastically leaning forward again because you could feel the last of it moving its way up your throat.

Alex moves with you and takes your hair in his hands again. He makes sure he’s got it all in his hands and then twists it to try and make it easier for him to hold.

“You looked beautiful tonight Y/N” Alex tells you. Still admiring you even now.

“Again, too fucking cute Alex” You say before you take another sip of your water.

You’re both silent for a minute. You just trying to catch your breath and feel a bit better and you focus on Alex playing with your hair to distract you.

“I like you messing with my hair” You say obviously not having a filter.

“I like messing with it” Alex smiles and carry’s on twirling it around his fingers.

You smile at that but then you start retching again. Thankfully after another minute of throwing up, there wasn’t anything more to come up. You were just retching on the air.

You drink some more water before then taking a big mouthful of it and washing your mouth out before spitting it into the toilet. You then sat back against Alex again after flushing the toilet.

After a silent minute you felt a lot better and you’d started to feel tired.

“I’m sorry” You say again.

Alex again scorns you, “I told you, it’s fine”

“Well I’m embarrassed anyway so I wanna say it again” You tell him, taking a few deep breaths.

“Like I said earlier you don’t have to be embarrassed around me” Alex says, and you only now can appreciate him holding you against him.

His hands are on your hips keeping you close to him so he can give you the support that he can offer. He just wanted you to know he was there and also comfort you in a way that wouldn’t make you boiling hot like a hug would.

“Same to you then Al. You don’t have to be embarrassed around me… Not that you ever are though” You say with a little laugh at the end.

“Thanks love” You could practically hear Alex’s smile when he said that.

You take another sip of your water and then release a long sigh.

“You ready to go to bed now?” Alex asks you.

You nod and he slowly releases you from his hold. You go to stand up by yourself but that soon becomes problematic.

You feel wobbly on your feet and Alex can soon tell so he holds you by your hips again to get to the sink. He let’s go of you and sits on the side of the bath as he watches you brush your teeth.

After that’s done, you both head out of the bathroom and you feel Alex hand on your lower back. It was as if he was there to catch you if you fell, which again you thought was fucking adorable of him.

Alex follows you into your room and he sits you down on your bed before saying, “Get into your pyjamas and I’ll be back in a minute”

You do as your told and get into your pyjama shorts as soon as Alex leaves the room. You were freezing now, yet you didn’t want any layers on you. You just stayed in the vest top not wanting to change again.

You quickly grabbed a make-up wipe once you spotted them on the desk where you’d done your make up earlier. You didn’t want to look like the Joker in the morning, so you took it all off.

You were sort of thankful when Alex came back in, in his own pyjamas and he handed you some painkillers and a different bottle of water.

“Thank you” You say softly and take them.

Your head was already starting to bang so you were thankful for the relief that they would soon be providing you.

“Come on, get in bed” Alex says softly to you and you again do as your told.

Alex gets in bed alongside you and you don’t even question it. He’s probably making sure you don’t die in your sleep.

In your hazy state you don’t even judge yourself when you immediately seek Alex’s body warmth. You move over and immediately cuddle yourself into him and let sleep take over.

~*~*~*~

The next day, you silently recovered from your hangover. You didn’t spend much of that day outside and when you did you had to borrow Alex’s sunglasses to take the bright glare away.

At about 11am you felt Alex waking up, so you let him escape from your grip before going back to sleep for another 2 hours.

And when you eventually did rise out of bed you came down in what you slept in. That consisted of pyjama shorts and what you realised to be Alex’s vest top.

When you first came down the stairs, you sat in your spot on the settee and Alex smiled at you from the other one. You immediately shut your eyes and lent back into the seat, seeking its comfort.

“How ya feelin?” Alex asks playfully patronising you and you can hear his smile in his voice.

“Not good” You say before pulling the folded-up blanket off the back of the settee and covering yourself with it.

You get yourself comfortable on the sofa and when you eventually open your eyes again Alex is grinning at you. You shake your head smiling at him because you know you’re an embarrassment.

“I’m so sorry” You groan trying to make up for being a mess.

Alex lets out a low chuckle and you already want to die. Not only did you get off with him multiple times, but you also threw up in front of him and you slept cuddling him.

That was the definition of your messy self.

“It’s fine Y/N/N” Alex smiles and you return the smile.

“Do you want me to go back home?” You ask him with a pout on your lips.

Alex laughs and shakes his head. “Nah, I’d be bored if you left now” He smiles.

“Well I’m glad I amuse you” You chuckle before closing your eyes again and leaning back into the comfy settee.

Alex takes care of you for the first few hours of you being awake. He makes you some toast and got you some painkillers, which did make you feel a bit better.

However, when Miles and Matt come round to watch the football, you get progressively worse. That being because you don’t feel well and because you’re tired.

When they came in you were practically dead on the sofa. You were lay down curled up in a ball with the blanket over you.

Alex had got up to let them in and when the 3 lads walked into the room, Matt started chuckling, “Heard you had a hard one last night Y/N/N”

Miles and Alex followed him in with a grin on their faces. The boys looked at you like you were a comedy sketch. 

“You rough?” Matt followed you and you nodded.

“Yeah” You groaned.

You weren’t really with it today yet at all. You definitely needed more sleep despite sleeping in till like 1pm.

They then got themselves settled down and got their beers ready for the game ahead. You couldn’t think of anything worse to drink currently but you didn’t argue with them. You just stayed silent with your head resting on the arm of the sofa and you tried you best to pay attention to what was going on around you.

Alex was sat next to you on your settee and Miles and Matt took up the other one. They were watching a pre-season friendly game that was being played over here in America. Thankfully though, you weren’t that fussed about it because it wasn’t Sheffield Wednesday playing.

However, Miles was getting extremely into it because it was Liverpool playing some American team you’d never heard of. It seemed like it was a good game considering how excited Miles was getting at the beginning of it.

After about 10 minutes of his shouting, you were getting ratty because you didn’t like the infrequent noise and it didn’t help that you were still tired.

You either needed no noise or constant noise. So, you decided to go upstairs to get your earphones and you grabbed a pillow too.

Whilst you were up there you also changed into some joggers that you’d brought with you so you could stay warm. Sometimes a blanket just wasn’t enough, and you were a creature that craved comfort.

When you returned, Alex had taken residence in the seat that you’d been in nearly all afternoon. You furrowed your eyebrows at him before throwing your pillow at him. 

Alex chuckled at that and but then put the pillow down on his lap. You weren’t even going to question it as you lay yourself back down on the sofa and kept the pillow on Alex’s lap.

“Not to be rude but I either need silence or constant noise so I’m gunna listen to some music” You say as you rest your head down on his lap.

Alex chuckles, “It’s alright. What you gunna listen to?”

You looked from your phone up to him and you shared a knowing look. You listened to their music constantly at home, you weren’t going to stop just because you were here with them now.

Alex smiles down at you knowing what your silence meant and your eyes went back down to your phone. Alex’s eyes travelled there too as he watching you bring up Humbug on your Spotify and press My Propeller.

You then gave Alex another smile before you put the earphones in and closed your eyes listening to their music. You stayed like that for a long while. You knew the boys would be being loud for most of the 90-minute game which you didn’t mind you just tried to fall back to sleep.

After about 15 minutes, you were almost asleep until you heard Miles cursing over the music in your ears. You let out a sigh at that which Alex chuckled at.

He watched as you changed your position on the sofa. Instead of laying on your back you now lay on your side and you were facing him. Your eyes were still closed as Alex watched you fumble about for your phone to turn the music all the way up like you should have just done originally.

Your earphones were the new Apple ones so when you turned it all the way up it was loud enough for Alex to faintly hear it over the sound of the football. Alex again chuckled when he saw you quietly mouthing the words to Dance Little Liar.

Alex watched you for a minute in that state until he felt you relax a bit more. He could see that you weren’t in the right frame of mind as soon as he saw you this morning. The alcohol had definitely had it effect on you despite you forcing yourself to be sick and you were suffering the consequences of dozens of free drinks.

Alex had tried his best all day to make life a bit easier for you. So, he tried again now. He let his free hand go to the back of your head and run his fingertips soothingly through your hair. 

It was needless to say that you relaxed further into his touch and in the next 5 minutes you were asleep. That didn’t stop Alex softly soothing you though, he kept his fingers in your hair hoping that his small actions relaxed you more.

Alex kept repeating his actions as he continued watching the football. The game was quite good and much to Miles’ disappointment then American team were currently winning when it reached half time.

As the adverts came on Miles got up and stormed off to get himself another drink. His ranting was making both Alex and Matt chuckle as the adverts carried on.

Matt turned the TV down a bit because it was pretty loud and then him and Alex settled into a conversation about the first half and the penalty decision that wasn’t given. But halfway through that conversation when Miles came back in Matt muted the TV.

Alex and Miles looked to Matt with furrowed eyebrows because they were confused about his actions. “Why’ve you done that?” Miles asked him but Matt raised his arm silencing him.

“Is she asleep but listening to music?” Matt looked to Alex and motioned toward you.

“Yeah” Alex nodded looking back down at you.

Alex could hear himself singing Crying Lightening through your earphones and it was coming out quite loud. He didn’t know how it wasn’t waking your up.

“Is she listening to…” Matt asked and then pointed between himself and Alex.

A smile then grew on Alex’s face and he nodded “Crying Lightening”

“She’s so funny” Matt chuckled before unmuting the TV.

“She is” Alex smiled looking back down to you. His hand still in your hair as you rested peacefully.

“You gunna ask her out whilst she’s over or what?” Matt asked Alex, which caused him to whip his head back up to look at Matt like he’d just shot him.

“Can you shut the fuck up?” Alex told him.

“Can you answer the fucking question?” Matt shot back.

“She’s right there” Alex motioned down to you laying in his lap.

Matt rolled his eyes at him. “Yeah asleep and has her earphones in on ten thousand decibels”

“They did pull each other last night before she shagged that guy” Miles told him.

“They what?” Matts eyes went wide and he had to look back to Alex.

“Y/N went up to him and pulled him and then he did the same thing to her about two minutes before she got a shag out of that guy. Oh, and she pulled him after too” Miles informed Matt of the new information.

“Alex mate come on. You have to at least ask her this time” Matt told him.

Alex shrugged saying “We’ll see”

Miles grinned at him and said, “She’s definitely up for it. Anyone can see it and you were both flirting a lot”

“Miles fuck off” Alex tells him.

“Nah mate. You weren’t sat with her when you were with that girl… And, she fucking told you to your face that she’d let you get her off. Not to mention you practically eye fucked each other” Miles said seriously.

“Why the fuck didn’t I come out last night?” Matt sighed to himself.

But Miles continued his rant to say, “So stop being a pussy Al. She’s not gunna say no”

“Right, can we just watch the fucking match?” Alex said getting annoyed.

He’d been perfectly fine admiring you from afar for years. And it used to not be from a far. He’d liked you back when you were like 16 but he didn’t want a scandal between school friendship groups, so he just left it.

That night you were drunk at the party just after the first album came out, he really fell deep for you then. And that was the same day he told himself that he needed to stop. For the sake of your friendship he needed to stop and move on.

Which he did. But he would always think you were attractive, and he would probably always fancy you. And 10 years later that was still the case. He thought himself lucky that you were staying at his place for almost a month.

The match came on a few minutes after the talk about you stopped and thankfully the miles and matts attentions returned to it. Alex’s hand returned to your head and continued running his fingers through your hair.

The next 45 minutes passes by relatively quickly and when the match finishes Alex looks back down to you and notes your back to mouthing the lyrics to his songs indicating you were once again awake.

Alex removes his hand from your hair and returns his attention to the tv. He didn’t think you’d want him messing with you whilst you were awake. But he was wrong.

After a second you looked up at him and moving slightly which caused Alex to look back down at you. He smiled noting your lip pouted the tiniest bit and your tired eyes and how you grumpily reached up behind your head to grab his hand and move it back where it was.

He smiled down at you as he continued what he’d been previously doing. You smiled up at him before closing your eyes once more and again silently singing along to Cornerstone.

Before long you knew you weren’t getting back to sleep, so you decided to change the album. You sighed and opened your eyes and started fumbling about for your phone.

The Jeweller’s Hand had just finished playing again and you followed the lead of your earphones to find your phone. You found it between the cushions on the sofa and you paused the music with some force.

“Did I do something to upset you or…?” Alex asked you, noticing your actions towards his album.

You looked up to him and smiled shaking your head slightly.

“Just want a different album on” You tell him before glancing at your phone and putting AM on.

You smiled as Do I Wanna Know started playing. You started mouthing along to the words. You scrolled through your phone for a bit doing that before finding nothing interesting, so you focused your attention back to Alex.

You smiled and continued mouthing the words as he silently mouthed them back down to you. You started silently singing to each other from the lyric ‘Cause there’s this tune I found that makes my think of you somehow’.

You were making each other chuckle whilst doing it because as you mimed to each other you both kept doing some actions. When ‘sad to see you go’ came on you pretended to wipe tears from your eyes and Alex pretended that a tear was trickling down his face.

At ‘baby we both know’ you both did the exact same thing and you motioned between the both of you, which made you both chuckle.

You made a phone gesture with your hand when the chorus came along and you quickly changed that action to you pretending to drink a few drinks. You pointed toward each other when he said, ‘I’m too busy being yours to fall for somebody new’ and when the chorus ended you pointed at each other too.

When it got to the second verse and Alex sang ‘guts’ in your ear, real life Alex went to tickle your stomach which you hastily stopped him from doing. He knew you hated to be tickled so you playfully frowned at him as you restrained his hands.

You chuckled at him and held his hands away from your abdomen. After a few seconds when you knew he wouldn’t go back you released him.

When ‘simmer down and pucker up’ came on you both obviously puckered up at each other which made it difficult to keep singing and to not laugh. You let the face go as you carried on ‘singing’ at each other.

Alex raised his eyebrows suggestively at you when you got to the bit of being ‘on the cusp of trying to kiss you’ but then he shrugged obviously not knowing if you felt the same way he did, like the song said.

‘But we could be together, if you wanted to’ at that point you smiled up at him and shrugged optimistically at him. The song finished itself off and you both carried on the actions

Before you knew it R U Mine started playing and you now found yourself wide awake again and in a good mood.

As the song kicked in you and Alex did the air drum thing like him and Matt did in the video which made you giggle. Especially when Alex did the big drum solo at the start of the chorus.

This caused you to sit yourself up and look round to find Matt and smiles on the other sofa. You pulled your earphones out before dragging out Matts name to get his attention. 

“Y/NNNN” He drew out your name in the same manner, before looking round at you.

“Can you teach me how to play the drums please?” You asked him.

“Why?” He furrowed his eyebrows at you, weary of why you wanted him to teach you.

“Because I wanna be able to do that drum solo in R U Mine and be a cool motherfucker like you” You told him semi honestly.

“Sure but not today” Matt smiled.

You gesture to yourself looking hideous and obviously not feeling to well before you say, “I definitely wasn’t meaning today”

“Well then yeah sure” He said before taking another sip of his beer.

“You don’t want guitar lessons do you Y/N? Alex can teach you a thing or two?” Miles asked you with a smile that you were fairly certain held a hidden joke, but you decided not to bite.

“I can play the guitar so I’m good thanks Miles” You tell him.

“Since when could you play guitar?” Matt asked you.

And almost immediately after Alex asked you, “Thought my music buddy was exclusively piano”

You smile, “Yeah that was until I had a lot of free time with a guitar and nothing better to do”

Miles shrugged at you. “He could teach you a thing or two you never know. He’s good with his fingers” Miles carried on with a cheeky grin.

You chuckled at that before sitting up properly next to Alex and picking up his hand that was closest to you.

“Oh I’ve got no doubt he’s got magic hands” You smirked looking from Miles to Alex with a big grin on your face.

Alex noticed the mischievous look in your eye before you said, “Can make excellent music with them Turner” which was quite innocent compared to how you were looking at him.

Your bottom lip ending up being chewed by your teeth just after your tongue had subtly ran over it. You silently giggled to yourself before letting go of his hand and standing yourself up.

“Anyone want a drink?” You offered politely.

You could see that Alex’s drink was empty, so you reached down to pick up his bottle of beer to take it back into the kitchen with you.

“I’d love one thanks Y/N/N” Matt said, and you went and got his empty bottle as well before heading towards the kitchen.

As you disappeared from their view, Miles looked to Alex and said, “If you don’t, I will”

Miles then received a death stare that he’d never once seen Alex give before. It made both Miles and Matt chuckle which make Alex stick two fingers up at them both.

A minute later you brought back two bottles of Budweiser and your lemonade. You walked to Matt first and handed him his and then you settled yourself down next to Alex again before handing him his drink and taking a sip of yours.

You let out a sigh of relief before asking, “What was the score?”

“Three - Two to the other team” Matt told you and you laughed.

“Why the fuck you laughing? We didn’t want them to win” Miles said with a grumpy look on his face.

“I wanted them to win” You smiled at him innocently. You were actually pretty pleased with the score; you didn’t like Liverpool FC.

“Why would you want Liverpool to lose? They were the better team the whole match” Miles started trying to get defensive about it.

“I think the loss serves you right Miles” You smile at him, knowing it would wind him up more.

You saw him look to Matt, then to Alex, then back to you before asking “What?”

“Well you’re a bit of a turn coat, aren’t you?… You should have stuck with the one team then I may have sympathy” You shrugged before taking another sip of your drink.

“United are shit. Why would I have stayed supporting that” Miles tries to defend himself.

“Doesn’t matter Miles, if they are your team then you stick to it. I’ve not stopped supporting despite the shit they sometimes play” You say sticking up for yourself.

“Woah, I thought you supported Wednesday like us?” Alex asked you with a confused expression.

You nod at him. “Yeah I do… I still go to some home games but I’ve gotta have my Prem team and its always been Man United because of my Dad” You explain.

Miles however obviously wasn’t over it and said, “What a load of bullshit. Do you even watch football?”

“I’ve literally just said that I go to Wednesday games” You smirk at how angry he was getting over it.

Miles then started swearing under his breath as he looked back towards the TV and you were really trying to stop yourself from giggling. You looked to Matt and noticed he was doing the same and then you looked to Alex who had his lips pressed together obviously trying not to let his humour show.

“Look Miles you do you okay? I just don’t see the point in just supporting people who are doing marginally well or have money. I just think if you’ve got a team, stick to it through good and bad” You explain before ending the conversation off with lying back down and using Alex as your pillow again.

As you lay on your back you let your smile slip as you looked up at Alex when you could hear Miles really trying not to bite back. Alex looked down at you and his own smile that he was trying not to let out showed through which made him bring a hand up over his mouth to cover it. You smirked up at him both now silently laughing.

You pressed your hand over your own mouth as you heard Miles get up from his seat. You shared a look of amusement with Alex before you stopped briefly when you saw Miles come over to you both.

Miles lent over the sofa and slapped your forehead which caused you to jump and then hold you head.

“Dickhead” You called him.

Before he left your presence, he clapped a hand down on Alex’s shoulder and said, “She’s all yours mate”

You didn’t know what that was about, but it made Alex stick two fingers up at him and Matt laughed at the whole ordeal.

Your head started banging again which wasn’t fun when it sent your stomach a bit west again. You sat up again for a minute and had a sip of your drink again hoping that would settle it before you curled yourself up into a ball on the sofa and put your head back on Alex’s pillowed lap.

You moved the pillow that lay there a little bit to accommodate your comfort. You let out a sigh of relief feeling a little better, but your head was still a bit sore thanks to Miles.

“You comfy?” Alex asked you with a smile.

You turned yourself over to look at him for a minute before nodding. “Yeah… give me a magic hand Al” You smirked.

Alex grinned down at you before putting his hand down in yours. Needless to say, he wasn’t surprised when you placed his hand on the top of your head prompting him to continue playing with your hair like earlier.

Alex obliged and gave you what you wanted but as you went to put your earphones back in again, he said “I’m not doing this for free. Let me listen to something too”

You rolled back over again and trapped his hand underneath your head to ask, “What do you wanna listen to?”

“I don’t know something that you’ve been listening to… that’s not me” Alex smiles.

“That’s difficult, finding something that you’ll actually like” You say as you scroll through your spotify.

“Why you got One Direction on there or something?” Alex teased.

“Yeah. And what are you gunna do about it Alex?” You shot back.

He just laughed at you before saying, “Absolutely nothing, but please don’t make me listen to One Direction for hours”

“I’ll find something” You smiled before putting an earphone in your ear and giving Alex the other one. He took it from you with a smile and put it in his ear as you rolled yourself back over.

This time you weren’t facing Alex, you were facing the TV instead so you could keep yourself awake whilst you listened to the music. Alex watched as you brought Spotify up on your phone and brought all the albums up that you usually listened to.

Your music taste ranged a lot. You liked to keep with the times, but you also loved some of the old stuff like what you knew your boys in the room listened to. But one album you really loved listening to currently and that was The 1975’s album.

You pressed play on the self-titled album and put your phone down and Alex started trying to listen to it. He couldn’t really hear anything, so he reached for the buttons on the earphones and turned it all the way up.

You smiled at his actions and you relaxed again. You started to aimlessly scroll through your phone when you got bored of the new match that the boys were watching.

If it wasn’t a team you knew, you really weren’t that interested. But you guessed from the guys living over here they had become acquainted with the teams and the players, so it was bound to keep their interest over yours.

As you scrolled through your phone, you forgot that you hadn’t messaged your best friend yet, informing her about last night. You worked out the 8-hour time difference in your head and knew she’d still be up, so you messaged her straight away.

**I got a shag last night x**

It was on snapchat and within a minute your best friend sent you a video of herself literally screaming which you could just about hear over the loud music.

Just as She Way Out ended, and Menswear started, you could hear the screams more clearly. And when your friend started squealing words you could hear it.

“Oh my god. Y/N I’m so proud, how was he? How was it? What was he big? I need to know everything” She rambled on the first video and you chuckle.

You were about to double tap on her name to reply but then you saw another video come through.

“Oh wait, oh my god, I forgot who you were with. Please please please tell me you shagged Alex and not some American boy. Because if so, I’m so fucking jealous but very happy for you at the same time” She said as she pleaded to the screen as if it was actually you.

You chuckled a bit before taking an ugly selfie of just your face and you typed out the caption:

**I’m not that lucky. It was just some American boy x**

You sent it not even thinking as Menswear kicked in and Matty’s voice took over your senses again. You closed your eyes once more and waited for the next message to come through.

You were that relaxed that you’d forgot that Alex had an earphone in and heard everything your friend had just said. Upon being very confused by the squealing Alex had looked down at you and noticed it was a video from your friend.

The first video made him want to laugh, but the second he wanted to see your reaction. He watched as you took a picture of yourself and he saw you type back your reply and he was over the moon.

Alex silently observed your whole conversation after that. Just hoping for a little bit of information that gave him an insight into how you felt and if it would be a good thing to ask you out.

And by the way your friend kept setting you up for answers Alex wanted to know, he felt a bit calmer about asking you out at some point whilst you were here.

Your friend had replied to you with pictures of herself now and typed over it. 

**Aw no that’s not the news I wanted to hear. I wanted to get the inside scoop of what his dick’s like!!!**

Alex felt you chuckle at that before taking a picture of your tired self again and replying:

 **You will be the first person to know if I ever find out** 😂👀

You friend replied pretty quickly after that.

 **For your sake I hope you find out on your holiday. I know how much you want a piece of that** 😏 ****

That made Alex heart beat faster. Was she trying to say that you actually did want to shag him? And if you actually did want to shag him that gave Alex hope.

Not that he wanted you for just that but if you wanted to sleep with him, a relationship wouldn’t be too far out of the picture. He hoped anyway.

 **You know me ahha** 😂 **if not this time then I’ll have to pray to god that he doesn’t find someone before I turn 30. Then I can marry him and have all the sex I want** 😏💍🥳

The relief Alex felt as he watched you type that message out was like nothing he’d experienced before. The fact that you mentioned the pact and it actually sounded like you wanted to stick to it was a relief in itself, but if Alex could snatch you up a year early that would be amazing news.

Your friend replied:

**Horny bitch. If you move out there when you marry him I’m definitely coming over xx**

You immediately sent back:

**And you try and shag my husband? Absolutely not!!!**

At that Alex really had to stop himself from chuckling. Possessive over him already and you were even together.

**Come on Y/N you’ve gotta share. We could threesome it? Then you don’t feel left out xx**

You sent a picture back of yourself with an appalled face and you typed out:

**Absolutely not!!! You can have Miles or some American boy x Not sharing something I’ve waited god know how long for! x**

You friend replied with a picture of herself with a very pleased face and the caption read

**I will happily shag Miles Kane. Could have a foursome though then we can both be happy? And Alex and Miles would definitely be up for that xx**

You actually cringed at that thought of Miles coming anywhere near you. After this holiday definitely not. All he gave you were annoying older brother vibes now that you’d spent a lot of time with him.

He was a lovely guy, but you really didn’t want him near you in that sense anymore.

 **I’m not shagging Miles Kane over Alex Turner you psycho! (And I’ve already asked about them on stage. They are just the best of buddies. Definitely haven’t shagged** 😢😂 **) And besides Miles fucking hates me today but I’ll happily set him up with you. He’d be up for that** 😏 **xx**

Your friend replied:

**I’m not saying have Miles over Alex. I’m saying 4 in a bed and we could all be very happy xxxx**

You messaged back immediately turning down the idea straight away.

**Absolutely not. You and Miles can have a completely different bed. I’m locking my man away from you.**

Y/B/F’s next message came through a minute later and she made you silently laugh with her reply.

**You’re boringgggg!!!!!**

You type back:

**I’m not boring. Just stop trying to shag my husband. You can have your own x**

You type over a picture of yourself but then you double tap to turn the camera around and pick your head up off of Alex’s lap to take a video of Miles.

You zoom in a few seconds on him before he looks in your direction and sticks his finger up at you. You chuckle saving the video before sending it to your best friend.

You settle again in Alex’s lap as you wait for her to open it. You feel Alex’s fingers find your hair again and you love the feeling of him dragging his fingers through it.

Her message comes in and it’s a picture of her with a smiley blurry face. Obviously too excited to keep her phone still. Her caption read:

**Wow x Why did that get my heart racing? Lmao where’s your man? I swear I only saw Matt near Miles then xx**

At that Alex looked back up to the TV where he should have been looking for the past 5 minutes. He notices in his peripherals that you’ve flicked your wrist and are doing the same thing you did to Miles.

Alex looks down and notices the camera zooming in and out on him, so he smiled at your antics. Alex then watches as you send off the video and he returns his eyes to the TV for a second like he’s paying attention, but he quickly pays attention to your phone again.

**Why is he a fucking Greek god?!?!?!? Also why the fuck were you videoing from that angle?!?!!!?!?!?!! Are you sucking him off in public? If so I’m so proud xx**

You chuckle a bit at that before you click off it and go onto camera again. It’s pointing at you already, but you nudge Alex’s leg with your free hand to get his attention.

You move your phone so your both in the picture and you both smile when you take it. You type back:

 **Again not that lucky. Maybe if Miles ever went home** 😂

She replies with:

**Omg is he playing with your hair because that’s the cutest shit ever if he is xx**

You smile as you reply to that one.

**He is x Got him whipped already x Bring on the wedding bells xx**

Her reply is instant:

**Please you’d like him to whip you x**

And she wasn’t wrong about that either.

**Wow. You feeling a bit kinky? Do you want me to ask Miles if he’s into that? xx**

And you couldn’t help but smile as you opened the message off Y/B/F knowing she’d definitely want you to ask. ****

**Well if you’re really not sharing Alex then yeah x**

You giggle at that before you turn the music down a bit before looking up and asking, “Miles are you into BDSM?”

You see both his and Matt’s heads whip round with a puzzled expression. You guess it was a bit random. They were in the middle of watching a football match and you were asking Miles about his kinks.

“Where the fuck did that come from?” Matt asked you completely confused, and you heard Alex laugh behind you.

“I’m just wondering?” You shrugged.

Miles then grinned at you and said, “Tell you what Y/N, I’ll tell you if you tell me what you’re into”

“Fair enough. Go on then” You smile as you crane your neck up so you can see both Matt and Miles with more ease.

“Yeah I would be down for that if someone wanted it” Miles nods. 

And you can’t help yourself but ask him, “And you’d be what? the dom or the sub?”

At that Miles scoffs at you as if you’d offended him by asking.

“Dominant obviously… But someone who’s a little feisty can’t hurt. Makes things more fun” Miles smirks at you and your pleased with that answer. 

You had to stop yourself from squealing at that point. Y/B/F will be over the moon.

You immediately start typing you your reply on your phone, but you get interrupted before you can finish your sentence.

“So, go on then, what’s yours?” Miles asks you. 

You slowly carry on informing Y/B/F on the new information about Miles as you say, “Oh I’d be down for a bit of choking”

“You like to be choked?” Matt asked you as you rolled onto your back again. Adjusting your pillow that lay on Alex’s lap as you did so. 

“Yeah it’s good” You nod still concentrated on your phone.

“Wow, you and Alex have loads in common then” Miles said, and you couldn’t help but smile at that.

Your eyes flicked up to look at Alex’s and you saw him sending a death stare at Miles.

“It’s okay you don’t have to be angry at him. It’s not like I didn’t already know about that one” You tell him as you send Y/B/F the message with a smile on your face.

“And how would you know that?” Alex asks, looking down to you still lay on his lap.

When you make eye contact with him, he looks rather confused about how you’d know that information but to you it was just obvious.

You furrow your eyebrows as you put you turn the volume down on your phone and then throw it on your blanket.

You tell him, “You’ve literally told the world that Alex. It’s in your songs”

“No it’s not” Alex says looking at you as if you’ve just told him a joke he didn’t understand.

You half laugh and half scoff at that comment, “Please. What’s the lyric… ‘I’d probably still adore you with your hands around my neck’ you may have a well have just said ‘oh by the way just choke me please’” You said as if it was obvious.

Alex comes back with, “Could just mean that I’d still love her if she tried to kill me”

At that you let out a loud laugh.

“Alex the chorus is literally you imagining whoever playing with themselves waiting for you. Don’t you dare try and tell me you don’t have a thing for choking because I won’t believe you” You say before you pick up your phone again.

Before you even put in your passcode though, Alex asks “Does everyone actually think that?”

“Yes” You laugh, putting your phone back down. “Why do you think when you went all leather on everyone, everyone started drooling over you?” You ask.

“Because they want a bad boy in a leather jacket to choke them mid shag” You inform him. 

“I don’t believe that everyone thinks that. Surely not” Alex says shaking his head, looking from you back to Matt and Miles who are just grinning at him.

“Do you want me to get proof?” You offer before pausing the music completely. 

Alex nods, “I mean sure because I think it’s just you with a dirty mind”

“I mean you’re not wrong, but you literally sing about a girl fingering herself over you and you expect me to not think the rest of the song is sexual…” You pause looking him in the eye.

“Not happening Al” You say before picking up your phone and giving the device your attention as you say, “Anyway let me phone my friend and she can tell you what she thinks it means”

You all stay silent as you unplug your earphones and put the phone on speaker as it starts ringing. You notice that one of the other boys has turned down the TV too so you know that they must be interested in the answer too.

Thankfully it’s not too long before Y/B/F picks up, “Heyyyy how’s the holiday going?”

You smile hearing your best friends voice again “Hey, it’s really good thank you”

“And how’s the lovebirds” She asked you and you could practically hear her grin down the phone.

That’s how the both of you referred to Alex and Miles because their bromance was better than most love stories.

You laugh at that before saying “They’re fine”

“Awh good. Fucking cuties”, she coos.

You can’t help but smile, “I know they are adorable. But I’ve got a question for you…“

“Ooo okay go on” She says sounding interested.

“Okay so you know 505?” You ask her.

She’s silent for a second before asking, “Did you really just ask if I knew the song we literally play on repeat?”

“Shut up you know what I mean” You try not to laugh, and you start playing with the edge of the blanket at a thread that was coming loose. 

“Right go on, yeah I know the song” She chuckles.

“You know the lyric ‘I’d probably still adore you with your hands around my neck’?” You question her.

“Ugh yeah, the best fucking line in the song” She practically groans.

Your smile widens and you ask, “Yeah, what do you think it means?”

Y/B/F laughs at your question before saying “It means that Alex Turner is a kinky fucker that wants someone to choke him. But Jesus I hope he’s be down for choking someone too and not just getting choked. Get me a bit of that”

You can help the laugh that escapes your mouth and you hear Miles and Matt start laughing too and Alex gives you an unimpressed look. You grin at him because your point’s been proven.

“I told you” You tell him as you look into his eyes.

Alex shakes his head, “Nah I think you’ve both just got your head in the gutter”

“Alex you literally wrote a whole fucking song about a sex position and having sex with someone. I’m not having it that the one like in 505 wasn’t sexual”

“What song?” Alex asks you, clearly not understanding which song you were referring to first.

“If you’re on about She’s Thunderstorms I agree. I love that dirty song”

He shakes his head at you, “It’s not a dirty song”

“Alex… Just listen to me right now. You literally say in that song, ‘lying on her front up against the wall’ then later you say, ‘sounds as if she’s pretty close’. You even allude to her bringing your dark side out so stop denying it. Wouldn’t be surprised if you choked the girl whilst you had her against the wall at this rate” You tell him.

“You sure do read a lot into our songs Y/N” Matt says.

You shake your head, “I don’t. I just listen to the lyrics”

“A little too much if you ask me” Alex tells you and you shake your head at him smiling. He was infuriating.

“Wait am I actually on speaker talking to Alex Turner?” You friend interjects before you can reply to Alex.

“Yeah Matt and Miles are here too” You smile, still buzzing that your points been proven.

“What the…” She starts but then you hear a muffled squeal.

You shake your head embarrassed by her, “You’re a mess. How do you ever think I’m going to let you meet them if you react like this on the phone?”

She comes back to the phone and says, “Just let me get it out over the phone so I’m not a fucking freak in real life”

“Oooo go on let her” You hear Matt say.

You shake your head, “No”

“It’ll be funny” Miles argues Matt’s point. 

“Ugh fine” You say knowing it will more than likely end in your embarrassment.

You instruct her, “Right you’ve got a minute to say whatever you want to them, nothing about the love birds though because apparently that’s not real… Start now”

You hear her panic for a second as she starts but she quickly gets into the swing of things.

”Oh, god, okay, well Alex I fucking love your voice. Your singing and song writing and guitar playing is amazing and I’ll never be over it no matter how many shows I go to. Which will be like forty-eight if you ever decide to write another album again. Hurry up please we are dying over here” She says dramatically which you all have a little silent chuckle at.

“Matt Helders” She announces as her next victim. “I love you so god damn much it’s a joke. I love watching you play the drums and I don’t know why but I just do. I literally forget to sing along at the gigs because I’m trying to figure out how you do everything so fast. You’re amazing honestly best drummer out there” Y/B/F says, and you know that that one in particular came from the heart.

“And Miles Kane. Holy fuck, you are amazing… I love you singing, playing guitar, even just you smiling at the crowd at your gigs. I’ve been to loads… I went to a Rascals gigs back in the day and I literally have the Puppets album on repeat most of the time and Y/N can vouch for that” She says, and you nod your head.

Alex smiles down at you and you smile back up at him. You put your thumb up in the air signifying to Miles that she was telling the truth and Alex silently chuckles at that which causes you to as well.

“So yeah, I just wanna say thank you for creating the best music ever because you guys are literally most of what I listen to and I would die happy if I was listening to your music” She finishes off and your pleasantly surprised that you didn’t get embarrassed by that obvious rollercoaster of emotions.

“That was poetic Y/B/F I agree with it all” You smile. 

‘Thank you’s were sent her way and she seemed to return to normal then. Maybe she did just need a release of the emotions.

After that you go off speaker to talk to her properly for a little while. You’d not caught up properly in a couple of days, so you got it out of your system in this phone call.

However, the topic obviously turned back onto the fact that she wanted to shag Miles. Your laughs and giggles could be heard in the room, but they weren’t bothering anyone as you were keeping control of yourself.

Alex smiled hearing most of them. You had such a funny laugh and when you were smiling away it just seemed to make him happy.

Reminded him of simpler times when you were in your music lessons with each other and you would just make each other laugh to keep yourselves distracted from the impending coursework.

“Do you want me to ask him?” You smiled, asking Y/B/F.

“I mean I do, but don’t because that’s embarrassing if he says no” She says shyly down the phone.

“Miles when your next in Sheffield do you wanna shag?” You ask him with the phone kept to your ear.

“You bitch” You heard her say which made you grin. 

The room was silent for a moment before you heard Miles say, “Well Y/N we could just go upstairs, we don’t have to wait until we’re back in Sheffield”

“Ew no I meant do you want _a_ shag? Not shag me” You say, your eyes widening realising your mistake.

“Did you just say ew to shagging me?” Miles asked you, sounding slightly offended.

But you had no doubt in your mind if you turned and looked, he’d have a smile on his lips.

“Yeah because I don’t want to shag you” You furrow your eyebrows as if it was obvious.

“Then why are you asking me to shag ya?” Miles shot back.

“I’m not I’m asking for my friend” You told him shaking your phone at him.

You chuckle as you hear Miles reply, “Depends. Is she fit?”

“Oh yeah” You told him, and she laughed on the other end of the phone.

“What does she look like?” Miles asked you.

You describe her to him, and she gives you pointers to pass on to him. You tell him what your told and the next thing he asks is, “Do you have a picture?”

“Of course I have a picture of her” You smirk and giggle and your friend starts squealing down the phone.

“Miles go on Instagram and type in…” You start but Miles stops you because he hasn’t got his phone out yet.

Once he’s got it and he opens the app, you tell him to type in her username and he has a scroll for a few seconds.

“Miles fucking Kane just followed my Instagrammm” She screamed down your ear and you giggled at her reaction.

“He’s liking my photos Y/N/N, what the fuck is happening? I’m hyperventilating” She starts and you keep chuckling.

“Miles I think you’ve made her day” You tell him as you put the phone to your chest, so she won’t hear you outing her.

Not that she could hear over her squeals anyway but just in case.

“She still on the phone?” Miles asks.

“Yep” You tell him.

“Put her on speaker again” He instructs, and you bring the phone back to your ear.

“Erm Y/B/F… Miles wants to speak to you. Can you manage that?” You say looking around before your eyes connect with Alex’s again and you both smile at each other.

“Holy fuck. Yes yes. Ah Y/N how do you cope being in a room with these people?” Y/B/F asks you.

“It’s pretty easy” You say as you take the phone away from you ear and you press speaker.

“They just become fucking annoying after a while. You can get bored very quickly” You say as you sit up and you put your phone on the arm of the sofa next to Alex.

“You’re in a room with Miles Kane and you’re bored. Grow up and get over yourself Y/N” She says through your phones speakers.

“Wow I like her already” Miles smiled at you.

You let them chat for a little while and it quickly turns flirty. You were always envious how she could practically flick a switch and she was ready to flirt in a second. In real life you couldn’t do it that well, but you always got your practice from over the phone with Alex.

And you guessed from last night, he just brought out that side of you from the amount of times you kissed.

Soon enough the conversation you, Alex and Matt were overhearing became too much for others to be hearing. You lean over Alex and pick up your phone from the arm of the sofa.

“Right enough of that” You interrupt their flirting. “I can’t booty call him if you carry on” You smirk towards him referring to your joke at the bar.

Miles puckers his lips at you and blows you a kiss and you chuckle as Y/B/F says over the phone sternly, “Don’t you fucking dare”

“Why not he promised me a good time? You’r-“ You start, but your joke is soon interrupted.

“Absolutely fucking not. You can’t have everything… Over there staying in Alex Turner’s house. Matt Helders is your best friend and now you wanna shag Miles Kane. Fuck right off” She tells you and you tried not to laugh. 

“Jesus, I was only joking. Possessive much?” You joke back to her as you put your phone down on your lap.

She scoffs at you, “When you’re literally living a dream I’ve had… Yes. I’m very fucking jealous”

You can’t help but laugh at that comment before asking her, “Well how was that conversation for you anyway?”

“In truth Y/N. I. Am. Wet” She said and the whole room burst out laughing.

“They all heard you say that” You say, and you put your head down on Alex’s shoulder as you both still laughed.

“You bitch, I thought you took me off speaker” She says and you giggle more.

“I never said I did that I just asked you how that was” You tell her as you pick your head back up.

“Brilliant just brilliant. How can we embarrass you whilst we’re on speaker” She ponders.

“Oh, I don’t think anyone’s embarrassed by you admitting that we all already knew. Phone fucking each other with others listening. Terrible” Alex half tells her and half chuckles.

“Was that Alex?” She asks seriously.

You smiled and said “Yeah”

“Fuck” Y/B/F says lowly but then comes back to full volume to plead, “Alex hun, please keep talking”

You chuckle at that understanding her obsession with his voice even though you grew up in the same place as had a similar accent. His was just deeper and gruffer, so you got to enjoy it too.

“Why does every female love your voice. I just don’t understand it” Matt looks to Alex and asks, and you watch as Alex just shrugs with a smile.

Y/B/F comes back with another question, “Was that Matt?”

You again confirm that she was correct, but then she says, “Fuck me”

You hastily interject, “Fuck off he’s engaged and is having a baby. We’ve established you can have Miles. Do not even think about precious Matt”

“Nooooo I didn’t mean it like that I forgot he was there you psycho. You know he’s my favourite” She says, and you can almost picture her face as she says it.

You saw Miles face drop and you let out a laugh, “Miles isn’t best pleased you just said that”

“I mean from the Arctic Monkeys. From The Last Shadow Puppets… Miles you’re hands down my favourite” Y/B/F back tracks.

You knew full well who her favourite was, but you wouldn’t dig a hole for her.

“Absolutely shot yourself in the foot there” Alex chuckled. 

“Alex Turner shut the fuck up and get choked” Y/B/F shot back, and your eyes widened not expecting it.

Everyone else in the room seemed shocked by it too but your glad Alex found the funny side to it and said back with a smile, “You know I would but there’s not an abundance of people offering”

“Y/N’s into that. She’d be down” Y/B/F told him, and you wanted to hang up there and then.

She knew far too much about your feelings for Alex and this was dangerously close to revealing it. But you knew she was only messing so you’d let the first comment slide.

“Thanks for that” You say looking at your phone disapprovingly as if she could see you through it. “Miles when you go see her make sure you wear a belt. She’ll make use for it”

“You bitch” You hear her try not to giggle.

“Eye for an eye bitch” You laugh back at her.

Matt then comes back into the conversation saying, “Wow women get very aggravated about sex”

“It’s the frustration” Alex said which made you giggle.

You shook your head at him as you got yourself back into your position like before and lay yourself down on your back and rested your head on the pillow on his lap.

“Y/N can’t be that frustrated she only got a shag yesterday” Miles points out and you roll your eyes.

“Y/N how are you not frustrated with all these voices. I’m dying here” She half whispers but you don’t see the point knowing everyone could hear her anyway.

You put your phone down on your chest as you explain, “Well for a start Miles is Scouse so that does nothing for me. Alex’s voice sends me to sleep and Matt just speaks fast like me”

“Alex Turner’s voice does not send you to sleep. I know that for a fact” Y/B/F says.

“Alright then it depends what he’s saying” You say before you look to Alex and smile.

“Oh, I know what you want him to say” She says, and the smile falls off your face immediately as you look back to your phone.

She immediately carry’s on and thankfully doesn’t give time for anyone to question that, “But I agree. Matthew Helders you are amazing. Don’t ever change. But I don’t agree with your opinion on Miles Kane. What do you have against this man?”

You laugh at that before saying “Please top saying their last names. There’s not 5 of them”

“Sorry, like you don’t say Alex Turner about 50 times a day when you’re at home” She says, and you roll your eyes.

“I have about 20 friends called Alex… I have to specify” Which was true, not quite 20 but you had 3 Alex’s that you worked with. A few old friends called Alex, and another was your cousin.

“You don’t have to specify when we’re listening to the Arctic Monkeys” She makes a valid point, but you come back with your own paint.

“Then you don’t have to specify when you’re on speaker and they can hear you talking. You’re so embarrassing” You sigh, half laughing a bit.

Y/B/F chuckles before she gets a bit defensive. “I’m embarrassing. Okay. I’ll embarrass you now when I tell Alex about that time y-“

“Did you just hang up on her?” Matt asks.

“Yeah” You say before putting your phone back down.

Alex chuckles and asks, “Why?”

“Because I don’t know what she was going to tell you all” You say looking anywhere but at Alex.

“Why have you got a dirty secret you can’t share about Alex?” Miles teases you.

“No” You lie. You had a lot.

A minute later you get a message through from Y/B/F and you can see that it’s a screenshot.

You open it and see that Miles has messaged her on Instagram asking:

**What were you going to tell Alex? x**

You quickly reply: **Don’t you fucking dare**

But it’s too late you hear Miles laugh. You immediately sit up and take the seat back next to Alex as look over to Miles. Your sudden movements obviously caused Alex and Matt to look between the both of you expectantly too.

“Y/N you’re a dirty girl… You think about Alex whilst you have sex with people” Miles said and your stomach dropped.

You felt ill. You knew exactly what she told him.

“What the fuck has she said to make you think that?” You furrow your eyebrows putting on your best poker face.

“Apparently…” Miles begins to tease. “You had sex with someone whilst you listened to Arctic Monkeys” And with that statement you knew that one of your worst nightmares had just come true.

You keep your poker face pretty well, pretending to look confused as you say, “Doesn’t mean I was thinking about Alex… Could have thought about my sweet O’Malley or you know, the guy I was actually shagging”

“The guy’s name was Alex” Miles drops the bomb on you all and your face drops with it. Miles grins at you knowing it was true then. 

“She’s a twat” You say before you actually message her telling her she is one.

“You definitely had sex with some guy and pretended he was Alex” Miles starts going in on you. You hated to be teased about your emotions. Even more so when it came to Alex.

“Stop it, no I didn’t” You squeaked in embarrassment. Quite obviously lying.

“So, your trying to tell us that you didn’t think about him once. Throughout the whole thing” Miles pressed on and you

“His voice was literally in my ear; I can’t say that” You stumble your words trying not to lie but also not confirming the truth.

“Aha whatever” Matt said grinning which caused you to look to him and then you accidentally looked to Alex who was looking at you and you could see he was trying to hold a smile back off his face.

You then immediately start defending yourself, “No it’s not like I put the music on… We were chatting at the bar earlier that the night and he said he liked your music and then I said same and then he put his playlist on when I went to his and it stayed on. That’s not my fault”

They all laughed at you rambling and you wanted to die.

Especially when Miles carried on and said, “Your mate’s outing you here. She said ‘Don’t let her say that she didn’t because she said he was shit and she wanted to make it more interesting for herself’”

“She didn’t just say that to you” You mumbled as you covered your face with your hands. You couldn’t believe you were being outed so badly. 

You felt Alex bring his arm around you and you could hear him chuckling as you continued to hide. He pulled you into his side and said, “Awh Y/N if it actually was me you wouldn’t be bored. I can assure you that”

You let out a sigh before you said, “I know. You’d choke me for a start”

You obviously were too shocked to control your mouth because when you realised what you just said you wanted to die all over again. You guessed humour was your defence mechanism in this face.

“You been thinking about it?” Alex teases you.

You bring your head up out of your hands and you know your cheeks are hot when you make eye context with him and joke, “Everyday”

Alex laughs at that and you do too. You rest your head on his shoulder still embarrassed but thankfully your embarrassment is cut short as your phone starts ringing.

“Excuse me” You say as you get yourself out of Alex’s grip and stand up. “Imma just murder my best friend”

You answer the phone and say “You’re a cunt”

She laughs down your ear and as you begin to walk out of the room you tell her, “Tell you what, you won’t be laughing when I fuck Alex, but not only him I’ll fuck Miles and Matt too, then when I get back I’ll phone Jamie and Nick and I’ll shag them too, and you’ll just die alone”

You heard the boys chuckle behind you before you disappeared off up the stairs to your room.

Once they know you’re out of earshot, Matt looks to Miles before telling Alex, “You have to ask her now”

Alex smirks a bit because today had probably given him the best news ever so whilst he’s in an uplifted mood Alex answers, “I will”

And it was needless to say that his answer made Miles and Matt very happy.

About 15 minutes later, you returned down the stairs still on the phone and you sit yourself back down in the seat next to Alex. He notices you don’t look quite as flustered, but you also couldn’t quite keep the smile off your face.

“So, tell me about this American boy, what was his name? What was he like? Did you get his number?” Y/B/F beings to pry about last night’s antics.

“He was called Sam. And no, I didn’t get his number because he was a shitty guy” You tell her putting your phone down on your lap again.

“What? He wasn’t a good shag?” You best friend asks slightly confused.

You shake your head smiling as you look down at your phone. “I didn’t say that, he just was rude after” You say.

“In what way?” She pays.

You eyed Matt and Miles who were listening to you and you had to redirect your answer, “You know that guy who I met in the bar when we went to Manchester?”

“Oh yeah. Fucking prick” She says and your thankful she remembers so you don’t have to explain.

“Well it was the same sort of thing” You tell her, your smile disappearing for a moment.

You can almost envision her sympathetic face as she says, “Aw shit Y/N/N, I’m sorry”

“It’s okay. Least this one was actually a decent shag” You try and look on the brighter side of the situation.

“Well that’s good at least. So, tell me what happened then? What did he do? I need dirty details” She asks you getting excited, and your about to start telling her before you realise who you’re around.

You look up and look around the boys before asking them, “Do I need to leave, or will you guys just try and overhear me if I tell her in the kitchen? Because I’d rather just tell you instead of you earwigging”

“I wanna know” Miles chirped in and Matt nodded. You then looked to Alex and he smile at you and shrugged.

“Okay then” You smile before looking back down to the blanket that lay over your knee once more. There was no way you could tell her his story if you were looking at them the whole time you did it.

“So we were at the bar and we were flirting for a little while before he asked if I wanted to go somewhere quieter” You say and you could already hear her squealing at the end of your sentence.

“And you said yes because you’re a horny little minx” She helps you out with your story and you just giggle accepting her comment as she gave them.

“Yeah, so he took me up the stairs and led me into the staff room and then locked the door behind us” You gave her the details knowing she would want them.

“And then…” You paused for a second trying to figure out how to describe it to her “Then, Y/B/F, you know in Fifty Shades where he pushes her against the lift, and it’s fit as fuck?”

“Yeah” She practically gasped and you can hear her getting excited and you smile.

You giggle and say, “Well yeah he did that and pushed me up against the door and was kissing me like Christian Grey, so I was thinking holy shit this is going to be fun”

“I love it already” She giggled and so did you.

“It gets worse before it gets better” You inform her as you play with the thread on the blanket.

“Oh god no” She says, and you close your eyes feeling a tad embarrassed by it, but you carry on.

“So yeah he did that, but I had my drink in my hand, so I obviously drop it and it goes all over the floor and smashes” You tell her.

“Shit” Y/B/F says.

“Yeah so it went everywhere but he’s still getting off with me so I can’t do anything about it. But it literally went all over the bottom of his jeans and he was a little bit fuming because he got slightly rougher… but I was not complaining” You end up breaking out into a full grin.

“I bet you weren’t” Y/B/F interjects, and it causes you to giggle as you raise your eyebrows as if you were innocently trying to brush it off.

“So yeah anyway after that he moves me away from the smashed glass and-“, You tell her but she interrupts you.

Y/B/F guesses, “Wait wait wait, let me guess you give him the best blowjob the guys ever had?”

“Well that is what they all say but no, this guy didn’t get special treatment” You continue to laugh, before you now start cleaning your phone screen of the finger marks, you’d left on it.

Anything to take your attention away from what you were telling her.

“Awwww” She complains. “Would you have made him wait or would you have been nice to this one?”

“Am I nice to any of them?” You grin playing with a pull string at the top of your joggers.

“No, you’re a nasty tease” She says which causes you to smirk.

“Well then there’s your answer. I’d of definitely made the dickhead wait though” You laugh.

“But yeah anyway, so there was a sofa in the room and he practically throws me on it, which was fun. And yeah after we got off a bit more”

“Oh yeah I can see where this is going” Y/B/F says in a knowing voice which makes you grin.

You laugh at her but then you look up from your phone and realise where you are again. You look to the 3 men surrounding you and feel your cheeks heat up again as you start nervously giggling.

“I forgot who I was telling this sorry in front of” You say, hiding you face with you free hand.

Y/B/F boosts your confidence though by saying, “Embrace it. And it gives Miles some pointers for when he shags me because we like the same stuff because we’re practically the same person”

“You’re on speaker you idiot” You tell her as everyone around you chuckles.

“I don’t need pointers love I’ll just fuck you till you can’t move” Miles calls to Y/B/F but your jaw drops.

“Ew I was just briefly attracted to Miles Kane” You cringe a little but say loud enough for Y/B/F and the rest of the boys to hear.

At that your friend laughed and Miles got offended again, “What is actually so wrong with me?”

“Nothing Miles, you’re fine your just more of an uncle knobhead to me” You tell him in the kindest way possible.

“Daddy to me” Y/B/F said down the phone and your eyes went wide and you gasped a little bit.

Miles smirked and Matt and Alex started laughing loudly.

“Fuck me, I’ll fly her out here right now” Miles says before pulling down on the neck on his top as if it was suddenly too tight for him.

“Yes” Y/B/F cheers “Then we can foursome now you’re down Y/N” She says and you yet again want to die.

“For fucks sake” You say at the same time that Miles asks, “Foursome?”

Matt looks around you all with wide eyes. Alex just has an amused smirk on his face.

“No Y/B/F. Stop trying to shag me” You joked to your best friend.

She scoffs laughs, “Please, you know who I wanna shag”

“Wait who’s in this foursome?” Miles asks you, seeming very interested.

You shake your head as you tell him, “This foursome isn’t happening, but she wants it to be you, me, Alex and her”

“Oh yeah” She says down the phone and you shake your head as if she can see you.

“It’s not happening” You tell her sternly.

“Why not? Milex is definitely real and If I’ve already shagged Miles at that point and you fake shagged Alex once and you just found Miles fit then, then what’s the real difference” Y/B/F says as if any of that is enough to endorse the foursome.

“The difference is I’m not shagging my best friend with The Last Shadow Puppets” You tell her.

But then Matt points out., “I think you mean you’re not shagging The Last Shadow Puppets with your best friend”

“Who put a penny in you?” You asked him with wide eyes. He was not helping your situation. 

“Just wondering where my invite is?” Matt said with a smirk.

You shook your head at him, but Y/B/F got a tad excited saying, “Fuck me. Matt you were invited all day, any day! Bring Breana too because she’s fucking beautiful”

“For fucks sake, how did this go from me getting a shag to us planning a sixsome?” You interject trying to make sense of everything.

“Give the people what they want” Y/B/F tells you.

You say in a stern voice, “No”

“Oh fuck off. You actually spoil things. Alex choke her to death” She tells him, and you want to again die when you make eye contact with Alex and he grins at you.

At this point, you just closed your eyes and buried your head in the sofa.

“Anyway” You say loudly trying to get back on topic.

“Yes, anyway, you were about to get head off barman Sam” Y/B/F announces.

“Yeah I was” You chuckle knowing she’d know.

“And how was that?” She asks you and you open your eyes and look at your phone as if she was there before telling her.

“Pretty good actually, he knew what he was doing” You say smiling, but then you looked up to see the guys smirking at you.

“Fuck, right, I’ll tell you more about that when I get home” You close your eyes again not being able to stop smiling.

You could practically see her pout as she asked, “Aw no why?”

“Because I’m being stared at by the boys” You said as you opened your eyes to see them all still grinning at you.

“They’re just jealous” Y/B/F tells you.

You laughed at that and said “Well yeah anyway, after that we started shagging on the sofa but that obviously wasn’t good enough for him, so he picked me up mid shag. And I was thinking ‘oh my god where are we going’ and then he started fucking me against the wall”

“Ahhhhhh I’m so jealous” She squeals down the line.

You shrug but smile at your phone, “I mean you shouldn’t be; he was a prick after”

“You know what I mean. Just jealous of you having sex” Y/B/F tells you and you chuckle.

Miles then chips in and asks Y/B/F, “Are you sure you wanna shag me and not Y/N?”

“I mean the foursome sounds good but no Miles, I’ll take you over her” She betrays you.

“Wow, I see where your loyalties lie” You say in an offended tone but you’re grinning.

She scoffs back, “You’d rather shag Alex over me so you’re a bitch too”

“I mean yeah, he’s male for a start” You furrow your eyebrows, but don’t look to Alex.

Y/B/F comes back in a slightly offended tone with, “You don’t know what I can do with my fingers and my tongue”

“Yeah but I’m sure Alex has had plenty of practice with his fingers and his tongue” You half flirt as you look up to Alex with a small smirk and you like watching the smirk appear on his face as you continue to tell Y/B/F, “And I am perfectly fine not knowing what you can do with yours thanks”

Matt then grabs your attention with his question, “Do you guys always talk about sex like this?”

“Like what?” You ask him.

“Tell each other everything?” Matt confirms.

“Oh yeah, she knows what I like more than I do” You nod with a grin.

“And what do you like Y/N/N” Alex smirks, as if he didn’t already know from what you asked each other on the phone the past few years.

You’re about to flirt back but Y/B/F gets there first, “Well you could say that she likes her gentlemen not to be gentle”

You burst out laughing at that because if your honest it was completely true. For both you and her.

Matt groaned at the clear reference, Miles bursts out laughing too, and Alex could be heard chuckling away.

“You never told me by the way” Y/B/F says as the laughter dies down.

“Wait let me guess… You’re gunna ask ‘was is a Mecca dauber or a betting pencil’?” You guess.

“Yeah I fully was as well” She tells you and you laugh.

“For fucks sake. You are never meeting my friends” You shake your head looking around all the laughing boys.

“I mean we’ve just arranged a sixsome so I will be doing” She says and more laughter comes from Matt.

“Nope” You assure her.

“Yes”

Before she can carry on your say, “Bye Y/B/F”

“Wait no you never told us” She calls through the phone making you pause.

“Told you what?” You ask thinking you’d missed some part to your story. 

“Mecca dauber or a betting pencil? I’m guessing Mecca because you enjoyed it” She tells you and you laugh before murmuring a few profanities under your breath that only Alex seems to hear as he chuckles a bit.

“Hey, it’s not about the size, it’s about what you can do with it… Isn’t that right lads” You say completely deferring from answering the question. 

“You said that like any of us have small dicks” Matt says narrowing his eyes at you as if you’d offended him.

You were taken aback for a brief moment before saying in a helpless tone, “Well I don’t know, do I?”

“Well we can assure you none of us do”

“Okay first, I didn’t need to know that. And second, do you perv on them often Matt?” You can’t help but smile at the latter half.

“Fuck off” Matt says before sticking two fingers up at you. “Being on the road for however many years means you see a lot of shit Y/N”

“I went on the road with you, you dickhead. You were all fine then, I didn’t see anything” You say recalling some fond memories of you being on the tour bus with them. 

Matt nods sarcastically “Yeah that was because you were there. We actually made a bit of an effort to keep ourselves decent around you”

You roll your eyes at him. “Oh, such gentlemen” You say sarcastically.

“Bet they aren’t gentle though” Y/B/F chips back in quickly which causes everyone to laugh.

“For fucks sake” You giggle as you look around at the laughing boys.

When you’re all settled again, Y/B/F asks, “So how was the rest of the night anyway?”

“Yeah it was really good” You nod as if she could see you. “All fun and games” You tell her as you look around the stunning room you were in again.

Y/B/F confirms with you, “You were all on the pull, right?

“Yeah” You tell her.

“Amazing. How many people did Miles pull?” She asks nosily.

“None as far as I’m aware, but he left a bit earlier so that’s fair enough” You say and Miles nods to you and you smile back.

Y/B/F carries on prying, “Yeah that’s fair enough. How many did Alex pull?”

“Ha, just the one” You can’t help but giggle.

You cover your mouth quickly though silencing yourself as he looks to you with raised eyebrows.

Y/B/F asks excitedly then, “Oh my god did you beat him? How many people did you pull?”

You let out a little laugh before you say, “Two”

“Does that include barman Sam?” She asks you. 

“Yeah” You then laugh again but you look away from Alex. God, he makes you so nervous in the best way.

“Why are you laughing? Was the other guy better pull or something?” Y/B/F asks you.

“Yeah the other guy was pretty good. I recon I gave him the best pull of his life” You giggle as you look to Alex and he’s smiling with his eyebrows raised.

Miles started laughing at that and you couldn’t get the grin off your face.

“Why didn’t you shag him then?” She asks confused and you again laughed before hiding your face into the sofa again.

“Because I threw up when we both got home” You laugh still hiding in the sofa. You hear Alex laugh at that too which makes you feel a tad better about your joke.

“Wait what!?” She asked and you could tell it just clicked in her head.

You continue laughing just before she said, “Y/N are you telling me tha-“

But you interrupted still laughing saying, “Right Y/B/F I’ll text ya later. Love you, byeeeee”

“Y/N did y-“ She started before you hung up on her.

“Jesus Christ” You sigh throwing your phone onto the sofa in between you and Alex.

“I wanna meet her” Matt says, and you shake your head.

You chuckle, “After that never”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New part is finally here! Hope you all enjoy it, and I'd love to know what you think! This part is basically just 4 mates taking the piss out of each other with a lot of flirting involved. Enjoy, and thank you for reading x

Obviously, Y/B/F doesn’t leave you alone after you just dropped that bombshell on her. She tries to phone you back and you deny all the calls.

It gets to the point though after 10 minutes of the lads around you just saying “Answer the phone” for you to actually do it. You didn’t want to interrupt their football match more than you already had done. 

You do and you don’t give her time to talk. You just tell her “Text me instead, love you” and you put the phone down again. She makes you tell her about you getting off with Alex and how it happens which you can’t help but grin at your phone as you do so.

You end up sat the furthest away from Alex as you can because you don’t want him to see any of the thirsty messages you and your best friend are saying to each other. Especially when it goes back to the news that Matt revealed to you both.

Y/B/F messaged saying:

 **Fucking hell I nearly choked when Matt confirmed they had what we already knew** 🍆🍆🍆 **xx**

You silently chuckled when you read that message and type out your reply: ****

**Don’t! Can you imagine my face and me trying to hide my reaction in front of them x I’ve never wanted to screech more in my life x**

Her replies came instantly as you were both too involved in the conversation. ****

**Phahahaha I had to mute myself from the call and scream x**

**Like literally I screamed that loud that I swear I heard the dog from next door start barking x**

At that you couldn’t help but laugh. You tried to silence yourself, but it wasn’t working at all. The boys were looking at you as if you’d lost your mind.

“Are you alright?” Alex asked you and you nodded whilst you continue to laugh wiping your tears. But then you change your answer.

“No” You laugh and shake your head calming down a bit. You start typing out your reply:

**AHAHAHAHA x I thought you were a bit quiet!!! I wanted to scream but they’d of seen and heard me. Couldn’t be giving them more fuel to put on the fire to tease me with after you dropped that fucking bomb to Miles xx**

**Bitch x**

“What’s she saying?” Matt asks you.

You calm yourself down and tell him, “She’s just being her thirsty self”

“Anything we need to know about?” Miles asked you and you smiled at him.

“It’s nothing you won’t find out when you get back home” You tease him, and he grins at you. ****

Her reply comes through which distracts you from the room again.

**I’m sorry if Miles Kane asks me a question imma tell him the answer xx love you loads girly, never forget xx Imma try and go sleep now x love you lots x**

You quickly reply:

**Love you too, speak to you soon xx**

After that you put your phone down on the pillow that now rested between you and Alex before you actually paid attention to the rest of the match. What you saw of it didn’t seem half bad and actually kept your attention until the end.

After it had finished you all chatted for a bit until the topics of films came up and you had an idea.

“Do you guys wanna watch a film? I brought my bugged amazon fire stick so I can get all the new films”

“Yeah can do” Matt nods and Miles shrugs and nods too.

“You really came a bit too prepared for this holiday, didn’t you?” Alex chuckles and you shrug your shoulders.

You smile as you say, “Never know what’s going to happen. Could be stuck here for a while if the apocalypse happens so I brought the essentials”

“And you think getting new films is essential?” Alex asked you with raised eyebrows.

You nod as if it was obvious. “Yeah. Have to watch new films so I can either agree or disagree with the reviews and go on twitter rants”

All of the boys shake their heads at you. “You really need to delete twitter” Alex tells you before taking another sip of his beer.

“Never. It’s my favourite social media” You say smiling as you get up from your seat.

“Back in a minute” You say as you walk around the sofa and ruffle Alex’s hair up before you head to the stairs.

“Dickhead” You hear him call you and you chuckle as you run up the stairs.

Once you’ve retrieved one of your prized possessions you bring it back down the stairs with you and you head towards the TV. You kneel down in front of it and start to unplug things so you can get the Firestick to work.

“Do you need help with that Y/N/N?” You hear Matt ask you.

“No thanks Matt. I’m perfectly capable of plugging something in and putting a HDMI in a TV. But thanks for being my knight in shining armour” You say sarcastically.

“Told” Miles laughs and you chuckle as well as you look back around to them.

You knew he was being helpful, but you liked to get in there sometimes that you weren’t as stupid as most people thought you were.

“Love you Matthew” You coo him as he looks like you’ve just took his favourite treat off of him.

“Yeah I love you too, you clever bitch” He chuckles as you finish up connecting it to the TV.

Once it’s all done and set up, you take your seat on the sofa near Alex again and you start scrolling through all the films.

“So, what do you all fancy?” You ask as you flick through the many titles.

Miles shrugs, “Don’t mind”

“Whatever” Alex says but Matt notices something on the screen that makes him smile.

“Not even surprised that you’ve recently watched Submarine” Matt says.

You can’t help but smile and joke, “It’s a good film. And I guess it’s an alright soundtrack too”

You try and keep the smile off your face, but you fail miserably as you look round to Alex. He’s already sent you a glare.

“I’d believe you if I didn’t already know your favourite off Suck It And See was Piledriver Waltz” Alex shakes his head not believing you in the slightest and you can’t help but laugh.

“Nah I’m only joking. I love it though… I can’t believe how much he looks like you when you had similar hair” You say.

Matt agrees when he pipes up and says, “Yeah was a bit weird to look at”

“He’s a good kid” Alex nods

“It makes the film a lot funnier if you watch it thinking its Alex too” You say and Miles bursts out laughing.

Matt looks like you’ve dropped the biggest truth bomb in the world and Alex sighs and tries to hide his amusement off his face but fails.

“Y/B/F pointed it out to me and now I can’t un-see the film in that light” You tell them.

“I suddenly can’t wait to re-watch it” Matt says, and you giggle.

You go back to scrolling through the films that you have on the app and after a few minutes you pause over a certain film.

“Hey look it’s my film” You smile as it comes up slightly bigger on the screen.

‘Fifty Shades of Grey’ takes up the majority of the screen and it comes up with a little silent trailer by the side of it.

They all laugh at your joke and afterwards Alex asks Matt, “Do remember reading the other erotic novels to us all at least once a week in the studio?”

“Yeah, they are just too funny. I’m surprised I haven’t watched this yet” Matt says.

“You haven’t seen this film?” You asked him shocked. You thought Matt at the very least would have watched it.

Matt shakes his head and you have to ask the rest of them, “Have any of you seen it?”

“Nah” Miles says, and Alex shakes his head at you.

“Well that’s being corrected” You say as you click on the film and then instruct it to start playing.

“Sweet, give us a sec though Y/N/N, just gunna grab another drink” Matt tells you.

You wait until he’s back and gives the other lads another drink each, you then press play. You settle back into your seat and make yourself comfortable.

But then it clicks what you’ve put on and who you’re going to watch it with.

You nervously giggle to yourself, “I can’t believe I’m gunna watch Fifty Shades with you lot”

“Please don’t all get hard ons” You laugh, and the rest of the lads do too.

“Depends on how much we get to see” Miles chuckles grabbing your attention.

You tell them truthfully, “You see pretty much all of her”

You all watch the beginning of the film and you’re just trying not to smile the whole way through it. Even though it’s cringey garbage you still loved it.

The film starts and you all sit peacefully watching it and you all silently watch up until the interview.

When she falls into the room though, all three of the lads laugh which causes you to as well.

After the laughter dies down though, your attention is once again taken up by the movie.

“Take a seat Miss Steele” Christian Grey tells Anastasia. 

“I’d take a seat” You say as you get yourself comfier in your own seat.

You hear Matt chuckle and then ask, “Would you now Y/N?”

“Oh yeah” You grin before you bring your hair over your mouth so you can hide your face.

You all watch the interview intently and you can tell that the boys are all waiting for something to happen. You just sit there with a smile on your face. 

When Christian answers one of her questions with the comment, “Various physical pursuits”

You aren’t surprised when Alex says, “Wonder what those are?” in a sarcastic voice. 

You all chuckle at that and you look at him with raised eyebrows saying, “I do wonder”

“You’ve watched this haven’t you?” Matt asks.

You snort at that and nod looking to him. “Watched this at the cinema and a fair few times at home too. And I’ve read the books as well”

“Are you just constantly horny?” Miles asks you.

You chuckle and nod. “You know it Miles. Desperate times” You laugh.

They all chuckle and Miles comes back with, “I think you need a boyfriend”

“You and me both” You laugh, before the attention returns to the film.

“Look at that, she’s all hot and bothered” Matt points out after a few minutes of watching Anastasia interview Christian.

“I would be to” You say trying to defend her.

Alex laughs and looks at you before asking, “Why?”

“The jawline, the suit, the hair, the body” You count up on your fingers. “And I’ve seen this film before, so I know what happens” You smile.

As the film goes on lots of crude comments are made throughout. Which you aren’t surprised by and you’re actually kind of glad they are made so it’s not awkward for you all.

For example, in the film after the interview Anastasia is sat in her class and she puts the pencil that she kept from Christian Grey and she puts it on her lip.

And Matt, being the really crude one of the group, says, “That pencil won’t be the only wood going near her mouth soon”

You look to him chuckling away looking really proud of his joke. You, Alex and Miles all laugh along with him and you can’t help but say whilst giggling, “For fucks sake Matt”

The film then goes on to see Anastasia working in a hardware store and Christian suddenly makes a surprise entrance. She then asks him if he needs help getting things and that’s when the crude comments start flooding in.

“Oh he’s got his sexy red rope” Matt laughs getting excited sitting up a bit.

You immediately start laughing and look over to him and Miles sat on the other settee.

Miles also chuckles and goes, “Kinky I like it”

You laugh hard at Miles’ comment before controlling yourself and saying, “I’ll tell Y/B/F you’re down for that too”

“Do it honestly. Gunna be in for an interesting night when I meet her, tell you that now” Miles says looking from you to Alex to Matt. Obviously smirking at the boys.

“She’s gunna surprise you” You tell him with a knowing look.

Miles smiles at you, “I hope so”

You both giggle at each other before your attention again gets taken up by the film.

“I could just take all my clothes off” Christian says and the boys in the room with you seem slightly taken aback.

“Wow forward” Alex jokes and you laugh.

“I know yeah imagine meeting someone once and saying that” Miles points out and you all smile agreeing with him.

Later it cuts to a scene where Jamie Dornan who plays Christian is in a beautiful grey suit doing a photoshoot. When it goes onto the two walking down a hallway and Dornan practically whips his tie off and undoes the first few buttons of his shirt, you let out a bit of a whine and sit up a bit before you bite your lip.

Your eyes are fixed on the screen and they definitely weren’t moving away.

You don’t see straight away but witnessing your actions all of the boys look around each other and have a silent laugh before you take up their attention again.

“Why am I attracted to anything in a suit. I’m so easy” You sigh once your settled.

You look around and notice all of them grinning at you.

“Really Y/N/N? Anything in a suit?” Miles asks you.

You nod. “I mean, yeah. Anyone in a suit or leather. I’m theirs” You say in the most serious tone.

It was true, something about a good suit or a leather jacket just set off something primal in your mind.

“Wow so the One For The Road video really must have done it for you then?” Matt chuckles trying to keep a straight face but failing. 

“Alright” You dismiss him and shake your head. You should have realised it would get put back on you like this.

“Ah come on, I wanna know what you think of our videos” Matt pries.

You sigh, “I like all your videos”

“Okay but which ones get you going” Matt continues with a grin and you shake your head at him. 

“You just want me to say Suck It And See” You call him out. 

Matt chuckles and asked with a suggestive raised eyebrow, “I mean is it?”

“No” You laugh. “Although I’m not opposed to what you get up to in that video” You tell him referring to that sex scene he did with Breana.

Matt laughs at that and says “Jealous?”

“Oh yeah” You nod trying to be serious, but your grin gives you away.

“That sex scene is ten out of ten. I honestly don’t know how you filmed that and didn’t show yourself up” You chuckle remembering asking Alex years ago how Matt managed to get through it without getting a boner.

“It was fun to say the least” Matt grins.

“Bet it was” You laugh, and you look back towards the TV.

But he doesn’t let you off that easy. Matt asks with a bit more energy, “So which one then?”

You shake your heads. “I have a lot of thoughts about your music videos and I won’t be divulging” You say in a strict tone.

“It’s definitely one from AM” Alex grins at you and you scoff thinking he was going to help defuse the conversation, not make it worse for you.

“I’m thinking… Wait what do you wear in Arabella?” Matt asks as he looks to Alex.

“Why would I remember that?” Alex fires back as if it was the stupidest thing to ask.

Matt looks to you and sees you holding back a smile by pressing your lips together.

He points to you, “She knows”

“I hate you” You say, faking being annoyed but again your smile gives you away. You shake your head at him.

Matt laughs, “Go on what’s he wearing?”

“White shirt” You smile as you look to Alex and he chuckles at you and shakes his head.

He’s not even surprised. He knew you loved their music too much and probably had the videos on a lot back home.

“Ah, not a suit, that’s not her favourite” Miles says.

Matt announces to you all, “We’ll surely it’s One For The Road then”

“What about Why’d You Only Call Me? That’s right up her street” Miles says and then Matt nods before looking back to you as you as you scoff looking back to the TV. 

“Oh yeah with _Stephanie_ ” You chip back in a mocking voice when you say Stephanie.

Your eyes widen realising what you’ve done and who you were around. You and Y/B/F made jokes back home about how you’d never turn down a call like that, so you took the piss out of her for it.

But you weren’t with Y/B/F right now. You’d said it in front of two of the people who were in the actual video.

You composed yourself as you looked at all the boys who were now starting to grin at you.

“Hit a nerve there did I Y/N/N?” Miles chuckles with wide knowing eyes.

Matt shakes his head and doesn’t even give you a chance to respond. “You can’t be jealous over an actress surely. Just because Alex wants to shag her in the video” Matt says.

“I was joking. I’m not jealous of anyone” You say in a serious tone.

And Matt knew you were joking but he just wanted to tease Alex some more and he holds back his laughter as he notices Alex pretending to scratch his nose whilst flashing him his middle finger.

Matt raises his eyebrows not believing you and you sigh and grin, “Okay I’m jealous of Bre in Suck It and See”

“What about that Mini Mansions one Al was just in?” Miles asks you.

You look towards him and try and try and explain how you feel about that recent video, “That was such a sexual yet strangely enticing video to watch”

“But before you start no it’s not the video despite the suit” You chuckle glancing to Alex and he laughs.

Matt laughed at that and you un-paused the film. You just wanted to get to the good bit of the film.

“Can we just get back to watching Mr Grey shag someone now?” You ask.

“No come on, which is it?” Matt asks again in a tone that tells you that he really _really_ wanted to know.

“Which is what?” You say trying not to get annoyed that you’ve had to pause the film again.

“Our video that you find most attractive?” Matt reiterates.

“You haven’t said it” You tell him in a serious voice just looking at the TV waiting to un-pause it.

“But it’s AM?” Matt again pries.

You sigh having enough. You tell him, “I’m not making it easy for you. And I never said any leather or suits were involved”

And with that you leave him to his deductions and un-pause the film. You hear them all chuckle a bit before you get properly invested in the film again.

Before you know it, you’re at the scene where Christian and Anastasia are in his hotel room and he’s got his top off. He then crawls up the bed and then takes a bite out of her piece of toast.

And you can’t help yourself but say, “It went from extremely attractive to ‘Eat my food again and I’ll fucking stab you’” You laugh.

The lads laugh at your comment murmuring things about people eating their food which you agree with. Why anyone would want to share their food was a mystery to you.

“It’s back to attractive again” You smile as you watch Christian come back into the bedroom and say about his singular tastes and he teases Anastasia some more.

As a few more scenes go by you become very pleased when you know that the lift scene is about to happen. You sit up and smile at the TV more than you already were doing.

“Ahhhh it’s my scene guys, you ready?” You get their attention by tapping the settee next to you excitedly as the lift closes.

“Okay” You hear Matt say and you can’t help but grin at the TV.

Especially when the couple awkwardly stand next to each other before Christian pushes her up against the wall and starts getting off with her and pushes her arms above her head.

“Was it like that?” Miles asked you and you shook your head.

You shake your head, “No it wasn’t that attractive” You laugh. “I don’t look anywhere near as pretty as her and Jamie Dornan is another level entirely”

“Shut up. You’re fit Y/N/N” Miles tells you in a surprisingly serious tone.

“Thanks Miles” You shake your head dismissing him in an uninterested tone, thinking he was just being nice.

“Nah I’m being serious. I’d rather shag you than her” Miles tells you.

“Same” Alex says, and you can see Matt nodding.

You give them all a curious look not quite understanding why.

They seem to pick up on it, Alex asking, “You don’t believe us, do you?”

“No” You smile shaking your head.

“Why?” Matt asks.

“We don’t need to chat about my insecurities. I just don’t think I’m anything special” You say pulling the blanket back up over you and you turn back towards the film.

“You shouldn’t think that though because you are pretty special Y/N” Matt tells you.

“I’m glad I’m special to you Helders” You say with a soft smile.

“Ey not just to him” Miles says, and your smile gets bigger.

You can feel yourself getting a tad emotional from them being nice to you, so you quickly change the subject.

“Right stop being nice. I don’t wanna start crying” You tell them but Alex had listened to your voice on the phone enough times when he knew you were getting emotional. He could tell you had a lump in your throat.

“Aw Y/N/N” Alex coos before leaning over to you and giving you a hug from the side.

You lean your head against his as your way of hugging him back because your hands are trapped under the blanket. You really did appreciate his actions and you lent on him like that for a bit.

After a little while Alex moves back to his seat and you’re all happily watching the film again and it’s reached the scene where Christian mimics his brother by saying, “Laters Baby” in a sexy way.

“Does that actually work?” Matt asks and you look around to him as he says, “The ‘Laters baby’ line”

You grin at him and shrug playfully “Say it like you mean it and I’ll let you know”

“Laters baby” Matt tries, and you just nod not giving any reaction and move onto Alex and then to Miles.

They all do it and you actually enjoy them saying that to you one by one. You stay silent for a few seconds with a blank face before looking back to the TV innocently.

You say in a low voice, “Yeah it works”

All three of them burst out laughing and you try not to embarrassedly grin as you continue watching. You can feel your cheeks heating up though.

Before you know it, you’re at the scene where Anastasia is at Christian’s apartment and you want to hide at the scene your about to watch because of how clingy you remembered it to be.

“Are you going to make love to me now?” Anastasia asks in the film and you can feel the lads around you hating every second of what she said. 

All four of you cringed hard at that bit. You put your hand up to hide your face absolutely hating that line with your entire life.

When Alex said a similar line in Vertigo the Mini Mansions song it was sexy. However, this was up there with the worst thing you’d seen in a film.

“Jesus Christ” Matt sighed, and you closed your eyes and tried to alleviate the clinginess.

“Wait wait. This line” You say stopping anyone else from responding to Matt.

The next line was the only redeeming thing for the previous moment.

“I don’t make love. I fuck. Hard” Christian says, and your jaw once again drops because you love it.

You then groan loudly and lean back into the sofa and running your tongue over your lips before biting down on your bottom lip.

“Did you just orgasm?” Alex asks you chuckling.

“I wish” You laugh but shake your head.

Miles starts giggling at your comment then which makes you laugh more.

You then all watch as Christian takes Anastasia into his red room and you look at the boy’s reaction to it. Alex is watching the film like it’s the worst film he’s ever seen, which makes you want to laugh.

Matt and Miles are grinning as the red room is shown on screen and Miles takes a sip of his beer. He looks like he’s having a good time watching the film.

“Miles you’d have a right good night in there” Alex says grabbing your attention again as he grins towards his mate. 

“Yeah looks like your typical night Kane” Matt laughs and Miles’ grin gets bigger and he shrugs his shoulders not denying anything.

This causes you to laugh and for you to get your phone out again and go back into your notes where you’ve been making a list for your best friend.

“Y/B/F will be very very pleased to know that” You grin.

And you once again laugh when Miles winks at you.

The film then goes on to show the couple about to have sex and you can’t help the smile that’s on your face as you watch.

“Y/N stop smiling at the TV” Matt calls you out and you let out a little giggle.

“No, it’s funny” You say not being able to get the grin off your face. All of the boy’s chuckle as they look at you grinning away in your seat.

You then watch as Christian strips Anastasia naked and you can’t help but have a sly dig at the lads around you.

“Don’t be getting erections now boys” You tell them still smiling when Christian gets her undressed on the screen.

“Chuck us that pillow Y/N/N” Miles asks you jokingly, pointing to the pillow that resides between you and Alex now.

You couldn’t help yourself bursting out giggling.

But Matt sighs saying, “This has to be the worst thing I’ve ever watched” as you all watch the sex scene unfold.

“It’s not a porno Matt. Well it is but, it’s not all over the top like fucking Pornhub” You say trying to defend it even though your knew in your heart it was shit.

You all watch as it carries on and you forgot about the piano scene until it comes on the screen. It was another scene which you really enjoyed.

“Oooo shags at the piano” Miles says in a silly posh voice that makes the rest of the lads giggle.

You just smile and watch with your eyes solely focused on the film saying, “Fucking goals”

“Do you have a thing for musicians Y/N? Because I’m sensing you do” Matt asks you teasingly grabbing your attention again.

“Alright, alright. I think you’ve bullied me enough today” You tell him, giving him a look that says drop it.

You should have known Matt Helders wouldn’t drop it though.

“You know Alex has got a grand piano upstairs” He teases you.

“Matthew, shut the fuck up” You say in a serious tone, raising two fingers at him.

“Yeah you wouldn’t have to imagine if it was actually him Y/N” Miles also teases, and you’ve had enough of him today.

You pick the pillow up from between you and Alex and throw it as hard as you can at Miles because of that statement.

“Fuck off” You say as the pillow hit him in the face and you lean back into your seat and huddle yourself up again.

You once again hide your face with your hair not wanting to look at Alex’s reaction to the comments that were just made. You pull the blanket up again in an attempt to hide more of yourself.

A scene later it shows Anastasia in Christian’s white shirt as she dances as she makes the both of them breakfast. Unknowing to her Christian stands behind her on the other side of the kitchen island smiling, obviously liking his view.

And Matt obviously can’t help himself when he jokes, “I bet his members throbbing looking at that”

You laugh along with both Miles and Alex as they send Matt a knowing look.

It took you back to the old days when you all used to chill at each other’s houses and you’d be there whilst they were coming up for ideas with new songs and Matt would be there reading some old erotic novel to you all.

You remembered just how funny it was and how red some of the lads would go. If you got embarrassed you’d just fully hide your head into a pillow or bring the hood of your hoodie up and pull the chord tight so you could hide your face.

Those were the days.

The film you were watching continued on and just as the on screen couple were about to have sex again, Christians mother could be heard entering his studio apartment.

“His mum did not just walk in” Alex gasps before he laughs. 

“Awfully predictable isn’t it?” You can’t even defend it anymore.

The cringiest things happened in this film and you knew you couldn’t defend it. But it was still entertaining to watch.

More jokes are thrown around as the film continues on and they are mostly directed at you which really makes you have to try not to be embarrassed at everything. Most of the time you took it as a joke though, so it wasn’t too bad. 

At the part where Christian presents Anastasia with the sex contract, Matt starts laughing again.

“Y/N would be saying yes” Matt jokes and you nod.

“I mean I’m not saying no to Jamie Dornan” You smile, but then they all look at you like you’ve said something disgusting.

“Like any of you would say no to her” You try and defend yourself knowing full well that if they could shag her, they would. They all quickly turned back and looked to the TV.

After a while another scene comes on that you’re once again bullied about.

“In a leather jacket now Y/N/N” Miles points out as if you hadn’t already spotted it. 

You can’t help but grin and say, “Ugh I know. What is it about leather jackets?”

“The hair as well” Alex points out, knowing how much you loved lad’s hair.

“Oh yeah. Brown hair, leather jacket, A boy from back home, get me one” You say knowing Jamie Dornan was from the UK like all of you. But then it clicks in your brain what you said.

“I now realise that that describes all three of you. Sorry” You smile embarrassed.

“It’s alright Y/N/N, I knew you wanted me” Matt jokes, making you feel better about your comment. 

“You more than anyone Matt… What can I say? Bre’s a lucky bitch” You grin at him and blow him a kiss which causes all of you to start laughing.

Later there’s a scene where Christian is doing some temperature play with Anastasia and if you were honest it was probably the best sex scene of the entire film in your opinion.

You all sat and watched as Christian dragged an ice cube over her skin and you smiled as you watched the scene unfold.

“You done that Y/N? The ice thing?” Miles asks you.

“Nope” You pout, shaking your head.

If he wasn’t making a comment about you with Alex, you didn’t mind telling him some personal things you’d been up to. He was being pretty open with you so you didn’t mind being open in return as long as you weren’t being made fun of.

“Would you do it?” Miles asks and you nod but keep your eyes on the TV, too invested in the scene to look away.

“Oh yeah. I’d try just about anything Miles” You sigh just trying to watch the film.

You don’t see the looks that are shared between Matt and Miles or how they then start grinning at Alex. Alex shakes his head at them, pressing his lips together to try to stop himself smiling. He also flashes them his middle finger over the side of the sofa, so you don’t see. 

As some more time passes you get to the scene where they are discussing the contract in his boardroom.

Christian says, “I would like to fuck you into the middle of next week”

“Wow” Alex says with wide eyes.

“That was forward” Matt agrees.

You, however, take the comment a different way.

“I want someone to do that to me” You whine wishing again that you had a boyfriend.

“You’ve literally just had a shag last night” Miles points out.

“I didn’t say he was that good” You sigh pouting at the TV then looking to how amazing Jamie Dornan looked on screen.

“Well who do you want to do it?” Miles asks you.

You have to double check, “Do what?”

“Fuck you into next week” Miles smiles confirming his question.

You shrug at that and shake your head. What a random question. “I don’t know, Zac Efron?” You imagine up.

When Alex sees you turn back towards the TV, he gets his phone out of his pocket and subtly sends Miles a text.

**Fuck off right now. Stop baiting her and stop hinting at things about me. Leave it.**

When Miles sees his phone screen flash up with a notification, he immediately looks over to Alex and smirks. Alex glares at him before he reads his message.

Miles unlocks his phone and silently chuckles when he reads the text message. He looks back up to a grumpy looking Alex and he silently laughs again before showing Matt the text. They both sit silently chuckling for a minute as Alex shakes his head at them.

You are too focused on the film to notice and you as you’re watching the couple on screen pass the receptionists in the Grey building. It’s at that point that you remember what the receptionist says at the beginning of the film.

“Mister Grey” You giggle “It’s so funny. Mister Grey will see you now” You grin as you say it in your best sultry voice.

“Why’s it funny?” Matt asks you and you just laugh.

“It just is, isn’t it?” You giggle. “Imagine. Mister Helders will see you now. Mister Kane will see you now. Mister Turner will see you now” You say in your sultry voice gain.

“I like the sound of that I won’t lie” Miles raises his eyebrows at you in a suggestive way.

You giggle to yourself before saying, “I’ll pass it onto to Y/B/F. You can get a bit of role play in there”

Miles laughs and rubs his hands together before biting his lip and nodding at you. You get your phone out again and write it in the list that you were creating on your notes.

“You’re going to have a whole folder on your phone called Miles’ kinks at this rate” Miles says as he watches you type again.

You laugh at that and shuffle right over next to Alex and show him what you’ve wrote down and he bursts out laughing. You’d missed his fucking cute laugh all these years whilst he’d been away.

“Mate it’s already there called Fifty Shades of Kane” Alex tells him and you chuckle along too because you find yourself funny.

Matt and Miles burst out laughing too and you all have a right good laugh as you put more information about Miles into your notes.

You stay sat next to Alex a bit longer as you watch the film as you can’t be bothered moving back. That and you liked being close to him.

You’d missed sitting with your best friend and watching films over the years.

You resisted the urge to put your tired head on his shoulder because you were sort of watching a porno and that would have been a bit weird for you to do. You also didn’t need to give Miles any more encouragement to bully you more.

The film continues and you all chat through some of the more boring bits.

Things about how the sex scenes must be awkward to film and you tell them about how you heard rumours that Jamie Dornan’s wife wasn’t pleased about him doing the film. You also give them the gossip about how you heard that he may not be doing the next one because of it.

The film carries on and it gets to the scene where Christian takes Anastasia to meet his family at his parents’ house. You roll your eyes when you see Rita Ora there.

“Wait what is Rita doing there?” Matt asked.

“Don’t start, I know. It’s awful, I really don’t like her” You sigh. You had some weird vendetta against her at the moment.

Miles chuckles at that, “Lucky she came round a month ago and not these few weeks then”

“Rita Ora was here?” You asked with raised eyebrows and Miles nods.

You were shocked. You didn’t even know Alex, or the others, knew her personally.

“You’re friends with Rita Ora?” You ask them all and Miles reply to you.

“You could say that, yeah” Miles said, and you look at him trying to figure out what he was getting at.

He had a grin on his face that seemed to a have a hidden meaning. But then he looks towards Alex.

Your face then turned into one of disgust and you looked to Alex who kept a composed face as you looked at him.

“Please tell me you’ve not shagged Rita Ora” You say with wide eyes.

Alex’s about to say something but then you put your hand up to stop him, “Actually, I don’t wanna know. Don’t tell me”

“Why don’t you like her?” Matt asks.

You sigh not really knowing yourself. You take a second to think before you start and possibly offend your friends.

“She’s just in everything, and her music is everywhere, and I see far too many pictures of her everywhere I go and… I don’t know it’s just one of them things” You pause trying to think of a better way to get your point across.

“You know what I mean, like if you see someone too often you just start to hate them” You explain as you watch the film again

“But let’s just leave it at that. I don’t wanna know anything more about her and I don’t wanna know if you shagged her. I just wanna watch Jamie Dornan shag Dakota Johnson” You say as you point at the screen.

You then cuddle yourself up pulling the blanket over you again and get yourself comfy. After a few minutes sitting like that as your waiting for the next raunchy scene. But you let out a sigh realising the next one is closer to the end. And the ending isn’t all that pleasant. 

“Have you actually gone into a mood because you think Alex shagged Rita Ora” Miles asks out of the blue.

You pick your head up from the back of the settee and look round the boys, “No. Jesus. I’m not that sad. I just remembered how the film ends”

“Right okay whatever” Miles says in a sarcastic tone that suggested he didn’t believe you.

You’d actually had enough of him and his jokes today.

“Not being funny Miles I’m not thick, I know he’s shagged people and so have you, and so has Matt, and so have I. It’s not that big of a deal, is it?” You say frowning at him.

“How many people have you shagged?” Miles diverts the subject slightly, but you want to avoid the ridicule from telling him that answer.

“A lot less than the three of you” You say sternly before you get up and go and get yourself another drink.

You stalk into the kitchen and you murmur, “Dickhead” on your way though. He was really starting to bug you.

You decided to make yourself a cup of tea this time, fancying a change. It also have you a bit of a break from Miles’ constant teasing and it gave you a chance to calm down. You got yourself a cup out of the cupboard and get the teabag and sugar out.

You put the kettle on and wait patiently for it to boil as you cool down. Just as you take a deep breath though you get startled by a voice being you.

“You good?” You hear Alex ask you, a lot closer than you expected him to be.

You turn around and notice he’s come into the kitchen and is leaning on the other side of the island.

“Yeah, are you?” You smile before turning back around to finish making your cup of tea. You pour the boiling water into your cup.

“Yeah, I’m just seeing if you’re alright” Alex tells you and you smile as you finish what you’re doing.

“I’m fine. You know I was just joking, right?” You turn back tell him. “I don’t actually care if you’ve shagged Rita Ora” You say honestly whilst you get a spoon out and stir the liquid.

“I know. You’re fine. Kane’s just winding you up” Alex tells you with a soft smile. He looked so cute today in his shorts and

“Can tell. The prick’s been doing it all day” You chuckle and smile back to him.

Alex half smiles, “Yeah I don’t know what’s got into him”

“It’s alright” You say. “Do you want a brew?” You ask him.

Alex nods and smiles, “Please”

You get the stuff out to make his tea how he likes it. Once you’ve put the milk back in the fridge you turn around and give Alex his mug.

“Come on let’s go finish watching the light porno” You say picking up your tea and heading back into the lounge.

Alex chuckles as he follows you back into the room and you take your seat back from earlier this afternoon that Alex had stolen from you. Alex glares at you as he takes the middle seat next to you and you smugly grin at him.

You’re happy that you’ve got your original seat back. It was even better that he wasn’t complaining about it.

Some more funny comments are thrown around again. And you do enjoy having the cute film afternoon with your boys. Probably wasn’t the cutest film you could have watched though.

“Imagine just coming into someone’s room and sitting on their bed as there sleeping” You shake your head at the screen. “And he’s chatting as if she’s awake” You carry on.

“Imma come and do that to you tonight” Alex chuckles.

You laugh and shake your head at him before saying seriously, “If you shit me up, I will punch you in the throat”

You hated when people scared you. It was the worst feeling. 

Alex widens his eyes at you as if you’ve instilled fear into him but you both grin at each other before you start laughing.

Lots of jokes about Christian’s leather jacket are made whenever he’s wearing it and you start to get embarrassed about them teasing you about it.

“Oh leather again Y/N/N” Miles jokes.

You shake your head, holding back your smile “Stop it”

Other moments you just get annoyed at the film again.

For example, you get annoyed at the scene where the couple are in a bar and Christian rudely tells the bartender what garnish he wants with what gin.

“He’s such a prick they know how to serve a gin and tonic. Arsehole” You say annoyed. You worked in a bar when you were younger. It really was never that difficult to get it right.

Matt says “Wow” at how angry you were getting. You explain how and why it annoyed you and they do agree with you.

Matt also makes a few good points and you agree with him about them too.

“Now he’s taken her on a fucking glider… I swear she’s only attracted to him because he’s rich. Imagine if he was a poor fucker who wanted a sex contract, she wouldn’t be going for it then” Matt points out and you all agree with him.

You couldn’t imagine yourself signing a sex contract to someone who wasn’t of importance like that. It put the film in an entirely new light for you. However, it was still fun to watch.

As you reach near the end of the film you sigh and prepare Matt.

“Helders, are you ready for shit to hit the fan?” You ask him.

“What?” He asks shocked and almost seems a little surprised that it won’t have the happiest ending.

You nod. “Oh yeah watch” You tell him.

You all watch as Anastasia asks for Christian to do the worst to her and you all watch in silence as he whips her and makes her count.

Matt says, “I don’t understand why she doesn’t just leave”

“Same honestly” Alex sighs before taking a sip of his tea.

“To clarify though Miles, Y/B/F doesn’t want that” You joke, and they all laugh at that too.

When the film finishes you all laugh when Matt says, “That was a load of shite”

You agreed but you do still find it fun to watch. You already couldn’t wait to get them back together in a couple of years time for you to all watch the second one and eventually the third.

You change the TV back to the normal AV before Matt says, “Right let me connect my phone to it and I’ll put what you actually find kinky on Y/N/N”

You shake your head. “If you put real porn on, I swear to god Matt…” You give him a disapproving look.

“Chill out” He tells you and you watch as he connects his phone to the TV and goes on YouTube.

A few seconds later the R U Mine music video starts playing and you press your lips together to withhold a smile.

You look to Matt and notice he’s smiling at you and you nod.

“Fucking knew it” He murmurs.

You do the drum actions like him and Alex do in the video and Matt does it too.

You giggle at it as the video continues and you mouth along to the words. You have to tell Alex during the second verse “You proper make me laugh pointing out to everyone your jawline there” and when he does it you laugh.

Alex chuckled at you and Matt said he’d never even noticed that Alex had done it. Miles just chuckled along.

“This is my favourite part of the video” You point out and the camera turns around to Nick doing the backing vocals and you start giggling again.

Alex was watching your reaction and he found you so adorable. You giggling at one of his song’s videos just made him happy.

“Ooo I like this bit as well” You tell them, and the camera turns to Alex in the back seat of the car.

When Alex puts his feet up in the video, you put your feet up on Alex in real life. The only real difference being that in the video he has shoes on and you just had your ankle socks on. 

You look towards him and you both start laughing and you continue to copy his actions and sit forward and look towards him with a grin on your face as you mouth the lyrics as he does the same thing in the video.

Before you know it, the song is nearly over and Matt starts to coo you, “Awh Y/N, it’s nice to see your reaction to your favourite video”

“That’s not my favourite video of yours” You tell him as you watch the end. You put your feet back up on the settee though so you don’t annoy Alex any further.

“But-“ Matt starts but you interrupt. 

“You asked for what I found most attractive, not my favourite” You tell him. 

“What’s your favourite?” Alex asks you and you turn back around to look at him.

“My favourite song, Cornerstone” You shrug.

“Honestly if I’m having a shit day, I just put that video on” You tell the room and watch as Matt puts that video on next for you. 

Alex, not quite believing you, has to ask, “Really?”

“Yeah, I was crying over something about work a few weeks ago, and then Y/B/F just came into my room gave me a hug and put Cornerstone on. Cheered me right up” You smile as you recall the memory.

“Awh” Miles cooed with a smirk and you flipped him your middle finger when he said patronisingly, “That’s so cute. Alex looking like a pretty girl makes you happy”

Alex flashes him his middle finger and you giggle.

“I like all of your videos anyway… Still fuming I didn’t get a video for my own song though” You try and say with a straight face but Alex shakes his head at you and you burst out laughing.

“There’s no way we could have done that video and you be happy with it” Alex tells you.

“What do you mean? Any video that you’ve done I’ve been happy with” You say honestly. So far, you’d loved all their videos.

Yeah some of them were cringy to look back on now but you still loved them.

Alex shook his head at you. “No. You would have been fuming if I’d of had to pretend to shag someone on camera and it wasn’t you, when the song was about you” Alex points out and to be fair to him, he wasn’t wrong.

You’d have been fuming.

“Well you could’ve asked me to be in it” You say raising your eyebrows at him. You’re silently trying to get the point across that you were still annoyed that your song didn’t get a video. 

“And you’d fake shag him on camera Y/N?” Miles smirked at you.

“Yeah, if I’d of been getting a video out of it then I would have” You turn and tell him.

Matt sighs, “Missed you’re chance now Y/N/N”

“Ah it’s alright we can just make our own video later” You say with a grin and nudge Alex’s shoulder.

“In there Al” Matt smiles at the both of you and you giggle.

You look at Alex with humour in your eyes and you blow a kiss at him which makes you all laugh.

A second after the laughter dies down, Miles chuckles when an Instagram notification goes off on his phone.

You release a sigh and say, “What’s she saying now?” Knowing Y/B/F was awake again because she’d just texted you.

Bless the poor girl, she never slept well.

You just knew it would be Y/B/F stitching you up for something else.

“Y/B/F said to ask you which music video of theirs you find most relatable” Miles informed you all and you closed your eyes and rubbed your temples.

From the smirk on Miles’ face everyone else could tell that she’d already told him the answer.

“What video is it Y/N?” Miles asked patronisingly and you saw his huge grin when you reopened your eyes.

“In no way shape or form will I be telling you that” You say as you stand up.

“What, why?” Alex asked and he looked at you completely confused.

You release a breath shaking your head before picking up your drink.

You say before taking a sip, “We aren’t getting into that”

As you finish off your brew you stand up to head back to the kitchen and whilst your back is turned to the TV, it completely betrays you. You hear the rippling water before the drums kick in and sigh.

“Oh, no need to tell us Y/N/N” Miles announces to the room before he bursts out laughing.

“Fuck my life” You murmur under your breath as the Snap Out Of It video fully kicks in.

You walk out of the room as more chuckles come from the boys. You top up your drink as you hear the chorus come in. 

You sing along to yourself until you walk back into the lounge with a glass of lemonade in your hand this time. However, you wish you hadn’t.

“Do you jump around in your bra a lot listening to our music Y/N?” Alex questions which a chuckle.

Miles adds, “And orgasm over Alex?”

“Well we know that’s true already” Matt laughs and you shake your head.

You laugh along patronisingly and walk towards the TV saying “Ha ha ha, oh my god you guys are soooo funny”

You then turn off the TV and as they all groan at your actions. You turn back towards them all and fake a smile at them, your eyes showing just how annoying you found them.

“Fuck you all… Catfish and the Bottlemen have one album out and are already better than the lot of you” You say as you pick up the TV remote from next to Matt on the way back.

“You can have that back when you both fuck off. I’m going for a nap” You say before shoving it down your bra and you walk towards the stairs.

“We will send Alex up to retrieve it in a few minutes. Get him to give you a few other things whilst you’re up there” Miles winks at you and you stalk upstairs as they laugh.

“Not a wonder I don’t wanna shag you is it Miles?” You shout down the stairs.

“It’s a wonder why you and Alex haven’t already shagged” Miles calls up the stairs and you are so thankful you’re out of sight because at that point because you were sure you would have died from embarrassment.

Thankfully you hear Alex scorning him with a, “Fuck off and leave her alone will you” which you’re thankful for.

~*~*~*~

Later that evening, you returned down the stairs just after Miles and Matt left. You smiled to Alex as you brought the remote back down and waved it at him.

He chuckled at you before you both settled onto the sofa (you in your original seat once again) and discussed what you wanted to do for your dinner. After a brief discussion you both decided to order food, because you were lazy and couldn’t be bothered to cook.

As you waited for the food to arrive Alex let you have control of his sound system which you were really pleased by. You would usually put his music on at home when you had nothing else to do but you thought you’d change it up a bit.

You ended up just putting The 1975’s album on again, knowing that Alex didn’t mind them. Alex had just gone upstairs to do something, but he told you he’d be back down soon.

You relaxed on the sofa again and just let the music entertain you. You also tweeted out asking for album reccomedations from your followers and it was honestly one of the only perks of having loads of followers thanks to the band.

If you needed a question answering, twitter usually answered it for you.

You were innocently sat on the sofa scrolling through different album recommendations on your phone when Alex practically jumped down on the sofa causing your eyes to widen in amusement.

Alex lay himself down across the settee and you noted that his eyes held mischief as he lay his head down on your lap.

You looked down at him and smiled before saying, “You comfy?”

“Very” Alex smiled up at you.

“Why you so happy?” You asked him sceptically but with a grin still on your face.

Alex shrugged, “No reason. I just like that your singing”

Your eyes went wide at that. You hadn’t realised you were doing it because the music had been louder earlier, but at this volume he could definitely hear you.

“You’re good” Alex smiled, referring to your singing voice. But at his compliment you felt your cheeks grow the tiniest bit hotter.

“Thanks” You smiled looking from his eyes to up to the view out of the window. Shyly averting your gaze.

Alex could see you trying to stop yourself from smiling but you were failing miserably. You clearly didn’t know how to accept his compliment or know what to do with it.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed by it… You’re better than me even” Alex grabs your attention by saying.

“Oh shut up” You chuckle looking back down at him before you twirl the Clark Kent strand of hair that lay over his forehead.

“You wanna carry on singing and repay the favour and mess with my hair now” Alex asked you.

You smiled and nodded down at him before you let your fingers run through the top of his hair. It was surprisingly fluffy without all the gel in it and it was so soft.

You let your fingers run through his hair a few times before you let your nails roam over his scalp. You don’t know what it was about boy’s hair but you absolutely loved playing with it. In fact, you would do it all night if he let you.

Alex seemed to settle himself really quickly and he closed his eyes as Heart Out started playing through the speakers. You started making the noise of the beat with your mouth like everyone did before the lyrics kicked and Matty’s voice could be heard through the speakers.

This was one of your favourite songs of theirs and you always liked singing along to it, so you were glad that you could just relax and be yourself in front of Alex now. After last night there was nothing you couldn’t really share with him.

Alex smiled to himself upon hearing your voice again as you sang along, and he almost wished that he never had to move. Your fingers pulling on his hair was incredibly soothing and not long after Alex had fallen asleep.

He woke up, he didn’t know how long later, to the feeling of your fingers dragging up the hair on the back of his head and taking a handful of his hair at the top. You seemed to focus your attention on the longer parts of his hair there for a bit too as you sang along.

That was also when Alex noted that you were now listening and singing along to No 1 Party Anthem which made him really want to smile. However, he restricted himself so you wouldn’t stop. In fact, he stayed like that till Mad Sounds finished too.

Your voice was really refreshing for Alex to listen to and how you sort of made the song your own too. You sometimes came in slightly earlier or later purposefully but stayed perfectly in time which made him unable to hold the smile back.

You just made him happy and he wanted to stay in that moment for quite a while. Just you being you, and singing to your hearts content whilst playing with his hair. Which he was really enjoying.

You’d noticed Alex was awake again when you felt him take a deep breath at the end of Mad Sounds. You ruffled his hair at the top with a bit of force, so he’d know you knew he was awake.

When you did that Alex smiled more before opening his eye looking up at you. He was now on his side facing your body and his head still lay on your thigh as you carried on messing with his hair.

“You okay sleepy head?” You asked him as you turned the music down a bit as Fireside started to play.

“Never better” Alex smiled up at you before he rubbed his eyes then ran a hand through his hair and bumped yours out of the way accidentally.

You smiled down at him as he yawned and moved himself, so he was lay on his back again. You tell him, “I’m sorry I’ve made your hair greasy”

“It’s alright. Needed a shower anyway” Alex smiled up at you whilst he ran his fingers through his hair.

He accidentally pushed your hand out from his hair so it now just lay next to his head but he found it lay there and he started drawing patterns up and down your palm with his fingertips.

You watch his actions and smiled as he kept repeating his soothing movements. You thought that he probably didn’t even realise he was doing it for the first 30 seconds because he was just sleepily looking around his living room and then to the view outside. But then his gaze came back to you. 

After a minute of you just softly singing along to the song and watching Alex’s actions and him watching yours, you smiled when he forced your hand back into his hair.

You grinned down at him as you said, “I’m sad that I never got to do this to your long hair.”

Alex hummed in amusement at that before saying, “Don’t lie you prefer my hair like this”

“But I’d of had more to grab onto if it was long like it was” You say before taking a fistful of what hair you could find.

“It’s pretty long now you’ve gotta admit” Alex said and you nodded.

It was getting longer than it had been a few years back. His AM haircut was in your opinion the best look aesthetically for him but in truth you’d loved every hairstyle he’d had.

In truth you still missed his old one that he had when their first album dropped. You missed shy and a little less confident Alex. But he’d grown into himself and he had every right to be as confident as he was now.

“True but your Humbug hair was prime time. I’m sad I only got the occasional ruffle” You say before ruffling your fingers through his locks like you would have done back then.

“Well if you’d had more I don’t think Alexa would have been impressed” Alex chuckles.

“She didn’t like me that much, did she?” You ask him, as you had always wondered.

The first few times you’d met her you thought she was lovely but sometimes you just got the vibe that she didn’t want you there at all.

“She did. Just not as much after I told her to shut up about you once” Alex tells you.

You give him a confused look at that, wondering what had happened. Your eyes practically plead him to continue and your thankful when he picks up on that and carries on explaining.

“She was going on with herself about how you were always around and would never put any of us down when you saw us… I told her to fuck right off. We never got to see you and she wasn’t going to ruin it when we eventually did” Alex told you.

Your stomach dropped upon hearing that. “Really?” You ask him. 

“Yeah dead right I did. Your important to me Y/N. No one, girlfriend or not, is gunna stop me from having a laugh with you when we see each other once every blue moon” Alex tells you in the most serious tone.

In truth you couldn’t believe he’d stuck up for you like that, but you were so grateful that he had done. You barely saw him as it was but the thought of the contact being more limited than it currently was just made you want to cry. 

“Wow… That just made me feel sick” You tell him, taking a deep breath.

“Why?” Alex looks up at you and questions. You carry on playing with his hair as you tell him what you felt. 

You try to explain in the best way you can, “The thought of not seeing or talking to you guys again could actually make me cry…”

You have a little pause before you try and emphasise how much. “You mean a lot to me and that year we didn’t chat was _awful_ ”

You carry on, “I didn’t realise how much I missed you until you got back in contact with me… When you tried that booty call and we met up the day after”

You couldn’t help but giggle at the end of your sentence.

“You had to bring it up” Alex sighs and shakes his head at you disapprovingly.

“Please” You roll your eyes. “You’ve heard worse about me today” You tell him, and a grin breaks out onto Alex’s face.

“Yeah… You thinking about me. I’m flattered Y/N” Alex teases you. 

You smile but then shut your eyes as you continue to mess with his hair. You could feel heat rising to your cheeks again, but you fought to keep it away. You took another deep breath letting out a little laugh too.

“Did it make it better though?” You heard Alex ask you.

You opened your eyes and nodded down at him smirking at you.

“Screaming my name Y/N/N… I can almost imagine it” Alex says. “Did you scream it love?” He asks you. 

You silently chuckle before telling him the truth, “He had a flatmate so I was told to keep it down”

“Oh, the thought of me was just too good for you to keep it quiet. Wow Y/N” Alex said with the biggest grin you think you’d ever seen on his face. 

“Shut up” You look away from his eyes up to his hair and focus on your fingers running though his locks. Anything to distract yourself from impending embarrassment.

Alex grabs your attention again though “That’s something you won’t need to do here… No flatmates, no neighbours… We can be as loud as we want” Alex then smiles “You can scream ‘Alex’ all you like”

“You’re making next year sound extremely appealing” You grin at him feeling a little flirty.

“Well I’ve gotta get you here somehow” Alex shrugs.

“A pact’s a pact. I’ll be here as long as we’re both single. I don’t wanna die alone” You tell him.

Alex furrows his eyebrows at you. “You’re not gunna die alone. Shut up” His dismisses your fears before asking you, “Can I book your flight now?”

“Course” You laugh.

“Amazing, I’ll make sure to book you an early one from home so by the time you get here we’ve got the day to ourselves” Alex starts his planning.

“What are we gunna be doing all day?” You ask having an answer in mind, seeing if he had the same idea as you.

And from the grin on his face it seemed like you both thought alike.

Alex just confirmed it when he said with a grin, “It’s your birthday. What else is there to do other than birthday sex?”

“We’re cutting straight to it then?” You asked him showing more interest into the topic of conversation.

“Oh yeah. Waste no time. As soon as you walk through the door” Alex point off into the direction that the front door was before continuing, “You’ll be enjoying yourself loads more than you did last night with that prick or when you imagined that other guy was me”

“Ooo you gunna go all Christian Grey on me” You flirt with him. 

Alex smirks at you then before telling you, “Maybe not the first time but I’ll come up with a few things. Don’t worry I’ll take good care of you”

You smile at that before telling him, “I feel like if we’re gunna do that Alex, we can’t just pretend like we know nothing about each other… I think you know exactly what I like, and I think you know that I won’t want you to take care of me”

“You want me to do you no good?” Alex asked you with an amused smirk playing on his lips.

He hoped you’d get the reference and he knew you did by the grin that broke out onto your face.

“Well you look like you could” You smirk down at him and Alex let out a laugh.

“But no seriously though, I’ve gotta figure you out. So, I have to start from the scratch so I can find out what you like” Alex explains with a flirty little smile on his lips that slowly driving you insane.

“You know what I like” You tell him. 

“Well I obviously didn’t as well as I thought because I didn’t expect you to be into choking. That was news to me” Alex tells you.

“Please. I’ve told you stories before. How didn’t you guess?” You chuckle looking down at him.

Alex shrugs, “I don’t know, I guess I just thought that’s something you wouldn’t do”

“It’s not good sex if there’s not a bit of that involved” You smirk as you take a handful of his hair and let it slowly drag though your fingers. 

“What people are you shagging if you’ve never had decent sex without being choked?” Alex looks at you curiously but also in a concerned way. As if to make sure you were okay after being deprived what he deemed to be good sex.

“Some idiots and I’ll tell you that for free” You laugh, and Alex’s laughter joins yours.

You both go silent for a few moments after you settle down again and you listen to the music for a second before asking him another question.

“Do you do it properly?” You ask rather curious.

He furrowed his eyebrows at you, “Do what properly?”

“Choking. Like you know that your only meant to put pressure on the sides, right? Not like actually too much that I’d die” You tell him.

“That _you’d_ die?” Alex points out your slip with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

You silently chuckle and shake your head at him, “You know what I mean”

“Yeah I’m not an idiot. I haven’t killed someone mid sex. You hold the sides” Alex says as he raises his hand to demonstrate on you.

Just before his he holds your neck; you swallow so he doesn’t feel you do it when he has a hold on you. When his fingers wrap around your throat, he gradually adds a bit of pressure you hold your breath for a second.

‘Wow’ was all you could think.

“Pretty good” You say with a smile forming on your lips.

“That how you imagined it?” Alex teases holding your head up a bit more.

You smile and say, “No I imagined it a bit more like that” You move one of your hands away from his hair down to around his neck and apply a fair amount of pressure compared to what he’s doing to you.

You feel him gulp beneath your palm and you smirk down at him as his own hold and smirk falters.

You have to ask, “Did you imagine it like that?”

Alex gets his composure back before he removes his hand from your throat and you release your grip on his, as he says, “Yeah I just imagined it in a different position and a lot less clothes”

That was the best 20 seconds of your life so far without a doubt.

Your hands find their way back into his hair and you’re back to running your fingers through it. You gradually get your composure again and you slowly start to cool down.

You giggle again at the thought of previous situation before asking him, “Do you ever listen to your own music?”

“Not whilst I’m having sex with someone like you do” Alex grins at you.

You laugh at that before you gently slap the side of his face. “No you idiot, I’m being serious” You tell him.

“Depends. Sometimes I listen because I need to remember the lyrics, and sometimes, I just want to hear an instrument again” He tells you truthfully.

“I mean like for fun?” You ask.

“No not really” Alex tells you and that prospect makes you a bit sad. That his music isn’t as enjoyable for him as it is for you.

“So you’d turn yourself off if you came on the radio?” You ask.

Alex shrugs, “Depends on the song”

“No Al, you can’t hate any of your songs. They are all so good” You pout.

“I’m sorry I just get sick of Bet That You Look Good On The Dancefloor” Alex tells you and you whine.

You furrow your eyebrows in annoyance at him, “I actually hate you. I love that song so much. It goes off in the club when that comes on”

“It goes off at the concerts too” You point out.

“I know I remember. I’ve been to a lot” You smile down at him. Some of your best memories were at his gigs.

“I can’t believe you can’t remember your lyrics though” You say disapprovingly.

“To be fair I’ve got 5 Monkeys albums, a Puppets album and the EPs and everything else to remember. And all the new stuff too” Alex attempts to defend himself but you just shake your head at him.

“No excuse. I know them all, word for word” You tell him.

“Yeah, because you’re fucking obsessed with me” Alex can’t seem to say without a smile.

“Just your voice” You smile back down at him.

“Ouch Y/N. Do you not like me for the person I am underneath?” He asks you, faking hurt by holding his chest.

“Underneath what? Your rockstar persona?” You chuckle.

“No Alex I’m here for your voice and that alone. I don’t want high as a kite Mister Mic Drop, no matter how funny it was at the time” You joke with a little giggle at the end.

Alex also starts laughing knowing that it wasn’t his best moment. But he’d been a lot better recently. He didn’t depend on the drugs anymore he just seemed to depend on his friends a bit more to make up for it.

When Alex told you about all of that though over the phone, you made him promise to call you if he ever needed to talk about anything or if he was struggling. And he was thankful that you’d at least given him one support system and he knew you’d be there for him day or night if he needed to talk to you.

You really were an amazing friend. It really wasn’t a wonder why he fancied you.

“And by the way…” You say taking up Alex attention again. “Your music’s pretty good to have sex to. Keeps the pace good if the right songs come on” You smirk down at him.

“Thanks for that Y/N. I’ll add ‘good sex music’ to the trophy cabinet” Alex says and you both laugh.

“You’re welcome… I’ll make a playlist don’t worry” You grin down at him.

You probably could just come up with a playlist from just thinking about it, you wouldn’t even have to check their discography.

“I’m not listening to myself sing when we shag Y/N” Alex tells you.

You pout at that, “But it’s good music Alex” You push your bottom lip out a bit more to really emphasise how much you’d like that in the future.

“No” He shakes his head.

“I’ll put my earphones in then” You joke.

Alex laughs though, “For fucks sake”

“And. I didn’t say it was for when you shag me” You catch him out. “I know you’re eager, but you can explore with whoever you like before next year” You joke with him calling him out on his slip up.

“If you’re not gunna get me do it, then a stranger isn’t either are they?” Alex tells you

You shrug your shoulders not caring, “I’ll just make you do it” 

“It’s not happening” Alex again tells you, but you don’t want to take no for an answer.

“It is” You nod but Alex again shakes his head.

“It’ll go full circle… You wanted to shag me, so you wrote Knee Socks… then because of the song you put that image in my head… and then years later we both shag listening to it” You joke trying not to laugh at the whole scenario you just made up.

You giggle looking at his unimpressed face and say, “It’s poetic if you ask me”

Alex shakes his head at you chuckling, before he blatantly states, “Absolutely not”

“We’ll see” You grin down with your fingers still running through his hair.

The conversation drifts into a peaceful silence as you listen to the opening of Why’d You Only Call Me When You’re High. You carry on playing with Alex’s hair and watch as his hair moves around your fingers.

You were so easy to keep occupied; it was unreal.

It was like you were in a trance and nothing could break you from it. That was until you had a thought which you just had to tell Alex.

“You know… For someone so talented and so famous, I’m really surprised you’re the same old Alex” You say looking back down into his gorgeous brown eyes.

Alex furrowed his eyebrows at that. “Did you think I’d changed?” He asked you and you shook your head.

“Well no, but I thought since this hair cut came in and the world started paying a bit more attention… I thought it would have boosted your ego but you’re just the same” You tell him.

And you smile as you continue, “You like to have your friends around and you like to keep yourself to yourself”

“So your saying what…?” Alex asked unsure if you were trying to compliment or insult him.

“Nothing, I just like that you’re still the same” You start explain.

“Despite having pretty much anything you could ever want, you’re the same lad from Sheffield who sits down with his mates and watch the football” You smile. It’s a really humbling thought.

“So no differences at all?” Alex asked you with a slight grin appearing on his face, which you notice.

“Are you asking for an ego boost?” You smiled at his prying and you giggled a bit when he nodded.

“Alright then well you’ve become a bit more attractive since you were sixteen” You grin down at him.

Alex smiles but then asks wanting to call your bluff, “Is that just the leather jacket you seem to love so much though?”

You chuckle, “No, it’s the confidence and the hair”

“You really like my hair, don’t you?” Alex laughs, not forgetting that you liked his confidence though.

You smile down at him and nod. You loved it, especially now you’d had your hands in it too. It was something you’d wanted to do to his hair for years.

“I’ve always liked your hair” You smile. “And it’s nice to mess with when there’s no gel in it” You say running your fingers through it again.

“But like you said people pay attention now, so when I go out, I have to do my hair” He tells you with a shrug of his shoulders as if he had so be doing it.

“Alex, when did you ever care what people thought of you?” You questioned.

You remembered a time when he would literally come around to your house in the same clothes a few days on the run and you knew for a fact he’d not brushed his hair.

Yeah, he still looked really good so he didn’t necessarily need to, but you knew he’d just rolled out of bed like that.

“The world wasn’t watching back then” Alex tells you.

You tilt your head to the side and ask softly, “Does the world matter that much? You’ve gone through a load of stuff online. Hell, we’ve gone through a lot of stuff online and that never seemed to bother you”

You refer back to all the articles you’d seen about him over the years and some even about the two of you and this relationship you’d supposedly had with each other.

“But every time my hair was perfect” Alex tries to say seriously but he completely fails.

“Fuck off” You giggle at his joke before you ruffled up his hair again.

“How long was I asleep for?” Alex asked you before he yawns again.

“About forty minutes or so. I don’t know half of the 1975’s album then this of AM” You said as you heard the beginning of Snap Out Of It start to play.

“Food should be here soon then” Alex happily grins up at you.

“Yayyyy” You whisper cheer, as you returned his grin.

“You wanna watch a film whilst we eat?” Alex suggests and it’s like he reads your mind. You were just about to ask him that.

You nod with grateful eyes, “Yeah, definitely”

“Shall I find something to watch now or is my hair still under hostage?” Alex asks you with a flirty little grin on his lips.

You let out a laugh at that before you clarify, “You can search now but I’ll hold you hostage again after we eat”

“Kinky” Alex says.

“Fuck off” You chuckle before pushing his head off your lap.

He then exaggeratedly fell off the sofa and pretended to be dead on the floor which made you giggle. You playfully nudge him with your foot until he picks himself back up and starts pulling faces at you.

He was a weirdo.

Probably more so than the rest of your mates back home, but you loved him all the same. That night the food arrived and both you and Alex have a great night in stuffing your faces and watching old classic movies that you both loved to pieces. 

And there was nowhere you’d rather be.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favourite parts, it was so fun to write up! Really hope you all enjoy, and thanks for reading x

  


The next morning, Alex comes into your room to wake you up, which he was scared to do. He knows how temperamental you get when your woken up, so he was definitely anxious about doing it, but felt that he needed to.

You weren’t very impressed to be woken up, but you could have woken up by worse people. And once Alex has got you conscious, he explains his actions apologetically.

“Hey, sorry to wake you up but Miles just phoned and said that we’ve been called into the studio” Alex told you as he sat down on the side of your bed. 

You rub your eyes and nod up at him, “It’s okay, don’t worry”

“Well, I was wondering whether you wanted to come? You don’t have to though; you can stay here if you want to” Alex gives you the option, but you can tell he was sort of excited to ask you.

“No, I’d love to come” You said sitting up a bit more enthusiastically. Now you knew you could hear some new music; you definitely didn’t mind being awake. 

But then you second guessed yourself like you always do,” But won’t I just get in the way? You know I don’t want to interrupt your music”

You knew about his plans for a second Puppets album a few months before you came because you accidentally rang him when he was in a meeting about it. When he called you back later, he told you the news and you’d been ecstatic.

But you did make sure that he wasn’t due to be recording when you came over. The last thing you wanted was for you to be in the way and Alex feeling like he had to babysit you all the time. 

Alex shook his head at you, “You wouldn’t be in the way and I want you there so…”

“Well I’ll come if you’re sure that it’s not a problem” You smile.

Alex smiles at that and asks, “Yeah?”

He was so cute. It was like he could never believe you were actually agreeing with him.

You nod your head, “Yeah definitely” You smile noticing he’s already dressed and ready to go.

He’s in blue jeans and a thin distressed white top that looked incredibly soft. It almost looked like it could tear open any minute.

You had to stop yourself from thinking about that though and you asked him, “When do we need to go?”

Alex pulls his phone out of his pocket and checks the time that you see to be 8:45.

Alex purses his lips before saying, “To avoid traffic maybe leave here about quarter past nine?”

He says it more like a question, but you just smile and agree, “Yeah that’s sweet”

Alex runs a hand through his unkept fresh out of bed hair before he apologises, “I’m sorry. I did say that I wasn’t doing any work whilst you were over here, but people obviously don’t fucking listen to me”

You smile at that before shuffling closer to him to give him a hug and you close your tired eyes once your arms are around his back.

“Don’t worry it’s fine. I’m looking forward to hearing some new stuff” You say as your cheek brushes on the really soft material of his top.

You feel Alex chuckle at that before he hugs you slightly tighter, “I hope you like it. It’s a little different to what you usually hear from me”

“I’ve got no doubt I’ll enjoy it if you’re a part of it Al” You say as you continue to enjoy the warmth he provides you.

You feel Alex rub his hand up and down your back and you smile when he softly says, “You really like my music, don’t you?”

You laugh at that and nod, “Yeah, I don’t listen to much else in comparison to the amount I listen to you”

“You better stream the fuck out of this album when it comes out then” Alex tells you, trying not to laugh because he knew for a fact, he didn’t need to tell you.

“You know full well I will have it on repeat for at least a month when it comes out” You say releasing him from your hug. You sit back against your pillows and let your eyes adjust to the light. 

You smile at each other for a few seconds before you yawn and cover up your mouth. “Sorry again about waking you up” Alex starts but you wave him off.

It really wasn’t a problem you were always tired. Him waking you up had nothing to do with it.

“I best get dressed then” You say before rubbing your eyes again as Alex stands up and starts walking toward the bedroom door.

Alex turns around hearing you say that though, “Oh yeah dress warmer than you have been doing. The air-con in the studio can get a bit chilly”

“So, I can wear some jeans and not be sweating?” You ask him a little too excited.

Alex smiles at you. “Yeah you’ll be fine. Honestly bring a jacket” He tells you.

“Oh my god yes” You chuckle before practically jumping out of bed and Alex chuckles at your excitement.

“You do know there is air-con in the house, right? You can wear your jeans here too” He tells you as he leans against the doorframe.

“But I like going outside here” You almost pout say as you pull a pair of jeans out of the wardrobe that you’d been dying to wear.

Alex laughs before pushing himself off the doorframe. He smiles before turning away saying, “I’ll see you downstairs”

After routing through your wardrobe, you find a top that you think will make a relatively cute outfit but at the same time will keep you warm.

You end up in ripped black skinny jeans and your old Hard Rock Cafe top. You also put on your black and red checked shirt to use as a sort of jacket to keep you warm.

You run down the stairs at 9:05 in your black and white Vans and see Alex sat on the sofa eating some toast. You’re aware your running slightly behind his schedule considering he wanted to leave in 10 minutes, so you just go straight into the kitchen and pour yourself some cereal.

You sit and eat it your cereal next to Alex and watch the TV until you’ve finished.

You offer to take Alex’s plate back into the kitchen and ask once more, “Are you sure you want me to come?”

Alex smiles and nods, “Yeah I want you there”

“I just don’t want to be in the way” You say honestly.

You didn’t like it when you thought people didn’t want you in a specific place. You most of the time felt out of place when you went for Sunday dinner at your parents most weeks so you just wanted to make sure you weren’t going to be a bother.

Alex shakes his head at you, “You’re never in the way”

You smile, “As long as you’re sure” and before you know it, you’re on the way to the studio.

Alex decides to take the Range Rover and you have a nice drive into through the city. It took you maybe half an hour to get there and signed in and everything.

Alex took you through to their own studio and as it turned out, you were the first to arrive. Not even Miles was there yet and it then only just occurred to you that you could have picked Miles up on the way.

But with the free time you had whilst waiting, Alex logged into the computers and brought everything up that was needed. You watched in awe. You hadn’t seen a mixing desk this big in your entire life.

Alex brought you out of your awe though and asked, “You wanna listen to what we have before everyone else shows up?”

You nod at him with a smile and shuffle your chair closer to his. You watch as he grabs two pairs of headphones, plugs them in and hands you one.

“Are you gunna make me cry?” You ask him as you place the headphones on.

Alex chuckles, “I hope not”

He pulls up a song on the screen and you start listening in complete adoration.

Each song was amazing, and you loved the whole vibe that you could tell this album was going to have. You could easily imagine yourself listening to it on repeat. And you already knew Y/B/F would love it just as much as the first.

“So, when’s it gunna be out? I want more already” You ask Alex as you both take your headphones off.

Alex laughs at that, “It’s took us two months to get these ten sorted, and we have until next year anyway. But the max deadline for changes is end of January. But it’s still a secret, so don’t be posting any photos you take today”

You hold your hands up as if you’ve been caught, “I promise I won’t post anything unless you look really good in it Al” You grin at him, so he knows you’re joking.

“Nothing. The only time I’ll ever tell you that you can’t post something is when it is to do with secret new music” He points a finger at you as if to warn you.

You chuckle, “Alright”

“So, you like what your hearing so far?” Alex asked you.

You grin at him, “I love it”

“Really?” Alex asked furrowing his eyebrows at you pretending to try and figure you out.

You laugh and say “Yeah I really _really_ love it. I’m gunna have Miracle Aligner stuck in my head for weeks”

“Well you could have worse songs stuck in your head” Alex bigs himself up.

But it was obviously your role as his best friend to bring his ego down.

“I know yeah, like any of the songs by that shitty band Arctic Monkeys… Whoever writes them needs to find a new job” You play with him biting your tongue to hold your laughter back.

At that Alex shakes his head at you before he kicks your chair and you roll away from him.

“You’re a fucking bitch” Alex tells you laughing, and you start to laugh too.

You shuffle yourself back towards him and he turns away from you, quite obviously playing with you but it was all fun and games.

“Alex” You whine.

He shakes his head still looking away from you, “Nah fuck off”

You scoff at his fake behaviour before you pick yourself up out of your seat and walk around so he’s once again facing you. You sit yourself down on his lap so your sat across him with your legs hanging over the side of the arm rest.

“You know I love your music” You tell him as your arm goes around his neck to keep yourself from slipping off his lap.

Alex hums and raises his eyebrows as if he didn’t believe you. You obviously knew he was joking but you carried on anyway.

“You know full well you write some of the most beautiful songs I’ve ever heard” You tell him, and he finally looks at you again.

“Which songs?” Alex asks as if he wants to validate your beliefs.

You hum in thought, “There’s so many”

“Give me a few” He says as he puts his hand around your waist to keep you on his lap. He could feel you slipping.

You ponder for a moment, “Only One Who Knows is gorgeous and makes me cry all the time. Secret door is amazing too, I love that song… She’s Thunderstorms, Reckless Serenade, Number One Party Anthem… and dare I say Knee Socks”

“Fuck off, you had to ruin it” Alex laugh, and you laughed to.

“I just love your music Al” You laugh leaning your head down on his shoulder as he slowly started spinning the chair in a circle.

He was actually a child that had been allowed to sit in the comfy spinny chair in school.

“You could even go as far as to say that I’m a slut for your music” You play with a grin on your lips.

You both were laughing when Miles walked in and soon enough Alex span you around to face Miles who looked surprised to see you both in the position you were sat in.

“Miles Kaneeee” You half sang, with a smile on your face as he walked in the room smiling at you.

He looked between you and Alex as he sat down on the chair you were previously sat in and said, “You two look cosy”

“I said his music was shit so I had to give him a hug to make him feel better” You said picking your head up off Alex’ shoulder

Miles chuckled at that, “Better not be my stuff you’re slagging off Y/N/N”

“Never Miles, just said the monkeys were shit but he knows I’m lying… I wouldn’t have a tattoo if you were shit at writing music would I?” You say to Alex, giving you more evidence to back up your argument.

You even showing him your wrist again. Alex rolls his eyes at you and Miles laughs at your interaction.

“So, what song do you wanna do today Kane?” Alex asks him, blanking you and he tries to hold back a smile. Especially when he hears you scoff and sees in his peripherals that your shaking your head at him.

“Whatever we can get out Al… I know you don’t wanna be here right now, so I’m thinking if we just get two more sorted over today… and maybe sometime next week, then we don’t have to be here in reality for another two months because were over schedule” Miles says and Alex nods.

“Sure, let’s just get whatever done so we can go home… I’m fucking annoyed that they called us in. It’s not like I’ve ran late on an album deadline before I don’t know why he thinks I’m going to start now” Alex has a little rant.

“Maybe he thinks you’re _busy_ ” Miles says as he nods towards you and you furrow your eyebrows at that.

“And why would he think that?” Alex asked him, but you’re not sure if he picked up on Miles’ tone.

Was he seriously starting something when he’d literally just walked in?

“Oh I wonder” He snorts sarcastically bringing up the stuff that looks to be what you would create a new song on.

Alex sighs, “Yeah I am wondering” sounding a bit deflated.

He clearly wasn’t picking up on Miles’ tone. But you definitely were.

“Maybe because of the things _she_ posts of you” Miles said in a rather annoyed tone.

You were starting to get annoyed now. You were tired and didn’t like to be harassed by people when it came to your old friends.

You got enough shit online about leaving Alex alone the past 10 years. You definitely didn’t need it from Miles.

You think Alex has started picking up on Miles’ vibe when he defends you.

“What a few pictures a day the past week, if that?” Alex said and you started to feel increasingly bad for even being in the room with them.

You were just trying to make some fun memories with one of your closest friends. Why did it have to be a massive deal if he was famous.

He was still a person. He was still your friend. One of the best.

“Well it’s not my fault if it looks like she’s distracting you with what she posts” Miles says in a really derogatory tone as he almost angrily clicks buttons on the computer.

After that you’d had enough.

“She has a fucking name for a start, and she can see and hear you. You absolute prick” You say obviously annoyed.

“Y/-“ Alex starts but you stop him.

“No Alex” You interrupt, sending Alex a serious look before you turn back to the person who’d annoyed you.

“Sorry if it’s an inconvenience to you that I’m over Miles, but I’ve not seen my best friends in almost a year. Some of us don’t have the luxury to live in a fucking mansion a few houses down from them or afford a flight to see them whenever they fucking feel like it” You say before getting up from Alex’s lap and heading to the door.

You pulled it open without looking back and headed back towards where you came in. You remembered there was a seating area and you think there was a cafe.

“Y/N” You hear Alex call after you, but you just carry on walking like a stroppy teenager.

You needed to cool off.

You couldn’t believe Miles, of all people, was being nasty. It wasn’t even that deep, but it hurt to think that Miles didn’t want you here because you were disrupting their work.

You’d been in the recording studio a few times back when the Monkeys recorded Whatever People Say I Am. You literally just sat and watched in the corner, just appreciating them and watching them be their creative selves.

You never got involved or disrupted them.

You told Alex that you didn’t want to interrupt anything to do with his and Miles’ music before you’d even booked your flight here. He’d promised you that you wouldn’t be interrupting anything which was obviously a lie at this point.

But surely that just meant that Alex wanted to see you as much as you wanted to see him.

You go and sit in the cafe area which you passed on your way through to the studio. It was quite cosy and once you’ve took a seat you just try and calm down.

You were frustrated at the whole situation. You felt like you should leave to give them their creative space but at the same time you knew Alex didn’t want you to go. So, you couldn’t even just ring Matt, get him to pick you up and leave.

After a few minutes, you decided to get yourself a coffee and just try and chill out. You needed to stop thinking about it.

You got yourself a Cappuccino which looked amazing. You got the large one as well, so it came in a massive mug which did actually help improve your mood slightly.

It was the little (or big) things in life.

Once you got that, you took your seat again and looked out of the window and started people watching. It was a fun game to play trying to figure out what everyone was up to in their own little worlds.

After five minutes of doing that you felt much better. But then someone had to come and ruin it.

“I’m sorry” You hear Miles say from behind you.

You take another sip of your coffee completely blanking him like a child. But you were annoyed at him and didn’t want a rant or an argument, especially in public. Silence was probably best.

He sighs and walks around to the empty seat opposite you and sits down. Now he’d insulted you and blocked your view, all within the space of 20 minutes. He was doing well.

Miles can tell you’re ignoring him when you look in a different direction out of a different window. He decides to try again, “I’m really sorry Y/N”

You look into his eyes as you take a long sip of your coffee. You half smile to yourself when he looks away from you obviously feeling awkward.

Once you swallow your mouthful of coffee, you decide to tell him what you’re thinking.

You hold your mug in your hands as you say, “I don’t appreciate to be made to feel like I’ve done something incredibly wrong when all I’ve done is post pictures with my friends that I haven’t seen in a long time”

Miles meets your gaze as he says, “I know I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said what I said, and I know I’ve pissed you both off because of it”

He then looks down and continues, “I’ve just had a bad morning which doesn’t excuse it, but I’m sorry for snapping”

“What happened this morning?” You questioned not really caring but you wanted at least a little explanation.

Miles sighed and looked back up at you before starting, “The girl I was sort of seeing decided to call it a day the night we went out…”

Shit. You didn’t expect that.

He continued, “And we had another argument this morning”

An “Oh” left your lips before you could stop yourself.

Miles pressed his lips together into a sad smile and said, “Yeah, so I’m sorry I’ve just had a _really_ shitty morning”

You nod, now understanding. “Well thanks for apologising” You smile.

Miles half smiled back at you before saying, “Are you coming back in?”

“I’ll come once I’ve finished my coffee” You smile at him.

“Okay… I’m sorry again” He says as he gets up.

He adds on a lighter note, “If you want a snack after that, the chocolate chip cookies here are really good”

You smile as he leaves and finish your coffee in peace. You felt bad for him, you could empathise with him at lot. You would be in a mood for days.

After another 5 minutes you’ve finished your coffee and get back up to go into the studio. However, once you’ve put your mug on the side of the counter, so the waitress didn’t have to clear up your mess, you noticed the cookies that Miles was talking about. And they looked good.

You decided to be a nice friend and you got to the back of the queue to get Miles one. You wanted to cheer him up in what way you could, and it would also be an olive branch of sorts to make peace.

You were waiting in the line for about a minute before you felt arms go around your waist. You jumped not knowing who it was until you turned your head to see Alex grinning behind you.

You smiled at him and released a sigh of relief. “You shit me up then” You told him before you look down to his arms that have encapsulated you in a hug.

You smile seeing his Sheffield tattoo hugging your stomach.

“Sorry” Alex chuckles down your ear.

“You alright?” Alex asks you.

You nod, “Yeah… I’m sorry for walking out I could just feel myself getting angry”

“It’s alright, he didn’t have to say that. Shitty morning or not” Alex says, confirming that Miles must have told him what was going on too.

“I know” You say releasing a sigh.

“I just don’t wanna interrupt your music Al” You tell him as you watch the lady behind the counter make someone’s coffee. 

“You’re not interrupting me. If anything, you’ll make the whole thing faster so I can get us both home” Alex tells you.

You smile and chuckle at that. Once he had his mind set on being with certain people somewhere, he clearly didn’t like plans being changed.

“I’m sorry for snapping at you” You say feeling bad about it.

You shouldn’t have done that when he did nothing wrong and was just trying to calm you down.

“It’s alright” Alex says before releasing you from his grip as the line moves forward.

“Least I know who will wear the trousers in the relationship” Alex says moving with you in the line.

You giggle at that and look to Alex who’s already smiling at you. He waits with you in the queue when you tell him that you’re waiting to grab a cookie for Miles.

In fact, you’re certain that’s the only reason he waited because he kept on hinting that he wanted one. When you eventually got served you asked for two and Alex got all excited.

You teased him for a second telling him it was for you and not for him and his face fell. You managed to keep a straight face as you paid for your goods and picked up the bag of two cookies before you pulled Alex away from the counter.

You got one out of the bag and teasingly took a bite of it and he called you nasty. You couldn’t keep your face straight then, you burst out giggling.

“I’m only joking” You say before handing the cookie over to him.

Alex’s face immediately lit up upon you passing him the cookie. He ended up splitting it with you as you made your way back towards the studio and it was all gone before you even got back to the room.

When you got back in you noticed that other people had filled the large room and you smiled at them all when you went in. Miles was sat facing the computer still though and he hadn’t seen you return.

You quickly go over to him and give him a one-armed hug from behind. “Hope you’re okay” You tell him.

You bring the bag over his shoulder with your other hand and put the cookie in his lap. “And if that doesn’t make you feel better then I’ll shag you later” You say before you kiss him on the side of his head.

Miles laughs at that before smiling at you and you can see he’s saying a ‘thank you’ for the cookie.

After you hugged Miles, Alex introduced you to the rest of the band that you hadn’t met before. You said you hellos and talked to them for a bit before you all went about your own conversations.

The girls who were the string section of the band seemed lovely and you could hear on the tracks you’d heard how talented they were. You obviously knew how talented Zach was on guitar because he was in Mini Mansions.

You hadn’t met Loren before, but he seemed lovely and you said your Hello to their producer who you knew was James Ford.

After all the pleasantries were exchanged, Alex was being his needy self again and you found him trying to get your attention again. So of course, when he pulled you in for a hug you returned it.

You gave Alex a hug and he said in your ear, “So you’re gunna shag Miles to make him feel better?”

“I think the cookie did the trick. I think I’m safe” You smile at him when you pull away from the hug.

You don’t stray too far though because he still has his hands on your hips keeping you close.

“Ah right, I’m just wondering if you offered Miles a shag to make him feel better, what would you offer me?” Alex asks you with raised eyebrows.

“Ooo Al, that would be telling” You grin at him. His hands still on your hips keeping you close.

Alex grins at you and just as he’s about to say something back Miles asks the room, “So which one today guys?”

Both yours and Alex’s hold breaks, and you just stand next to each other and look towards the men and women who are about to create some amazing music.

“I recon Everything You’ve Come To Expect” Alex says and after a brief discussion everyone seems to be in agreement about the song choice.

The truth was you were excited to see how they went about recording songs these days. You couldn’t wait to watch the whole process intently.

Before long Alex and Miles went into the recording studio that was set up with an expensive keyboard and a microphone on one side and a lone microphone on the other side of the room.

You watch intently as the boys go into the room and you aren’t surprised when Alex sits at the keyboard and Miles sits at the lone microphone. From your view you can see the keyboard from the side so you can see what chords Alex is playing.

You giggle watching them mess about before they actually decide to do their work. Alex starts off at the keyboard and you watch his hands as you listen to the lyrics intently like you always did with any new song.

You don’t know why but it made you emotional. The song sounded like someone had been misleading or cheating on someone and you could really relate to that.

But the fact that it was more than likely about someone who’s mislead or cheated on Alex brought another emotion into it too. You never wanted any of your friends to go through that.

You wiped away a stray tear that rolled down your face as the song progressed. How were your friends so bloody good a creating music that made you emotional?

Whether it was a happy or sad song, they got you crying every time.

When they finished everyone waited for the room to go silent before the rest of the band and you gave a little cheer. You watched Miles and Alex smile at each other before you made eye contact with them through the glass that divided you.

Miles gives you a smile before standing up to come back through presumably to have a listen. Alex grins at you and takes his time getting up to come back in.

“Sounded good mate” James Ford, the producer, told Miles as he walked back in and his smile got bigger.

They started playing the recording as Alex came back into the room and he stood just behind you as you listened. You turned to smile at him as you both listened, and he smiled back at you and came and stood by your side.

You could feel your eyes getting watery again as you listened to the lyrics over the quiet chatter of the others in the room. Alex must have noticed because he bumped your shoulder which caused you to smile at him.

“You good?” He asked you quietly and you nodded.

You listened for a second more before asking, “Did you write the lyrics?”

Alex nodded at you and you released a breath. You turn to give him a hug which he returns, rubbing your back a little.

“If that’s about someone, can you please tell me who so I can go give her a talking to?” You ask into his ear as you hug him.

You feel him chuckle against you before saying, “You might kill her”

“I will kill her. Hurting you and making me cry” You say chuckling a little bit.

Alex pulls away to see that your eyes are once again watery, and he pouts at you. “Don’t be upset. I’m okay”

“Well stop writing good songs about your emotions then I might be able to get a grip of my own” You chuckle and Alex smiles at you before hugging you again.

You enjoy the feeling of the embrace as you listen to the rest of the song and you enjoy the feeling of him rubbing his warm hands up and down your back. You think you just enjoyed his company and his touch more than you really should.

You release each other with a smile before the song ends and you tell him, “I really love the song”

“No surprise there then. I had a part in making it” He smirks.

You fake glare at him, knowing he knew you too well. You enjoyed all music he created.

“Don’t be getting cocky” You warn him and you both laugh before he’s called upon to make lots of decisions about the song and what more should be done to it.

You learnt a lot that day and it was one of the most interesting things you’d seen in a while. You felt so privileged to be witnessing it all.

It was one of your favourite days in LA by far and when you and Alex got home that night you went outside to chill in his garden, and you had a lovely evening. The best part though, was when you and Alex were walking past the pool though and he pushed you in fully clothed.

Thankfully you’d literally just put your phone on charge in the lounge or you would have murdered him. You couldn’t do without your phone.

You were that shocked by what he did that you glared at him as he laughed at you from the side of the pool as you tread water to keep yourself afloat. You climbed your way out and ended up chasing him around his house as he ran away from you.

He ended up running away from you, up the stairs, up into his room and thought escaping onto the balcony would help him. It turned out to be his defeat because once out there you hugged him so tightly in your extremely wet clothes.

He was fuming that he’d been caught as you wrapped your arms around his neck so he couldn’t escape you. You even went as far as to briefly warning him that you were going to jump and when you did you wrapped your legs around him in hopes to transfer the dampness onto his clothes.

His hands grabbed the underneath of your thighs to keep you up right and he grumbled when the water started seeping through into his clothes.

“Maybe don’t push me into your pool next time if you don’t want to be chased after” You tell him as you also mess up his hair.

Alex chuckled at that and after a minute you released him from your grasp. You giggled to yourself when you fully separated and his whole front and the tops of his jeans were visibly damp.

After that you took a shower in his ensuite as the shower was just magical in there. It wasn’t weird because you’d asked if you could use it after breakfast your first morning in LA because you wanted to see if it was as amazing as he said it was.

It turned out to be the best shower you’d ever had so from then on that was the shower you’d been using. You even woke Alex up the other morning to ask him if it was okay to use his shower again which he thankfully agreed you could do.

And you would be doing for the remainder of your trip. It was just too good not too. You just kept the singing in the shower down and hoped he couldn’t hear you murdering his own songs.

~*~*~*~

The next day started off very relaxed compared to the previous one. You got yourself up and you used Alex’s shower again before you descended downstairs. It was a boiling hot day and you didn’t even bother to get dressed knowing that you were more than likely going to be in the pool for most of the day.

You walked down the stairs in your red bikini and your black sarong wrapped around your bottom half whilst you made yourself some breakfast. You noted that Alex was already outside with the doors open and you could faintly hear him swimming.

You also had your gold sunglasses on that were mirrored ones. When you had them on, you felt like you were in Love Island because they there the shape one of the girls in the show wore.

You quickly made yourself some toast and once buttered, you took it outside with you to eat by the edge of the pool. The sun was scorching so you were thankful that Alex had already wet the surface you sat down on, so you didn’t burn your arse as you sat on the side.

You watched Alex complete his length of the pool before and smiled noting he had his sunglasses on in there. You didn’t blame him today though because the sun was blinding just shimmering on the water so you wouldn’t bully him for it today.

“Morning” Alex waved from across the pool.

You smile and give him a wave back with your free hand whilst you continue to eat your toast. You watch as he swims towards you as you finish off your breakfast.

“You okay?” He asks you as he stands in the water just in front of your feet.

“Yeah I’m good. I can’t believe how hot it is today” You say as you wipe away the crumbs that fell on your lap. 

“I know. I literally came down opened the doors, felt how hot it was and went back up and put my trunks on” Alex tells you.

You reach down into the water and cup some of it so you can wet your thighs. They felt like they were burning, yet you’d already put your suncream on.

“I can’t wait to get in” You say before repeating your actions.

The cooler water brought relief to your boiling skin. You were so thankful he had a house with his own pool.

“Get in now?” Alex says with furrowed eyebrows as if he doesn’t realise that people aren’t meant to swim just after you eat.

You furrow your eyebrows at him though. It was obvious to you. “I’ve just eaten”

“It’s a myth” Alex tells you. “I literally had breakfast earlier then dived in”

“You’re an idiot” You tell him with a hint of a smile on your lips.

“I promise you it’s not real. And if it was, it was made up for kids up that do backflips into the pool. You’ll be fine” Alex tells you before he offers to help you drop into the pool.

“If I throw up, I’m not cleaning it out of your pool” You tell him with a grin as you undo your sarong.

“Come on” Alex tells you raising his arms up to you.

You lean down to him in the water and once your hands have found his shoulders you start to slowly slip into the pool. Alex’s hands on your hips lowering you in too so you don’t splash yourself upon entry.

The water sloshes around you as your feet touch the ground and you let out a sigh of relief as the liquid cools you down immediately. “Oh my god that’s so much better” You say before releasing your hold on him.

“I know. I couldn’t not go in today. It’s too fucking warm” Alex tells you as you both start to move further down the pool so the water gets deeper.

“Literally scorching” You agree before you take off your golden sunglasses for a second.

“Can you hold them for a sec please?” You ask Alex and he takes them off you and holds them above the surface of the water.

“Thank you” You smile before you take a deep breath and go under the water.

Your full body felt the relief of the cool water when you did that. You sank a bit before you pushed yourself back up above the surface and took a breath. You wiped your eyes ensuring no chlorine went in them and then reopened them to see Alex grinning at you.

You go to grab hold of the glasses again as you say, “Thank you”

However, you should have known that your fucking annoying best friend wouldn’t give them to you straight away. As you went to grab them, he moved his hand further away.

You give him a look as if to say, ‘are you actually a child’ and Alex lets out his cute little laugh. He sees your eyebrows raise though and he soon quietens.

You go to reach for them again and you weren’t surprised this time when he moved a step back again.

“Don’t be a dick” You tell him as you move closer once again.

This time you launch yourself at him and grab onto his toned bicep in hopes to make his raised arm drop down. You pulled on his arm as he laughed at your failing attempts.

You then look down at his face though and don’t know why you were struggling to get your cheap sunglasses back when a perfectly good pair sat on his face. Sunglasses were sunglasses and you could definitely see the look of surprise on Alex’s face when you snatched his and started swimming away from him. 

“That was nasty” Alex calls after you as you put his aviators on.

You chuckle before looking back towards him saying, “Gold’s more your colour anyway”

You obviously couldn’t keep the smile off your face as you said that. The smile turned into a grin when you watched him put the glasses on.

“Very rockstar” You tell him, and he raises his eyebrows at you whilst a smirk appears on his lips.

You both spent quite a bit of time in and out of the pool that morning because of the scorching heat that the LA sun provided. You eventually traded glasses with him when he handed you yours back and you proceeded to throw his in the pool and he jumped in to fetch them like a dog with a ball.

They really were his prized possessions. It was quite funny.

After half an hour of the both of you lounging on either side of the pool you have a thought. You’d been in LA a week and you’d not seen the beach yet and you hoped that could change.

“Al” You called from your lounger.

Alex was just on his phone on the other side of the pool and he looked up at you with raised eyebrows. You elected for opposing sun loungers because you were both nervous of the other stealing sunglasses again and you didn’t trust him not to throw yours in because you did it to him.

He answers you with a, “Yeah?”

“Can we go to the beach one day please?” You asked him whilst shading your eyes with your hand. Even with the sunglasses on, it was so bright out today. 

“We can go now if you want?” Alex tells you as he sits up properly.

“Don’t you need to go anywhere?” You ask thinking he might have to go back to the studio at some point today to finish off the song.

Alex got up and made his way around to you and said “No I’m all yours. I told James I’m not going back for at least another week so I’m all yours until then. You know I hate people Y/N so any excuse to fuck them off to be with people I actually like”

“You really are in the wrong career” You chuckle as he makes his way over to you.

“Tell me about it” Alex laughs.

“So which beach do you wanna go?” He asks as he comes and stands next to you.

“What are my options?” You asked like you’d know any difference.

Alex listed you some of them and you literally had no clue which one was meant to be better.

“Which one do you usually go?” You ask hoping he had a preference.

Alex shrugs, “I don’t know… I’ve been to Carbon Beach a few times but it’s just celebrities and I don’t wanna be nice to anyone pretentious”

“Okay then well Malibu sounds good if you wanna go there?” You shrug squinting at him because the sun was so bright.

“Yeah sounds good. Wanna go in a few?” Alex asks.

You nod enthusiastically. “Yeah sure just let me get changed and I’ll be right with you” You smile at him before you grab your book and stand up.

“Why do you need to get changed? You’re just gunna get there and take it all off again” Alex asked, and he made a good point.

“Well I’ll go and grab some clothes for the way home then and a towel. Can finally get some use out of my beach bag” You smile at him.

“Meet you in the car?” Alex asks you as you both head inside.

You grin, “Which one?”

“Which one do you want?” Alex chuckles as he closes the French doors.

“I want the roof down” You say.

You always craved the feeling of the wind rapidly blowing through your hair whilst you were in a car when it was sunny outside. The feeling must be even better when you’re headed to the beach, especially in LA.

“Audi it is” He smiled at you before he hurry’s you off upstairs to get your stuff together.

And not 5 minutes later Alex is pulling out of his gated community and you’re on your way.

You listened to the radio on the way and you sang along as you took in the views around you. Alex pointed a few things out to you on the way that interested you and you had a really nice time with him being your personal driver.

“You’re a good tour guide” You pointed out to him as he finished telling you about some crazy fan, he’d seen on the road you were driving down.

“You’re an awful customer. Your hair keeps flicking me” Alex joked as he drove.

“I’m sorry I can’t help it. It’s your car” You say not even attempting to move your hair to try and stop it bugging him.

You were in your element and not even the guy you fancied would bring you out of it.

“You wanted the roof down” Alex make a good point.

“I’ve never experiences a proper expensive convertible Alex. I’m not passing up the opportunity” You joked and looked over your sunglasses at him.

“You’re still a twelve-year-old. Swear down” Alex laughs as he shakes his head at you.

“It’s not every week I get driven to the beach in a fancy car Al. This is an exciting tour around LA for me” You smile, and you can see the sea in the distance.

“I could give you a proper tour afterward if you want? Can’t promise I’ll be any good, but I know a few places” He offers and your definitely not passing up that chance. It was something that had been on your bucket list for years.

“I’ll hold you to that. I’ve always wanted a road trip round LA” You told him honestly.

Alex smiled “Consider it done”

The beach was quite busy when you arrived, but that was to be expected. It was July and the weather was amazing.

Alex just about managed to find a parking space and he told you to get out, so he’d have more room to park the car. You laughed and did what you were told, and once parked Alex put the roof back up on the gorgeous white car and you headed down to the beach.

You walked beside Alex as you discussed where to leave your stuff before you headed down to the sea. Despite having the roof down in the car, you were boiling and felt the need to cool off already.

You ended up putting your stuff down near a nice-looking family who had a little Bluetooth speaker going. The tunes were quite good.

As you arrived near them you could hear See You Again by Charlie Puth playing, and you asked to Alex, “Wanna go here? Then we can listen to their music when we come back?”

“Good idea. Better have a good playlist though” Alex smiled as he put the stuff on the ground.

You followed his lead and put your down stuff down before you took off your black T-shirt dress that you just chucked on over your dry enough bikini. You watched as Alex pulled off his white top and you quickly glance at his body again.

He was fucking ripped and you wanted to groan like you were just seeing a picture of him on your Instagram. He looked really good in his grey swimming trunks. He was a freaking Adonis and his hair looked amazing too.

It was fluffy from drying in the sun earlier and you were glad that he didn’t put the gel back in it to come out.

“Race to the sea?” Alex challenged you with a smiled, throwing his sunglasses down on the towel where you’d just discarded yours.

“I’d say yeah but if I ran in this my tits would fall out and I don’t fancy getting arrested” You smile at him gesturing to your red strapped bikini.

Alex laughed at that before you both started to walk down. “You’re boring” Alex said as you walked over the warm sand.

“And you think I’m the twelve-year-old” You joked, nudging his shoulder as you walked down.

You hadn’t felt sand between your toes for such a long time. You really felt like you were on holiday now. You couldn’t believe that this could just be the norm for Alex. 

The water was a lot warmer than you’d expected it to be. On the rare occasion that you ever went to the seaside back home you were used to freezing cold murky water.

This was a lot nicer than that to say the least. The water was relatively clear, and you didn’t find yourself immediately wanting to run back out because of how cold it was.

You don’t know when it was silently decided between you, but this first swim seemed to be the both of you swimming out the furthest you felt comfortable with. You both chatted as you swam out and you made it out pretty far.

When you looked back the people on the beach could barely be distinguished from. They all just looked like tiny people in a picture of the beautiful scenery.

You both decided that you should probably turn back around as you didn’t want to run out of energy before you got back.

However about half way back, you were growing tired and you just wanted to be able to stand up and have a break for a minute.

“Can you stand up yet?” You asked Alex.

Alex then stops swimming for a minute to see if he can touch the ground again yet.

“Yeah, can you?” He asks when his head doesn’t disappear under the surface. 

You attempt to do the same as you’re not a lot smaller than him. But as you do so, half your face disappears under the water. Some salt water made its way into your mouth and you pulled a face at it.

You start treading water again immediately and say, “No I’m struggling”

Alex laughed at that before saying “Come here and I’ll help you”

You swim towards Alex, but the waves must push him further back from you. As when you think you’re getting closer, he seems to always be the same distance away.

“Alex are you moving away?” You asked him, getting annoyed because you don’t seem to be getting anywhere.

Alex then laughed and you knew he’d been playing you. You groaned and splashed water at him saying, “Stop being a dick, I might drown”

“You’re not gunna drown just come and get me” Alex laugh at your extreme thoughts.

After another minute, you finally reached him and at that point you were tired and nearly out of breath.

“You’re a dick” You told him, as you through your arms around his neck so he couldn’t escape you for a bit.

“You love me” Alex laughed hugging you to him in the water.

He could tell that you needed a rest as the waves weren’t doing you any good as you struggled to keep your head above the surface when they came. And who was he to deprive you of that break, when he certainly didn’t mind you clinging to him.

“I’ll love you if I can wrap my arms around your neck and you can swim me to the beach” You say with a grin.

“Not what I thought you were gunna say when you mentioned arms around my neck” Alex tells you as he spins around in your grasp so your now on his back.

You laughed at that. “That’s not really on my mind when I’m trying not to drown”

Alex laughs and thankfully he got you to a level where your feet could touch the ground again which would always be good news. When you reached the point where you didn’t need to swim to get back and you could stand up again, you made a beeline for your towels.

Alex, however, told you that he was going to take a few more minutes in the sea by himself which you understood. It was beautiful. If you weren’t knackered from that swim you would have probably stuck around a little longer too.

“Don’t get lost in that head of yours” You tell him before you leave him to his thoughts.

You’d noticed on multiple occasions over the years that Alex would just stare into space. Usually someone brought him out of his little trace but if not, you don’t know how long he’d be in his dazes for.

When you got back to your towels you were pleased to hear that the music was still playing from the family just next to you and all your stuff was still there. You sat down and you found that due to the hot sun your body dried off relatively quickly.

After a few minutes of sitting on the ground enjoying your view, you watched as Alex made his way out of the sea heading towards you. You’d be lying if you said that you didn’t appreciate the way his body glistened in the sunlight as he walked back over.

He was fucking stunning and you were half sure that he knew it. Jesus, with a body like that and his hair and his jawline to go with it you wished you were 30 already so you could just marry the man and he’d be yours.

After about 20 minutes of you being lay down and half chatting to each other, half relaxing, you felt a damp object being pressed on your stomach. You opened your eyes to see Alex lay at a right angle to you and his head was now lay on the lower half of your stomach.

“You okay?” You ask him.

“Yeah” Alex sighed to himself. “I just wanted a pillow” He smiled looking round at you.

“So you wanted a pillow so now I’ve gotta have your head as a tan line on my stomach?” You tease even though you didn’t care.

“Y/N you tanned that much last week that I don’t think it’s physically possible for you to get any darker now” Alex said, and he was probably right.

You’d gone a lovely colour and it was a tan you hoped you could keep for a while.

You knew his game though and you called him out on it. “You just don’t want me to tell you to get off”

“You’re not wrong” Alex tells you with a grin. You chuckle at his honestly and let him stay there.

He wasn’t doing you any harm and you weren’t going to be getting your stomach out back home anyway. It was nearly always raining, and you very very _very_ rarely wore a crop top in the summer.

You both lay in that position for a good 5 minutes just listening to the family’s music. They had quite a range of stuff which was good, you really enjoyed relaxing and listening along.

You would have probably fell asleep in the next few minutes but the next song that came on stopped you. You smirked as you heard R U Mine start playing through the family’s speaker and you opened your eyes to see a faint smile on Alex’s lips too.

You brought your hand up and let it drag through his messy wet hair as you said, “They’ve got very good music taste”

Alex chuckled and agreed with you, “They really do”

You kept playing with his hair for a long while. You think you kept messing with it until you fell asleep and only when Alex picked his head up off your stomach and looked down at you, you woke up.

Once fully awake again Alex invited you back out for another swim. You definitely said yes because you were fucking boiling from the sun.

Alex helped you get up and you both made you way back down to the water.

“You’re a comfy pillow” Alex yawns as you walk.

“So are you” You smiled back, thinking back to the other day when you fell asleep on him.

You both then spend a good half an hour in the sea. You have a bit of a swim and you also mess about and chat a lot. You just found that the time really flew by when you were together. You couldn’t believe you were almost a week into your holiday.

You again got out of the water first and headed back to the towels. You wanted to make sure no one had stolen your bag with the both of your clothes, phones and Alex’s car keys in it.

This time you lay the opposite way on your towel. You were on your front and you had your head towards the sea so you would once again see Alex come out.

When he did, instead of laying on his towel that was next to you he picked the towel up and laid it you just in front of you, just leaving a patch of sand between you. He’d be blocking your view of the sea, but you definitely didn’t mind.

Once he’d done that, he lay himself down in front of you and you smiled at him. He smiled back at you and you decided to play a game on the smooth sand that was between you.

You brushed it side to side to smooth it out before drawing 4 lines on the surface.

“Noughts and crosses?” You suggest you Alex and smiled nodding.

You go first as draw a circle in the centre square. Alex then goes and draws a cross in the corner.

You play for a while; you giggle when you win the first time and you carry on giggling each time you win. After losing five times in a row Alex just has to ask you “How do you keep winning?”

“Years of Jedi training” You joke as you smooth out the sand again and draw the lines out.

“I’m being serious though. Each time you end up having two ways of winning. How are you doing that?” Alex said as you both started playing again.

“You mean like that?” You nodded down to the sand as you drew in another nought.

“You’re a wizard” Alex smiles at you and you could see his eyes peaking over his sunglasses and you laughed at his humour.

After a few more goes, Alex seemed to understand how you were doing it and he scorned you for going first every time, so he didn’t have that advantage. When he got his first win, he was very pleased with himself which made you laugh.

After a while of both of you not winning for about 10 rounds, you both give up. You grab your phone out of your bag whilst Alex carry’s on messing about with the sand.

The next time you look up at him, you notice he’s found a stone and he’s using it to carefully trace a spiral into the sand. You put your phone down on your towel and watch as he finishes the enticing piece of art.

“That looks really good” You tell him honestly.

“Yeah?” He questions.

“Yeah” You smile and watch as he folds his arms back on the ground.

You pick your phone up and swipe to put it on camera. You take it from ground level, and you make sure Alex is in it too. He clocks on quickly to what you’re doing and he looks over his sunglasses as you with an unimpressed face that you knew was fake.

You take a few pictures and smile at them as you look back through them. God, how did he look so sexy when he was faking anger towards you?

You took a portrait one too very quickly and giggled when Alex smile was peeking through his fake cold exterior.

“That’s a new lock screen that Alex” You said as you started changing it.

He just looked so good. You wanted an excuse to see it all the time.

“Pass me my phone?” Alex asks you and you reach around to retrieve it from your beach bag.

“Why? Do you want me as yours?” You joke as you pass him his phone.

He grins at you. “You read my mind. Smile” He instructs as he’s about to point his phone at you.

You quickly stop him, “Wait a second”

Alex did as he was told whilst you pushed yourself up with your so your chest was no longer on the ground. You ran a hand through your hair to make sure it wasn’t awfully parted, and you rested yourself back down on your elbows, so you were still lay down but sort of sat up.

The last thing you wanted was a double chin on his photo.

You looked at him and smiled, “Go on then” and Alex happily took a few pictures. He did the same took a few landscape, and then one or two portrait.

You watched the back of Alex’s phone as he tapped on it before telling him, “If I have a double chin you’re taking more”

Alex let out a laugh at that before shaking his head. “No, you look great” He tells you.

You held back the little ‘Awh’ noise you wanted to make when he said that but then ask, “Can I see?”

Alex nodded to you before locking his phone and passing it to you. You took it and pressed down on the button and were greeted with a picture of yourself that you surprisingly liked.

You were smiling happily at Alex, your eyes just peaking over the top of your sunglasses and your hair looked messily damp, but it looked good. And your chest…

It looked fucking amazing if you did say so yourself. Your breasts looked great and really big in the picture and your red bikini really did look fantastic.

“Woah” You said. “My boobs look great in this”

Alex chuckled at that as you passed him his phone back. You looked down at your chest and from your angle they just looked alright, so you had to ask, “Do they actually look that good in real life?”

“You really want me to answer that?” Alex grinned at you.

“Yeah” You smile up at him with an amused expression.

You’d asked him plenty of questions like this before. If not the same one, and he was never one to lie to you. Probably why you valued his opinion a lot.

Your eyes connected with Alex’s over both of your sunglasses before you watched his gaze flick back down to your boobs and he took his sweet time studying them.

“I would say take a picture it’ll last longer, but we’ve already done that” You chuckle.

Alex laughed properly at that before he calmed himself enough to tell you, “They look very nice Y/N”

“Just nice?” You ask. You were hoping for a bit more than just nice.

Alex smirked at you asking that and he looked at you over his glasses as he said, “What do you want me to say?”

“I don’t know” You chuckled just wanting to tease him. 

Alex smiled and then let out a little laugh before pushing his sunglasses back up as he said “They look like a real handful”

You let out a proper giggle at that. You could tell he really wanted to get that joke into the conversation which made it funnier.

“They are” You giggle, sitting up and taking your boobs in your hands.

You move your hands around a bit to try and cup them in a different way to see if you can actually fit your hands around them.

Your hands were about an inch too small for you to be able to cup them properly. Alex was watching your actions and he quickly became very thankful that he was lay down on his front.

You shrugged your shoulders before returning back to your previous position of you facing Alex as you said, “They are a definitely more than a handful for me”

“You’ve got small hands” Alex tells you.

You scoff, “I can reach an octave on the piano, they aren’t that small… Well, they might be compared to yours”

Alex put his hand out to you and you silently chuckled as you matched up the bottom of your hand to his before you lined your fingers up with his. His hands were really soft from both the sea and messing with the sand for the past half hour and you smiled when you saw that your fingertips stopped about half an inch before his.

“Looks like they’d be a handful for you too Turner” You grin

“Do you want me to test out that theory?” Alex smirks, before lacing his fingers with yours. His Death Ramps ring cooling your hot skin.

You giggle and say, “Sure, just at home though, because there’s kids present. Gotta keep it PG 13”

“I think copping a quick feel is PG 13” Alex tells you as he pulls you left hand towards him and he starts tracing your tattoo on your wrist once more.

“Well as much as I would enjoy it Al, copping a feel isn’t PDA approved in my book. Sorry” You smile as you watch him shake his head at your tattoo once more.

“It’s alright… I can wait an hour out two” Alex jokes and you giggled again.

You spent a few hours on the beach just chilling and also messing about. At one point he asked you to put suncream on his back because he thought it was about to burn and when you slapped it on his back he jumped, from both the cold substance and the harshness of the contact.

He then got you back when you both later went in the sea and started splashing you like you were kids in a paddling pool having a water fight. You messed about in the sea for a long while, both always laughing and having a great time.

You felt like you were teenagers again, having the best time with no care in the world. And once you were set to go home again Alex took the long way back and gave you a tour around LA.

He took you to all the places you mentioned and shows you the sights. You go out for a bit of a walk in the city and you had a really nice time both window shopping and seeing everything that the city had to offer.

As you both weaved between the mass of people around, you on the streets you were getting annoyed at slow people in front of you. You sighed and grabbed Alex’s hand and pulled the both of you around the slow people in front of you.

You loosened your grip on his hand expecting him to let go of it but to your surprise his grip never faltered. So, you both happily walked around LA, hand in hand, until you got back to the car.

You didn’t stay out for more than a few hours though because you were both hungry and in desperate need for a shower.

On your way home Matt texts and says that he’ll be round in an hour with no other context than that, but you reply to him saying:

**Sweet, see you soon x**

When you get home again Alex says as you walk through the door, “Imma go for a shower”

“Aw I wanted a shower” You pout as you move towards the kitchen.

“You can use the one in your bathroom” Alex laughs.

You shake your head, “It’s okay I’ll just wait. I highly doubt I’ll ever find a shower better than that one of yours”

“You could just save yourself the time and join me?” Alex grins as he leans against the large archway that separates the kitchen from the lounge.

You laugh at him as you walk to the fridge to grab a can of Pepsi Max. Alex pushes the idea again by saying, “Would save water too”

“Tempting but Matt’s coming soon, and I doubt we’d be done by then” You say as you turn towards him with a smirk. 

“Well you’re not wrong there” Alex raises his eyebrows at you, and you feel yourself get flustered.

“Go and have a shower” You tell him, “Then you can cook my tea. It’s your day remember”

“You know where to find me if you need me” Alex teases as he turns around and leaves you too it for a little while. God he was something else.

After 10 minutes Alex comes downstairs again fully dressed. This time he wears some black jeans and a loose black top, but his hairs styled somewhat from it being damp.

You look at him and shake your head. The temperature was still far too high for jeans.

“You’re making me feel hot” You tell him as he takes his seat on the settee next to you.

Alex smiles at you and says, “Could have made you a lot hotter if you’d of come in the shower with me”

“Mind’s in the gutter Turner” You shake your head.

“What can I say… the red bikini’s doing it for me” Alex smirks.

“Good thing I brought two then isn’t it?” You flirt back before you stand up and head upstairs.

“You wanna come back down in the other one for me?” Alex calls after you up the stairs.

“Make my dinner Alex” You shout back down, and you hear him laugh.

About half an hour later your back downstairs with your laptop in hand and Alex has just sat back down next to you. He informs you that he’s started making Spaghetti Bolognese which you’re rather excited about.

You then open up your laptop and finish checking your emails from work, relieved to see everything is still in working order. Alex then starts asking you things about your job which you didn’t mind about at all.

You told him all that he wanted to know, and he ended up getting you to show him some designs that you’d worked on in the past. So, you ended up being fully invested in you showing off your work to Alex that you didn’t even hear Matt come in.

“Hey lovebirds” You heard Matt call behind you.

You furrow your eyebrows at him as he comes in and both you and Alex send him a look of confusion as to why he addressed you like that.

“What?” You asked.

“I just said hello” Matt says as he takes a seat on the opposite sofa.

“No, you idiot. The lovebirds bit… Where’s that came from?” You ask.

Matt grins and says, “Oh you’ve not seen it yet?”

“Seen what?” You question.

“Google Alex Turner” He tells you as he turns the TV on with the remote.

“It’s happened again hasn’t it?” You asked Matt as you opened a new tab and typed in Alex’s name into google.

It pops up with:

**Alex Turner’s Ongoing Romance With Y/N Y/L/N**

“Oh brilliant” Alex says.

“I’m gunna piss myself laughing at this again. The last one was so funny” You smile as you sit back and start reading through the article.

**Whilst Turner has changed his look over the years from the boyish hair styles to the long Beatles look to the hot greasers look, Alex never seems to fail at having a beautiful woman on his arm. The first two being Alexa Chung, presenter and model, and Arielle Vandenberg, model and Vine star but his new lady leads a more down to earth life.**

It then begins to go into the very few details they know about you. They obviously didn’t do their research because you swear if they did, they would come across your Linked In profile and find that you were an Art Director. But in the article, they were basically just trying to say that you weren’t famous like Alexa and Arielle.

Most of what the article then went into was just background information on you and Alex and all the times you’d been photographed together in the past.

The new information did make you want to laugh though. The article wrote: ****

**Turner was spotted today with Y/L/N at Malibu beach. The pair have been rumoured to be in an on and off relationship that’s spanned the last 9 years since Y/L/N first joined Arctic Monkeys back on their first UK and US tour. Whilst neither parties have ever commented about their relationship status, it seems from today’s encounter that things between the couple may have heated up since the last time they were spotted together in early 2014.** ****

**The Arctic Monkeys’ fans seem to love the idea of the couple being together and maybe from today’s activities, the couple have given them hope once more. However, Turner is known for his privacy so it’s unlikely that we will know more until they are spotted again.**

As you read, you saw a photo of you both in the sea with your arms wrapped around Alex neck. It was from the second time in the sea when you were both splashing about and he wouldn’t stop getting you, so you clung to him to get him to stop.

You also see a picture in the article that definitely didn’t come from any paparazzi. There was a picture of you and Alex walking down the busy streets of LA together hand in hand and you sighed.

It was a cute picture but the writing underneath it just made you wish a fan hadn’t taken the picture. The article was just twisting the situation entirely. 

**The couple were also spotted a few hours later roaming around LA hand in hand. The twitter user didn’t divulge any information on the pair, but the image does make the possibility of a rekindled relationship between Turner and Y/L/N look promising.**

All you could say was that you were thankful you were half cut out of the picture because whoever had taken it had obviously been a fan of Alex’s.

There were more pictures of you messing about in the sea laughing together too and there’s more of you both walking back to your towels on the beach. It’s scary to think you hadn’t even seen anyone taking pictures of you. It made you feel a bit weird about the times you’d left your stuff in your bag when you both went out.

“Wow who knew me trying not to get splashed would be proof of a relationship” You say as you scroll back up and look at the pictures again.

“That’s the first stage of a relationship Y/N, how did you not know?” Matt asks you sarcastically and you laugh.

You reread the whole thing again and you just decide to not let it get to you, even though it was a bit annoying. You never hid any part of your life and your social media proved that, so you didn’t understand why you were being speculated about.

“Well at least my tits look good in all the pictures” You say as you save the pictures onto your computer.

“Never noticed Y/N/N” Matt said and when you looked up at him you could see him trying not to laugh.

You smirk up at him, “Whatever Matthew, I know you were looking”

“Bre said that” Matt chuckles

You laughed, “Did she really?”

Matt nodded and grinned at you. “Not getting jealous I hope?” You ask him.

“No don’t worry she was complimenting them as well. That’s how it came up” Matt tells you and you can’t help but giggle.

“Love it” You laughed before putting your laptop on the floor and standing up. 

You sigh again and get your phone out of your back pocket before saying, “Alex I’m posting a picture of you on Instagram”

“Oh god, which one?” Alex says looking up at you.

“Just the one from the beach” You tell him as you bring the picture of him up that you liked the best.

He looked so cute, yet he looked like he could take you there and then in the picture. You loved it, so you were quite happy he didn’t mind you putting it up.

You didn’t bother with a filter as the light had already been caught in a really pretty way. And because you were in a funny yet marginally pissed off mood with the tabloids again, you posted the photo with the caption.

**Boyfriend apparently.**

You through your phone down onto the sofa just having enough of it as you pick your laptop up off the floor. You start pacing as you looked back through the article that was actually quite funny.

You shook your head as you read back through it and let out a sigh once you’d finished it again.

“Are you okay?” Alex asked you, taking up your attention again. 

You looked to him and smiled, “Yeah I’m fine. Just funny ain’t it?”

“You can be pissed off at it. They shouldn’t be assuming things” Alex tells you.

“It’s honestly fine. They could be saying a lot worse” You say as you close it, putting it down on the sofa that Matts sat on.

“That’s true” Matt agrees looking at you.

“Yeah, they could have said I was in a relationship with Miles” You joke and scrunch your face up.

Both Matt and Alex laughed at that and you got up and started pacing the room.

They both already knew you were about to start venting your feelings. You always did the same thing when you were trying to get your point across to someone.

“It’s just a little annoying because I’m literally an open book online. I post things about myself and my opinions that people don’t even want to know. So even if we were going out, why would I even contemplate hiding it?” You sigh.

You turn to Alex fully and say “It’s not like you’re pig ugly and I’d be ashamed to be seen with you”

He smiles at you and he seems like he’s about to say something, but Matt gets in there first.

“Yeah to be fair if any reporter or whatever actually bothered to find your account they would see how much shit you chat and just realise that if it was real you’d probably post it before even Alex knew you were a thing” He laughs.

You and Alex laughed at that. Matt knew you so well.

You nod, “I agree. It just baffles me. Like yeah, fair enough, you guys don’t have a great deal of social media but if you’re writing a fucking article about me as well, at the very least they could look me up first”

Your rant continues with you saying, “Like fucking hell, come on Alex let’s go for a shag because we may as well now you’re officially my boyfriend again”

“I mean it’s a cross I’ll bare” Alex looks at you with a grin.

You chuckle and grin back before carrying on, “Honestly it stresses me out. I feel a twitter rant coming on” You rub your temples as you sit down on the arm of the sofa that Matt was on.

“Do it” Alex tells you but then your all interrupted.

Your phone started to ring, and the song was Crying Lightning, so you knew it was Y/B/F calling. Alex picks up your phone goes to hand it to you, but you just tell him to answer it.

Alex did so and immediately put it on speaker for you. You were about to say hello, but Y/B/F got in there with her opening statement first.

“Are you fucking Alex Turner and haven’t told me? Like are you actually sucking his dick and haven’t told me anything about it? You actual slag” She said and you knew she was joking about the slag bit.

However, your jaw was on the ground as soon as she started speaking. You looked to Alex holding your phone and you couldn’t even formulate a sorry or a joke to say.

“Hello to you too” You say in disbelief.

Y/B/F scoffs, “Don’t hello me, you snake. Are you shagging Alex Turner and haven’t told me or not?”

“Jesus. Do you not think that you are the first person I would tell if I actually did considering you’re fucking obsessed with him” You try and defend yourself. 

“I’m obsessed with him? Okay, okay…” She says knowing full well that you were the obsession. Least she didn’t call you out on it.

She continues on, “Well, tell me why I’m reading things and seeing fucking adorable pictures of the two of you and you’re not sucking his dick? Because maybe you should be doing considering you’re in an ‘on and off relationship’” She starts giggling. Her joking annoyed persona failing miserably.

“Yeah Y/N, maybe you should. Get on your knees” Alex says, nodding towards the ground in front of him and you laugh.

“Wow peer pressure” You chuckle as you stand up to take your phone off him.

“But later Al, when Matt’s gone home” You wink at him with a smile.

Matt laughs at this as you return yourself to the arm of his sofa and wait for Y/B/F to start talking again.

“Honestly these pictures are the cutest thing ever. Please marry him” She coos over the phone. You can tell she’s got them up again and she’s looking at them.

“I don’t think one cute picture validates marriage Y/B/F” You tell her. Although you wish it did.

“But I really wanna be a maid of honour” She groans in a strop.

You smile at that thought, “You will be my maid of honour one day. I just need to meet my boyfriend first”

“Fuck that” She tells you “You met him in high school. You’re marrying Alex… Aw no, but if you marry him, you’ll have to change your song so you can’t”

“That’s true” You smile at her whirlwind of her speaking her mind.

“Which song? And why do you need to change it?” Alex asks you.

You chuckle at that before you look to your boys and say, “I’ve said for years that I was always going to ask you guys to perform Baby I’m Yours for the first dance at my wedding”

“Ah yeah. Can’t really have that song if you’ll be dancing with him” Matt said, and you thought to yourself ‘unfortunately not’.

“You could get Miles to sing it though” Y/B/F purposes.

“Can you stop planning mine and Alex’s wedding please” You laugh and look to Alex who’s already chuckling.

“Sorry it’s already planned out in my head. These pictures are fucking adorable” She tells you and you can just envision her sat in her spot on your settee at home scrolling though the article.

“Did I send you the other pictures of us from the night out the other day?” You ask her as you start routing through your camera roll.

“Oh my god no. Why do you think it’s okay to deprive me of that content? How dare you take more than one picture and not send me them all” She asks, and she sounds cute offended.

“Sorry hun I was on the pull. You weren’t the first thing on my mind” You say as you press send on the pictures.

“I’ve just sent them” You tell her, and you send them all to Alex too, knowing that he’d more than likely want the pictures of him and Miles. 

She gasps down the phone, “Oh my god. You look like a rocker couple”

You laugh at that and then look to Alex. He’s also chuckling away but then Y/B/F carried on saying, “You look like you would fuck each other so good”

You almost choke on your words and you start talking high pitched as you say, “You’re on speaker” Your embarrassment was evident as you looked away from Alex as soon as she said it.

“Well I’m just telling the truth. I would fuck the two of you so hard” She groans down the phone.

“Please stop” You plead, your cheeks getting hotter and you’re not being able to look at either of the boys in the room. Your head just hangs in shame as you look at the blank phone in your lap.

“How would that even work?” Matt asks and you head whips up and you shake your head.

“Do not encourage this” You tell him sternly.

You look to Alex though and he’s just grinning at you. You can’t hold his gaze for more than a few seconds, you have to look away.

“Believe me Matt, it would work” Y/B/F assures him through the phone and you sigh unlocking your phone again.

“Right shut up and look at this instead” You say before sending her the picture of Alex and Miles together.

“Holy fuck. Nah you can fuck right off Y/N, I wanna be in that sandwich instead” She says and you laugh.

Matt shakes his head and asks, “What’s she on about now?”

“Al and Miles the other night” You say bringing the picture up again and she

“Don’t you fucking dare tweet that picture out” Alex tells you making you look to him again and you can see he’s not joking.

“I wasn’t going to” You smile assuring him that the new album was safe with you. You wouldn’t even tell Y/B/F.

Y/B/F then has the bright idea to yell down the phone, “She might not, but I might”

“No Y/B/F you actually can’t” You say seriously almost panicking that she might have already posted it somewhere.

“Why not? It’s fucking adorable” She asks. You agree with her that it is adorable but you can’t have the pictures of them going out from your account.

You plead with her, “Just please don’t post it anywhere”

“Why not? What am I missing? Why is them being together such a big deal? They are best friends” She rambles obviously digging for information.

“Just don’t because they will never let me take their picture again. Privacy is important to them… And for the record I think Matt’s his best friend” You say trying to steer the subject away.

“Matt’s his best friend my arse. You don’t sing together like that if yo-“ She starts but then she goes silent.

“They fucking sing together… Am I getting a last shadow puppets two?” Y/B/F clocks on and you want to die.

Your eyes widen in immediate panic and you look to Alex needing help. He looks like he’s just been let down and you feel awful.

Matt leans over and grabs your phone off you to try and distract her as Alex stands up grabs your hand and leads you into the kitchen so you can’t be overheard from her on the phone.

“I swear I didn’t say anything. I promise you. I told you I wouldn’t, and I swear to god I’ve told her nothing you’ve told me” You ramble quietly as you enter the kitchen feeling extremely bad. You had that feeling like you were about to be told that you didn’t have a friend anymore and that scared the shit out of you.

“Y/N/N stop panicking” Alex tells you shaking his head. You looked petrified and you didn’t need to be at all.

“It’s okay” He smiles assuring you everything is fine.

“It’s not though is it, because she’s just fucking guessed it and it’s my fault” You say extremely fast and you can feel yourself panicking.

“Y/N” Alex says putting his hands on your shoulders. “Breathe” He smiles before tucking a stray strand of hair behind you ear.

“Is she the same friend who found out about Suck it And See and AM?” Alex asked you once you completely his order.

“Yeah” You nod.

You remembered those old conversations well. You’d already pre-warned Alex several times before you left your bedroom that he shouldn’t bring up any album information whilst you went out and got a drink from the kitchen. You couldn’t make a cup of tea easily and still chat to him whilst you did it, so you had to put him on speaker.

He’d obviously forgotten this, and he spilt the beans about the Suck It And See’s release date. And near the end of 2012 he’d done the exact same thing whilst you were on speaker phone in your car with her when he mentioned how AM was coming together nicely.

“She’s the same Y/B/F?” He double checked and you nodded.

“Then it doesn’t matter. I’ll tell her myself” Alex tells you.

You shake your head immediately, “Al no it’s fine, I’ll just make something up later and throw her off it”

“I can’t expect you to keep that big of a secret for the next year, can I? That’s not fair to you. I know you could easily do it like you’ve done for everything else, but it’s not fair” He tells you

“Alex” You start to protest but he silences you.

“Do you trust her?” He asks you.

You quickly tells him, “It doesn’t matter if I trust her it’s your m-“

But you’re interrupted.

“Do you trust her?” Alex asks you again.

“With my life” You tell him. “But that doesn’t mean you should tell her anything”

“I trust you… And if you trust her, that’s good enough for me” Alex tells you. “And she’s kept secrets before, so you can obviously keep her in line” Alex grins and you chuckle.

Alex walks back into the lounge and he silently asks for the phone from Matt by holding his hand out. You follow him in, and you can hear Y/B/F still waffling away about whatever Matt had occupied her mind with.

Alex takes the phone off speaker though and puts it too his ear. “Hey Y/B/F”

“Yeah hey, so that picture…” Alex starts off and then you watch as he looks towards the TV listening to whatever Y/B/F is asking. 

“Well because it could stir up some interest and we don’t want any of that quite yet” Alex tells her truthfully.

Alex smiles at what she’s saying and replies, “If I said that you were would you refrain from posting it for me?”

“Well you are” Alex grins and looks towards you. “Very serious. You can ask your best friend about it. She’s heard some songs”

“You’re very welcome” Alex chuckles after a while, looking around the room whilst Y/B/F speaks.

“Right. I see” Alex then starts grinning at you and you get nervous.

You raise your eyebrows at him questioningly. He shakes his head at you laughing as he silently tells you not to worry.

“Well I’ll be sure to tell her that later” He smiles, and you decide that you don’t like only hearing one side of a conversation.

Soon enough they are saying bye to each other on the phone and Alex passed you your phone back.

“What was she saying?” You asked worriedly.

Alex chuckled at that before putting a hand over his mouth to stop himself. “Nothing, don’t worry about it”

Even when Matt left after you’d both eaten you asked him again. But Alex Turner treated information like it was nuclear codes. Under lock and key all the time and you’d probably never get to hear them.

You ended up texting Y/B/F asking what was said because you knew there was no way Alex would be telling you.

And you wanted to die of embarrassment when her text came through.

You got flustered knowing that was what she promised him, no matter how much you may have wanted to do it. You couldn’t believe your best friend had promised it him.

**I said that as a thank you I’d make you give him the best blowjob of his life and that you weren’t allowed to be nasty to him and make him wait when you did xx**

**So Y/N…**

**Instead of getting on your dancing shoes**

**Get on your knees, you sexy little swine xxx**

~*~*~*~

The following days were really fun for you. You and Alex thankfully were no different around each other and you both joked around with each other a lot and the flirting was definitely still there.

Because of the whole article thing you both played on the relationship joke a lot. Which was quite nice for you to say the least.

It started off the day after when you just knew Alex wasn’t expecting the joke from last night to carry on. But you did and he was pleasantly surprised by it

“So boyfriend, what are you cooking me for tea?” You ask him nonchalantly, as you scroll past a food post on Instagram.

“Boyfriend ey?” Alex asks you.

You look around at him and note that he’s got a cute grin on his face and you smile to match it.

You shrug and tell him, “I mean that’s what you are apparently so imma embrace it”

“Okay then” Alex laughed as he got himself up off the settee.

“Why are you laughing? I read it online so it’s obviously true” You smile as you watch his movements as he circles around the sofa.

Alex grinned at that playfully replied, “So what would you like me to make for you, _girlfriend_?”

“Something spicy” You fire back with a touch of flirtiness to it as you look back towards the TV.

“I can whip you up something spicy upstairs if you want?” Alex says as he walks around the sofa you in and traps you in a loving headlock.

You let out a little amused him at that.

“Are actual whips involved? Because I’m down for that” You tease back trying to look around at him.

Alex lowly chuckles down your ear which makes you smirk. “Oh, next year’s gunna be good” He meets your eyes and grins as he lets you go.

“What do you mean next year? We’ve been doing this the past nine Al” You joke with him as he walks into the kitchen and you hear him laugh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	6. Chapter 5.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an extra bit that takes place on the beach during Part 5. Hope you all enjoy x

“Do you mind doing my back?” You ask your best friend as you pick up the suncream once more.

After going in the sea with him again, you felt like it had all washed off and the last thing you wanted on your holiday was to have a sunburnt back. You’d definitely rather be safe than sorry.

Alex smiles and he takes the suncream from you as he was expecting you to ask because he’d just watched you do your front. Your best friend gets up from his towel and comes to sit behind you as you sit yourself up crossing your legs.

The sun was still shining brightly in the sky with no cloud in sight and you just found yourself feeling very happy. The air was fresh and you were in a paradise with your best friend.

You scooped your hair to one side so it lay on your chest and not your back, expecting the feeling of suncream to hit your skin soon. But you didn’t mind that much considering you were still just in awe at everything around you.

You were too busy basking in that paradise to notice that your best friend had moved his fingers to the strap that held your bikini top together. And before you knew what was happening you felt the material loosen.

“Fucking hell” You say, your hands flying to your chest to secure the red material there.

Thankfully the release of the tension on the bikini top didn’t cause you to become exposed. It just surprised you a lot as you weren’t expecting it.

“You need to warn a girl before you do that” You say turning back towards your best friend.

There’s a smile on his face, that you’d bet was a mischievous one if you could see his eyes. But Alex just shot back quickly, “You usually want guys telling you they are taking your bra off before they do?”

“No, but usually if I’m on a full beach with a lot of eyes around, some warning would be great… I’d love not to flash the ten year olds in front of us” You say.

“Turn around you can flash me instead” Your best friend flirts and you chuckle a little.

You do turn to face him more, but you’re about to be condescending back to him until your eyes flick down and notice one of his hands already has the cream in it. So your other words die in your throat and you accidently ask, with your jaw slightly agape afterwards, “Did you just do that with one hand?”

“Yeah” Alex nods, “I’ve got suncream in my other one”

You didn’t even know why you asked that because you didn’t have anywhere to lead the conversation, you were just still a little shocked that he’d done it and the fact he’d just done it with one hand made it more attractive to you. God, you needed to stop thinking about your best friend like that.

“Get to work then” You say, turning back to face the sea.

You miss Alex’s smirk again when you do that, but you don’t miss his hand on your shoulders, scooping your hair up and putting it over your shoulder like it previously was. You let yourself freely smile towards the sea when you feel his hands, that both now had cream on, roam your back.

You had to bite your lip at the feeling and you let your eyes close so they were the only thing you focused on. His skin on yours made you a nervous wreck, yet you never wanted it to stop.

It was like pure electricity running from his palms onto your skin. The smoothness of his hands against you, and him running them up and down your exposed back made your heart beat faster than it should be doing.

You tried your best not to arch your back when he started rubbing your lower back and you had to do everything you could to not sharply inhale when his hands found your hips and slowly ran up your sides. You felt like you were on fire and it was one of the best things you think you’d ever experienced.

You dread to think what some actual affection from him would do to you because even something as mundane as him running his hands over your back was causing you to go feral. A little sad really, but apparently this is what fancying the fuck out of someone for more than half your life did to you.

“There you go, you’re done” Alex said after the longest two minutes of your life.

You note that he’d not done up your bikini again yet though, so you ask him, “You gunna put it back together with one hand too?”

You hear his chuckle behind you then but you feel both his hands take each end of it before reconnecting the material together. “Have to practice that one at home Darling” Alex tells you and you can’t stop yourself from smiling as his fingers gently leave the strap.

“Than-” You start as saying as you turn around but you quickly stop.

Alex then brought his creamy hands up to your face and rubbed them on your cheeks. Your jaw dropped instantly hating the feeling of someone else putting cream on your face.

“Oh you twat” You tell him and Alex starts laughing.

Your best friend just laughs seeing your shocked reaction and innocently says, “Got to cover your face Y/N/N”

“I’m capable of doing it myself, you know?” You say raising your eyebrows at him a little.  
  


Alex grins at you a little then but makes a good argument of, “I have spare cream so may as well… I’ve got you”

He raises his hands back up then as if to tempt you, and you can’t bring yourself to deny his hands on your skin again.

“May as well finish the job then, hadn’t you?” You say, tilting your head to the side teasingly.

“Come here then” He instructs and you do turn towards him all the way then.

It wasn’t actually that bad letting him rub the cream into your skin when you knew it was coming. You think it was just the shock of it before.

It was actually quite pleasant getting to stare at him whilst he did it. You were just glad he didn’t remove your sunglasses so you could just shamefully stare at him and he wouldn’t know.

Alex made sure every inch of your face was covered in the cream, wanting you to be protected entirely, and also wanting every excuse to touch your skin.

And when there was still more cream on his hands than he like, he decided to protect more of your skin too. You were looking at him when he decided to do this, but he wished you didn’t have your gold sunglasses on because all he saw when his hand went down onto your neck was his own reflection grinning back at him.

Internally you were screaming when his hands went down onto your throat. You were surprised he didn’t hear your breathing hitch because you most certainly stopped breathing for a second whilst his hands roamed there.

Especially after your conversation a few days before.

After the initial shock, you kept your breathing even as you wanted nothing more than to react to that smirk that was on his face. But you were better than that so you didn’t rise to it.

And after what felt like a decade, yet all too soon, his hands left your neck and Alex smiles at you, “There we go… Now your pretty face won’t burn”

“Thanks” You give him a little smile trying your best to stop the blood from rushing to your cheeks.

You subtly took a deep breath before offering to put some on for him and when he shook his head and reached to your bag for his top you were the tiniest bit disappointed. You quite liked running your hands over his back earlier on.

However, that didn’t stop you from getting some of the cream on your hands whilst he got his top on and bringing it to his unsuspecting face when it popped out of the white material. Alex caught your hand before you could get too much on him though, but your mission was achieved anyway because you got some at the top of his cheek and slightly on his sunglasses.

You really were children at heart. Eye for an eye and all that jazz.

Alex shook his head at you but you could see he was amused. His smile gave everything away.

“May as well let me finish now Turner” You grin.

“Seems so, doesn’t it?” Alex asks with his eyebrows raising above the frame of his sunglasses.

You smile before you take his glasses off him, with your free hand that wasn’t covered in suncream, and get the blob of cream off it. You hear Alex sigh for a moment and you know it’s just because his sunglasses will have a streak on them, but you’d clear that in a second for him.

You grin back up at your best friend before you mimic his earlier instructions, “Come here”

Alex smiles at you as he does so, but he’s a little bitch about it and only moves halfway. So you pick yourself up on your knees and move closer to him.

You try not to smile like a lunatic as your fingers dance over his smooth skin. And you do everything you can to not bite your lip when you rub the cream in around his jaw.

You wanted nothing more than to kiss your way up his jaw before your lips could roam down his neck. You had to mute all those thoughts though and just settle for your fingers exploring there instead.

Like Alex, you decided to let the excess cream go onto his neck and you made sure to watch his eyes as you did so. You were sure they widened a light but more but then you were also certain you felt him swallow beneath your palm, so you were too distracted to be sure.

Either way though you were pleased your hands got to roam his skin for a few seconds more.

You decided to use the last of the cream to get the back of his neck but as you were there you felt his chain under your fingertips. You decide to get a better look at the metal around his neck as you tuck it under your thumb and pull it round.

As you do that though, you keep your thumb to his skin so the metal will untuck itself from his white long sleeve top. You weren’t even doing it to tease him though, so you genuinely didn’t even think about your actions as you told your best friend, “I like your necklace Al…”

Once those words fell from your lips, you let the metal drop to where it normally hangs. But you then hook your finger around it. You tell him glancing back up to his eyes, “Don’t know if I’ve told you before”

Alex flirts nonchalantly, “I like your hand in its place a lot more”

You couldn’t keep your cool when he said that as you gasp but turn it into a chuckle. Him telling you he wanted your hand as a necklace definitely topped every other flirty comment he’d ever said before.

“Not in public Babe, wait till we get home…” You tell him, not having the capability to think of anything else. “Then you can have your necklace back”

Alex just smirks at you then as you drop your hand down and you pick up his sunglasses that lay by both your knees. His eyes are full of mischief as he says, “Got a lot to do when we get back home, haven’t we?”

You smile as you pull at the bottom of his top so you can use it to wipe his glasses clean. It just makes Alex move the tiniest bit closer to you though.

Your best friend says in a low voice with a smirk on his lips, “Where shall we start though?” as you clean his glasses.

“I’d start with you cooking my tea” You say, returning his smirk and when his own drops off his face, you return the glasses to his perfect head.

Alex just lets out a low chuckle then before he leans himself back a little then so you’re both facing each other on your towel. You end up chatting for a long while then about everything and nothing.

More often than not, you’d find yourself subtly flirting with each other mid-conversation and it just made you want to scream like you’d just won the lottery.

Around half an hour later Alex asked you if you wanted to have a walk down the beach and you said that you did. It was getting hot again, so strolling down the beach with your feet in the water sounded amazing.

You ended up throwing on your thin black shirt dress that only just covered you. The end of the shirt stopped at the top of your thighs but you felt comfortable enough walking around with it like that.

Afterall, you’d never wear it out like that, you’d bought it to throw on after getting out or the pool or the sea, so you were just glad it was coming in handy. After packing away your towels and double checking you had everything, the both of you headed back down towards the sea, silently agreeing that you wanted to walk alongside the water.

You were chatting about his new album as you walked down the beach and you felt very at peace with everything. Your feet in the sand with the waves running up to your feel and pooling around them for a few seconds before the clear liquid withdrew.

The only thing that diverted your attention from the conversation you were having was when your hand kept knocking into Alex’s. It distracted your mind every time your skin brushed and it made you want to explode.

It was like pure serotonin everytime your skin brushed and the fact it was so casual made your heart melt. You wanted to be brave enough to just take his hand and hold it in your own but you didn’t think you were.

Yeah, you joked about being together but you weren’t. He was your best friend and you didn’t want him to all of a sudden start acting weird around you because you held his hand.

However, he was also your Alex. You knew him better than anyone and not half an hour ago he undid your bikini top with one hand.

So when you felt his hand linger near yours again when you stopped to take a picture of the stunning view you tried not to think about your actions. When you felt his fingers brush your palm in a way that couldn’t have been by accident you slipped your hand into his.

You immediately regret your decision though, thinking you’d made a massive mistake when you feel him retract his hand, but you didn’t need to worry that fast because Alex was just readjusting his hand so he could lace his fingers in yours.

You subtly bit your lip when you felt him do that as you didn’t want him to catch you smiling as you stood there taking a picture of the water and the sky. You got the picture you were after and grinned down at is as you inspected it before showing it to Alex.

He gave it some praise before you look up to him and you both smile at each other for a long moment. In your mind your grins weren’t about the picture though, they were about the fact you were holding hands.

You slipped your phone back into your bag before you both carried on walking and Alex started telling you about the music video concept that he and Miles had been given for Everything You’ve Come To Expect. You asked him questions about it as you walked down the beach and before long you found a natural turning point and you both headed back up the beach the way you came.

Your walk was filled with giggles and light flirting and a lot of smiling. You occasionally splashed each other as you walked through the water when it flowed up to your feet and you’d both playfully gasp at each other’s mischief. 

But mostly you just loved the fact that you were holding the guy who you’d fancied for years’ hand. Unfortunately though, that gesture that kept your heart beating rapidly ended before you reached the car.

“Ah, I knew I wouldn’t get away with it today” Alex said to you in a hushed tone as he released his hand from yours.

But you were confused. Or you were until you heard the words, “Hey Alex, could we all get a picture with you please?”

It made sense then as your best friend had already headed towards the group of girls who shouted him over.

You walk over too, not too far behind him and you see that the girls asking him for a picture are fairly younger than the both of you. If you had to guess, you’d say around 21, maybe 22.

They were all really pretty, half of them dressed in their bikinis and others in their sundresses.

You watch as your best friend gets in the selfie with them and bless him. He looks so stunned all of a sudden at the random chatter of all the girls talking over each other.

Some of them were complaining about not being in the picture properly and you couldn’t stop yourself from chuckling. This would be you if you ever met Julian Casablancas or Van McCann.

You were about to offer your services to the girls until one of them actually asked for you anyway in their american accent, “Y/N, could you take it for us please?”

“Sure” You said, taking the girl’s phone, slightly baffled that she knew your name.

You shouldn’t be though, you’d seen all the stans on twitter. It was mental out there and your name cropped up among the fan accounts time and time again.

They all crowded around your best friend and you could tell he hated every single second. But you also knew how much the fans meant to him, so he’d never refuse to take a picture if he could.

“You ladies ready?” You ask them as they all nod at you and Alex looks like hes pleading with you behind his sunglasses to hurry up.

As some of them fix their hair you start taking a few premature pictures. When they are ready you say a really shitty, but funny, variation of cheese.

“Say, old yellow bricks” You smile as you tell them and Alex laughs at you as all the other girls say it.

You take a good ten pictures of them and do a quick one portrait before you offer the girl her phone back and she gladly takes it from you as the others say thank you to Alex. You hear him say something along the lines of ‘nice to meet you ladies’ but you’re distracted by the girl in front of you.

“Can I get a selfie with you too?” The brunette asks, who you just handed the phone back. “You’re super cool and I love your instagram”

“Thanks and yeah, sure” You smile, not seeing a reason not to. “My hair’s a mess though” You tell the girl as if she cared as you run a hand through it.

“No” She draws out, “Your hair looks so cute. Wish mine dried like your’s is doing”

You glanced at Alex, and he was just grinning at you from a few feet away. You understood what he meant by it all being a bit weird now.

But you would never turn down a compliment so you said a genuine thank you before you smile for the selfie. She hated the first one which made you giggle a bit because you were just the same and agreed with her that it needed deleting.

You ended up getting it right on the second attempt and you both were happy enough with the result to let that be it. She thanks you and you tell her ’it’s alright’ because it truly was.

Who hadn’t taken a selfie with a random girl in the toilets at a club before? This wasn’t really that different.

“Hope you both have a good day” The lovely girl says to you when you move back beside Alex.

“Thanks” Alex tells them and you find it hard to stop yourself from swooning at his low voice as much as the girls in front of you do.

You add onto Alex’s thanks though, “You have a good day too”

“We will” A few of them chime back coming back over to their friend probably wanting to look at their picture, before the one who asked you for the selfie smiles at you and says, “Have a good holiday Y/N”

“Thank you” You grin before you turn back to Alex and chuckle a little.

Alex takes hold of your hand again which warms your heart as he starts leading you back down the beach towards the cars. “Okay, it’s a little weird” You admit as you move closer to his side, not wanting to be too loud.

“Told you” Alex chuckles and you like that you can see the big smile on his face.

He looks so gorgeous.

You’d spoken about it before when he told you fan horror stories about where they had been found in venues and when he told you about the herd of them lined up at the gates when the busses stopped. The conversation was a common occurrence at this point because you mentioned it at least once after every leg of a tour.

Some of the stories made you laugh, some of them made you wish your best friends weren’t put in harm’s way like that. But Alex and the rest of them knew that’s what came with the job.

And for the most part people were nice, so Alex made every effort with them. Which you just found even more endearing.

“It’s just weird what they know” You say, processing it over in your head as you both walk.

Alex nods, of course understanding, “Yeah. They either know nothing and just like the music or they know who your best friend is and that their on holiday with you”

You laugh at that and Alex chuckles along with you, liking hearing you laugh. He squeezes your hand a little and you find it rather cute when he checks you’re alright.

You tell him that you’re fine and it’s not a problem. If you knew you were having your picture taken you didn’t really care.

You weren’t stupid, you wouldn’t be surprised if you saw a picture of you and Alex walking away from the girls hand in hand later. But you were okay with that because you knew you’d been spotted, and that came with being friends with him.

You just didn’t like it when the media did it to you and Alex because the tabloids were the ones who span things to make people look bad, possibly affect Alex’s career and that’s what you didn’t want. Fans just speculated and for the most part it was harmless.

So you didn’t mind them at all.

“Weird though, isn’t it?” Alex asks you with a little smile.

You have to admit, “Yeah” but then you asked your best friend something which you don’t think you’d asked him for a very long time, “Does it bother you?”

Usually after the tours you just asked him about the horror stories. You’d never actually asked him, since Whatever People Say I Am, if almost everyone knowing who he was and bothering his daily life like that got to him.

“Sometimes” Your best friend tells you honestly. “Mostly when they just won’t leave you alone or you just want a day to yourself and to be normal…” Alex tells you. “Or to just go and do something normal like go to the beach with your best friend”

You felt guilty then.

You nod, understanding his discomfort at the situation and say a soft, “I’m sorry” as you both make your way up the sand so you were heading back towards the path that took you to the carpark.

“Why are you sorry?” Alex asks you, a frown making its way onto his face but it’s hidden by his sunglasses.

You explain, “Because if I didn’t want to come to the beach you wouldn’t have had to deal with a herd of girls”

“Dont be stupid, I’m glad we came out” Alex tells you, squeezing your hand in his a little, “It’s been a really nice day, I’ve enjoyed it”

You smile at that but you can feel it doesn’t quite reach your eyes. And as if Alex could see through your sunglasses he asks you, “Have you not enjoyed yourself?”

You look to him then as you both make your way up the path, “Of course I have…”

“But I feel bad” You say, airing your discomfort at the situation as you know he’d get it out of you anyway.

“If you’ve enjoyed yourself, you’ve got nothing to feel bad for” Alex tells you before squeezing your hand before pulling you into a hug with his other one.

You hug him back before you look up at your gorgeous best friend who was looking down at you. “Now…” Alex smiles, “How about that road trip and I’ll show you LA?”

And it was really that easy for your best friend to get a massive smile back onto your face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moodboard by @psychkunox on Tumblr


	7. Chapter 6

  


In the days after the jokes carried on but you both weren’t quite as forward with it when you were in front of people.

But the night that you ended up going out for a meal, you both sort of had to pretend it was real.

“Y/N” Alex called as he walked into the lounge.

You were sat in your spot on the sofa just scrolling though twitter on your phone. You weren’t that invested in it so you were happy for whatever distraction he was about to bring.

“Yes, my love?” You say as you look up from your phone to the messy haired brunette that was your best friend, Alex Turner.

Alex grinned at you calling him that, but he didn’t make it obvious that he would love you to address him like that all the time. He just tried to carry on his conversation without grinning as much.

“So, I was thinking…” Alex says as he sits himself down next to you but then shuffles closer.

“Never a good thing” You smile at him teasingly as you lock your phone.

Alex then sends you an evil glare before pushing your shoulder. You half fall onto the arm of the settee before you sigh at his actions.

“Why do you insist on bullying me Al? I’ve done nothing wrong” You said sitting yourself back up, now facing the brunette next to you.

Alex scoffed at that, “You just said that I think too much”

“No, I didn’t at all” You defend yourself, shaking your head.

“Well you inferred it then” Alex said, and you didn’t have a comeback.

You could only smile at him and Alex looked at you with a victorious smirk.

“Wipe that smile off your face and tell me what you’re thinking” You grin at him before putting your hand over his mouth for a second.

Alex chuckled beneath your hand before he pulled away so he could tell you.

“I was thinking, we could go out for dinner tonight with Matt and Bre?” Alex purposed.

“Yeah I’m up for that” You smile at your best friend.

“Sweet I’ll ring the Matt and see if they wanna go. I’m really excited to finally go here. It’s meant to be really nice” Alex tells you, excitement clear in his voice.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing though” You grin at Alex knowingly.

He looked at you dumbfounded, obviously not following you at all.

“You just don’t want to cook” You point out and Alex bursts out laughing.

“Damn right. Stop calling me out on it though” He laughed, and you couldn’t help but giggle.

After double checking with Alex what sort of restaurant it was, you ended up dressing yourself in a burgundy dress that came down to your mid-thigh. You didn’t bother with much make up you just ended up doing a winged eyeliner and a little bit of nude eyeshadow.

You put some black heels on and put your purse and phone in your black bag that you brought and once your hair was straightened you went downstairs.

You waited for Alex to come down before you put your leather jacket on. You didn’t think about bringing a dressy coat with you so the leather jacket would have to do.

Alex ended up coming down the stairs in an all-black suit which you fucking adored. He looked fit as fuck and that was putting it nicely.

He’d styled his hair back like usual and fuck, you wanted him to just call off the meal and take you upstairs. He looked delicious.

Before you knew it, you were in the car on the way to the restaurant. Matt and Breana said that they would drive up separately which no one minded about.

You were just going to wait for them when you got there.

“If I’m going out to dinner with you Alex, you better treat me right” You tell him in the car.

He scoffs at you, “When have I ever treated you wrong?”

“That time that you didn’t even give me a chip and I paid for your takeout” You recalled with a giggle.

When you got to the lovely looking restaurant, you and Alex headed to the bar to get yourselves a drink first. You got the both of you the first one and paid cash for them so at least you could say you got something tonight. 

You had no doubt you’d fight Alex over the bill later.

After about 20 minutes and Matt and Breana were still nowhere to be seen, Alex decided the ring them to see where they were.

“Where are you both?” Alex asked when Matt answered the call.

Matt told him, “The car’s broke down”

“Shit, are you alright, do you need us to come get you?” Alex asks but he doesn’t hear Matt’s reply because you took his attention.

“Are they okay?” You ask, slightly worried.

Breana wasn’t due for another 3 months, so you mind immediately went to the baby.

Alex obviously saw the worry that took over your gorgeous face and he nodded to calm your nerves. He put this arm around you and ran his hand up and down your arm to try and sooth you a bit.

“Yeah don’t worry, their car broke down” Alex told you.

“Oh shit” You say, a small pout forming on your lips.

Alex wanted to kiss it away.

“Do we need to go get them?” You ask as you look into those brown eyes and ask.

“Shall we come get you?” Alex asks Matt again.

“Nah don’t worry we’re fine at home” Matt told him, which confused Alex a hell of a lot.

How could they have already been at home if the car was broke down? They said they set off 5 minutes after you both did in the text he sent before.

“But I thought you jus-“ Alex started, but Matt interrupted him.

“Yeah that’s the excuse you can tell Y/N about why we’re not there” Matt told Alex.

“What?” Alex asked now completely confused.

Matt told Alex, “We’re not coming. We are reliving you of our presence so you can grow some balls and go on a date with Y/N”

“Matt -” Alex was about to scorn him, but he was interrupted yet again.

“No don’t start, just shut up… You won’t pull your finger out and do it yourself so here’s your gentle shove in the right direction…” Matt tells him and Alex all of a sudden wants to murder his best friend.

“We hope you both have a lovely night, and you can consider this a date with her. So then if it goes well, you’ll hopefully finally both do something about the suffocating sexual tension” Matt can’t help but chuckle.

“You’re a twat” Alex scorns him in a low voice.

“I am a twat for putting petrol in my diesel car, you’re right. That’s the story by the way. Have a great night Al” Matt said before hanging up the phone.

His best friend played games well, Alex would give him that.

“What’s going on?” You asked as you watched Alex putting his phone in his pocket.

“Matt’s an idiot and put petrol instead of diesel in his car, so it’s fucked” Alex told you going along with the story he was given.

You can’t help but laugh, “He’s such an idiot”

“I know”

You ask your boy in black, “Are we going to get them?”

Alex decided to give his best friend’s plan a shot, “Actually he told us to have the meal anyway. He said there was no point in ruining everyone’s night because of his stupid mistake so he told us to carry on”

“Ooo, so I get my boyfriend all to myself then?” You cheekily grin up at him.

“You have me all to yourself anyway” Alex says with a grin.

You can’t help but smile at that as you take a sip of your drink.

“I’ll just go tell someone to change the table for two instead” Alex told you before placing a kiss to the top of your head. 

Why did even that send your heart racing a mile a minute?

“Let me hang your jacket up whilst I go?” Alex asked you as he gave a small tug on the collar at the back of the jacket. 

You smiled at how gentlemanly he was being and you let the jacket slip off your shoulders as he pulled the leather from your arms. 

“Thought we were saving the strip tease for when we got home Al?” You turn and grin at him. 

Alex smirked and raised his eyebrows at you suggestively as he put your jacket over his arm. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be after one when we get home too. But that can go instead of the jacket” Alex said nodding down to your dress. 

You couldn’t help but grin at the thought. You raised your eyebrows suggestively at him and he could see the playfulness in your eyes. 

Alex winked at you before disappearing off and you have to get your temperature under control whilst he’s absent. Everything he did made you hot and bothered. 

You really were a complete mess for Alex Turner. 

After Alex sorts everything out, he comes back over and you note that he’s now rolled the sleeves of his black shirt up to his elbows. So you’re left subtly looking at his toned arms and it was like you were having your meal now. 

He was to die for. 

Everything about him drew you in. The aftershave he used smelt amazing and you’d obviously already took notice of his strong arms. 

But with the blazer shed off him too, you loved that his shirt hung open a bit more because nothing was keeping it in place. The 4 buttons that he had undone made him more drool worthy. 

And not to mention the stunning jawline, high cheek bones and perfectly styled hair. His chocolate brown eyes that never strayed away from you also made you hot and bothered. 

When you’d both finished your drinks at the bar, you nudge Alex with your shoulder. After understanding your silent instruction for you to follow him he was hot on your heels. 

“Right boyfriend, come on” You joke as you head towards reception where you were told go when you were ready to come through to the table.

“Ah, this lovely gentleman is your boyfriend?” The older waiter asks you. You can hear a hint of an Italian accent too and you love it.

“Oh I…” You start stumbling on your words, not meaning for anyone to hear the joke but Alex.

“How lucky are you sir, to call this beautiful lady yours, yes?” The Italian man asks Alex with a grin.

“Oh yes, I’m very lucky” Alex says before throwing an arm around your waist and he pulls you into his side.

“You are indeed sir, follow me and I’ll show you to your table” The man smiles

You start to follow the man in the dapper black suit, but Alex keeps you close to him as you do.

“Looks like your definitely mine for the night now” Alex says and without looking at him, you can tell a smirk will be on his face.

You fire back though, “Thought I was definitely yours anyway?” trying to get even with him for the what he said at the bar.

You hear his low chuckle as you make your way to the table where the lovely older gentleman is waiting for the two of you.

The waiter tucks your chair in for you and you send him a smile of gratitude. You can’t help but take in your surroundings though.

The restaurant was stunning. Despite it having a lot of tables, it still felt quite personal.

You had a lot of space and the room was immaculately presented. The theme you could tell straight away was black and red.

From the waiter’s uniforms with the black suit with the red tie, to the menus that had the same colours and the red water glass and napkin on the table. You and Alex had matched the room pretty well.

And considering you’d never been here before, the burgundy dress made you feel like you fit in more. You still felt like you were a bit too common for such a fancy place, but you could already tell you’d love your night here.

“My name is Roberto and I’ll be serving you this evening” He told you as he poured the both of you some water.

Roberto then proceeded to tell you what was on the menu and you’re immediately overwhelmed by choice.

Roberto gave the both of you a few minutes to look at the menu which you were thankful for.   
  


“I have no idea what to get” You tell Alex as you look through the menu.

“Same honestly” Alex chuckles and after 5 minutes of deliberation you both finally decide.

Roberto came back over not long after and took your order, and Alex ordered a bottle of Malbec for the table to.

You felt so fancy, you hadn’t been to a restaurant like this in a long time. You sort of felt like you were on a date too which you definitely didn’t mind about.

After all, he was your ‘boyfriend’. 

As Roberto took the menus from you, he asked, “So, what are we celebrating today? Anniversary? Birthday?”

“Bit of an early birthday for this one” Alex smiled across from you, you can’t help but grin back.

“Oh lovely. How old, if you don’t mind me asking?” Roberto asks you, taking up your attention again.

You smile at the lovely man, “I’ll be twenty-nine at the end of the month”

“Ah lovely, you look about twenty-one” Roberto jokes.

“You’re too kind” You laugh.

“No just truthful” He grins at you.

“What are you doing with this old man, why can’t you give someone like me a chance, ey?” Roberto asked before gently putting a hand on Alex’s shoulder.

You couldn’t help but laugh at the whole situation. “What can I say? He was just too lovely to not give him a chance”

“Handsome too, no?” Roberto asks you and you watched as the smile grew on Alex’s face.

He was cheekily waiting for your answer with a huge grin and it only got bigger when you said, “Yeah I guess he is”

Alex could see that you were trying not to smile at Roberto’s question. You didn’t even look embarrassed to give him the compliment.

“You better keep her close, my friend. Because I want to steal her from you” Roberto told Alex and the both of you chuckled.

You could feel your cheeks growing hot at what Roberto had said but also at that Alex told him.

“Sorry mate, I’ve gotta keep her all to myself. She’s stunning and she’s too good to me, so I can’t be sharing her” Alex told him with a smile.

When Alex looks back to you though, he sees you grinning at him.

God, he loved seeing you smiling at him. And you looked out of this world. 

Alex wished you were his.

After a few minutes you slip into normal conversation with each other. But Roberto comes back with the bottle of wine that Alex ordered you both and turns the conversation back to the two of you.

As he pours the wine into both of your glasses, he asks you, “So how long has the lovely couple been together?”

You and Alex look at each other for a second not knowing what to say, until something pops into Alex’s head.

“Nine years or so” Alex tells Roberto.

You couldn’t help but silently chuckle at the number. That’s what the article had said about you both.

“Oh wow, that’s wonderful. Together since you were children then?” Roberto asks as he finished pouring the wine.

“We grew up together” Alex tells him and Roberto’s face morphs into one of complete joy.

Roberto’s Italian accent rang out as he said, “That is so sweet”

He chats to you some more before he’s moves along to another table but every time he comes back, he can’t help but make you smile.

You and Alex were flirty quite a lot of the night anyway, but it just got so much more interesting for the both of you when you were called out on it.

Roberto certainly knew how to be an amazing and cheeky host.

“I’m sorry to interrupt but I’ve got to ask you to stop looking at each other with so much love and adoration, because I’m afraid me and a few other customers are getting jealous” Roberto comes and tells you both just before your main course comes.

You can’t help but giggle at his antics. This man was sent from heaven you had no doubt at all.

Roberto tells you both, “You two are actually the cutest pair I’ve seen in a long while”

“You’re both so adorable, I hope me and my wife looked like this at your age” When Roberto told you that, you heart melted instantly.

“How long have you been with your wife?” You can’t help yourself but ask.

Roberto thinks for a year at “It will be fourty-two years in October”

You can’t help but release an ‘Awh’ before you say, “That is the cutest thing ever”

“Yes, she was my high school sweetheart as people over here would say” Roberto tells you both and it makes you want a love story like Roberto’s.

Why did this relationship have to be a fake one? Fucks sake.

“My question for you though my friend, is why haven’t you made her yours yet?” Roberto asks Alex as he picks up your left hand, examining your bare ring finger.

You couldn’t help but feel yourself go hot at the question. Alex seems to keep his cool though and he smiled at Roberto then to you before saying, “I’ve got it planned don’t worry”

“Oh my…” Roberto says with a smile looking down at you.

You smile up a Roberto’s joy and he asks Alex, “Please tell me I haven’t ruined the surprise for tonight?”

Bless the worried man. He was so adorable.

“No, you’re good, don’t worry. I was thinking next year” Alex tells him but looks at you.

You knew he was talking about the pact straight away. It especially just confirmed it when he raised his eyebrows playfully at you.

“Best thing I ever did was getting married” Roberto tells you both. And he makes you go all embarrassed again when he tells you and Alex, “You’ll love it, I assure you… The honeymoon especially”

After Roberto making comments all night about the two of you though, the best definitely came when he cleared your main course plates away.

“I hope you don’t keep each other up too late when you get back home” Roberto grinned at the two of you.

That took Alex back a bit. He didn’t really know what to say without it either being too forward to you or ruining the little charade that you both created.

It seemed like you had other ideas though.

“No promises there” You say with a cheeky smile to the lovely Roberto, before glancing back to Alex.

He looks at you and you can see he’s holding back a smile. You loved his little tells, you knew him so well.

“Lucky man” Roberto clasps Alex on the shoulder before disappearing off.

“Gunna keep me up Y/N?” Alex questions you.

“If you play your cards right Al, you never know” You can’t help the slight smirk that comes onto your face before you take a drink of the red wine.

Alex’s eyes darken a bit at that, and he decides to play your little game a bit more.

“I’ll hold you to that Y/N/N” Alex tells you before leaning forwards the tiniest bit more.

You can’t help but saying, “Hopefully that won’t be the only thing you hold” before taking another sip of your wine.

The way you both stared at each other after that, made you feel like you were the only two people in the busy restaurant.

The intensity between you was like the room was on fire. You loved that you had his attention and he was looking at you like he wanted to take you on the table.

The moment was gone when Roberto came back with a brownie that had a candle in it, and he placed it down in front of you.

He was softly singing happy birthday to you and you couldn’t help but giggle at the lovely cheeky gentleman who was serving you.

You glanced back to Alex who now also had the cheekiest grin on his face as he chuckled and sang along quietly with Roberto. How the fuck did he go from looking at you like you were a meal to him being the cheeky boy you’d always loved?

It wasn’t fair how much of a snack he was.

When Roberto finished singing and you’ve blown out the candle, you couldn’t help but say, “Thank you so much”

“Anything for you Darling” He said before picking up your hand and kissing the top of it.

You couldn’t help but smile at the man who had made your evening 10 times better. “I think you’ve earnt a kiss on the cheek” You tell Roberto and he grins at you.

“Are you sure your man won’t mind?” He cheekily asks you before looking to Alex almost to check if it was safe to do so.

Alex is just smiling, especially when you say, “Don’t worry about him, he can have his own later”

“What a very lucky man” Roberto says as he kisses both of your cheeks.

You can’t help but laugh at his jokes. “Thank you, Roberto”

“Anything for you my dear” He tells you as he wonders off

“I actually love that man so much” You can’t help but grin at Alex, placing a hand over your heart.

“Remember you’re mine tonight” With a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, how could I forget” You grin at him but then you get a whiff of the chocolate treat that lies in front of you.

“You want to share?” You ask moving the candle that lit the table to the side a bit and also moving the roses to the side too.

“Silly question” Alex says grabbing his spoon before sitting forward.

You giggle at his enthusiasm before removing the long candle in the centre of the brownie. You both end up finishing the brownie off in less than two minutes. To be fair to you it wasn’t big, but it was fucking delicious.

After you both finish that off Roberto brings out the actual deserts that you ordered. You actually have to hold back the moan that wants to escape you lips as you eat the warm chocolate fudge cake.

Alex wanted to thank his lucky stars that you were eating that chocolate cake in front of him. The way your eyes rolled and then you shut your eyes as if it was the most pleasurable thing that had ever happened to you made Alex want to try and make you look like that whilst he was doing something just as pleasurable to you.

“This is the nicest thing I’ve ever tasted in my entire life” You take Alex out of his little trance.

“You gunna let me try some?” Alex asked you, once he got his bearings back.

You smile and wipe your face with your napkin, making sure no chocolate was on you. “Only if I can try some of that cheesecake” You tell him.

It looked really nice; You couldn’t even lie.

Alex gets a bit of the cheesecake on his spoon and holds it up to you to eat. You don’t even hesitate to lean forward and eat it from his spoon.

Something that Alex was very thankful for because he got to see your beautiful lips wrap around something, he now wished he could be. And he got to see a little more of your cleavage which was something he definitely wouldn’t be complaining about.

He needed to stop thinking like this. It wasn’t healthy for your friendship.

You lean back once you’ve taken the dessert in your mouth and you love the taste of this one as well. This restaurant completely won with their desserts.

“That’s really nice too, oh my god” You can’t help but groan at the taste.

“I know” Alex smiles at you.   
  


He looks down to your cake and he nods towards it. “Come on now Love, don’t be stingy I want some of that”

You collect some of the gorgeous cake on your spoon and make sure you get some of the melted chocolate on it to before you hold it out for him, like he had done for you.

Alex leans forward and takes it into his mouth and as soon as it touches his tongue, he understood why you had the reaction you did to it. It was lovely.

“Isn’t that the best thing you could ever want to taste?” You ask him.

Alex nods smiling to you but he’s lying to you.

He’d rather have a taste of you.

The rest of the night involves Roberto making you hot and bothered by calling you out even more because once you’re finished you stay and chat for a while.

Roberto comes up and says things to Alex like, “Why haven’t you taken your beauty home yet?” and “Come on you can’t be staying out too late when you have things to be doing when you get home”

You were burning hot each and every time he came back up, but he never failed to make you laugh. He always said he was joking too as if you didn’t both already know.

He was such a cheeky guy; You’d absolutely loved your evening with him waiting on you. And you were certain Alex was enjoying it too because of the cheeky suggestive looks he was giving you every time Roberto left the two of you.

Roberto was literally the wing man of the century.

When you do finally get home after hours of chatting, it wasn’t even that late. Maybe you should start eating earlier because you had so much time to chat afterwards.

But when you get back home, you are reminded why you usually eat later on and not at 6pm.

“Are you hungry? Because I’m fucking starving now” Alex asks as you both walk through the front door of his massive house.

“Oh thank god it’s not just me” You couldn’t help but giggle as you slipped your heels off by the door. 

Alex laughed at your relief and after you hung your leather jacket up, you walked to your man and rested your head on his shoulder.

“I felt so bad because of how expensive it was but I just don’t understand why fancy restaurants feel the need to have tiny portion sizes when you’re paying more money” You say as your hands wrap themselves around his waist, travelling inside his blazer though.

Alex had ended up paying for the meal whilst Roberto was in front of you so you could keep up the charade that was this relationship.

You tried your hardest to make him take the money off you for it in the car on the way home. But Alex point blank told you no and that it actually was for your birthday.

Alex smiles feeling your hands travel inside his blazer, obviously wanting a hug.

He wraps his arms around your waist and tells you, “You pay for the experience at a restaurant and half the time it’s usually shit”

“Well it wasn’t shit tonight… I had so much fun” You tell him without hesitating at all, as you pick your head up to look at him.

“Yeah?” Alex questions.

You nod with a big smile on your lips, “Yeah course I did… Every night with you is fun Alex”

“It’s a shame every night’s just moderately okay with you then, isn’t it?” Alex tells you cheekily.

“You cheeky bitch” You can’t help but laugh at the giant grin on his face, giving his lie away.

“You know you love me” You say as you make your way through the kitchen and into the lounge, not forgetting the wine glasses on the way.

You and Alex only had the one glass at the actual restaurant because Alex was driving you both home and you didn’t want to drink loads if he wasn’t. So, you both decided to save the majority for back here.

“I guess you’re alright” Alex says as he takes off his blazer.

“Alexxx” You whine but laugh, and he can’t help but chuckle too.

“I’m joking. I’m joking” Alex chuckles as you both collapse into your spots next to each other on the settee and finish off the bottle of wine.

~*~*~*~

The following morning, Matt and Breana came around, they said to make up for missing last night. You all had a mini pool party which was so fun.

You and Breana had a nice catch up, even though you’d seen her the day after you landed, and you both relaxed by the poolside too. The lads kept themselves entertained by throwing themselves into the pool and you even helped Alex out when he kept Matt’s attention and you pushed him in.

After their pool antics, Alex got tired pretty quickly after a full morning of messing around. At around 1:30pm both you and Breana sent him upstairs as he was literally asleep on the settee.

Your morning in the pool quickly turned into a lazy one when you all headed inside now fully clothed. You wore some light blue denim jean shorts with a white vest top tucked into it and Alex wore some blue jeans and a dark grey crewneck top.

He was however, crumpling the top as he lay asleep after half an hour of chatting.

In no way could he have been comfortable, so you both just said he may as well just go and have a proper nap upstairs. He didn’t argue with either of you, he just made sure you were alright staying downstairs.

“You gunna be alright?” Alex asked as he got up from the sofa.

“Alex. I’m twenty-eight, I’ve not lived with my mum for six years and Matt and Bre are here. I can take care of myself” You tell him with a smile.

“Just go to bed” You instruct as you point towards the stairs.

“Okay. I’ll see you two soon, I’m sure” Alex gives a little wave to Matt and Breana as he climbs the stairs.

“Night Al” Breana calls after him, and you all have a little chuckle when he calls back down the stairs.

“Goodnight” He yells.

Matt and Breana stay for another hour until they have to go out to one of Breana’s friend’s houses. You didn’t ask as you didn’t want to pry, but you could see on Matt’s face that he didn’t really want to go.

You had no doubt that he’d much rather stay with you and Alex the whole day, but the things people do for the ones they love, ey? You knew that by the time he got home he’d be having withdrawal symptoms from Alex.

After about half an hour of you sitting reading outside you were bored. You couldn’t have a jam to the music because you didn’t want to wake Alex up with it.

It was too early to cook anything, and you didn’t feel like going swimming in the pool again. Well not alone anyway.

You also couldn’t call anyone back home because of the time difference. It was an awful ordeal that just left you alone over here. And you definitely weren’t calling Miles.

And in truth you were missing Alex’s company. Never mind Matt having withdrawal symptoms, you were just as bad if not worse.

So, after another 5 minutes you thought you’d go and wake him up because you knew he wouldn’t mind. He wouldn’t sleep tonight if you didn’t wake him up anyway.

You walked into his room slowly to see that the blinds had been half drawn so the room was dim enough to be able to sleep in. As you got closer to him you called, “Boyfriend”

You heard Alex let out a long, tired sigh which informed you that he was at least half awake. You got closer to his bed and noted that he had stripped off his top and you could see his muscles resting above the covers.

His jeans had also been discarded on the floor which led you to believe he was just in his underwear.

“Come on boyfriend. I want some attention” You said as you reached the end of his bed.

“I wanna sleep” Alex groaned.

“And I want my boyfriend to keep me entertained but he’s always in bed” You joke with him.

“Jump in and I’ll keep you very entertained” Alex said in a low husky voice that made you gulp.

You thought you’d test this little game he seemed like he wanted to play. So when he turned and lay on his back to look at you, you climbed onto his bed on your knees.

You crawled up over his body which caused Alex’s eyes to open fully and watch your movements. You rest yourself down on top of him and your head was about half a foot away from his before you rested your chin down on his chest.

You smiled at him and said, “This where you want me?”

Alex chuckled before shaking his head, “Under the covers would be better”

You chuckle at that before picking yourself up off him and getting yourself under the covers next to him. You pull the covers up to your shoulders so you can keep the warmth that you’ve found from being under there.

“Awh, my girl, all snuggled up in bed. Wanna cuddle and nap with me?” Alex grinned at you curled up facing him.

“I wanted my man to get up and come outside with me” You say hopefully but his bed was rather comfy, you didn’t mind staying.

“This is definitely more fun than outside Y/N/N. Roll over” He instructs.

“Yes boss” You chuckle doing as you told, so your backs now facing him, and you feel him moving behind you.

“Get yourself comfy” Alex instructs you and you do.

You take a pillow from underneath you head and bring it to your side and hug it against you.

“Okay” You hum.

The next thing you feel is your hair being moved to the side and Alex’s arm wrap around your waist. His chest then presses against your back and he nuzzles his head into the back of your neck.

You can feel your heart beating rapidly in your chest at this. You’d never wanted to be somewhere more in your life, but you were nervous despite knowing everything was fine.

You felt Alex release a sigh onto the back of your neck which caused a little shiver to run down your spine. Alex seemed to take notice of it as he said to you “Relax Y/N/N. I won’t bite you unless you want me to”

You lowly chuckled at his joke and you took a deep breath before letting your body relax.

As you do you joke, “I knew you had a thing for biting” which made Alex laugh against your skin.

You smile as you hugged the pillow slightly closer to you as you lent back into Alex a bit.

This action made Alex smile. He liked the feeling of you pressing yourself against him, so he hugged you the tiniest bit tighter.

“Would I be expecting this a lot next year?” You ask him.

You feel him hum against your neck and slightly nod, “Every day we’re home”

“And we’d just pass the time in bed?” You question trying not to smile.

“Yeah that’s how I’d see our days going” Alex tells you.

“How do you picture it Al?” You ask him curiously.

He hums for a second before he starts making up the story, “I recon we’d wake up and doze about in here for a bit because we both don’t like waking up, and then you’d go for your shower, I’d go and make us bacon butties for breakfast…”

You can’t help but smile as he carries on, “Then we’d be lazy for the morning and catch up on last night TV from back home downstairs with a cuppa tea. And then when I got tired, at like three, I’d come back up here and you’d listen to your music for a while until you’d come and bother me”

“Like right now?” You smile, enjoying the feeling of him talking almost right down your ear and him being so close.

Alex smiled again your skin, “Exactly like now. Then you’d come to bed again and we’d nap till 6ish because we both don’t get hungry till later anyway”

He paused for a second obviously thinking for more ways to fill out your imaginary days.

He continues with, “Then I’d go and have my shower and, depending on the day, one of us would make tea and we’d eat it on our knee as we watched a film… because lets me honest we’d only eat the Sunday Roast you make at the table because we’re lazy fuckers and just wanna be comfy all the time”

You chuckle at that completely agreeing with him. You loved how he’d planned your days together even though you could tell he was making it up on the spot you loved everything you were hearing.

“Then after the film we would stick some shit TV on from over here or back home… Or we’d watch a new series and we’d cuddle on the settee until one of us falls asleep and the other would have to drag us back up here.” Alex explained and you let out an amused hum at the last part.

“But when we get into bed, we’d of found a bit more energy and we just lie down chatting like this until we both went to sleep and the process repeated itself the next day” Alex finishes off.

It’s no fucking wonder he was so good at writing songs if he could just make up scenarios as quickly as he had done then. He astounded you.

“I like the sound of that” You hummed and lent back into him a bit more.

You felt Alex smile against your skin, “Yeah?”

You nodded against your pillow “Yeah… but you left some details out _boyfriend_ ”

A chuckled escaped Alex’s lips at the nickname again.

“Like what girlfriend?” Alex smirked against your skin at the nicknames that had stuck the past few days.

“You forgot about the sex” You said.

Your voice sounding more tired than you were before, but Alex was now slightly more awake hearing that word fall from your lips.

Alex cleared his throat before saying, “Don’t worry we’d definitely find the time for that”

“Don’t worry that’s all scheduled in my brain now. I know exactly where it’s going” You smile to yourself.

“Wanna enlighten me?” Alex said against your skin and you loved the feeling despite it being perfectly innocent.

Alex feels you nod your head before you start to tell him your new schedule. “Well because we’re not going to be boring bastards when we get to thirty, we’re going to be having sex at least twice a day” You can’t help but grin.

You tease though and say, “If you can handle that Turner?”

Alex chuckles against your skin and this time he nods “That’s very okay with me”

“Good… So, the first time would be in the morning. Just after we’ve woken up so we start the day off in a good mood… But in the morning, it’s slow. We’re both still tired but it still feels amazing because it’s not rushed and we’re taking our time because we’ve got nowhere else to be” You explain to Alex and you had to stop yourself from imagining it. 

Alex wanted to do what your describing right now. He didn’t want to wait a year for this.

Everything you were saying was something he wanted to do now and as you carried on, it just confirmed it in his mind.

“Then afterwards, like you said, is when I’d have my shower… But you wouldn’t join me because you’d know we’d be having sex again later and you’re too lazy to have two showers a day when you could be doing something else” You explained, and Alex chuckled. You knew him too well.

“Then like you said we would have a lazy morning, until you’d get tired again and come back to bed. And when I got bored of being by myself because my boyfriend’s once again left me alone…” You throw in the nickname again as a joke and you feel him smile again.

“I’d come and find you in here… And then I think I’d try and make you have sex with me again, but you’d have none of it and make me fall asleep next to you. I don’t even think sex would bring you out of that drowsy nap state that you get into” You tell him with a laugh and Alex chuckles even though you were wrong.

You, of all people, asking him for sex was something he’d never turn down. No matter the time of day, or if he was tired of not.

“So then when we both woke up again, I’m guessing you’d remember what I was promising you could do to me if you woke up earlier on and that’s when we go a bit crazy… That’s when we’re both like animals and we fuck each other senseless. Kinks and all… and I’d even put my knee socks on for you if you wanted me to” You could help but throw the knee socks in there for him.

‘Fuck’ Alex thought. He didn’t need that thought in his head when you were extremely close to him and you were both about to go to sleep.

“That sound okay so far?” You asked him and you felt and heard a low hum emit from him.

Alex was down for anything you would ever suggest about sex. He really had to stop himself from getting excited about the thought of it. 

“Good” You grin to yourself before you continue. Alex wanted to groan though. It was torture to him.

“So then after that you go for your shower, and depending if I could move or not after, I’ll come with you and maybe we get up to some more dirty things in the shower…” And then you feel the need to tease him a bit, despite you becoming tired.

“Maybe you’d fuck me against the wall, or you’d have me on my knees… I don’t know, something you’d enjoy for your shower” You say getting far to invested in this imaginary day.

Alex was now fighting to keep his breathing even. His heartbeat had accelerated at the mere thought of having sex with you, but you describing everything to him was sending him over the edge.

“And then like you said we could make dinner… And despite the days I would sit with you and watch you make the food and we’d chat about everything and nothing as we did that. And once we’d eaten, the cuddling would definitely happen whilst watching a film” You smile but then you grin as you continue

“But you know, if a sex scene came on… we both have the same mind, so if we weren’t tired, we would definitely shag each other until we were knackered” You chuckle.

“And then we’d come back to bed and wait the matter of hours until we could repeat it all over again” You finish telling him.

Alex cleared his throat before saying, “I like the sound of all of that Y/N/N”

“Me too” You grin silently freaking out that he was on board with everything.

“When are you thirty again?” Alex asked you and you giggled.

“In about three hundred and eighty days” You estimate.

Your birthday was a few days after you were due home from here. And if you were honest, you just wished it was next year already.

And it seemed you weren’t the only one.

“Do you wanna change the pact to you being twenty-nine?” Alex asks you.

You chuckled at that, “That wouldn’t be very fair on you Al”

“Why’s that?” Alex pried. He wanted to know exactly what you were thinking.

You started to yawn as you said, “You could get with another model or a singer in that time. You don’t wanna be stuck with me unless you have to”

“I think by the sound of it, I’ll happily be stuck with you when the time comes” Alex told you and he was being genuinely serious.

After what you just told him it just confirmed that he wanted you more than ever. Even if he didn’t have the balls to ask you out this time, he would damn well make sure he stayed single until your thirtieth. And he would pray that you stayed single too.

“You’re adorable Al” You say, and Alex can hear the sleepiness creep into your voice.

“So, twenty-nine then?” He asks against your skin hopefully.

You giggled before reiterating, “Thirty”

Then you properly yawned into the pillow you still hugged and tried to fall asleep.

He prolonged your tiredness though by asking, “Can we do it when I turn thirty instead?”

You laugh at that. You grin to yourself before saying, “Tell you what, we can have a practice on your birthday, if you want?”

“God yes” Alex said a bit too enthusiastically.

But you both laughed it off before you started settling again.

Alex found that you fell asleep in his arms relatively quickly after that. Your breathing slowed and you fully relaxed into his embrace.

He loved the feeling of you being against him and he tried to remember every detail about it before he fell back to sleep. Alex had no idea how long you’d both been asleep when you woke him up by moving yourself into a different position.

All Alex knew was that he was tired and wanted more sleep with you against him. And thankfully it seemed like you weren’t going anywhere.

You were trying to turn yourself over and you felt Alex pick his arm up that was around your waist which helped a lot. You twisted yourself round so you were facing him before you snuggled yourself against him again.

You felt Alex’s arm go back around you and you felt him move his other arm out so you could use it as a sort of pillow. You also absentmindedly made him tangle his legs with yours, so you were comfortably cuddled facing each other.

You head was now buried in Alex’s neck and he could feel your cool breath against him before you let out a small satisfied hum about your new position. The noise made Alex smile and he lent down a bit to kiss you on the top of your head.

You smiled at that not being fully asleep again yet, so you pressed you own kiss against his neck before you snuggled yourself into him again and tried to return back to sleep. Your action caused Alex to hug you tighter to him and he fell asleep again with a smile on his face.

Neither of you knew what time it was when Alex’s phone started ringing and neither of you wanted to move. You snuggled yourself tighter into Alex’s body to try and escape the sound of it. You felt him pull you tighter against him, as if it would shield you both from the noise.

Thankfully the phone stopped after a minute and you both tried to settle back to sleep, until it went off again. At that Alex groaned and started muttering profanities under his breath as he rolled himself onto his back.

That subsequently meant that you were now using his chest as a pillow and you let your arm rest on him as well.

“Hello” Alex answered groggily but it was easily the best hello you’d ever heard.

“Sorry, you’ve woke me up mate” Alex said after he cleared his throat with a small cough. You couldn’t hear who was on the other end of the phone, so you just focused on Alex’s replies.

“Yeah… Yeah we can do. What time do you want us?” He asked.

“What time is it now? Seven, right okay well see you in an hour then”

“Cya” Alex said before hanging up the phone and throwing it down the bed.

He lay his arm over yours that rested across his chest before he rubbed his thumb across it soothingly.

“Where’ve we gotta be?” You asked Alex with your eyes still closed. The tiredness could still be heard in your voice.

Alex let out a sigh and told you, “Matthew wants us round for a barbecue at eight. I only said yes because I can tell neither of us wants to cook anything tonight”

You smiled but said, “More like it’s your day and you don’t wanna cook”

Alex sleepily chuckled at that, “You got me”

You both dozed again for another 5 minutes until Alex let out a low groan which was again one of the best things you’d ever heard.

“I guess I’d better shower” He sighed.

You hummed in response to him but kept your eyes closed. You reluctantly moved yourself off him and let him escape as you stayed lay down.

You told him, “I’m gunna have another fifteen minutes here before I go get ready”

You heard Alex chuckle as he sat up and got himself off the bed after rubbing his face to wake him up a bit.

“You gunna join me, or did I wear you out?” Alex asked referring to the imaginary sex that you were planning to have after your naps in the future.

You giggle and open your eyes to look at him. He looked great with his hair smattered about in different direction, clearly fresh out of bed with grey boxers also low on his hips.

“Consider me fucked… I need my sleep Turner. You wear me out” You smile up at him.

“Did I do a good job?” He asked you with a hint of a smirk on his lips.

You chuckle closing your eyes again before saying, “Oh yeah. I wanna go again you were that good”

“Come in the shower and we can” Alex said after he stretched. You look at him with humour clear on your features as you reply to him.

“Alex if I do we would never make it to Matt’s, which would mean he’d come here to complain and he’d interrupt us” You tell him as you pull the covers back up and you hug the pillow that Alex was lay on.

“I hate that your right” Alex groaned.

“Go shower boyfriend” You hurry him with a smile because you wanna try and get back to sleep.

“My girlfriends moody when sleepy. Noted” Alex smiles looking at you lay in his bed. .

“Cheeky bitch” You murmur into the pillow and Alex laughs as he disappears into the bathroom.

Later you were woken up by Alex calling your name. Which you weren’t best pleased about.

“Y/N” You hear him call.

“Alex” You groan back.

After a second he shouts again “Y/N”

“Alex let me sleep” You complain not wanting to wake up.

Alex asks you, “I forgot a towel. You wanna get me the one from my wardrobe?”

“Alex it’s a walk-in wardrobe, get yourself one. I’m trying to sleep” You tell him. This man had more house than he needed. It was practically half empty it was that big his wardrobe.

“Oh yeah so you can perv on me” He says.

You throw the covers over your head and joke, “You’re safe from my pervy ways”

You hear the bathroom door open and Alex feet patting across the floor. And you have a funny thought as you hear him disappear off into his wardrobe.

You shout after him, “You know Alex, maybe I should just look? If I’m gunna see you like that anyway”

“If you get a free look. That means I get a free look” He shouts back, and you can hear the chuckle in his voice.

“Absolute not. I’ve got another year to hit the gym before you get me naked Alex” You grin to yourself.

Alex then pulls the cover off your head and you open your eyes to see that he’s in a pair of black boxers this time. You try not to let yourself look there though.

He looks down at you with his wet hair and says, “I’ve seen you in a bikini, there’s not that much difference… And do you really think I judge people on their looks?”

You furrow your eyebrows but keep the smile on your lips, “Erm, from the last two stunners you’ve publicly been out with… Yeah Alex, I think you do”

“Well I don’t… But you’re just as gorgeous as them anyway so shut up” He practically told you off.

“Lies” You call bullshit.

Both Alexa and Arielle were stunning, still are. You could never compare to either of them. You weren’t famous, you were just some girl from High Green who had a semi decent job behind her.

Alex frowned at you. “I’m not lying” He tells you in a stern voice.

“Your equally as sexy as them if not more so” He flirts, and he gives you them eyes again.

“Ooo Al, you should just have your way with me now then” You say sarcastically not believing a word.

“I mean if you want me to” Alex said before quickly getting on the bed, positioning himself between your legs. He hovered a few inches above you and you laughed at his actions.

Alex smiles down at you, you looked so cute giggling beneath him. And you still looked cute when you started scorning him because the water from his hair started dripping onto your face.

“Alex” You pouted wiping the water from your face.

Alex chuckled down at you before shaking his head and it got all over you. You wiped your face again as Alex laughed and then before he could do it again you brought your hands up and ran your fingers through his wet hair to try and comb it back.

You kept your hands in his hair so he couldn’t get you again and you giggled.

“Can you stop?” You pleaded.

Alex then shook his head before using one arm to remove your hands from his hair and pinning them above you whilst he got you with his hair again.

Alex shook his head and you watched as his hair fall back down and when it did, he let it run over your face. You giggled scrunching your face up and you smiled to yourself when your noses kept brushing as he did it.

“You’re so fucking annoying” You laugh as you get free of his grip.

You were both giggling for a good few seconds before you again wipe your face dry then you run your fingers through his hair to stop it dangling down onto your face. You look up unto his pretty brown eyes that are full of amusement and giggle.

“When do we have to leave?” You ask. Your eyes roaming his face.

He was so fucking perfect with his high cheekbones, the fucking incredible jawline and how flawless his skin was now.

“Soon. I had a longer shower so you could sleep in peace” He tells you still staying close. His eyes looking around your features to as he noted you studying his.

“Such a gentleman” You smile meeting his eyes again.

Alex grinned down at you partly because you were adorable and partly because he could feel you playing with the back of his hair.

“Always” Alex says.

After a second of silence as you both grin at each other, Alex does something that shocks you both a little bit.

“Come on” Alex says before leaning down and pecking your lips before he carries on saying, “We need to get ready”

Alex then got up off of you and you sat yourself up as well. The kiss was a surprise to you, but _definitely_ a good one.

As you got out of bed you tried to hide the smile from your face, but you were failing miserably. So, you elected to scurry out to your own room so you could silently scream and get yourself ready to go to Matt’s.

Alex on the other hand, wanted to lock himself in his room and never see the light of day again. Why had he done that? Why did he kiss you? You weren’t his to kiss like that, and he’s definitely made things awkward with the way you quickly walked out of his room.

And his night didn’t get any better when he got to Matt’s.

You were being odd with him. Every time your eyes would meet, you’d look away within the first second and he couldn’t hold your gaze like he usually could.

At Matt’s you found yourself fighting a blush every time Alex did anything.

When he spoke, you’d act like a schoolgirl in love and go all shy on him. When you glanced at each other, you looked away because you didn’t want your feelings to be horrendously obvious.

All you wanted to do was grin like a teenager who’d gotten her first kiss.

You played with the hem of your ripped shorts and pulled at the lace that was coming loose as Alex chatted to you all. That was until the conversation took up the whole of your attention and Matt was making jokes which made you laugh.

Thankfully Matt and Breana didn’t notice anything up between the two of you and to both of your moods weren’t called out. You weren’t purposely being shy, and Alex wasn’t purposefully getting agitated.

Alex just wanted a second alone with you to apologise and hopefully then you would both go back to normal. But the chance didn’t present itself easily.

Breana was either showing you something new on her phone or Matt was chatting to you about old times back home. It was a nice enough evening together with your friends, but Alex could feel tension that didn’t sit right with him.

Alex only got his chance when Breana asked Matt to help her find something inside their house. You’d all been outside all night as it was still quite warm out despite the sun disappearing.

You watched as Matt headed inside the extravagant house after hearing her shout out of the window for him to come upstairs. You smiled as he faked a yawn as he went inside, and you got yourself up.

You looked down towards your empty glass on the table and noticed Alex’s was empty too. Without looking at him you nodded towards the glass before asking, “Do you want another one?”

Alex, however, didn’t reply to your question.

He stood himself up and moved towards you which made you jump because the movement was so fast, and you held his gaze properly for the first time since you got to Matt’s.

Alex stood infant of you and said, “Y/N/N, about before…”

“Al” You try and make him stop.

But he carries on, “I just wanted to say I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

You interrupt him, “Alex you’re fine”

“No, it’s not, I shouldn’t hav-“

“Alex” You stop him once again. You both look at each other and there is a second of silence between you.

“It’s fine” You tell him before you lean up and peck his lips to make it even.

“It’s okay” You reiterate with wide eyes almost pleading for him to understand that his action really was okay. More than okay.

“It’s okay?” Alex asked you with a confused look. You don’t know if it was confusion from the kiss or the fact that you were saying you didn’t care that he’d initially done it

You nodded your head with a smile before you lent up and kissed his lips again. A little bit longer than the last one but not by much.

You and Alex looked at each other for a moment before Matt startled you by shouting from an upstairs window that you couldn’t see. You glanced up to see if you could see him, but he wasn’t in your eyesight.

“Y/N, Bre wants you up here” Matt’s voice shouted down to you.

“Coming” You shout back to him. You look back to Alex and smile before stepping around him and heading inside.

That night when you got back to Alex’s place it was pretty late and you both pretty much went straight to your own beds. You got into your pyjamas that again consisted of an extremely oversized top and a pair of pyjama shorts.

You were once again struggling to fall asleep because of the temperature so you discarded your duvet and used the blanket that you’d claimed as your own instead. Then you found yourself unable to get comfy which was just your luck.

You’d had such a good day, why did your inability to sleep have to go and ruin it?

It wasn’t even like you weren’t even tired, you really were, but sleep just wouldn’t find you. So, you tried to distract yourself by going on your phone for a bit.

Even that didn’t seem to be working for you, so when you heard a quiet knock on your open door you welcomed the distraction. You saw Alex at the doorway and the little light that your room gave out shone on Alex in a lovely way.

He walked his way over to you and you smiled at him as he reached your bed.

“Can’t sleep?” He asked you.

You shook your head and sadly smiled, “How could you tell?”

“I saw that you were tweeting away” Alex said before pulling your blanket up and shuffling himself underneath it to join you.

You smiled at his actions and he murmured “Come on same position as before”

You complied immediately and twisted yourself, so your back was once again towards him.

As he moved your hair so it wouldn’t be in his face, you asked him, “Are you ever going to tell me about this twitter account?”

“Secret accounts for a reason Y/N. No one knows it’s me then” He tells you before he hugs you to him once again today and he nuzzles his nose into the back of your neck.

“Gotta keep my eye on you somehow” Alex says against your top.

“You like keeping your eyes on me Alex?” You play a little. 

“Occasionally” He tells you before he hugs you too him again. This time a little tighter.

“Now come on sleep time” He announces.

You tell him, “I’m just gunna keep you up, you don’t wanna be in here with me”

“Well I’m not moving again now so let’s just try” Alex says softly, and you do as he says.

You lent yourself back into his chest a bit more and you let out a soft sigh. Your bodies slotted comfortably together, and you found that he was extremely cosy to cuddle up into.

“How are you always so warm?” You ask him, enjoying the heat that was radiating off him. You felt at just the right temperature now. 

Alex tells you, “It’s a talent”

“My man’s very talented then” You smile to yourself, closing your eyes

“Well, you said it” He says sleepily.

You focused yourself on Alex’s breathing and tried to match your own with his. This process seemed to get you tried but at the same time you also found that you wanted to change position.

“Al” You say softly not wanting to startle him.

You hear him hum behind you and you carry on to say, “I need to move”

You feel him pick his arm up slightly from around your waist and he lets you swivel around. You knew that within a few minutes of changing into the new position you would be asleep. And you were happy that you would finally be getting some rest.

You turn yourself around so you’re on your side facing him now, much like you were before. You hook your leg around his again so you can be comfortably lay together again and Alex doesn’t seem to mind.

Your faces weren’t that far apart now either, you could feel his cool breath running over your face as you were sharing a pillow now. Even that was beyond you though because you literally had 4 pillows on the bed with you.

You tilted your head down slightly so you wouldn’t be breathing in his face, but you were still only an inch or two apart.

You settle against his body again. His arm around you still but this time he hugged you toward him, so your abdomens were pressed together and you weren’t complaining because he was so warm. You loved it.

You felt yourself slowly start slipping back to sleep and you tiredly decided you wanted to thank him again.

You drew a bit closer to him and tilted your head up so your nose brushed with his for a brief second. You smiled to yourself and said, “Thanks Al”

You kept your eyes closed but you heard him say, “What for?”

“Helping me sleep” You tell him.

Alex hummed happily at that before he nudged your nose back down with his and he said “You’re welcome”

You smiled at that before you leant closer and sleepily kissed him.

It was an innocent enough gesture. One that was just simply a ‘thank you’.

Alex seemed to move his lips with yours and you both kissed again before you rested your head back onto the pillow.

And that night, both you and Alex drifted to sleep with a smile on your lips.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	8. Chapter 7

  


The night after a similar thing happened. This time though, you both started off downstairs watching TV.

You were watching the latest season of Hell’s Kitchen it was like 1 in the morning, but you could tell Alex was tired as fuck. His head was in your lap and you were messing with his hair again as you both talked to each other over the TV.

The both of you were that besotted with the other that the only time you actually focussed on the TV was when Gordon started shouting. You were chatting for hours and you were loving your time alone with him.

It felt like the old days when he used to come around to your house and you’d just sit there for hours chatting the night away. You both barely paid attention to the TV especially when there was so much juicy school gossip for the both of you to fill the other in on.

You guessed that the only real difference now was that you were older, and it seemed like you both really liked having your hair played with. That and Alex was now a lot more tired that he used to be.

You could see that Alex was fighting to keep his eyes open and his voice was slurring as he spoke to you. It was like he was drunk but at the same time, an over-tired toddler who didn’t want to fall asleep.

You smile down at him and say, “Al, why don’t you just go to bed?”

“Because you’re not tired yet” He says, his tired brown eyes looking up at your Y/E/C ones. 

“I’m okay on my own. I do it at home” You smile as your fingers run through his hair once more.

He furrows his eyebrows at you, “You’re always on the phone to me at home”

He had you there.

“Alex just go to bed” You tell him, ignoring his well-made point. 

“Well if I’m going, you are too” He then tells you as he slowly sits up.

You smile as your eyes follow him, then you shake your head, “I’m not”

“You are. I don’t care if it’s the last thing I do, I’m changing your sleeping pattern to something normal before you leave” He tells you.

Alex takes your hand and stands you up before pulling you up the stairs. He lets you go and get changed and you do so leisurely, hoping he’ll just fall asleep and leave you in peace.

Once you’ve changed into your pyjamas you then went into your (the guest) bathroom to brush your teeth and you took your time in there too. You hummed along to a Bastille song that was stuck in your head and you opened the bathroom door.

Your humming stopped when you saw Alex standing outside the door waiting for you. In truth, him being behind the door scared you because you really expected him to be in bed asleep.

“Thought you’d escape?” He asks you, pushing himself off of the opposing wall.

You nod at him but stay silent. He looked like a cocky little shit because he’d guessed correctly.

“Well you thought wrong. Bed now” Alex instructs you by pointing down the hall towards his bedroom door.

You don’t argue with him as you start to walk. You just smile, amused by what he said before saying, “Okay Mister Turner”

“Call me Mister Turner again and we won’t be getting any sleep Y/N” You hear Alex say from behind you and you can’t help but grin.

“Ooo do you promise?” You ask cheekily as you turn around to look at him as you enter his room.

Alex sends you a cheeky smile and winks at you before he turns the light off and closes the door behind him. You make your way to your side of the bed as you felt your cheeks grow hot.

You could still see pretty easily as the moonlight was coming through the blinds slightly. But it wasn’t light enough that the both of you couldn’t sleep.

You pulled the duvet back from the freshly made bed and got yourself under the covers. You were wearing your pyjama shorts but tonight it was warm again, so you elected to put a vest top on instead of your usual baggy one.

Alex tells you as he goes to his side of the bed and gets in, “You can cuddle me tonight. Considering I’m the one who’s done it the past few nights”

He was getting a bit bossy with you. And you loved it.

You silently chuckle at him telling you what to do before you move closer to him. His back is towards you and you don’t mind being the big spoon for the night.

“Yes Mister Turner” You smile to yourself cheekily before you attempt to hug him from behind. But Alex hastily spins himself around.

The chain that he always wore dangled down hovering in the air between you. He gave you a look at made you pause. He’s eyes were dark, and it was like they were challenging you.

You rested your head down on the pillow as he hovered above you. You didn’t even attempting to hide your grin as you looked up at him.

“You wanna call me that again? I’ll go and get one of my ties for you?” Alex asks with raised eyebrows, obviously hinting at 50 Shades.

“You can do… Or shall I go put my knee socks on for you?” You fire back as you hook your finger in the chain dangling from his neck.

Alex closed his eyes and groaned slightly. “You’re gunna kill me” He mutters to himself more than to you.

You bring your other hand up and cup the side of his face and you softly smile when he leans into your touch ever so slightly. You stroke your thumb across his soft skin a few times before you decide to test the waters again.

You pull on the chain around his neck and as he leans down you raise yourself up to meet him halfway. Alex’s lips slowly move against yours and you were both silently savouring it.

His lips were soft against your own and you could taste the mint on his lips from his freshly brushed teeth. His pillowy lips were all you were focussing on though because you just wanted to memorise the feeling in case you both came to your senses and realised you shouldn’t be doing it.

After some slow kisses, you both parted with a smile. You bit your bottom lip as he hovered over you and you watched as he just studied your features for a few seconds.

You could practically see him getting lost in his head again. You noticed that he did it a lot nowadays. Sometimes he would just zone out completely, but it was like you could hear the clogs working in his head.

He’d get so consumed by his thoughts that at certain points during this holiday you had to double check he was still okay. You felt the need to make sure that your Alex was still with you, and you always loved the smile you received when his daze broke.

Once you got your brain working again, you smiled at him and softly patted his cheek with the hand that still cupped his face.

“Come on. Turn around so you can get your beauty sleep” You smile, letting his chain slip from your finger.

“Yes Miss Y/L/N” Alex grins before kissing you once more before lying back in his previous position.

You pressed yourself against his back and you pushed your hand under his arm so you could hug him like you usually would your pillow. You felt Alex’s hand cover your own and he laced his fingers over yours, probably trying to make sure you couldn’t escape him in the night.

As you did that, you hummed, “Mm I like it when you call me that”

Upon hearing that Alex let it out a little chuckle and said in a low voice, “Looks like we’d be doing some role play too”

“Don’t get me excited Al” You smirk against his back.

“Sorry” He chuckled, and you let out a little laugh.

You place a kiss to the smooth skin on his back where you were using him as a pillow before jokingly taunting him, “You will be”

You don’t know when you fell asleep, but it must have been fairly quickly, because he next thing you knew Alex was moving himself around which woke you up. You both seemed to be more comfortable facing each other whilst you slept.

He was intertwining your legs and this time he was pulling you towards him. You happily did so and you let out a little satisfied noise at the new position you found yourselves in.

Alex must have heard it because the next thing you felt was his nose brushing yours and he was gently kissing you again. You kissed him back with what energy you had left.

They were all just small kisses. Nothing intense. All very innocent, that was mostly meant to just give comfort to the other.

Who didn’t love a goodnight kiss?

After a few pecks you felt his nose brush against yours and you smiled. Your smile got even bigger when you heard Alex whisper, “Night Y/N”

“Night Al”

~*~*~*~

The next day you got up and went about your normal routine that you’d both fell into on this holiday.

You woke up went for your morning shower and freshened yourself up. You didn’t wash your hair though, knowing that you’d be getting in the pool later.

When you got out of the shower, you’d find that Alex had made you breakfast as you got downstairs. He’d made a Full English which you were so thankful for, and it tasted amazing, leaving you with no complaints at all. 

You both ended up in the pool for a bit afterwards and messed around. Then, surprisingly, Alex went and did something useful with his time instead of falling asleep.

This time you believed he went upstairs to his home gym whilst you quickly went and used his shower to wash the chlorine, from the pool, out of your hair.

Once out of the shower, you went into your room and got yourself dressed into some light blue denim shorts that you loved, as they had small white stripes on them. You also wore your white Rolling Stones top that you tied at the front in hopes to define your figure.

You quickly dried your hair before heading downstairs to make you and Alex a late lunch. You ended up making a grilled chicken sandwich for the both of you as you had chicken in the fridge from the night before that needed to be cooked today.

Whilst that was cooking, you made a small salad to go on the side of each of your plates which was easy enough. And just to add to it, you got a packet of crisps out of the cupboard as well.

You got Alex his favourite flavour out and put it to the side of his plate. Once you’d constructed the sandwiches, you grabbed Alex’s plate and his crisps and headed upstairs to give it him.

He’d been up there for a good two hours so you were quite surprised that he hadn’t gotten tired yet. However, he’d told you loads of times on the phone that he found it therapeutic to do now so you guessed that he must have enjoyed it enough to keep his attention span.

When you went to the gym back home you felt great about yourself if you were still there after an hour. You’d been known to give up before you even reached an hour though, so you were proud that he’d stuck at it.

Once you climbed the stairs and got to the gym door on the third floor, you slowly opened it as you could hear that a machine was running, and you didn’t want to startle him. You looked into the room and noticed that he was running on the treadmill.

His earphones were in his ears and you could just tell he was in a completely different world. The treadmill faced the huge open window and the view was stunning today.

Alex was running at a steady but fast pace and you watched for a few seconds as he ran.

His brown, now sweaty, hair bobbed up and down and you could hear his steady breathing. He wore some black gym shorts that just reached his knees and he wore a baggy grey vest top that had turned dark grey from the amount of sweat it was gathering.

He must have worked fucking hard for that to be as soaked as it looked. Your eyes also ran over his arms and his other muscles that were peeking through the top and you were in awe for a second. His skin looked so good with the layer of sweat coating it and the sunlight reflecting off him.

You didn’t want to spook him as he ran by going up to him and disturbing him. Knowing your luck, he’d probably fall off it and injure himself which you didn’t want.

So instead you left his plate and crisps by the door and decided you’d text him to let him know it was there. You’d left your phone downstairs so once you’d placed it by the door you made your way back down the stairs to get your phone and texted him:

**Your lunch is by the door x**

You sat in your seat on the sofa and turned on the sound system before putting Suck It And See on. You have it quite loud as you eat, just enjoying the vibe and aimlessly watching the shit TV with no sound so your eyes stay occupied as you ate.

A few minutes later you get a text back saying:

**I fucking love you x**

You can’t help but laugh at the message. Well you were told growing up that the way to a man’s heart was through his stomach. It was nothing that the both of you hadn’t texted before though.

You were sure if you looked back through your messages over the years, you’d said it thousands of times when he makes jokes or told you about new music. He’d even texted you before now when you made a joke about bringing him some snacks from home over that he couldn’t buy over here. You reply with a quick:

**Love you too x**

About an hour later, you felt arms go around your neck and a kiss being pressed to your cheek.

“Thank you for my food” Alex tells you before he lets you escape.

“It’s okay” You smile before leaning back to look at him when he lets go of you. You note that he’s now fully dressed in black jeans and a baggy faded salmon pink top. He looked very nice.

“You enjoy it?” You ask him as you watch him walk around the sofa to come and take the seat next to you.

Alex nods his freshly washed head of hair and takes as seat before saying, “It was so good. A very appreciated surprise”

“It’s alright. Can’t let my Rockstar go hungry, can I?” You joke with a smile.

Alex chuckles at that. “You know, you could have come in. I wouldn’t hate you for interrupting me” He tells you.

“I know, you just looked in the zone. And I also didn’t want to make you jump and deck it off the treadmill” You laugh.

Alex laughs at that too before saying, “So considerate of you to look after my wellbeing”

“What more can a girlfriend do?” You laugh and Alex chuckles too.

After a little while you end up turning the music off, paranoid that Alex doesn’t want to listen to his himself. Instead you put on the episode of Hell’s Kitchen that you were both up to.

You ended up watching that for a good few hours and you got yourself comfy again. This time your head lay in Alex’s lap and you didn’t even have to ask him to mess with your hair, he just immediately started doing it which was great.

You found it so relaxing, until it didn’t anymore. After about an hour of him doing it he started pulling on it instead of just moving it around through his fingers like he usually did.

You didn’t mind at first, but his actions were encouraging feelings to stir up inside you that you definitely didn’t need to build up whilst you were on holiday. Especially after barman Sam left you wanting a lot more than you got.

He was good but that didn’t mean that you didn’t fake it.

So, after another hour of being hyper aware of Alex’s actions you were getting increasingly more agitated with yourself. You were trying to fight the feelings away, but you know that if he carried on there would be no way that would be happening.

His fingers once again continued to drag through your hair slowly and it was sending you insane. The kisses that you shared the past few days were sending you dizzy with thoughts of desire, but this was another level.

As relaxing as you found it, you were also in a battle with yourself to keep yourself quiet. It had reached the point now where him pulling on your hair was just fully turning you on.

When he occasionally grabbed a handful of it, you had to bite your lip to stop yourself from whining at his actions. It was all a bit much for you.

You’d managed to keep your breathing even for the past half an hour, but you were struggling now, and you unfortunately had to stop him.

“You’re gunna have to stop that now” You said to him bring your hand up to take his wrist and move his hand away from your hair.

Alex furrowed his eyebrows and did as he was told, but he didn’t want to. He liked messing with your hair. It was so soft, and he loved to twist it around his fingers.

So naturally, Alex questioned you, “Why?”

You took a deep breath and carried on looking towards the TV that hadn’t kept a hold of your attention the past half an hour as you replied, “Because it’s doing the opposite of relaxing me”

You could feel how frustrated you were, and it was a joke.

You were horrendously horny because his fingers had been in your hair for a few hours. It really did just show how much you were in desperate need for some action if that’s all it took to get you going.

“But you said you found it relaxing. Surely you want me to do it more?” Alex said curiously returning his hands to your hair and you had to bite your lip.

“Alex” You half complain.

“What? Doesn’t it feel nice?” Alex said as he continued his movements.

You went silent again for another few seconds before you sighed and said, “Yeah it does, that’s my issue”

“I’m not following” Alex said, and you once again had to bite your lip as you felt his nails drag over your scalp and slowing pulling it through his fingers.

Alex was following though. Now you’d told him to stop he could sense and see that you were worked up. And he had an idea as to why.

But he wanted to test his theory.

Alex carried on his actions but this time he had the intention of getting a rise out of you. He scratched his nails across your scalp like he had been doing and moving your hair.

He took the occasional handful and he watched for a reaction out of you. He could tell that you’d started holding your breath, he presumed to try and control your breathing if his theory was correct.

But Alex wanted a noise out of you.

He let his fingertips trail up along the back of your neck before they went up into your hair again and he did that a few times. Alex then repeated the same pattern of scrunching your hair soothingly a few times before he took another fistful of it and pulled on it.

Alex repeated that process a few times before he pulled on your hair too when he held your hair between his fingers. You let out a soft noise that Alex hadn’t heard from you before you and he grinned.

That noise was definitely something he liked hearing. It was better than any music he would ever make, and he wished he could hear it on repeat.

You couldn’t believe you’d just practically moaned at Alex’s actions in front of him. But at this stage you knew what pattern he was ‘relaxing’ you with and you knew he was going to do it again.

You couldn’t do that.

“Alex stop” You said a bit more forcefully, but you didn’t remove his hand.

“Why?” He teased.

You sigh once more before saying, “Because I’m enjoying it a bit too much”

There was absolutely no use lying to him anymore. For one, he’d definitely heard you moan and for two, he always called your bluff and knew when you weren’t telling the full truth. He’d also just bring up the whole embarrassment thing again so there was no use in making an excuse up.

What you said made Alex smirk down at you. Even though you weren’t facing him, and you were still facing the TV, he could tell he had your undivided attention.

And he intended to keep it that way.

“Oh, so you have a bit of a thing for hair pulling. Fair enough” Alex said before taking a fistful of your hair and pulling on it quickly in a way he knew you’d like.

His action caused your whole body to momentarily jolt as it sent a ripple of pleasure though you. Alex heard the ragged breath you let out and he smirked.

He liked having this effect on you.

“You need to stop” You said before rolling onto your back to look up at him. Thankfully your actions making him remove his hand from your hair.

“Why? Turning you on Y/N/N?” Alex teased you, giving you that look like he was hungry for you again.

‘Yes. Yes Alex, you and your fucking face and hands and eyes are turning me on’ You thought to yourself.

You ran your own hand through your hair as you closed your eyes again. You took a deep breath before looking back up at Alex.

“You know I’m not the best company when sexually frustrated” You tell him, hoping it would just end in a joke and you could go back to casually watching the TV with each other.

Alex took a good second before replying to you. He instead started tracing a line slowly up and down the side of your neck with his fingertip.

“Do you want me to relieve some of your frustrations Y/N/N?” Alex offered, no hint of joking in his low voice or on his face.

Needless to say, your stomach dropped with excitement. Even him saying that was pleasurable. And his touch just increased your frustration.

“Don’t even joke about that when I’m like this” You shake your head at him.

You took a deep breath before pressing your lips together in hopes that he’d get the hint that you weren’t in the mood for this sort of humour.

“Who said I was joking?” He said in the most serious tone. His eyes going from looking at his actions on your neck until his eyes slowly met yours. 

You took a lot of ragged breaths as Alex look down at you, and you were fairly certain he saw you swallow which is why his lip twitched up into a smirk. You held his eye contact for an agonising 10/15 seconds or so where you both just stared down the other.

You hadn’t felt frustration like this in a long time and if you had 10 more seconds of him looking at you like that; You may have taken him up on his offer.

However, that is when you heard footsteps and you could hear Matt in the kitchen.

“Hey Al” Matt called out.

You both stayed silent for a few seconds and carried on looking at each other until you could hear Matt come closer to the both of you.

“Y/N about?” Matt called obviously wondering where you were as he couldn’t see you lay down from the angle he was at. You took a deep breath to calm yourself down before you slowly sat up.

“Hey Matt” You smile at him as he comes in the room properly.

You stand yourself up as he comes near over to you and you walk towards him and give him a big hug. You loved your Matt Helders.

He hugged you back and gave you a tight squeeze before releasing you.

You asked him, “You still gunna be here in an hour?”

“Yeah I’ll be here all night now” Matt told you and you smiled.

“Good” You say back.

You’re happy that you’ll have your boys for the evening but there was something you needed to do first.

You headed towards the stairs when Matt called out to you, “Why where you going?”

You looked back to Matt and murmured “Cold shower”

Matt shrugged and sat himself down in his usual seat on the other sofa and your gaze flicked to Alex who was already looking at you. All you could see was the amused grin on his features. You turned away to get his image out of your head and made your way up the stairs.

You came back downstairs about 45 minutes later after having the coldest shower of your life. But even by doing that, all of your built-up frustration took a while to get out of your system.

You’d stood under the stream of cool water for a good ten minutes just trying to calm yourself down. Attempting to distract yourself. Eventually you slowly felt the feeling dissipate and you felt somewhat normal again.

When you were completely calmed down and that knot in your stomach left, you proceeded to have your shower as normal. Alex’s fingers had made your hair slightly greasy but the way you were previously feeling you weren’t going to complain about it.

You washed your hair for the second time today still under the stream of cold water and you came out of the shower feeling much easier than you did when you went in. The only downside to it was that you came out freezing cold.

You walked into Alex’s bathroom in your towel and saw some of his folded-up joggers on his desk chair. The least he could do for you was warm you up with his clothes considering he was the reason you needed the cold shower.

You picked them up and eventually you changed into them. The grey joggers were really comfy you were glad you stole them for the night if you were honest. You also found your oversized black AM hoodie that you bought off eBay back when the album came out.

You didn’t bother doing anything with your hair. You just towel dried it the best you could and after brushing it you left it down so it would dry quicker.

After that you went back downstairs to see Matt and Alex watching some TV from back home that you recognised instantly.

“You have a good shower Y/N/N?” Matt asked you and you nodded.

You walked up behind Matt on his sofa and wrapped your arms around his neck to hug him.

“Jesus you’re freezing” Matt said placing his own hands over yours.

“I’m always freezing” You tell him with a hint of a smile on your lips.

“Fuckin hell come here, and I’ll warm you up” He says as he pulls your blanket off the back of the sofa that you folded there earlier on.

You coo, “Awh Matthew”.

You plant a quick kiss on his cheek before moving around the sofa to sit next to him. You note that they’d both kept Hell’s Kitchen on which you weren’t going to complain about. There was much worse TV they could choose.

As you walk around the settee Alex can’t help but notice what you’re wearing. He obviously first noticed you were wearing an Arctic Monkeys hoodie which was way too big for you, but you looked like you adored it.

But then he took notice of the joggers you wore, and he smiled. They looked good on you.

A little bit big for you but holy fuck he liked looking at you in them. You looked almost as good in those as you did when you wore his Lacoste all those years ago.

You sat and cuddled Matt for about an hour until you started to get hungry and decided that you should probably start cooking yours and Alex’s dinner.

“You alright with a stir fry tonight Al?” You sit up a bit and ask him.

“Yeah fine by me” He smiles at you and you return it.

Matt however groaned. “Stir fries are boring”

“No they aren’t” You stick up for one of your favourite meals.

“I don’t think I’ve ever made or even eaten a nice stir fry” Matt tells you.

You shake your head and stand up saying, “Well that’s about to change… Come on”

When you instruct him to stand up, he groans for a solid minute until you pull him up. You have to promise him that you make the nicest stir fry in the world and you’ll teach him your ways.

It doesn’t take that long to do so Alex happily stayed in the lounge whilst you taught Matt. After about 20 minutes everything was in the pan and you kept telling Matt to move everything about.

You were having quite a fun time messing around with each other and him joking about you being bossy. It was like old times again but instead it was a grown-up version where you were teaching him how to make some decent food.

“Y/N” You heard Alex call you from the lounge.

“Back in a min Helders. Keep moving everything about” You instruct him, and you hear him mimicking you in a stupid voice as you went through into the lounge.

“Y/N/N” Alex said as you walked back in to see him in the exact spot you left him in.

You smiled at his impatience, “Al?”

“Come here” Alex said holding both his hands up over his head with his hands open. You chuckle and walk towards him and put your hands in his, even though he’d not even turned to look at you.

Alex’s hands tighten around your own and he pulls you forward and wraps your arms around his neck in a hug like you did to Matt earlier on. You chuckle at his efforts and lean your head against his say, “You could have just asked for a hug, you know?”

He leaned his head back into your shoulder and completely blanked your statement. You release a small sigh and look up at the TV which still shows the same episode of Hell’s Kitchen. That didn’t keep your attention though as you could smell Alex’s aftershave and the smell of it was amazing. You wanted to get lost in it.

After a second Alex asks you in a teasing way, “Feeling better after your shower?”

You glance towards him and refrain from smiling when you see that his lips twitched up slightly.

“Mmhmm” You confirm with a slight nod and return your attention back to the TV. Your arms still tight around Alex’s neck as he won’t let you go.

“You sure?” He questioningly teases, his lips brushing your skin as he turns his head to ask you.

You chuckle a bit at that and again nod, “Definitely sure”

“Mmm good” Alex hummed.

You stayed like that for a moment enjoying the comfort the hug brought you, until you thought it was best to let go. However, you couldn’t. When you went to move Alex still had a hold of your hands and he seemed like he wasn’t letting you escape.

“You gunna let me go?” You asked him, attempting to turn and look at him with a raised eyebrow.

Alex pondered for a second before saying, “Not until I get what Matt got”

You think for a second until you realise what he’s on about. Your mind was completely blank until you remembered the kiss on the cheek.

“Jealous Al?” You smile to yourself.

“No” He said a little too quick. “Just don’t like the preferential treatment he’s getting” He says turning to look back at the TV, and you smile at that blatant lie.

“Jealously suits you” You say before you kiss his cheek and he let your hands go.

You keep them around him though as you move back slightly to say in his ear, “And it’s not preferential treatment… You’ve been getting a lot more than Matt ever has”

As your removing your arms from around him so you can walk back to the kitchen, Alex grabs one of your hands again. You turn back to look down at him and he’s shuffled around so he’s now looking at you.

You raise your eyebrows questioningly at his actions which prompts Alex to ask, “Give me a bit more?”

You smile and shake your head at him. “You’re so cheeky” You chuckle him still smiling.

“You love it” Alex says as he pulls on your hand so your closer to the sofa again before releasing you so you can make your own decision.

‘Why not’ You think. Matt’s busy so he’s not going to see anything.

You shake your head at his cheeky smile before leaning down over the sofa again and softly kiss Alex’s lips. Alex reacts like he usually does and carries it on for a few more seconds.

It’s still all very innocent, but you’re that distracted by the kisses that you don’t take note of Alex’s fingers finding their way into your semi dry hair. Alex pulls on it as he kisses you and a small whine instantly leaves your lips.

You attempt pull away from him in shock of what you just did but Alex had thought ahead. To keep your lips against his he kept your hair tight in his fist and pulled you closer to him when you started moving away.

His other hand also came up and held the nape of your neck, so you stayed right where he wanted you. You kissed him back with your heart hammering in your chest.

But then Alex teased his tongue across your bottom lip and you definitely weren’t expecting that. You gasped not predicting him to do it, but Alex took that to his full advantage.

The pace increased slightly, and you were kissing each other in a way you never had before. Well not in this setting anyway, this wasn’t down to a bet.

Alex’s tongue was teasing yours, and it felt like he was almost playing with you. Keeping you exactly where he wanted, and you’d be lying if you said you didn’t love it.

Your skin started heating up again at the feelings he was instilling into you. He was consuming you. His scent, his actions, his lips, his tongue.

You liked being consumed by him. And the kiss definitely had that covered.

But of course, it didn’t progress further than that, not with Matt shouting you from the kitchen.

“Y/N, it’s ready” Matt shouted you from the other room. But Alex pulled on your hair again, causing a slightly louder moan to slip from your lips.

You pulled away from the kiss and stared into Alex eyes. Your eyes wide that he’d got that rise out of you. All you see in Alex’s eyes was humour and you could just see the grin on his lips.

His hand that’s still in your hair pulls you back to him again. This time it’s just a normal kiss but the hair pulling does nothing to settle your heart.

You feel his fingers loosen their grip on you after a second and you pull away again, this time, his hand leaves your hair. You stand back up properly and shake your head at him.

One hand is over your mouth concealing your smile, not believing he just forced that out of you. His victorious smirk causing you to playfully hit him over the back of his head to try and stop him looking so full of himself.

“I’ll get you back for that one. Prick” You murmur as you go back to the kitchen.

Before you get into the room though, Alex shouts you again and you turn back to look at him.

He’s turned himself around on the sofa so he’s on his knees so he can see over the back. His hair’s a mess and some of it’s down almost hanging over his eyes and he looks great.

You hum encouraging him to speak whilst you prepare yourself for some more of his teasing. This time with his words, but what he actually asked shocked you.

“Do you wanna go out on Sunday night? Cinema then a meal or something?” Alex asks.

You were taken aback by the question but still wanted to know more.

“Just us?” You ask him, wanting to be sure of the dynamic you were going as.

“Yeah” Alex confirms confidently but then adds with a little hesitance, “Like a date?”

A smile breaks out on your face that you just couldn’t hold back. You nod your head at him a little too fast and probably too eager, but you didn’t care.

You wanted to scream.

“Definitely” You manage to get out still nodding and Alex smiled at you.

The relief that Alex felt in his chest was like nothing he’d ever felt before. He was so happy and so relieved you’d said yes.

“You’re still a prick though” You giggle feeling yourself blush under his gaze.

Alex laughs at that and shrugs. He was a prick but he’d really wanted to hear that noise again and he was really happy he had.

“I’ll sort it all out” He tells you referring to the date with a big smile on his face.

Alex thought you looked so fucking adorable smiling and trying to hide the blush creeping up your face.

You nod at him again with a smile before you turn back around and make your way towards a struggling Matt.

“What are you doing?” You giggle loudly and let out a laugh at the mess he was creating.

An hour later you walked into the kitchen bringing more plates in for Alex to wash. He’d offered to tidy everything up when you and Matt brought him his food out which was fair enough, even though you didn’t mind doing it yourself.

“More for you Al” You informed him, and he turned around and told you put them in the sink.

“You know for a kitchen this big I would have thought you’d have a dishwasher” You say with a smile as you gently put them in the water next to his hands.

“You would think wouldn’t you” Alex chuckled as he cleaned the stuff.

You picked up the pot towel and plate from the draining board before starting to dry it.

You tell him, “Maybe you should get one fitted”

“Maybe” Alex chuckled and you both carried on doing the jobs you’d chosen for yourselves. You really didn’t mind helping.

After about 5 minutes everything was done, and you could hear the TV blaring away in the background still. Only this time it was on the music channel and you hummed along to the song that was on. Once the last plate was put away, you threw the towel to Alex so he could dry his hands.

You stood and watched him as he dried his hands. He looked really good today.

His hair was falling every direction and he had a few strands falling into his face which just made him 10 times more attractive. And he looked like he was taken straight out of grease because of his black jeans and the tight black top he wore.

“Why are you hovering?” Alex asked you, putting the pot towel down on the side. However, you really wished he hadn’t just outed you like that.

“Sorry, am I not allowed to stand in my future kitchen?” You questioned him with playful eyes.

In truth, you wanted to get him back for him making you moan earlier but you’d wanted him to catch him by surprise. Now he knew you were hovering he was more likely to see it coming, that wasn’t going to stop you from attempting to achieve your goal.

“Course you are” Alex said with a smile as he leant back against the kitchen unit.

You looked around the kitchen a second before you pointed to a random cupboard to the side of the sink near where Alex stood. “I think the dishwasher should go there” You smile taking a step towards him.

“Yeah?” Alex questioned and when he looked to where you pointed that was when you made your move.

You grabbed his face and brought his lips down to meet yours. You couldn’t even lie to yourself at this point. You just really wanted to kiss him again.

You couldn’t really describe the feeling of his soft lips connecting with yours. You just loved the feeling of how they moved against yours instantly with no hesitation.

This kiss was little quicker than the one your shared in the lounge earlier, yet it seemed just as effective in getting you worked up. Your fingers moved up and ran through his hair you opened your mouths a bit more and now it was your turn to tease him.

After not getting a response out of him when you pulled on his hair you attempted to press your body into his a more. At that you felt his hands come up and pull your hips into his more and after still not getting a noise out of him after that you decided that you needed to get a little braver.

You knew he was trying to stop himself from giving you what you wanted. You were both so fucking stubborn it was unreal.

Your hand trailed down from this hair, down to his neck where you then proceeded to lightly hold his neck just to see if that made him release any noises. He gave you nothing at all which annoyed you a bit because you would be dying if he did this to you, so you tightened your grip slightly.

But still, he gave you nothing other than his lips and tongue moving with yours.

Alex could tell you were getting annoyed at him because he wasn’t giving you the noise that you most definitely wanted to hear. He smirked into the kiss as he continued to hold the noises back, that he wanted to make.

To drive you a bit more insane, he let one of his hands rest on your arse and as you continued to add pressure to his neck, Alex squeezed. His actions elicited a hum from you and Alex was satisfied when he felt the vibration of it on his tongue.

You could feel a smile on his lips as you kissed him, and it made you slightly annoyed. Just in the sense that he knew what you wanted, and he was going to make sure you didn’t get it. Yet you so easily gave him a reaction that he craved.

You pull away from the kiss and shake your head playfully at him. You mess his hair up completely which made him playfully frown at you and grab your wrist to stop you.

You pout slightly annoyed at the whole thing and say, “You’re nasty”

Alex chuckled at that before he let go of your wrist as you turned around to make your way back to Matt in the lounge.

“Hey” Alex called after you to make you look back at him.

Your long hair flicks around your shoulders as you turn back around and once Alex has your attention, he blows you a sarcastic kiss.

You furrow your eyebrows at him and send him an unimpressed look before showing him your middle finger. You then walk back into his lounge. You weren’t annoyed. You just liked to play the part.

Alex again chuckles to himself before he then decided to make the drinks that you all desired. You were all typically British and loved a good cup of tea and everyone seemed to say that he always made the best ones, which was a compliment he didn’t take lightly.

He finished making the brews and brought them into the lounge slowly and carefully. Alex took note that you were once again cuddled into Matt which he’d be sure to bring up later and he smirked down at you when you looked towards him.

Alex set his own drink down first on the table near your usual sofa and you watched as he did so. Your eyes met when he went to hand you yours but instead you put your arm around Matt’s stomach and asked Alex, “Could you put it on the table for me please?”

You saw him give you a look that said ‘Really?’ before he did as you asked. You held back your own smile and snuggled yourself into Matt more as you said a seemingly innocent, “Thank you”

But Alex knew better than to believe your manners.

However, if he thought that he was getting away with what he just pulled with no minor consequences he was really mistaken. You’d fake being salty with him for a bit and the fact that you knew your cuddles with Matt made him jealous was even better. You were only joking after all.

You exaggerated your actions with Matt ever so slightly and made your usual flirty jokes towards Matt instead of Alex. Except when a gay couple came onto the TV in a music video and you cooed, “Awh it’s Alex and Miles”

Matt burst out laughing and Alex slowly turned to give you a death glare, but you were already smirking.

“Every time you joke about that you make me laugh” Matt chuckles.

“I’m not joking about it. Have you seen my Twitter Matt? It’s full of Milex bullshit. It’s the best content” You tell him whilst you look up at him and tell him.

“No, oh my god, please show me” Matt encourages, and a smile breaks out onto your face.

You sit up from Matt and grab your phone from the table next to the sofa along with your brew that Alex made. You sit up this time, shoulder to shoulder with Matt as you unlock your phone.

“Are you ready to fall down the rabbit hole?” You almost laugh asking Matt.

Your eyes flick over to Alex and he’s already looking at you rather unimpressed.

You smile and look back down to your phone as you open Twitter. You almost spit your tea out, when you see that the first thing that popped up on the timeline is something Milex related.

Matt laughs and takes your phone from your hand as you cough. He then started laughing as he reads the comment above the picture of Alex and Miles using the same microphone at a gig.

“If these two aren’t already fucking, I’m going to have to attempt a threesome then slowly slip away so I can then watch my dreams come true” Matt laughs and you can’t stop giggling as Matt turns your phone around to Alex and shows him the picture.

It’s such a cute one of them hugging each other. One of your favourite pictures of them together.

“Let me retweet that right now” You tell Matt as you get your phone back off him.

“Y/N _please_ don’t” Alex says but he already knows what you’re like. At least he knew you were joking about it.

Matt is still belly laughing as you instead decide to send it to Y/B/F and then to Miles. Miles had followed you a few years ago, so he too must have been sick of the shit that you posted about him and Alex, but he’d never mentioned anything.

In fact, you hoped the joking would cheer him up a bit. He’d been getting his head together the past few days or that’s what Alex told you when he’d gotten off the phone to him anyway.

You really did hope he was alright, and he could go back to being the annoying older brother he always seemed to take the role of. Despite you actually having an older brother who was nowhere near as annoying or as open as Miles.

“You did not just tag Miles” Matt gasped as he watched you send the tweet. He was obviously playing along with your charade of pretending to retweet it.

You started laughing again, “I’d of tagged him too if he let me know his handle. But he’s a prick and he won’t” You point to Alex and he just shakes his head at you.

“Don’t feel bad I don’t even know it” Matt informed you and you laughed.

Alex was still looking at you both unimpressed and he looked like he wanted to throw something at the both of you when you started reading out a long conspiracy thread about him and Miles that you’d seen ages ago. But you just couldn’t stop giggling.

After 5 minutes of you taking him through all the content and all the theories that you’d bookmarked over the years, you looked back up at Alex. He looked like an unhappy puppy and he really didn’t look impressed.

“Will you cheer up? You aren’t best friends with someone if other people don’t question your sexuality when you’re together” You tell the pouting man.

“This is class” Matt laughed pointing at your phone, and you agreed with the stuff on Twitter.

At that point though, your phone just did a loud message alert, which you’re half sure shocked all three of you. You saw it was from Miles and you hastily opened the message.

You burst out laughing and Matt and Alex looked between each other in confusion. You, however, immediately rang Y/B/F.

She obviously answered immediately, and you ask her trying to control your laughter, “Hiya, have you seen what I just sent you on twitter”

She giggles down the phone and tells you, “Yeah I was just about to message you back”

“Okay amazing” You start before you put her on speaker and go back to your messages.

“So, I send it Miles as well and he’s just messaged me back saying ‘Y/N you are very welcome to join us but if you do please bring that sexy little friend of yours and we can all have an interesting night’” You practically squeal down the phone before you start laughing again.

Matt starts laughing and you look towards Alex and see him chuckling away at his friends reply.

Y/B/F starts screaming down the phone as you start laughing into Matt’s shoulder. It was just too funny for you to cope.

“I’m gunna fuck Miles Kane” She practically screams excitedly down the phone.

“I think you definitely are” You continue to giggle.

You can just imagine her jumping around your lounge at home. You realise that the eight-hour time difference would mean that it was just after 6am for her which made the whole image funnier. You were thankful she was already awake. She hated being woken up.

“Holy shit I want this foursome so bad. It will actually be a dream come true” She tells you giddily down the phone.

“No let’s be honest your dream is you Miles, Alex, and Matt” You say looking between Matt and Alex with a smile on your lips.

They are both looking at you a tad unimpressed, but you can see the hint of a smile on their lips and humour in their eyes.

“Wow fucking true. Won’t even lie to you” Y/B/F tells you.

You chuckle, “It’s alright I knew it anyway”

“I’m sorry I’m just gunna fuck your friends and you can just sit and watch” She giggles, and you laugh as you move away from Matt a bit because you’re getting a bit warm.

You shuffle back into the corner of the sofa and make yourself comfy again as she tells you how “It’s going to be amazing”.

“I’ll film it instead of watching” You try and say seriously again but Matt widens his eyes at you, and you lose it.

“Y/N” Matt gasps and you just laugh more.

And when your eye contact went from him to Alex who was already smiling at you and you giggled even more. Matt obviously wasn’t used to hearing your girl chat but you chatted to Alex like this on the phone anyway, so he was probably more used to you being more risky and open.

Y/B/F mustn’t have heard Matt say anything because she then stopped giggling for a brief second and said “Awh is it bad that Miles is only second on my list?”

“Well yeah your list obviously goes Matt, Miles, then Alex. Don’t worry I won’t tell Miles though” You grin looking down at your phone as you count on your fingers.

“Oh of course. Just like after this holiday your list definitely goes Alex, Matt, Nick, Jamie, then probably the whole of Catfish and the Bottlemen, then Miles” She laughs.

“Wow you are so right but I think the 1975 need to be in there before Miles too” You can’t help but add as you scroll through twitter whilst you chat to her.

Y/B/F gets excited at that and squeals down the phone, “Oh my god yes Matty Healy looks he’s such a good shag”

You squeal at that giddily and say, “Why do you think I want him in there? He’s fit as fuck”

She agrees, “Oh yeah, the Robbers video is to die for”

“I know I watch it all the time. That sex scene gives our Helders a run for his money” You grin at him.

“Don’t be stupid Suck It And See is still hoooottttt” She says and you can’t help but laugh

“That’s true and wow, we just got very off topic” You laugh remembering who you were around.

“But to conclude no, I don’t wanna shag Miles. He’s too much of a prick… Like I love him, but he’s a prick” You laugh.

“He’s a funny one though” Y/B/F points out.

You again have to agree, “Yeah that’s true I’ll give him that. There are certainly worse people. I think you’d enjoy him”

“This holiday has really turned things around for you hasn’t it?” She laughs before continuing, “Like, how have you gone from being like ‘Yes, I would let Miles Kane fuck me’ to ‘Nah, I’d rather not thanks’?”

You gasped at that and threw a hand over your mouth as Matt’s head whipped around to look at you. You didn’t expect her to say that at all.

“Filth ladies, pure filth” Matt said to the both of you and Y/B/F gasped.

“Y/N, if I’ve been on speaker the whole fucking time, I’m going to punch you when you get home” She warns you.

“Then you need to punch her” Alex said across the room and you shot him a glare filled with fake anger. You were too giddy to actually be angry.

“Y/N/N you’re a fucking bitch. If you fuck up my chances of shagging Miles, I’ll actually not be your friend anymore” She says with a tad of annoyance in her voice.

“Don’t you worry your sexy little self, he’s not here. Just Matt and Alex” You smile between the two boys.

“Lads fuck it up for me and I’ll kick you in the balls when I meet you” She warns them, and you laugh.

“Don’t worry, secrets safe with your third favourite” Alex says grinning slightly.

Matt adds, “Yeah don’t worry”

You don’t know what possessed you to say this but something in you just made you say it. “I have an alteration to my list that you said by the way Y/B/F”

“Oh, go on” She says, and you can practically see the interested grin on her face.

“Jamie before Nick” You correct her earlier mistake as you aimlessly scroll through your phone.

“What the fuck?!” Matt says with wide eyed looking from Alex to you. As if he couldn’t believe you’d just said it.

You laugh, “Sorry, I forget you’re here when I speak to her.”

“No no no, please divulge. Tell me why Cookie over O’Malley” Matt then asks you, obviously curious. 

“Don’t get all angry, you’re above them two” You tell him.

Out of the band Matt was a definite second. In college he used to flirt with girls all the time and you had to give it to him, he had a way with words.

“That is not the point I was asking about… I wanna know why Jamie over Nick” He presses on.

“I think I’d scare him” You say looking between him and Alex with a little smile on your lips. Matt just looks a little shocked, but Alex is just grinning at you.

You continue, “I think Jamie could handle me… and I’ve known Jamie a lot longer but truly I don’t think Nick could handle me. He’d run the other way and I really love Nick so I’d still wanna be his mate” You explain trying to stop the nervous laughter falling from your lips.

“You’re probably not far wrong to be fair” Alex tells you and you feel a bit better about saying it.

You really did love Nick. When he joined the band, you tried your best to make the transition into it as easy as possible for him when he replaced Andy on the American tour.

You got on like a house on fire and he was always so cute. You loved him so much, he was like family and it was like he’d been there since the start.

Y/B/F then chips back in with, “Yeah Y/N/N, Nick’s too cute for you”

“Well if he’s too cute for me he’s definitely too cute for you” You can’t help but laugh as you look down to your phone as if she’s on the screen.

You didn’t even want to think about FaceTimeing her because of how she’d more than likely react to seeing the lads faces too. You were surprised she was talking to them like normal people now.

“I know… Believe me, I know” She giggles down the phone and you laugh.

You look up from your phone and notice that Matt’s still staring at you in disbelief from what you said about 30 seconds ago.

“Matt don’t look at me like that. If you think I’m bad? She’s worse” You say seeing his wide eyes.

Matt just shakes his head at you before asking, “Why do you think about this stuff in the first place? That’s what I wanna know”

“Like you’ve never ranked girls in the order that you’d shag them in” You furrow your eyebrows.

“Not my friends” He shakes his head at you.

“Lies” You call him out. “Everyone does it… Especially lads… It’s like picking from a line-up”

You look to Alex to try and get him to help you, but he’s not moved. He’s still grinning watching you all interact with each other.

Y/B/F helps your case by arguing, “You surely have to… That’s how people fancy people”

“It’s the order of who you think would be best in bed” You look back to Matt and say trying to spell it out clearly for him.

“Woah Y/N if we’re doing that list, we definitely need alterations if Catfish and the 1975 are involved” She giggles down the line.

You laugh, “That is true, but I think we’re traumatising Matt enough tonight so we can do that on messenger later”

“I don’t think I want you wearing a hoodie with my band on it anymore Y/N” Matt says as he pulls on the sleeve of your hoodie.

“Well if I take it off, you’re just gunna see my tits because I don’t have a bra on… You decide what you would rather happen” You play with a cheeky smirk on your face.

“Take it off” Y/B/F egged you on from the other end of the phone and you burst out laughing.

“Right I’ve had enough of you. I’ll speak to you soon” You can’t help but chuckle as you say your goodbye.

“Well I’m out tonight with everyone from work so imma need to call you as soon as I wake up tomorrow and tell you about it… It’s going to be messy” She says, again reminding you of the time difference.

You were lucky she was a teacher and always got up around 6am, even on weekends, or you’d have felt bad about the time difference.

“Please don’t shag that prick again” You tell her.

One of the TAs at her school was a real arsehole to her more than once but when she was drunk on her work nights out, she kept going back to him.

“No promises” You can practically see her cheeky smirk.

You plead, “Y/B/F don’t”

“We’ll see” She says, and you start to get angry.

“I’m being serious don’t you fucking dare. You deserve so much fucking better than that dickhead” You try and get her to listen but it’s no use.

“Bye Y/N/N, love youuuuu” She says before she hangs up on you.

“I’m going to stab her” You say before putting your phone in your lap and rubbing your temples.

You tell them both what had been going on and they agreed that she shouldn’t shag that guy again. You were thankful for the confirmation, but you had no doubt she would just do what felt right on the night.

And that was fair enough, she needed to understand herself that she was worth so much better. Unfortunately, you could only tell her so many times.

After an hour of watching some shit TV programme, you found yourself curl up next to Matt again because you’d gotten cold again. And before you knew it, you were falling asleep on him, so you decided to call it a night.

“Imma go bed” You informed them both.

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow” Matt informed you as you gave him a side hug from where you were sat.

“You will indeed” You’d forgotten that you’d all arranged a games night for tomorrow.

“Night Y/N/N” Matt called as you got up.

“Night boys” You said as you walked between the sofas towards the stairs.

As you walked by the other settee, you took a handful of Alex’s hair and ruffled it passed him. You felt him tilt his head back to look at you as you let go of his hair and you turned back and shared a smile with him before you disappeared up the stairs.

~*~*~*~

Alex went up to bed as soon as he’d shown Matt out. He practically ran up the stairs and headed straight for your room.

He’d grown accustom to sleeping next to you at night now, and he liked that he still had the excuse to try and get you into a normal sleeping pattern.

A plan that actually seemed to be working because you’d gone to bed like an hour ago. Alex walked straight into your room and pulled his top over his head as he made his way towards your bed.

Once he reached your bed though, he dropped his top on the floor upon realising you weren’t in your room. Alex furrowed his eyebrows and headed back out to find you.

He thought that you might have gone to the bathroom, but he could see from the hallway that the light was off.

Alex furrowed his eyebrows and headed to his room and much to his amusement he found you already in his bed. You were on his side and Alex smiled to himself as he walked in and shut the door behind him.

“Eager love?” Alex couldn’t help but tease.

“Fuck off” You say, and Alex laughs at that before going to the other side of the bed. He takes his jeans off before he pulled the covers back to get under them with you.

You don’t pay attention to him as he does that you just carry on trying to get to sleep which didn’t seem to be working all that well for you. You feel Alex pull the covers back up so he’s comfortable and then there’s a moment of silence between you.

“So, are you gunna come over here?” Alex asks you and you can’t help but smile into his pillow. 

You lay still for a few seconds longer until Alex almost whispers, “Come here”

You feel him twirl a strand of your hair to get your attention, but you remain hugging his pillow facing the opposite way.

This time Alex try’s and pries you towards him with his hands and you reluctantly let go of the pillow your holding. You let him hold your shoulder and pull you onto your back so you can look at him.

“So you’ll cuddle Matt without prompt, but now I’m here you’re a statue?” Alex says looking at you from the other side of the bed.

You smile at that. Jealousy was so clear, it was funny. 

You sit yourself up a bit and shuffle yourself closer to him. He was lay on his back and you could see that he didn’t have a top on. And you really liked that his attention was all on you.

“I never expected you to be so jealous Alex. I like it” You say before leaning down and pecking his lips.

Before he could react and elongate the kiss, you slotted your body next to his and lay on your side to cuddle him. You lay with his arm around your back and your head rested on his shoulder.

After pulling the covers up a bit more, you lay you hand down on his chest which caused Alex’s breath to hitch.

“How are you so cold?” He asked you.

“It’s the result of a cold shower Alex” You tell him.

You hadn’t maintained a normal body temperature for more than 5 minutes since.

“You shouldn’t be cold in these” Alex said, reaching down and pulling on his joggers that you wore.

He pulled on them, so it raised your knee and his hand went under your knee and hitched your leg up, so you were comfortably lay against him. “And a duvet as well” Alex points out.

“Well just don’t warm me up like you did before” You warn him as a smile played on your lips.

“Why, it worked didn’t it?” Alex teasingly asked. 

“I do not need to be frustrated on holiday” You tell him and he just chuckles.

You both lay there in silence for a minute whilst you get yourselves comfortable. You relax into his body and hug yourself into him more and Alex seems to get himself comfy too.

Alex hand found its way into your hoodie and he rested his hand on your back. Your skin felt so smooth under his fingertips, he couldn’t help but stroke up and down the centre of your back.

He didn’t think he would ever get used to touching you in even just an innocent way like he was doing. He was just so besotted with you.

He gently rubbed your back with his hand before you say, “Be careful, I don’t have a bra on, remember?”

At that Alex lets out a little laugh before saying, “Y/N your tits are pressed into my side I can’t really get to them”

“The worst I can do to you now is that“ Alex carried on before he removed his hand from your hoodie and placed his hand on your arse.

Thankfully he grabbed it over his joggers. If he’d slipped his hand underneath, you’d have thrown friendship right out the window and got off with him properly there and then.

“Are you aware I’m trying to relax to get to sleep Al?” You ask him and he could hear the smile on your face.

Alex chuckles at that as he returns his hand to underneath your hoodie once more.

“Just wanted to keep you awake long enough to ask what you want to see at the cinema?” He asks you.

“You know I’ll watch anything” You tell him hugging him closer to you.

You were beyond excited for this date, the thought of it made your heart beat faster.

Alex says, “Yeah, but you don’t wanna be bored out of your mind”

“You choose good films Al” You tell him, “You know my film taste better than me… If you think I like it, I will. Surprise me.”

“You’re stubborn” Alex sighs and you feel his thumb rub your back.

You smile at that comment and ask, “Aren’t you used to that by now?”

“Will I ever be used to the wonder that is Y/N Y/L/N” Alex ponders, and you giggle as you start absentmindedly tracing your finger slowly around Alex chest.

Initially, your actions started off very innocent. Not even thinking about your actions.

But then you realised what you were doing and decided to have some fun with it.

You let your fingertips trace patterns over his skin until he feels at least a little bit the way you did earlier. You start slowly tracing patterns at the top of his chest and after a while you gradually get lower down.

You liked the fact that you could feel him tensing his muscles underneath your fingertips. You started drawing random patterns as you got lower down his torso, but you stopped at some points to try and catch him off guard.

You stopped for a good few minutes until you started again, and you knew Alex’s attention was all on you. You trace his lower stomach and again you stop just when you know you need to. You only knew when to stop because his hand tightened around your back which you silently enjoyed.

The third time you start doing it though you go a bit closer to his hips and trail your finger down his V line until you’re near his boxers.

Alex’s hand, however, stops you’d from doing anything more, “Y/N”

His other hand had come up and moved your hand up his chest a bit. It now lay over his abs and his hand was over yours, in an attempt to make you stop moving.

“Alex?” You say innocently, trying to contain your smile.

Even though you knew he couldn’t see you and you were in the dark you still felt the need to hide your smile.

“Thought we were meant to be relaxing and trying to get to sleep?” Alex asked you, almost asking the same question you did before and you could hear his voice was a little different.

“Does it not feel good Alex? Because surely if it was relaxing, you’d want me to carry on…” You tease, mimicking his words from earlier tonight. You also slip your hand underneath his and start getting a little bit closer to his boxers again.

“Shut up” Alex said, not having a comeback of his own.

He stopped your movements this time by intertwining your fingers and rested your hands down slightly higher on his stomach.

You chuckle before tilting your head up to meet his neck. You kiss his neck a few times before saying, “Don’t give what you can’t take… Goodnight Alex”

“Goodnight you tease” Alex chuckles and you release a small laugh as you get yourself comfortable against him.

You hook your leg around his fully as it was comfier like that and then hug yourself against him some more. To try and make sleep come to you faster you focus on his fingertips slowly running up and down your back soothingly.

And after all that, you end up drifting off to what you hoped to be a blissful sleep. However, blissful may have been the word to describe your dream whilst you were in it, but when you woke up a mess, you weren’t quite sure anymore.

You woke up sweating and not from the heat of the room. You were still practically lay on top of Alex using him as a pillow and your leg that Alex had previously brought up over his was tightly hooked around his leg.

You didn’t realise how tight your leg had been clutching his thigh before you’re muscles shakily relaxed. You took a few deep breaths before moving your leg back over to your side of the bed.

To do that you practically peeled yourself away from him because you were so hot. You took a few deep breaths, before holding your head and softly shaking it as you said “Fuck” under your breath.

You needed a shower desperately and you needed to get away from Alex. You got yourself up out of bed slowly watching Alex to make sure he stayed asleep.

You noted that his breathing was fairly even, and his eyes were closed. He looked so handsome asleep.

It was an actual joke that he was still that good looking unconscious.

The way the moonlight hit him and highlighted his perfect skin and his amazing features had you staring. But you forced yourself to turn away and you quickly made your way into his en-suite.

After the bathroom door closed Alex opened his eyes.

‘Jesus’ He thought.

That had to be one of the best, but scariest moments of his life. He’d woken up about 5 minutes ago to you making whimpering noises in your sleep.

Your head still rested on his shoulder so he could hear everything as you seemed to continue to struggle in your sleep. He was going to wake you from what he presumed to be a nightmare, until he heard you gasp his name in your sleep.

It was at that point Alex realised that your legs where squeezed tight around his thigh and your hand that lay on his chest was almost clawing his skin. He could hear your rapid breathing and he felt your leg twitching around his.

It was only when you practically moan his name in your sleep, that he knew what was going on.

Alex didn’t know what do you. He was already holding you to him, but he didn’t know whether to wake you up or let you dream.

It was a difficult decision because the lines between you both were currently so blurry. In any other situation where you were definitely his, he would have woken you up and made what you were dreaming come to life.

However dirty the dream would have been, he’d have made you tell him what he’d been doing to you. And he’d have done it to you until you were a mess for him.

God, he just wanted you so badly to be his in every sense. Not just his best friend anymore.

Thankfully, Alex didn’t have to choose whether to wake you or not, because you released a long-ragged breath and he felt you jolt awake.

Alex immediately closed his eyes again and forced himself to keep his breathing even. He didn’t want you to catch him being awake after you’d been dreaming about him.

Especially dreaming about him in the particular way you seemed to be.

He could hear you taking deep breaths to try and calm yourself down. He felt your legs shakily release his and you rolled yourself onto your back trapping his hand under your back.

Your head still on his shoulder taking deep breaths. He felt you pick your hand up off his chest and Alex felt you shake your head.

“Fuck” You softly whispered, and Alex had to hold back the smile off his face.

After a second he felt you slowly get up and he heard you walking round the bed towards his en-suite. Alex couldn’t help but smile to himself when he heard the shower turn on.

You turned the shower on and immediately stripped yourself off. You rinsed yourself down under cooler water and you calmed yourself down once more.

You shouldn’t have been thinking dirty things before you went to bed. Especially when the dreams you were having involved the man you lay against.

You tried to rid yourself of the parts of the dream you recalled. Alex’s mouth on yours and on your breasts and the way he slowly teased you kissing down your body.

You tried not to think about the way his hands gripped you. The way they held your hips or the way his fingertips teased your skin.

You tried to get the thought of him hovering over you out of your head and especially the thoughts of the pleasure that you received each time his hips rolled into yours.

You felt like you were burning. You were never like this for anyone.

You’d never felt this frustrated in your life. And you shouldn’t be thinking about him like this, especially when you didn’t even know if it would get past a first date.

Once you felt normal again, which took a little while, you found a towel which was riskily short and made your way into your own room to change. You got on some other pyjama shorts and put a baggy top on.

You still didn’t think you could go back into Alex just yet though. You felt like you needed a bit more time to yourself. You always loved getting up in the dead of night and being a little creative, so when you had this house and all its resources, you could only make the most of the opportunity.

You decided to head upstairs into his music room, and you closed the door behind you so you hopefully wouldn’t wake Alex up. You turned on the lights and put them on the lowest setting that his fancy adjustment light would let you, so you weren’t blinded by the bright lights and you headed over to the beautiful glossy black grand piano.

You sat down on the wooden stool and started playing one of your favourite songs that you knew off by heart. You started playing the opening to 505 and you quietly hummed the lyrics.

When Alex entered the room, he kept his presence quiet from you trying not to distract you. He wanted to listen and watch you. He hadn’t seen you play in years, like since you toured with him and you’d be asked to make sure the keyboard was working during soundcheck.

You were still just as good as he remembered, despite 505 not being a really difficult song to play, he could hear you humming along, and you were always changing chord at the correct time. He also loved when you smiled along at the ‘I crumble completely when you cry’ part of the song and started humming a bit louder and he could tell you were enjoying yourself.

As the song faded out you quickly changed what you were doing. Seeing as you weren’t doing an actual performance you didn’t see the use of keeping the sustain peddle pressed down, so you quickly headed into another song.

You played an old favourite of yours which was Somewhere Only We Know by Keane. It was one of your favourite songs from your childhood. You remembered practicing it on piano every chance you got, whether it was on your shitty keyboard at home or on a real piano at college during your Music A Level.

It was a song that meant a lot to you and you loved it with the whole of your heart. So of course, it would be one of the songs you played on the beautiful piano in front of you.

Alex smiled when you started singing along as you played this one though. You would fluctuate between humming the lyrics to yourself and then you would sing a line or two before reverting back to what you’d previously been doing.

It was beautiful. Alex wished he’d brought his phone up so he could have recorded you playing it.

After you finished that one though, you looked out of the window that was near you and watched the city lights flicker in the distance for a moment before you found yourself pressing down keys again.

You don’t know why it popped into your head, but you tried out a few chords that you seemed to remember from earlier in the week and you were thankful your memory was decent. You played the 4 chords first before you started playing to the tune that you could vaguely remember, and an observing Alex was extremely impressed.

You’d started playing Everything You’ve Come To Expect from memory and you were even humming along correctly. He really shouldn’t have been surprised though because you had always astounded him with your musical talent. He wished that you had pursued it for a living because you were amazing.

When you got to the first chorus for the song though, Alex pushed himself off the wall by the door that he was leaning on and headed towards you. He didn’t announce his presence because he wanted you to keep playing so Alex chose the higher octaves to start playing the tune of the lyrics on.

Your head flicked up to look at him when you noticed he’d started playing too and he smiled down at you. You couldn’t help but grin back and him and you moved down the piano stool a bit more so he could take a seat next to you, so you could both carry on playing.

Alex happily took the seat beside you and you both played along to his new song. You couldn’t help but smile along as Alex guessed what keys to press down for the melody of the song. He obviously hadn’t figured it out, so it was quite comical when he got it wrong now and again.

But by the end of the song he’d pretty much got it.

You kept the sustain peddle down this time to let the notes drone around the room as Alex said to you, “You’re a bit clever, aren’t you?”

You couldn’t help but grin at him as you rested your hands down on your lap, “I think it’s you that’s the clever one. I didn’t write it”

“Well it’s not released yet so if you quickly made a video of yourself playing it, I think that you’d get the credit then” Alex joked looking towards you.

You giggled at that, “Nah it’s okay. I’ll leave it to you professionals”

“I’m sorry I woke you up” You say after a moment of silence between you.

“You didn’t, don’t worry” Alex tells you with a smile as he catches your gaze.

You smile, “Good. I’d hate my Rockstar to lose sleep because of me”

Alex couldn’t help but grin and make up a little story, “Well when a Rockstar’s girlfriend goes missing from his bed, he wakes up wondering where she went”

“Well you found me” You couldn’t help but chuckle as you nudged his shoulder with your own.

“I did” Alex said before leaning back in to kiss you quickly. You kissed him back and couldn’t help yourself but lean closer for one more just to elongate the moment.

You’d certainly never get used to the feelings he instilled in you. He made you nervous yet extremely excited, but also hesitant because you didn’t want these moments to disappear.

When you pulled away, you both smiled at each other for a second or two before you picked your hands back up and placed them on the wooden keys.

“One more for the road?” You asked him nodding towards the piano, so he knew what you meant.

“What you thinking?” Alex asked you before he copied your movements and put his own fingers back onto the keys.

You couldn’t help but smile and play him a tune that you both would definitely never forget. You started playing the broken chords to Chopsticks on the piano.

Alex laughed loudly at that, the tune sending him right back to GCSE music when you’d both be bored and you’d randomly play Chopsticks, much to your teacher’s dismay.

You’d both play it together at least once a week and for the 2 years of GCSE and the 2 years of A Level, that became rather annoying to all the other students and your teacher. But you both didn’t care because you always had a laugh playing it.

You always did the chords and Alex always did the melody. You both played it twice through before you stopped and had a little giggle to yourselves again before getting up and heading back downstairs.

Alex stayed behind you wondering whether you’d go back to your room, remembering earlier on but he was pleasantly surprised to see you turn and head down the hall back to his. He quickly followed you back into his room and in truth he couldn’t wait to cuddle back up to you.

You both got back in bed, Alex on his usual side again and you back to your original place in his bed. Alex shuffled over to you and you rolled onto your side and moved your hair from being in his way because you knew his arms would be around you momentarily.

You felt his arm circle your waist as the other helped you move your hair to the side, and you snuggled yourself back into him when he’d gotten himself comfortable. You really did like this sleeping arrangement that the both of you had going on.

You hugged your pillow to your some more, realising it smelt like Alex and you smiled before closing your eyes and letting the tiredness creep back into your system. Before you got too sleepy though you said a tired, “Night Al”

You felt his deep breaths fan across the back of your neck until you felt him move and kiss the back of your head before getting himself settled again. “Goodnight Y/N/N”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first part of Holiday I ever wrote, as it was originally meant to be a oneshot about a games night. And now it's a LONG series. Really hope you enjoy this part x

  


When you woke up the following morning to the feeling of a strong chest against your back and an arm tight around your waist, you willed yourself to go back to sleep. In no way, shape, or form did you want to move from this spot in bed with Alex.

He was again radiating heat and you swear if you could pick a moment to live in forever it would be this one.

You could feel his soft skin against the exposed skin on your back and you could feel his breath fanning against your neck which you really enjoyed. That didn’t mean that you didn’t have to stop shivers from running down your spine though.

The room was fairly lit now and the way the light hit the room made you believe that you probably should both be out of bed at this time. But Alex was hugging you in his sleep, so you weren’t getting out of bed until you had to.

You enjoyed the feeling of being in this setting for a few minutes and you tried to get yourself back to sleep again. You lent back into Alex’s body a bit more enjoying the warmth he was providing you and you then closed your eyes.

As you did that though, you must have disturbed him a bit because you heard a low groan emit from behind you. His hand tightened around your stomach and then a low hum sounded from behind you.

You put your hand over his and run your thumb over it as you softly say, “Morning”

You hear him clear his throat before you hear him say a tired, “Good morning”

You stayed like that for a minute, both just silently savouring the contact with the other whilst it wasn’t stepping on any boundaries. Because let’s face it no one was ever really awake first thing in the morning. If you could both get away with cuddling for longer then you had every intention to do so.

Your thumb was constantly rubbing on the top of his hand as you lay there, and it was all Alex could concentrate on. There was no way he was going to get back to sleep when you were taking up his attention.

“I don’t wanna get up” Alex said against your skin.

What he said made you smile and chuckle a little.

You tell him honestly, “Neither do I”

After another few seconds of silence you smile to yourself and say, “I guess the sooner we get up the faster the day goes until were back here again”

Because the truth was you unfortunately couldn’t stay there forever. It was games night.

Alex hums in amusement at your statement but then he calls you out, “Your raiding my bed again tonight then?”

“Either that or you’ll raid mine” You fire back.

Alex grins against your skin as he says, “Presumptuous of you”

“Is it?” You say before shuffling so you were on your back so you could raise an eyebrow at him.

“I’d say so” Alex half smirks at you with his hair everywhere from being in bed.

You have your own smirk when the one on his face falls off, when you say, “I wouldn’t, because it was _your_ top I found on _my_ bedroom floor before I went upstairs last night”

You don’t hear a comeback forming, so you grin victoriously before sitting yourself up and pulling the covers from you both.

“Rise and shine Turner” You grin as you get up and ready for the day ahead.

The morning and afternoon passed pretty quickly and before you knew it, it was games night. You hadn’t bothered getting dressed up for the occasion, after all it was just a night in.

You were dressed in your ripped dark blue denim shorts and you had a slightly cropped loose white shirt on too with about 3 buttons undone at the top. All the lads were wearing jeans of various colours along with crew neck tops to match.

Miles wore black jeans with a black top, Matt wore light blue jeans with a white top, and Alex wore dark blue jeans with a black top.

Breana looked the best out of you all though. She was wearing some black and white striped dress that just looked amazing on her. You could see her bump clearly as she was close to being 6 months pregnant, but she pulled it off so well.

She looked so happy and so stunning. It was like she had everything figured out, which to be fair to her she probably did have everything figured out because she was so prepared for everything.

She’d even brought the bit of work she had over to Alex’s to motivate her to finish faster so she could take part in the games. She was so amazing though, you felt so happy that you could call her your friend. You’d definitely miss her when you went back home.

You, Matt, Miles, and Alex started off the evening by playing Humm Bug because that was always a good one to start with. And because you were playing with 3 music geniuses, it was no surprise you lost.

After an hour of that, you ended up playing Cards Against Humanity which you’d bought Alex for his birthday quite a few years ago. It was still one of the best games you could ever play, and it never got old.

Every new card combination always had people laughing no matter what it was. And it was better when you got dealt cards that you knew would be instant winners no matter what other cards were thrown in the mix.

You’d been playing for about 45 minutes and you’d gone through quite a lot of cards. You’d also been having quite a lot of breaks though for drink refills and toilet breaks and sometimes you had to stop because of the laughter not dying down.

You were having a really fun night and the tipsier you got the better the night seemed to be getting. You were pacing yourself tonight though, you didn’t want to be sick again despite wanting to drink more and more.

It seemed like the tipsier you got the more flirtatious you got too. Always having an innuendo on the tip of your tongue or a joke to fire someone’s way.

All the boys seemed to pick up on it and just threw comments back to you which had you in fits of giggles. It was a miracle the game was still going on.

Alex had been flirting with you a lot which you loved, and you definitely didn’t want him to stop. You were loving every second of his attention.

“Right okay” Alex said as he picked up the black card distracting everyone from the laughter of the previous round when Matt picked Hitler to be the winning card.

He told you that the new black card read:

**Right Son, if you want to get involved with ________ , I won’t stop you. Just steer clear of ________ .**

You had shite cards so you just threw your two worst ones in to try and get rid of them so you could claim your new white cards.

“Sorry mine’s shit. I’m just getting rid of dead weight” You tell Alex as you pass him your cards.

“Same here” Matt does the same.

Miles, however, starts giggling to himself. “Pass me the Post-Its please” He asked Matt and Matt complied, handing him a pen as well.

You’d pulled out a few freestyle cards so you decided to use the Post-Its to write the answers down on so the person choosing could read it out.

You all eagerly awaited Miles’ cards and he looked so pleased with himself when he handed them over to Alex. Alex read out both yours and Matt’s cards which were utter shit but you both didn’t care.

You were both jut eager to see what Miles had created. And thankfully it was about to be read out.

Just as Alex started with the black card again, “Right Son, if you want to get involved with…”

He then looked down at what you knew was Miles first white card and let out a laugh, “Masturbation” He said, and you all started to chuckle like school kids.

“I won’t stop you. Just steer clear of…” Alex then paused as he read over the one Miles had wrote out. He tried his best not to react to it, but you could see that whatever it said had made him want to react.

You saw him send Miles a look and Alex shook his head as he tried to keep a smile from his face. Miles was smirking at him hard and you and Matt were waiting for the reveal.

“Come on Al” Matt said getting impatient.

“Right okay” Alex said before starting again. “Alright Son, if you want to get involved with masturbation, I won’t stop you. Just steer clear of constantly thinking about Y/N as you do it” Alex read out with a laugh.

This caused your eyes to go wide and for Matt to burst out laughing. You laughed at it too because it was funny, and Alex looked like he wanted to die which made it funnier.

“I’ll give you that Miles. That was a good one” Matt said before laughing loudly at Miles and high-fiving him.

Alex chuckled along as he handed Miles the black card indicating he won.

You found the whole thing quite funny so just to add to it you placed your hand on Alex’s arm and giggled “Aw Al don’t do that. Ring me up instead and we can both have some fun”

At that Alex’s went wide and you swear you saw his cheeks go a tad red. You smirked at him and then round to Matt and Miles as they started belly laughing at your comment.

You giggled looking back to Alex and you playfully wink at him before you grab your glass and announce that you’re going to get yourself another drink.

“Anyone else want one?” You ask as you stand up.

Matt grabs Alex’s empty glass and hands it to you saying “Pour him a triple Y/N/N. He needs it”

You chuckle as you leave the room and do as your told. You pour both him and you a strong drink, probably adding more vodka than you should have but it didn’t matter. You weren’t going anywhere.

You poured Alex a strong whisky like you’d been ordered to and headed back to the awaiting boys. Alex thanked you when you handed him his drink and the game quickly continued on.

They were all sharing a bottle of Jack Daniel’s before they were moving onto their beer apparently. Which if you were honest sounded awful, you hated when you mixed your drinks.

It always resulted in a worse hangover.

A few more round went before you again found yourself with a black card you were excited for.

“Okay, you ready?” You asked making sure they were all paying attention as they all grabbed a new card from the last turn.

Alex and Miles nodded at you with a smile as Matt said “Yep”

“Okay…” You say as you turn the card over and read it.

You giggle before reading it out loud, “Hey baby, come back to my place and I’ll show you… blank” You were really excited for this one.

They all grinned as they looked down at their cards in their hands knowing they could make this as bad as they wanted to. You had no doubt you’d be getting dirty cards handed to you.

But if they were funnier you were definitely fine with that. This game was meant to strike a nerve with people. The dirty cards just made it funny though.

Especially between friends that had known each other for years. It was like you all returned back to being 15 and it was embarrassing to talk about sex again.

You let them all hand you their cards facedown and you didn’t look at them until you had them all back. You even shuffled the cards around in your hands so you definitely didn’t know who’s was who’s.

The cards you received were **A vagina** , **A Penis** and **An orgasm**. You grinned at the cards that you had in your cards before you read them out loud.

The guys all laughed at each one you read out and then you had the tough decision to decide the winner.

“These are so funny. I don’t even know which one to pick” You say as you look between the three card you had to choose from.

“I mean I think the winner is obvious” Miles says cockily with a grin.

“Is that your card by any chance Miles?” You ask him with a smile.

“Of course” He smiles back.

You shake your head chuckling before saying, “Right okay…”

You needed to make your decision.

“The vagina card is funny and if I was drunk enough I probably would but nowhere near that level yet so…” You threw the card back into the box where you were putting the ones you’d already used.

You saw Matt’s face fall at that which made you chuckle a little. You then continue on to make your decision.

“And if I’m honest, I’d rather someone come over and give me an orgasm because a penis doesn’t always deliver” You say shrugging your shoulders before continuing, “So orgasm wins”

Alex puts his hand out and you smile at him when you give him his winning black card.

“What a waste of a good card” Miles says before picking out a new white card for himself.

“Aw hun” You pout at him and pat his arm sympathetically before bluntly telling him, “Get over it”

He furrows his eyebrows at you, and you copy his glare and send it right back to him. You both start laughing after a few seconds and the game continues on.

You all carried on playing for the next hour until everyone was getting a bit bored. The chatting between you all just started to distract you all more and so was the constant flow of alcohol in your systems. So it resulted in the game becoming quite tedious to play.

You were all currently still looking at the white cards in your hands until Matt started complaining again.

“I’ve got shit cards” Matt groaned for the hundredth time tonight.

“Maybe you’re just shit at this game Matthew” Alex joked, and you giggled agreeing.

“You wanna just count black cards and see who won?” You offer as an easy way out of the game for you all.

“Yeah, I’ve had enough of this anyway” Miles said, throwing his white card into the middle and he then starts to count his black cards.

You all followed suit and started counting up your own black cards. You ended up with 8, Matt got 5, Miles got 9, and Alex got 12 making him the winner.

He seemed pretty pleased with himself that he’d won but Matt was fuming. He was such a sore loser.

Matt scoffed before standing up, “You only won because you kept winning with all the sexual cards and Y/N is still a horny teenager picking those to win”

“Know your audience” Alex smirked packing the cards back into the box. He looked from Matt to you and you raised your eyebrows at him grinning.

You chuckled before standing up and hitting him playfully on the back of his head, “Cheeky fucker”

Alex let out a laugh and you turned back to see that he was watching you walk away. He sent you a playful wink before you turned back to pay attention to where you were going.

You went and sat down in your seat so you could chat to Breana who was sat where Alex would usually sit next to you. You asked her about her job and different things about her life that you were curious about.

She was so lovely explaining everything to you as you asked her different things. You also asked her about her modelling and what that was like.

She told you that she could probably find the contacts to get you into doing it as well, but you quickly dismissed that. No matter how much you’d love to be in a music video or two, you definitely didn’t think you could ever be a model.

You would definitely be leaving that to the professionals. No matter how much you said your job stressed you out to Alex over the phone, you did love it. You liked organising things and making sure everything was running smoothly so the best outcome was achieved.

Whether it was a product that you were helping someone to create or putting together a big presentation or an advertisement. You loved being creative and you loved what you did. It was never the same and you liked that.

After a long but interesting chat with Breana, the doorbell went, and you were both so excited that the food had arrived.

You all ended up having a buffet style of food sharing a bit of everyone’s and it was really nice. There were no leftovers either, which you and Alex covertly said you were disappointed by because you were both greedy.

You’d had a really good night so far and as more drinks found their way into your system, you felt extremely relaxed. So much so that after you got up to get yourself another drink you didn’t even hesitate to use Alex for your own convenience when you returned to find him in your usual seat.

You took a few mouthfuls of your drink before putting it on the floor next to the sofa before laying yourself down on the sofa and resting you head down in Alex’s lap. He chuckled as you did so, and you spent a lot of time in that position.

And you definitely weren’t moving when his hands found their way into your hair without any prompting. Thankfully you knew that he wouldn’t be attempting to do what he did yesterday with other people around.

You only moved a handful of times whether it would be to take another mouthful of your drink or look around at what the other 3 were doing on that sofa. You were borderline drunk at this point so once you started feeling really relaxed you started getting tired.

And tiredness and alcohol mixed in you didn’t create the best of decision. The primary one being that you said yes when Matt wanted to google something on your phone.

It was around 9pm at this point and the sky was getting darker out of the big French windows. It wasn’t even late yet, but you felt your eyes closing and you blamed the only person who could possibly be responsible. And that person’s hand was in your hair.

“Are you asleep?” You heard Alex ask you softly.

You slowly opened your eyes to look up at the beautiful man above you and smiled and shook your head.

“It’s your fault” You smile before rubbing your eyes in hopes to wake you up a bit more.

“How’s it my fault?” He scoffed. His brown eyes wide and awaiting an answer.

“Changing my sleeping pattern. I’m usually up until daylight” You tell him with a smile.

You couldn’t help but joke, “Bad influence”

Alex chuckled at that but shot back, “I’m sorry, would you prefer me to keep you up at night?”

“More that you already do?” You ask in a slightly quieter voice, but in a teasing way with a little smirk on your lips.

Alex pretended to think about it for a second which made you smile before he informed you of his thoughts.

“I was thinking more like a real version of last night?” Alex asked with raised eyebrows and your stomach dropped.

Did he know about your dream? And if so, why the fuck did he let you get back in bed with him?

You wanted to run away and hide but thankfully Matt took up your attention and distracted the both of you.

However, the distraction isn’t something you expected, wanted, or needed.

You should have just pretended to be asleep. You may not have wanted to die from embarrassment in the coming minutes.

You were obviously too drunk to think that Matt wouldn’t go snooping through your phone. But of course, the curious boy in him lead him to going through your phone that you’d so kindly unlocked for him a while ago.

“Awh Y/N, you’ve got a To Do list” Matt said.

And with those 8 words you wanted to die.

“Yeah it’s like a bucket list. It’s nothing interesting” You said calmly trying not to make it obvious you wanted him off that list as quickly as possible.

Matt went silent for a minute as he carried on snooping through your phone. That was until he burst out laughing and you froze in your spot.

“Please tell me you didn’t find anything inappropriate” You said.

Your phone was risky. He could have seen what was on the list or something a hell of a lot more private. Your nudes were safely hidden away in the My Eyes Only section on snapchat so you prayed it wasn’t that.

“No better” Matt said, and you could practically hear him grin.

“Oh god, I don’t wanna know” You had to laugh otherwise you would have cried.

“I wanna know” Miles said and went over to lean over the back of the sofa behind Matt.

You close your eyes knowing that there’s literally nothing you could do about it now whatever it was that they found.

Matt has already seen whatever it was, and it didn’t sound like he was going to keep it to himself even if you got your phone off him in time.

After another few seconds of silence went along until you heard Miles chuckle to.

“I really like this To Do list Y/N” Miles said and you wanted to die.

Your eyes snapped open then and you immediately asked, “Bre can you please get my phone off them”

“Why you embarrassed Y/N?” Miles interjected in a condescending tone.

“Oh fuck off Miles. He’s probably crossed off yours” You furrow your eyebrows half looking round at them.

That comment caused Matt to let out a cackle and Alex to look down at you in confusion. You would never be more embarrassed than you were about to be.

“Why’s it so funny what’s on there?” You heard Breana ask and you wanted to cry.

Matt smirks, “Well… Let me read it you. We will go in number order”

“Fucks sake… Why don’t you just say it?” You say in a pained voice.

You’d rather just get it over and done with, you didn’t need the theatrics.

“I think this is better. Carry on” Miles told Matt, and he did as he was told.

“Can you not hate me please?” You half whispered to Alex.

“I could never” Alex smiled down at you.

He noted that you looked so worried about whatever it was they had found on your phone. 

You shake your head and cover your face with your hands before peeking through your fingers to look at him when you say, “I’ll leave tomorrow because if I don’t, I’ll die of embarrassment”

“Think we’ve established you don’t need to be embarrassed around each other” Alex tries to comfort you but you’re having none of it.

“Give it a minute” You said, before tuning back into the list that would be your downfall.

Matt was going through the list painstakingly slow and he was starting to piss you off. He was even reading the emojis out after it which you knew wouldn’t help.

This was the last time you’d ever keep something you and Y/B/F made on your phone whilst being intoxicated.

“Matt just fucking say it” You say, getting bored of the waiting and him dragging it out. You felt sick.

“This list is really good. I don’t know why your embarrassed. I want to do everything on this list” Breana said looking to you, but Miles burst out laughing and you let out a sigh, wanting to cry.

There was no way Alex was going to be your friend after this.

“Wait a second… Number ten, which is crossed out. Go on a road trip around LA… Now number eleven, Alex Turner… with that suggestive emoji and the one with that’s winking and got its tongue out” Matt tells everyone your secret.

You let out a sigh and closed your eyes as you listened to Matt and Miles laugh at each other.

You then hear Breana say, “Ah right. Yeah I don’t think Matt would be too impressed so I’m going to leave that one to you hunny”

You groaned and scrunched your eyes up even more. You didn’t wanna see Alex’s face. You just wanted to hide.

Despite the few kisses you’d been sharing the past few days, you didn’t want Alex to know you’d been wishing something would happen between the both of you for god knows how long. It was embarrassing pining for someone for so long.

But it was out… He knew and you wanted to die of embarassment.

How could you speak to him again after him finding out that you actually wanted to shag him? Yeah you joked about it, but him actually knowing it had been true for the past few years was a whole different thing.

“I think I would have rather you found my nudes Matt” You say in a pained voice before rolling yourself over and put your head down on Alex’s thigh.

You felt his fingers find your hair again which did actually surprise you. You thought he’d be laughing at you and teasing you.

“There’s nudes on here?” Matt questioned and you groaned again wanting to die.

“That’s right Y/N. You just suck his dick and we will cross it off for you and then search for your nudes” Miles says with an amused grin on his face. Not that you could see it though.

“Miles fuck off home will you” You said sternly before tilting your head the other way instead, so you were still faced down but facing away from Alex’s groin.

You hadn’t even thought about how you were lay, you just wanted to die. You let the music that Alex had put on earlier be the thing that you focused on.

Thankfully Alex hadn’t made anything awkward. He just sat there still messing with your hair.

You didn’t see him get Matt’s attention though and mouth to him, ‘Are you joking?’

Matt shook his head and screenshotted the list and when he went onto your photos, he zoomed in on his mate’s name before showing it to him. Alex definitely hadn’t expected a list.

He wasn’t disappointed you wanted to Do him though. As you so eloquently put it.

After a few minutes, you heard that they gave up trying to find the nudes which was a relief to you. You were thankful they didn’t really have any social media and we’re old men about it.

“Has she fell asleep sucking you off?” Miles asked Alex, and you got defensive and angry again.

“Miles if you don’t fuck off home right now, I will suck his dick in front of you” You said picking your head up out of Alex’s lap and glaring at him.

“Not a threat Y/N, he’d probably enjoy that” Matt said which caused you to laugh, and the laugh only got louder when Miles punched him in the arm.

Matt scoffed and tried to defend himself, “I’m only saying what the world is apparently saying”

“They say a lot worse than you sucking each other off, believe me” You chuckle before sitting yourself up but keeping your head down. Not daring look at Alex at all.

“Who the fuck do you listen to at home?” Miles looks at you with a look of horror on his face which makes your smile.

Matt laughs, “More like what fanfiction is she reading”

“I’m actually booking a flight back home” You say before promptly getting up, grabbing your glass and heading straight to the kitchen.

You quickly poured yourself a shot of vodka into the empty glass before drinking it straight. You wanted to erase the embarrassment.

‘Why the fuck did you keep that on your phone?’ You scorn yourself.

You’d drunkenly made it with Y/B/F one night and she suggested putting him on there because Matt was going on hers. And you left his name in because yeah you fancied him, but you never thought he would find out about the list.

You poured yourself another shot and downed that too before pouring a lot of vodka in and added your lemonade. You took a long drink of it before you felt arms come around your waist.

You relaxed into his touch when you recognised the Sheffield tattoo and you lent back on his chest. This night had just been a rollercoaster.

“You okay?” Alex asks dipping his head down, so he was talking right into your ear.

“Grand” You say sarcastically, before picking your drink up again and having another mouthful of it.

It was that strong, it almost burnt when you swallowed it. But anything to stop your mind from going overdrive.

You felt Alex’s arms tighten around you as you drank, which you didn’t mind about because your feelings were horrendously obvious at this point. What was the point in hiding anymore?

You let out a sigh as you put your half empty glass back down and lent against Alex a bit more.

He dipped his head again before saying “You know… If I had a list, you’d be on mine”

You smile at that but said, “You don’t have to make me feel better Alex”

“I’m not… I just wanted to tell you” Alex tells you before dipping his head slightly further and planting a kiss on your neck.

The feeling made you go still for a moment. That was until he repeated his action on a different spot on your neck and you just let yourself enjoy it.

You closed your eyes and lent your head back, letting him have whatever he wanted out of you. Your breathing slowly increased as he continued leaving longing kisses on your neck until you couldn’t just stand there anymore. You felt like you were on fire.

You opened your eyes and turned around to face him. You shared a moments eye contact which told you he was being genuine which was all the confirmation you needed.

So, you didn’t hesitate before you both went in for the other’s lips. When they met, it was easy to tell you were both hungry for each other.

It made you wonder why you’d never done this properly before this holiday. Your arms were around Alex’s neck keeping him close to you and his holding your face in place, so he had you exactly where he wanted you.

That changed after about 20 seconds though when Alex’s hands left your face and to hold your hips. But soon after they found the back of your thighs and his silent instructions were clear to you.

You removed your arms from around his neck for a second and held the counter so you could jump up onto it. As you did that your lips parted for a second when you’d moved yourself back a bit too far.

That was easily corrected though by Alex grabbing your thighs and pulling you into his hips. As he did that your arms travelled back up around his neck and encouraged the kiss to continue.

Alex had happily taken control of the kiss and you didn’t hesitate at all when his tongue took residence in your mouth.

What you were currently feeling couldn’t compare to anything else you’d ever felt. You’d harboured your feelings for Alex for so long and this kiss was nothing to do with a bet or trying to prove a point.

Your secret was out in the open and he was kissing you like you’d always wanted him to.

His hands kept your mind racing as well. They roamed everywhere, causing you to let out small involuntary moans as his grip tightened on you and he took whatever he could into his hands.

Whether they ran over your breasts, down your body or up your thighs, you were just infatuated with the feelings he was conjuring up inside you.

As his hands focused their attention on your chest you were losing oxygen rapidly, but you didn’t want to stop kissing him. Alex seemed to have a similar problem though as you could hear his ragged breath when you finally separated.

He didn’t leave it there though. His hands went back down to your hips and he pulled you flush against him which you definitely didn’t mind. You could feel him getting hard through both his jeans and your shorts.

You were glad you weren’t the only one getting hot and bothered. 

Alex then started kissing down your jaw and then down your neck which just lead you to once again lace your fingers into his hair as you fought to keep his lips on your skin.

It was needless to say he was making you hot and bothered. You were trying to catch your breath, but his actions were just making everything more difficult yet a hell of a lot better at the same time.

“Alex” You say breathlessly as you pulled on his hair wanting him back up to your level.

You heard him let out a low groan at that as he moved his lips to the other side of your neck. At the same time, he dug his fingers into hips which only made you release another small moan as he also nipped at your neck.

You pulled on his hair again wanting him to come back to you and thankfully this time he got the message. His lips found yours again and you could once again taste the cigarettes on his tongue.

And he was just as addicting as his bad habit was for him.

Unfortunately, you both got caught short when you heard laughter come from the living room and you broke apart. You looked around Alex and was thankful to see that no one was stood in the kitchen doorway.

But as you looked back to Alex you did hear Miles loudly saying, “I’ll get the drinks, you get the game ready” over both of your heavy breathing.

Alex’s eyes rolled at the sound of Miles voice which made you chuckle as your chest rapidly rose and fell. Alex smiles at you his gaze went down to your pink lips and he drew his thumb across your bottom lip.

They were swollen, much like Alex’s, and he smiled at you as his thumb traced your lip before whispering to you “You taste of vodka”

You chuckle at his little comment before his gaze met yours again. His eyes were darker than they usually seemed, and his hair was a bit messier than usual thanks to you.

His thumb still traced your bottom lip and you started to feel a little more confident with him from the way he was looking at you. You dipped your head slightly and caught his thumb between your teeth.

You saw a spark in his eye when you did that, and his smirking lip twitched up more. You wanted a bit more than a smirk though, so you thought you’d get him excited in a seemingly innocent way.

You kept eye contact with him as you dipped your head further down and took his thumb in your mouth. You mimicked _other_ actions and you loved the low groan Alex let slip out of his mouth.

The smirk gone, just jaw agape due to your actions.

You drew your head back and you felt him place his now damp thumb back onto your lip, which now held your own smirk.

“Please don’t do that when other people are here that I can’t get rid of” Alex said in a choked-up voice, still looking towards your lips. That was before he looked at you like you were some sort of temptress.

You smirk at that comment before teasingly offering, “I can do better when they leave if you want?”

Alex closed his eyes at that, and his jaw locked together as if he was trying to stop himself from doing something. This made you smile again before he nodded at you eagerly which made you chuckle.

“I hate our friends” Alex said, and you giggled at that and Alex’s thumb continued tracing your lip.

“Speaking of” You smile seeing Miles in your peripherals.

Alex dropped his hand from your lips and picked up your drink that was next to you, before smiling cheekily at you as he drank the rest of it. He pushed himself away from in between your legs as he did so because he couldn’t stay that close to your with Miles there.

He knew you were already sick of his teasing today and he didn’t want to add fuel to the fire.

“Jesus that’s strong” Alex almost coughed after drinking it.

You chuckled at him as he started to pour you another one out.

“I like to drink away my problems” You smile as you watch him pour the drink whilst you can see Miles to the side of him opening the fridge.

“Problems?” Alex asked you with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

You grin before mumbling, correcting yourself, “Not so much of a problem now”

Alex returned your grin at that, as Miles rummaged around in the fridge distracting the both of you.

“We’ve found a drinking game that we’re gunna try out” Miles informs the both of you. “You need another drink Al or you back on spirits now?”

“Nah I’ll have another one of them thanks Miles” Alex says nodding to Miles as he makes his way back over to you.

You’d just about caught your breath back as Alex handed you your slightly less strong new drink. You took it from him with a small ‘thank you’ and a grateful smile.

You kept eye contact with each other until Miles opened the 3 bottles of Budweiser and handed Alex one.

“Thanks mate” Alex said before taking a swig of his beer and Miles headed back to the lounge.

Alex brown eyes once again held contact with your Y/E/C ones, and you tried not to break his gaze.

“You two playing or not?” Miles asks as he heads back towards the lounge.

“Be in, in a few Kane” Alex told him whilst his eyes never left yours.

He made you feel nervous in the best way. That and he was looking at you like you were something to eat, which just made you almost lose your breath all over again.

Alex placed himself back in between your legs as you just looked at each other with your hidden desires almost shining through. You smiled almost shyly at each other as you lent in to kiss each other a few more times.

You could feel that Alex was smiling into the kisses which caused you to too. God, why did even the smallest kiss feel so good with him?

When you both pulled away, you had smiles on your faces which just made the other even happier.

And you couldn’t help but say, “You taste like beer” which made Alex chuckle.

“Come on” He said before pecking your lips once more.

“Best go play that game” Alex said before pushing himself away from the counter and you got yourself back down to the floor.

You picked your drink up off the side before Alex let you walk in front of him which made you smile again. You walked back into the lounge with a smile on your face that you didn’t want anyone to question.

Thankfully they seemed very preoccupied with this new game. You go to sit back down in your original spot, but Alex quickly sits down in it before you had the chance.

You playfully glare at him before you sit down next to him. Alex puts his arm that was closest to you over the back of the sofa and you take the opportunity whilst it was there to lean into his body.

You don’t know how he was always so warm, but he really was, and you shuffled yourself closer to him.

Alex thankfully didn’t seem to mind as the arm that was on the sofa, came down around your back. You smiled down liking the feeling of being this close to him and you shyly tucked a piece of your hair behind your ear.

Alex could see the smile on your lips as you moved your hair out of your face which made him smile too.

“So, what’s this new game?” You ask the three on the other settee.

Breana looks up from her phone smiling at you saying, “So it’s this app that we put all our names into and then it pops up with what it wants each of us to do”

“Interesting” Alex said, and you had to agree. It did actually sound pretty good.

“I know right… So, I’ve put all your names in it, and I’ll be like the referee or quiz master or whatever you wanna call me” Breana tells you all.

“Sexy quiz master” You can’t help but say as you take a sip of your drink.

Breana stuck her tongue out at you in a teasing way before blowing you a kiss and you giggle. Your laughter only increased when Matt shook his head before saying, “She’s my sexy quiz master”

“Keep telling yourself that Hun. You don’t know what me and Bre get up to when you boys disappear” You couldn’t help but giggle.

In truth the afternoon that they had all gone out together and you and Breana had the time to yourselves was spent gossiping. She also took a lot of picture of you in your bikini for you which you greatly appreciated.

You’d loved her each time you’d met her, but you loved her so much more after this holiday. She felt like she was actually a real friend of yours now, not just Matt’s girlfriend who you had to get on with.

“Don’t tell them Y/N/N” Breana faked shock at you for revealing the fake information to them.

“Wanna re-enact it for me?” Matt asked Breana shamelessly with the most serious tone and you couldn’t help but giggle.

Breana placed her hand underneath his jaw, and he closed his agape mouth as she said, “Stop drooling and no. Girl time is girl time”

“Right, first question” Breana takes the attention back to what everyone’s was originally meant to be on.

She clears her throat before beginning, “Y/N impersonate an actor, if no one can guess then you have to take 5 sips”

You sigh before thinking of the easiest one to do. After a second you smile before you start to do the Owen Wilson “Wow”, and everyone gets it straight away which you’re thankful for.

The rounds go rather quickly and some of the questions are really funny, but some of them are also a bit shit. It was a pretty balanced game from that perspective, but when you were already tipsy it gave you all something to do.

Breana moves on to the next one which she smiles at. “Oooo I like this one… ‘Guys you have to refill the girl’s drinks for the rest of the game. Maybe they’ll tip you’”

And Miles is straight in there with some teasing.

“Y/N will tip Al alright” Miles chuckles.

“Shame you’ve got no one to tip you Miles” You shot back. He was really starting to piss you off with his jokes.

You didn’t like being embarrassed about your feelings. Half because you were teased about your feelings your whole life, from both your family and your old friends. And also, because you were sat next to the guy he was teasing you about.

Breana moves onto the next one and smiles as she says, “Miles this one’s for you. It says ‘Miles we like you a lot but take 3 sips’”

There were a lot of odd ones like that which came up which were either quite funny or make no sense.

For example, you got one which you ended up kind of liking once you thought about an answer. Breana told you, “Y/N can make a new rule. Make it a good one”

You thought about it for like 20 seconds until the answer was literally just staring at you in the face. You say, “If Miles jokes about me and Alex one more time, I get to choose someone to have a free shot to hit him in the balls”

At that Miles sticks two fingers up at you but you feel Alex chuckle beside you. You couldn’t help but smile because it seemed to actually keep him at bay.

The game continued on, “The person sat next to Matt has to delegate 3 sips to any person of their choice”

Breana was sat next to Matt, so she ended up giving her fiancé the sips. He thanks her and quickly kisses her which you found really cute.

You could tell that even though she wasn’t drinking, she still loved being around you all. And she certainly loved the role being the quiz master. She really did make it fun to play with the way she was reacting to what she was reading before she told the rest of you what you needed to do.

She coos before reading the next one out and looks in Alex’s direction, so you knew it was going to be for him.

“Love break. Alex give Miles a hug or drink 4 sips” Breana told you all.

Miles then jumped up with his arms open as Alex nonchalantly said, “I’ll take the sips”

That made you burst out laughing. Miles actually looked heart broken and the death stare he was giving Alex was so funny.

You and Matt were in hysterics and you couldn’t help but continue to laugh. You both only calmed down when you put a hand over your mouth and leant into Alex some more.

You felt his grip around you tighten slightly and you knew he could feel you chuckling away. You managed to calm yourself down just after the next instruction though.

Breana announces, “The people who recently saw the same film take two sips”

Both you and Alex drank on that one because you watched the same film the other day. His cinema room downstairs was so comfy you’re actually surprised you both didn’t fall asleep watching it.

A couple more made you giggle too.

Breana laughed at this one that before telling us what Alex had to do, “It wants you to sing the national anthem Alex and if you get it wrong, you drink”

Alex sighs at that and you can see him thinking for a few seconds and you’re appalled at him.

You look at him and say, “If you get this wrong, you didn’t deserve to play at the Olympics”

Alex furrows his eyebrows at you before playfully firing back, “I sang my own song at the Olympics”

“And a cover, so you don’t have an excuse” You tell him, and he playfully glares at you.

Needless to say, he started off fine but at the middle bit of the opening verse he started mumbling the lyrics and you shook your head at him. Breana ordered him to drink and he did so without too much backchat.

“You need to come back home once in a while” You grin and shake your head at him.

Alex hummed in agreement and pulled you into him some more which made you smile as you turned to look back at Breana. 

Another one that made you giggle was when Breana read Matt his statement out loud, “Matt if you pee in the shower take four drinks”

Matt reluctantly drank his drinks and Breana’s face dropped and morphed into disgust.

“Matt your fucking disgusting” She started.

“The toilet is literally next to the shower and it’s a wet room” She continued on.

You could feel Alex holding back his laugh at that one, Miles also looked bright red from holding in his laughter and you all only let it go when you couldn’t contain your amusement anymore and burst out into a fit of giggles.

The whole interaction was horrendously funny. It was too funny not to laugh.

Some of the time during this game though, it felt like it was singling you out because you were kind of the only odd one out, not being famous and having a pretty much daily 9-5 job.

“Anyone who’s had to call in sick for work in the last year because of a hangover, drink four sips” Breana told you all and you just knew who would be drinking.

You looked around them all and sighed, “Just me then”

Alex chuckled, “We just show up pissed. Makes for a better show” and Matt and Miles agreed chuckling along.

“It’s alright for some” You joked looking up at Alex.

He smiled down at you as you drank your share of the drinks.

Another one that came up that only you drank for was, “If anyone has slept with their Tinder match drink two sips”

You sighed and didn’t even have to look around before you said, “Oh brill, just me again”

You drank your sips as Breana pouted at you, probably feeling sorry for you, saying, “We could have”

You shake your head as the others agree with her, “Oh please. You all could tweet once, and you’d have thousands lined up. You don’t need Tinder, you aren’t as desperate as the rest of us”

“Anyway, next question” You hastily move Breana onto whatever’s about to come next.

Breana laughs and read out, “Girl time. All the girls must finish their drinks”

“Even better because we don’t have to refill” You smirk at Alex, before you drink the rest of your drink and then hand it him.

He smiles at you cheekily before taking it from you and got up to get you another one. Matt goes to get Breana another fresh orange too and Miles follows them in.

“I like this game. It’s funny” You say smiling over at her.

She grins back at you, “Same, I’m so glad I found it”

A few more questions are played that are pretty good and one of them is quite revealing.

Breana starts, “Okay Miles, drink two sips if you’ve been to a strip club, but it you went with someone else in the game, both of you finish your drinks”

Miles starts drinking and you already know that Alex had definitely been with him. So, you take Alex’s drink that rested in between his legs and you bring it too his lips.

“We’re not thick, we definitely know you’ve both been” You couldn’t help but chuckle.

Alex takes the bottle out of your hand before taking another sip from it trying to hold back his grin. You knew him a little too well.

The next statement is, “You all have to close your eyes and point to the person who is most likely to hit on someone way younger. The chosen creep drinks five sips”

You all chuckle before you get instructed to close your eyes. You close yours the point straight at Miles.

You hear Breana let out a laugh at all your actions which causes you to open your eyes.

You open them to see everyone except the man himself pointing at Miles. He looks around you all like you’d just betrayed him and handed him over to the police for a crime.

“Oh you cheeky fuckers” Miles says looking round you all giving you death stares.

You chuckle back before sipping your drink because you were actually thirsty.

Turns out you didn’t need to do that though, because the next one was “Y/N/N drink three sips of Alex’s drink”

You look to the drink that was resting between his legs. You pulled a face at it before picking it up and bringing it to your lips.

You took your drinks and pulled a face when you handed it him back afterwards.

It was actually vile. You hated the taste of lager. You wouldn’t only ever drink it if you really had to. You quickly rid your mouth of the taste of it with the last of your vodka lemonade.

A few more rounds pass before Breana found the best question of them all.

She squeals excitedly at her phone which draws everyone’s attention to her once again and she can’t take the smile off her face as she reads it.

“Oh my god. This is the best one yet!” She tells you all. “Okay so, players take turns simulating Karma-Sutra positions. Matt you start. Grab someone if you need help. First player who runs out of ideas drinks”

“Oh for fucks sake” Matt groaned and Breana laughed.

“You’re gunna have to partner up you can’t do karma sutra positions on yourself” Breana tells him and urges him to get up off his seat.

You died there and then, for a second time this evening.

You momentarially closed your eyes knowing you’d be being paired with Alex, because you weren’t going to pair with Miles after tonight. You also couldn’t exactly do sex positions with Matt in front of his pregnant fiancé.

“Kane stand up” You heard Matt say and you smiled down again letting your hair fall over your face.

When you looked up you controlled you smile but ended up bursting out laughing when you saw Matt bend Miles over. Alex and Breana started laughing to just as Matt told you all to “Shut the fuck up”

You tried to contain your laughter, but you really couldn’t you ended up laughing into Alex’s chest.

But Matt called you out “You won’t be laughing when your fake shagging Al”

“Or will I?” You joke with a smirk on your face.

“Well he didn’t say you wouldn’t enjoy it” Miles said, and you sent him a look.

“Imma knee you in the balls Miles” You shook your head out at you and he got a fiery look in his eyes.

“Try it” He shot back.

You raised your eyebrows before saying, “Believe me, I will”

“Right it’s your go” Matt interrupted your bickering.

You asked, “We not going in a circle?”

“Just do it with pairs and then the losers have to down their full drink?” Breana suggested shrugging her shoulders.

“Okay then, we’re tag teaming” Alex said before motioning for you to move up.

His hands were on your hips and he lifted you onto his lap. You were fairly certain it was meant to be a form of reverse cowgirl, but Alex was just keeping himself upright.

However, you were just gobsmacked by what he’d just said to care about being sat on his lap.

“Alex you can’t say your tag teaming and then put me into the reverse cowgirl. Jesus Christ, you’re not all tag teaming me.” You said with wide eyes as you put your empty glass on the table beside the settee. 

At that everyone laughed, and you felt your cheeks go hot. You then waited for Miles and Matt to go again and you laughed at Matt when Miles said, “On your knees Helders. Suck my dick”

You giggled as they did that, but you felt Alex lean forward against you back and whisper into your ear, “Don’t worry, you’re all mine. I’m not sharing”

He was obviously referring to what you’d just said about everyone not tag teaming you, but it made your temperature rise. It was literally nothing, but you already knew you’d love it if he talked dirty.

You were about to look around at Alex, but your attention was captured by Breana again when she told you and Alex that it was your go again.

You picked yourself up off Alex and instead turned yourself around and straddled yourself down on his lap. You had your hands on his shoulders and you smiled at him as you settled yourself. And you weren’t shy about the position either, you sat where you knew you’d be able to tease him the most.

His hands rested on your thighs as you got comfy on his lap and you fought off the urge to kiss him again. He still looked at you in a way that made you extremely nervous, but at the same time it made you want him to take off your clothes.

As you waited for Matt and Miles to do there’s, your fingers started running through Alex’s hair at the nape of his neck. Alex couldn’t even focus on his mates getting to a ridiculous position.

All he was focused on was your nails scraping on his skin and how close you were sat to him. He wanted nothing more than to kiss you, especially looking at how happy you looked giggling away at Matt and Miles.

You turn back to him when it’s you go again and smile when you hold his shoulder again before you start to move yourself. You pause your actions though because you just needed to double check something.

“Wait you can do ones that get you off, can’t you? You looked back to the others and asked. “Yeah you just sucked his dick so yeah” You said before moving one of your legs to the middle of his, so you were straddling his thigh.

Your knee got a bit too close to Alex’s groin and you actually heard his breath hitch. You giggled before looking up into his eyes murmuring a “Sorry”

“What the fuck are you meant to be doing there?” Miles frowned at you from the position he was still in.

A silent rule had formed between you all that when it was the other pairs go, you had to stay in the position you were currently in before it was your turn again. 

“Thigh riding” You said looking back round at him.

“And that gets you off?” Matt asks you.

“Have none of you experienced that?” You look around them and your actually shocked as they all shake their heads.

“Oh god when you’re not pregnant give that a go. It’s great… Actually, if you’re feeling a bit riled up it might be good pregnant too” You giggle tipsily and she smiles and nods at you appreciating your advice.

“Thanks queen” She smiles and winks at you before her gaze goes back to Matt and she instructs him, “Matt, more sex positions with Miles”

Matt and Miles did another one standing up that you had no idea what it was called but Matt just couldn’t stop laughing.

After that though when it was back to your go, Alex didn’t even give you a second to prepare. He quickly flipped you, so you were now lay across the sofa with him in between your legs. You guessed missionary had to come up sooner rather than later during this game.

“Oh my god, were at a live sex show” Matt said which made you laugh.

You looked up to Alex who was propping himself up with a hand beside your head. You smiled as he hovered over you and he smiled down at you with a knowing look between the two of you. You bit your lip and closed your eyes to avoid further embarrassment until it was time to move on.

But Alex had other ideas.

As you heard the others burst out laughing at whatever else Miles and Matt was doing, Alex lent himself down and whispered in your ear in the sexiest voice you’d ever heard, “This would be a lot more fun alone, with nothing on” before he placed a few kisses just underneath your ear and down your neck. 

You couldn’t help but embarrassedly chuckle at his comment. You could feel his eyes on you as you chuckled away, and you felt your cheeks go hot. The feeling you got in your stomach as well made you wish you were alone with him.

You reluctantly opened your eyes to see him smirking down at you and you just smiled at him embarrassed, until Breana pulled you from your little bubble. “Right they just Sixty-Nined, it your guys ago”

You watched as Alex rolled his eyes playfully, but he didn’t move. You silently chuckled before you pushed him up by his shoulder and sat yourself up to. “You’re gunna have to think of one” he’d left your mind blank.

“Oh, don’t worry” Alex winked at you before he got up off the sofa and then got down to his knees on the sofa in front of you. You were confused for a second until he then hooked his arms underneath your legs and pushed them up onto his shoulders, so his head was between your thighs.

You couldn’t believe it. You saw the smirk on Alex’s face as he did it, but as you fell back a bit when he pulled you closer to him, you gulped.

Alex smirked up at you. The expression he saw on your face showed how embarrassed you were, yet he could see the lust in your eyes. He was really enjoying seeing what the world was like from in between your legs.

“Fucking hell Al. You’re not shy are ya?” Matt calls and Alex starts chuckling.

You however are just sat there getting hotter and hotter and you make eye contact with Breana and she cheekily smiles. You shake your head at her and silently giggle before you close your eyes.

This was past embarrassment now.

“Shut up and do another one” Alex tells the other cackling boys.

You open your eyes so you can watch the other boys get up out of their 69 position on the floor and hopefully distract your mind from Alex being between your legs. You highly doubted it would, but you could try.

You watch they both stand back up and they start bickering about what to do next.

“I don’t know mate. What other ones are there? I can’t think” Miles complains.

You had all pretty much covered the main ones and when you were drunk it was hard to think of new things.

Both your and Breana’s eyes were tainted on the pair arguing, until your attention went straight back to Alex, when you felt him kiss your thigh. You immediately inhaled and your eyes darted back to him.

He had his lips pressed together in an attempt to hold back his smirk, but his eyes held all his mischief as he looked at you. You couldn’t help but grin the tiniest bit at him as he repeated his actions and he watched as you held your breath and he swear he saw you gulp.

He carried on his kisses when he saw your eyes momentarily close, knowing it wasn’t because you were tired anymore. You were trying to stop yourself from giving anything away.

But unfortunately, Alex had to stop when Matt and Miles started being loud again and caught his attention once more.

“You guys win. We can’t think of anymore” Miles says before both men take a seat again either side of Breana.

“You vanilla boys” You shake your head at them before you sit yourself back up a little bit and Alex takes your legs off his shoulders and puts your feet back down onto the ground.

Alex notices your empty drink on the ground and thinks it’s a perfect chance to get you alone again. He gets himself back up to his feet and smiles down at you.

“Let’s get you another drink and we can show them up by doing another position on the way” Alex says to you before he grabs you glass from the ground before offering you his other hand to help you up.

You take his hand and he pulls you up. You smile before asking, “Which position you thinking?”

“A few come to mind but we will go with an easy one” Alex grinned at you and your smile couldn’t help but grow as you raised your eyebrows.

Alex takes your hand with his free one and raises it up to his shoulder, you get what he’s trying to make you do. You raise your other hand to and link you fingers together so your arms are around his neck. As you do that you feel Alex hold a hand on your hip before he instructed you what to do next.

He bent down a little bit and you felt his fingers graze the sides of your thighs like he’d done earlier in the night, so it wasn’t a surprise to you when he told you to “Jump”

You did as you were told, and you wrapped your legs around his waist and you also tightened your grip around his neck to try and stop yourself from falling down his body.

The other boys groaned obviously annoyed that they didn’t think of the position.

“Wasn’t so hard, was it lads?” Alex said before he started walking you around the sofa.

That comment caused Matt to get a bit annoyed at Miles, “Are you fucking joking? Miles how didn’t you think of that one”

“I don’t know, maybe because I’m not usually the female in the situation” Miles shot back.

You both listen to them argue which makes you both chuckle as Alex walks you into the kitchen. Your friends were so funny.

When Alex walked through the archway into the kitchen, Alex quickly put your glass down on the island. He did that so he could then adjust his grip on you, so his hands were on your arse instead. You giggled at that and raised your eyebrows at him, and he smirked back at you before squeezing.

His actions just made you want him even more. You didn’t even hesitate before leaning in to kiss him which Alex eagerly responded to.

It was a kiss that you both definitely had been longing for after that game. You just wanted his lips on yours all the fucking time since you’d both attacked each other earlier.

Again, your lips were being completely dominated by Alex’s soft ones and it was easy to understand that he was in charge of this one too. And you could feel that he was getting just as worked up as you.

Alex took the current situation into his own hands and the next thing you knew your back hit the wall that divided the kitchen from the lounge. A moan immediately left your lips which Alex quickly quietened. 

He pressed you into the wall as he got off with you, and it was easily the best thing you’d experienced with him. He’d taken you over completely. From your legs still being locked around his waist to his tongue pushing its way inside your mouth.

You’d literally never wanted anything more in your entire life. Before you got used to him kissing you though he once again changed his mind and started kissing down your jaw and down around your neck.

Your fingers ran through his jelled hair and you were holding onto it for dear life as you leant your head back against the wall, so he had more access. He was making you feel like you were on fire.

“Alex” You quietly moaned.

He left you gasping as you pulled on his hair, desperately wanting his lips back on yours. But Alex only made you worse by pressing himself into you again which caused you to once again moan at his actions.

Alex practically growled when he heard a that sound come from you and he didn’t waste another second before his lips were on yours. You got off with each other for another good minute before you were both startled apart.

“I was hoping to walk in and see that” Breana told you both which caused you and Alex brake away from the kiss.

You immediately got embarrassed that you’d been caught out and slowly detached yourself from Alex. You pressed your lips together subconsciously trying to hide the fact that they were swollen as if she’d not just caught you red handed.

As you returned back to the ground, you felt yourself practically hide yourself into Alex’s body. No, it wasn’t the first time someone had walked in on you getting off with someone, but it still made you feel extremely embarrassed. 

You felt Alex’s hands stay on your hips and his chest stayed close to you as you both watched Breana walk to the fridge. You brought your hands down from around his neck though and rested them on his chest for now. When you quickly ran your hands down past his neck, you could feel his chain just underneath the material.

“I’m sorry to interrupt I’m just grabbing my juice and I’ll be on my way” She said before taking the last of the carton out of the fridge and span around to make her way back to the lounge.

“Bre” Alex says shocking you a bit as you didn’t expect him to say anything.

Breana looks towards the both of you and slows her pace before smiling and saying, “Don’t worry I won’t tell them… You’re safe for a while longer”

“Thank you” Alex says back and you smile which Breana understood to also be a smile.

She nodded with a big smile before walking back into the other room. When she disappeared from your view you put your head down onto Alex’s chest and closed your eyes.

“Shit” You murmured before your arms went around him hugging him close to you.

Alex smiled noting your embarrassment of being caught, but he kissed the top of your head before he enveloped you into a big hug. He felt you relax in his arms and when you looked up to him and smiled, he quickly stole a few extra kisses. A few on your lips and one on your nose.

You giggled at that scrunching up your features before you lent up to kiss him again. Alex hummed into the kiss and you could feel the smile he was attempting to hold back.

Once you broke away, he half whispered to you, “Come on, we don’t want Miles walking in”

“True” You giggle before you loosen your grip around him.

“You go back in and I’ll get you a drink” You tell him as you walk to the island to get your glass that Alex discarded there earlier.

“I’ll keep the seat warm for you” Alex chuckled before running a hand through his hair to fix it.

“Thanks” you chuckle shaking your head because you know he’ll sit in your spot again.

He smiles before heading back into the lounge and you watch as his delicious arse walks back into the lounge. You really liked jeans on him.

Once you stopped staring at him, you open the fridge door to get Alex another drink, you quietly squeal to yourself. You were so fucking happy with your life, it was a joke.

You managed to calm yourself down as you made yourself a new drink. You didn’t make it as strong as you had been doing earlier and you added a healthy supply of lemonade to it.

You in no way wanted to forget tonight at all. You just wanted to keep the slight little buzz that the alcohol was providing you.

But Alex was giving you that buzz anyway so…

Later on, the games had stopped, and you were all back to drunkenly chatting away to each other. You all chatted and reminisced for a long time, whether it was about you, Alex, and Matt in school, or the lads on tour, or about Breana coming in to do the music videos.

The night was being chatted away and because you’d all started drinking pretty early, it felt like it was really late. It certainly didn’t feel like 11pm which the digital clock read that sat on the TV stand.

Music was still coming out of the speakers but at a much quieter volume and it had reached the part of the night where you were all just chilling out and enjoying each other’s company.

Matt and Breana sat close together on the other sofa as Matt was chatting pure shit to Breana. Miles was pretty much asleep at the other end of that settee with half a bottle of beer in his hand.

All the while you and Alex were in your own little world. Your legs were lay over Alex’s lap and his hand was on your thigh like it had been since you returned from the kitchen.

Alex’s arm was up over the sofa again and you were sat pretty much right next to him but facing him. Your shoulder was nicely tucked under his arm and you were both chatting quietly to each other.

“How did that even happen?” You grinned.

You couldn’t help but ask how he got himself into certain situations he found himself in at festivals. He was truly one of a kind.

“I don’t know, apparently you can’t just go up to someone that famous and throw your arm around them saying how much you like their song” He tells you and you can’t help but giggle.

Only Alex would get jumped by security when he was just trying to compliment someone.

You smiled at him and shook your head. God he was funny and the way he was smiling at you just made you want to melt. The fact that you’d consumed a few alcoholic beverages haziness probably made him cuter to you as well.

Beer goggles rarely helped you. So, it was just a good thing you knew Alex was already good looking.

You sat there and looked at each other for a second before your eyes looked down to his lips.

They looked so pillowy and kissable, you just wanted them on your own again. You ran your tongue over your bottom lip which drew Alex’s attention down to yours.

And a second later, the hand that was once holding your thigh, came up and softly cupped your cheek as your lips drew forward to meet each other’s.

It was a slow kiss. Something to just satisfy the other for a while longer. It wasn’t hungry like it was in the kitchen, but you could sense Alex’s desire as the kiss continued.

They were drunken, lazy kisses that didn’t stop for a while because neither of you were running out of breath. There was no need to rush. You had all the time in world.

You felt Alex’s arm, that was behind you on the sofa, wrap around the back of your neck to help keep you in place. Not that you were planning to move away at all. 

It hung over your shoulder and you smiled into the kiss as you felt Alex’s thumb ghost over your cheek with the hand that was cupping your face. Despite the kiss being a slow and intimate one you could feel your heart beating rapidly in your chest.

He made you nervous in the best of ways and you felt like it was just a normal interaction between the two of you now. Yet it was still amazing and even more addicting each time.

It was bizarre to you how normal it felt kissing him as you sat alone with him on the settee. But you then tuned back into the real world and realised you weren’t as alone as you would have liked.

You heard quiet gasps and Matt getting himself excited but trying to keep himself quiet. It seems that Alex must have heard the room becoming slightly louder too because he pulled away from you and looked around to his friends who looked pleased to say the least.

Miles was sat with his eye’s half open with a pleased knowing look on his face. Breana looked happy for the two of you and Matt was silently freaking out flapping his arms about, obviously getting excited seeing what his friends were getting up to.

“Do you lot wanna go home?” Alex said and you let out a small laugh that probably sounded like a gasp.

You didn’t expect him to just tell them to leave. You shook your head at him with a smile on your face as he sent Matt a dirty look for looking so happy.

“No were gunna stay longer now, you horny twat” Matt said and you giggled at what he’d called Alex.

Alex didn’t look best pleased and he was still shooting Matt down with both you and Breana laughing along. Miles just had another mouthful of his beer looking very amused.

You lent in and kissed Alex’s cheek quickly to try and clam him down a bit. Thankfully it seemed to do the trick because he looked back round at you and his features softened and he smiled.

He smiled at you too and Matt ruined it by saying, “Y/N’s all hot and bothered again”

At that you closed your eyes and put your head down on Alex’s shoulder to stop the embarrassment from taking over. You smiled and sighed at Matt’s words.

You didn’t want Alex to see you embarrassed so you happily looked at Matt and stuck your middle finger up at him with hot cheeks.

You felt Alex chuckle at your actions before his arm went around you back and he hugged you closer to him. You could feel your heart racing in your chest, and you took a few deep breaths before taking another drink.

Alex’s other hand went back to holding your thigh and softly tracing patterns on it with his thumb. And you all started chatting to each other again.

You guessed that you were chatting together for another hour or so when Miles announced that he was going home. He stood up and said his goodbyes to Breana and Matt first before heading towards you and Alex.

You were still sat in the same position with his arm around your back and his other on your thigh as your legs were over his. You didn’t want to move you were for once warm and comfortable.

Miles walks up to the front of the settee that your both on before he leans down and kisses the top of both yours and Alex’s heads. You smile up at him as he straightens himself up but then you see a smirk appear on his face.

“Hope you both eventually get some sleep… Y/N don’t expect him to stop until daylight, he’s been waiting for this for a while” Miles carried on teasing.

You were about to fire a comment his way, but Alex lent forward over your legs and hit Miles in the groin with a flick of his wrist. You gasped at his actions not believing he’d actually done it as Miles groaned and bent over holding his now injured private area.

You desperately willed yourself not to laugh so you held a hand over your mouth to make sure Miles didn’t hear you. There was no doubt that Alex could feel your laugher vibrating through you though.

You just had to stop yourself from bursting out laughing when Matt let out a loud laugh though. The teasing and bickering between you and Miles just needed to end so you didn’t let yourself be heard laughing.

Alex started chucking at the injured man in front of you that was hunched over as he started swearing.

“Alex you’re a dickhead” Miles groaned as he held onto himself moving away from the settee so his mate couldn’t abuse him again.

“Karmas a bitch Miles. Go home” Alex chuckled.

“I hope she bites your dick off” Miles groans.

“Well, if he wants it rough” You shrug, and Matt practically spits his drink out laughing at you.

Breana starts giggling too and Miles finds himself laughing despite his pain. You look towards Alex and he’s raising his eyebrows at you in a questioning way.

You can’t help but release a little laugh before saying, “Don’t look so worried”

You peck his lips once before you say, “You’ll enjoy it”

Breana then let out a loud squeak which make you giggle. You look from her back to Alex and he leans towards you and kisses you with a bit of force behind it.

You can’t help but chuckle into it as you bring your hand up to cup his jaw. You don’t kiss each other for long this time but the attention was very much appreciated. Even if it was because you were making him horny.

Once Miles could once again stand up straight, he headed home and you’d say about half an hour later, Matt and Breana decided they were going home too. Much to Alex’s satisfaction.

You said that you’d show them both out so Alex said goodbye to them from the sofa before you went to the door so you could lock it behind them.

You walked to the door with Matt and Breana and hugged them. As Breana hugged you, she whispered in your ear, “I’m happy for you”

You grinned at her before Matt grabbed your attention so he could have his hug. As he let you go, he drunkenly asked if you were okay.

“I’m good Matt” You nodded.

“You sure you’ll be okay?” He asked you like a protective brother.

You grinned at him and nodded, “I’m definitely going to be okay… Now go and take care of your pregnant fiancé”

Matt starts walking towards their car that Breana has already started up as he turns to you saying, “You go and take care of my blue balled friend”

You couldn’t help but giggle at that.

“Oh, I will. See you soon Matt” You assure him as you watch him climb into the passenger seat of the car.

“Bye Y/N” He waves before getting into the car.

They both wave at you and you wave back before you walk back into the house.

You closed the door and locked it behind you, before you turned to walk back to an awaiting Alex. You could feel your heart start beating really fast though and you felt a bit sick.

What if what was about to happened came between you both? What happened if you never acted the same around each other again?

You didn’t think you could lose him. Despite the physical distance that was usually between you both, you depended on him a lot.

You spoke to him all the time. He was one of your closest friends.

Spiralling was obviously one of your downfalls.

You got to the lounge to see Alex tapping away on his phone. He was typing fast so to not disturb him you perched yourself on the arm of the other settee.

He must have turned the music off because you couldn’t hear anything but him typing on his phone. Not that you minded, just something to ease the tension usually helped your anxiety.

But you shouldn’t be anxious. He was just Alex. Your Alex, who you’d known forever. Except things were about to change.

Dynamics were about to drastically shift and that scared you. You didn’t know what was going to happen. But Alex wouldn’t let you get hurt…

Right?

After a few seconds when Alex noticed you were sat across from him, his eyes brightened. He locked his phone and threw it to the other side of his sofa. Alex smiles at you and held a hand out for you to come and join him.

“Everything okay?” You asked him as your hand slips into his and he slowly pulls you to straddle his lap like earlier on.

Alex nods looking into your eyes before his arms circle your waist and pull you closer to his body. “Everything’s perfect” Alex says as his gaze travel down to your lips.

He feels your hands go from his shoulders up to the back of his neck and he felt you play with his hair at the back.

You could tell he was having a moment in his head again, so you gave him a few seconds as your fingers laced into his hair. His hair was so soft even with all the gel in. It wasn’t sticky at all, meaning it was definitely expensive gel if it could keep his hair as perfect as it was but still felt like hair.

“How long have I been on that list Y/N/N?” Alex asked you as his eyes looked back into yours.

That wasn’t a question you were expecting.

His gaze made you nervous, you could feel your heart thudding in your chest. So much so that you didn’t want to tell him the truth, “Longer than I want you to know about”

Alex tried to restrain a smile at that, but he continued to press on, “How long?”

“A while Al” You said trying to dismiss the subject.

Alex then leaned forward and kissed your lips softly a few times before he started kissing up your jaw.

Between his kisses he asks again, “How longs a while?”

You pretend that you don’t shudder when he does that, and you don’t answer him, so he started trailing kisses down your neck. Your fingers are in his hair silently keeping his lips pressed against your skin.

He focus’ his attention on one particular part of your neck that makes you whimper as he continues to tease your skin. He bites down the tiniest bit on your skin which made you whimper again because of it now being sensitive.

As he was the doing that, he was unbuttoning your shirt a few buttons, so he’d be able to get access to your chest when he wanted it. You were full of anticipation for him to continue down your body until he said, “Tell me or I won’t carry on”

“Alex” You pouted.

“Please tell me” He almost pleaded with you. His brown eyes practically begging you to release the information.

“It’s embarrassing” You said in a low voice and you avert your eyes from his.

He looked back up at you and you knew what he was about to say, “You don’t need to be embarrassed with me”

“I know I don’t” You said with a shy smile.

Alex brushed your hair behind your ear before smiling and chuckling, “Then tell me, how long you’ve wanted to ‘do’ me?”

“Alexxx” You whine, hating how he put it even though that’s what your list intended it to sound like.

He chuckles at you and said, “Please just tell me… Please”

You close your eyes and sigh.

You’re not going to win this one, so you tell him with your eyes closed, “Since before we left high school”

You felt Alex cup your face and his thumb stroked over your cheek, “You’ve liked me since high school?”

“Since that time you sang my favourite song at Matt’s party” You smiled opening your eyes to meet his again.

He looked a little bit shocked but mostly happy. He smiled before he continued on.

“Somewhere Only We Know?” He asked curiously.

With shock written all over your face, you ask him, “How do you remember that?”

“I remember you smiling like an idiot and grinning for the rest of the night” Alex told you with the biggest smile on his face.

You couldn’t help but mimic his smile. You laughed trying to defend yourself, “You were grinning too”

“How could I not, when you took up my attention?” You smiled at his words, but his gaze made you nervous. Especially now.

You looked down at the bit of Alex’s chain you were messing with. You felt stupid about the whole thing. Liking someone for such a long time was embarrassing.

“I can’t believe you’ve liked me since high school” Alex said more to himself than to you, in complete disbelief.

“Alexxx” You whine feeling more embarrassed by it.

His chain becoming all the more interesting to you because you could feel his gaze burning into you.

“What?” Alex asked with a slight chuckle and you could see a slight smile on his face in your peripherals.

You stayed silent still feeling a bit embarrassed by the whole thing.

“Hey” Alex said softly whilst cupping your face to draw your attention back to his face.

Your nerves were apparent to him. You always fidgeted with things when you were nervous.

He remembered back in high school before music performances you would be doing anything to distract you from what worried you.

And you were doing the same thing now. You had been doing all week. Especially the last few days.

You offered him a soft smile as you looked back into his adorable brown eyes. You’d really missed being able to look into his eyes the past few years.

You both looked at each other for a short while. It probably felt a lot longer than it actually was because you were both anticipating what was coming next.

This time you didn’t want to be the one to initiate it though. You needed to know that he wanted you. You’d just told him your best kept secret and you needed at least this from him.

Thankfully you didn’t have to wait very long. It really seemed like Alex wanted you because you didn’t even have time to get a deep breath before his lips were on yours.

And that was the point where all the worry you felt in your stomach turned into lust very quickly.

You both knew what you wanted out of tonight now.

Alex knew you liked him, and you knew that Alex once upon a time wanted to shag you so you were going to get what you both wanted and you’d worry about the consequences of it later.

Alex’s hands soon found themselves in the back of your hair and as the kiss got rougher so did his hands. When Alex’s tongue found it a way into your mouth, he grabbed a handful of your hair and pulled slightly which let a louder moan slip from your lips.

The sound must have drove Alex crazy though because after that you both got a little more confident. Alex repeated his actions to get the same response and you could feel his excitement through his jeans when he got what he wanted.

He was smiling into the kiss which made you want to as well, but you wanted your own response out of him. Your hands came up and found his hair when his hands started travelling down your sides but as soon as you pulled on his hair you rolled your hips down onto his.

The noise that emitted from him was easily the best noise that had ever come out of his mouth. You’d rather hear that noise over him singing ever again. And that was saying something.

So, this time it was your turn to try and not smile into the kiss and it was your turn to tease another noise out of him again. This time when you did it though you were greeted with a growl that sent you both into a frenzy.

Alex then tore the rest your shirt open and pushed it off your arms. You smiled as he continued to kiss you after that, but you weren’t going to be the only one to show some skin.

You pulled away from him and started tugging on his top. Alex chuckled but helped you out he pulled it over the back of his head before he threw it on the floor.

He started kissing down your neck until both his hands and his lips found their way to your breasts. You still wore your black and red bra which you were now very thankful that you’d wore today.

Alex didn’t attempt to undo your bra yet though as he was fully concentrated on grabbing a handful of one and marking up the top of the other. His other hand had a hold of your arse and he seemed to like squeezing that too.

You could feel him getting hard through his jeans which was really no surprise at this point. A mixture of you pulling on his hair, his face in your tits, and you grinding yourself down on him it wasn’t the biggest surprise.

After a minute, you pulled on his hair harshly bringing him back up to you so you could kiss him again. This time you took control of the kiss though and you loved the moan he let out when you started teasing him again.

You then kissed down his jaw and down his neck, but Alex seemed to not want that right now as he was pulling you by your hair back up to his lips.

His lips found yours again quickly but before too long he pulled away from you and panted, “We’re not doing this for the first time on a settee”

You giggled at that and kissed him a few more times before you got up and Alex stood himself up too. When he got up both his hands came up and cupped your face and kissed you longingly a few more times which made you smile.

You started pushing him in the direction of the stairs as he continued kissing you which made Alex chuckle. He liked that you were just as eager as him and he pulled you up the stairs, which started a night filled with _a lot_ of fun.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
